BESO TRAVIESO
by Deby89
Summary: Renesmee es una chica no muy inteligente, esta perdidamente enamorada de Jacob el chico 10 del instituto, por causas del destino terminan viviendo juntos ¿Podra la dulzura y perseveranza de Renesmee conquistar el frio corazon de Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Fic esta basado en el manga Itazura na Kiss ;D

Renesmee, que está completamente enamorada de Jacob, un chico de altas notas, y gran popularidad al ser uno de los más guapos de la escuela. Renesmee no tiene un gran intelecto, ni suele sacar buenas notas y también es un poco despistada y únicamente dispone de su persistencia y valor para demostrar a Jacob que ella es la chica ideal para él. En el momento de la declaración, Jacob que apenas la conoce, la rechaza de manera brusca y fría, por lo que Renesmee decide darse por vencida.  
Por cosas del destino Renesmee y su padre se encuentran sin lugar donde vivir, un viejo amigo de su padre quien les acoge en su casa y les da un lugar para vivir, Renesmee se lleva una gran sorpresa al descubrir que el hijo mayor del viejo amigo de su padre no es otro que Jacob.  
Estos empiezan a vivir en la misma casa y haciéndose más cercanos por la madre de Jacob, quien los trata de juntar para que sean una pareja. Es así como van conociéndose poco a poco, Renesmee cree que el destino los quiere juntos así que intentara conquistarlo, a pesar de los terribles tratos y humillaciones de éste. Pero aun así, Renesmee, persiste, pues esa es la cualidad de la que poco a poco Jacob, se enamora, la perseverancia que pone ella en sus objetivos, que aunque va lentamente, finalmente, lo alcanza


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie Pov

Cada chica nace para encontrar a él amor de su vida, yo al mío ya lo encontré y su nombre es Jacob Black

_**-TÚ JACOB BLACK ¿ACEPTAS A RENESMEE DYWER COMO TU ESPOSA PARA AMARLA Y CUIDARLA TANTO EN LA SALUD COMO EN LA ENFERMEDAD, HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE?**_  
**-ACEPTO, RENESMEE- JACOB SONRIO**  
**-¿SI?- SONREÍ**  
**-TE AMO**  
**-YO TAMBIEN, JACOB TE AMO**  
**JACOB SE ACERCO A MI Y ME DIO UN BESO**

Escuche el reloj, me había quedado perdida en mi imaginación, me senté enfrente de mi escritorio y tome la carta que le había escrito para Jacob declarándole mi amor  
Sin ninguna falta de ortografía. Pensé demasiado feliz, Jacob hoy por fin sabría todo lo que yo lo amaba

-To-toma- tartamudee extendiendo mis manos

-No lo quiero- Jacob me contesto fríamente cuando quise darle la carta y se fue sin voltearse  
Jamás me había sentido tan humillada ¿Por qué no quiso mi carta?, me sentía demasiado triste, mire a mi alrededor y todos me estaban mirando, respire profundo, esto era aún más humillante todavía ¿Por qué no lo busque en un lugar en donde no haya tanta gente? Me fui hacia mi salón pero no podía dejar de oír todos esos cuchicheos en el pasillo:  
"¿se le confeso a Jacob?" "¿Renesmee hizo eso?" "Fue rechazada instantáneamente" "Lo peor fue enfrente de todos" "que vergüenza, si fuese yo me iría del instituto" "Renesmee no está en la clase F" "¿cómo tiene las agallas de declarársele al chico más inteligente y guapo del instituto?" "no sabe ubicarse"  
-Dejen de hablar- grite y me fui corriendo hacia mi salón, no entendía como todos podían ser tan crueles, al entrar al salón me sentí un poco más aliviada al ver a mis mejores amigas Bella y Alice  
-Escuchamos lo que hiciste- Alice suspiro  
-Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada- me reprocho Bella  
-Solo pensé, ¿qué pasaría si hubiese una leve oportunidad de que yo le guste…?  
-Oh por favor, eso es imposible- Alice respondió  
-Para eso deberías ser una chica bendecida, Renesmee- Bella también contesto  
-¡Por que!- dije triste apoyando mi cabeza en el pupitre  
Lo que ellas decían era cierto, para alguien como yo, que fue ubicada en el fondo de la clase, estar con él chico que estaba en la cima de la clase era imposible…pero yo estaba demasiado enamorada de él desde hace dos años

_Flashback_

_-A continuación, el discurso de bienvenida para los estudiantes del primer año3_  
_-El chico que esta por dar el discurso, es el más inteligente- oí decir a una chica_  
_-Fue el mejor estudiante de la nación por lo que escuche será verdad- dijo otra_  
_-Es un verdadero genio_  
_-Genio- reí al imaginarme al típico nerd con abundante gel en el pelo y unos anteojos muy ridículos_  
_Cuando subió al escenario no lo podía creer, era la perfección caminando, no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión que me causo_  
_-Mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy de la clase A, bienvenidos a todos los estudiantes de primero_  
_En ese momento me enamore a primera vista de Jacob Black_  
_-Hola Renesmee ¿Qué estás haciendo en los pasillos todavía? La clase esta por empezar-Bella sonrió_  
_-Sí, si vamos- dije mientras veía a Jacob entrando en su salón_

_Fin flashback_

Él había iba a la clase A, donde asistían todos los alumnos con promedio de 10 y yo a la F la clase conocida como "los chicos que sobran" la peor clase, yo había tratado de entrar a esa clase A solo para poder estar cerca de Jacob, pero jamás pude entrar y me resigne a quedarme en la clase F  
-Si bien es verdad y Jacob es guapo, creo que tiene problemas para socializar-Bella me dijo dándome ánimos  
-Así es, parece que no está interesado en chicas, aunque tenga 17 años como nosotras-Alice también quiso consolarme  
-Hay un montón de chicos normales afuera-Bella me sonrió  
-Renesmee- entro corriendo Nahuel- ¿es verdad que te le confesaste a Jacob Black? ¿Cómo puede ser que te guste ese maldito nerd? Cuando sabes que me tienes a mí –chillo  
-No es como si yo te perteneciera, Nahuel- respondí  
-¿Por qué me dices esas frías palabras? ¿Acaso no nos hemos sentado juntos estos últimos dos años?- volvió a chillar- ¡sin embargo, nunca perdonare a ese bastardo por haberte rechazado!- grito  
-Por qué siempre estas gritando-Bella lo miro seria  
-Cállate- le grito- ¡es como si él me estuviera desafiando! ¡Eso es lo que no me dejaste terminar de decir!  
-Bueno, pero ya cálmate- Alice lo miro de la misma forma que Bella  
-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Estoy muy calmado! No me importa que sea un genio, es un engreído ¿quién se cree?  
-Es suficiente- dije- como me dijiste Bella, yo no estaba pensando lo que hacía, ahora que lo pienso, ya sabía que iba a ser rechazada,..  
-Renesmee- Bella tomo mi mano  
-Además, no puede ser una persona agradable, ya que ni siquiera leyó la carta  
-Supongo- Nahuel respondió  
-Creo que tengo mal gusto para los hombres, estoy bien, me rendiré con respecto a Jacob- suspire  
-¿Qué están haciendo todos? La clase está por comenzar- el profesor dijo- vayan a sus lugares que tomare asistencia  
Es lo que are, voy a rendirme de querer estar con ese frio y antipático, supongo que todo este tiempo lo había admirado

-Renesmee ¿ya te mudaste a tu nueva casa?-Bella pregunto  
-Si- sonreí  
-Una nueva casa, que lindo-Alice respondió  
-Tenemos que hacer algo para inaugurarla- Bella sonrió  
-Eso suena genial- Nahuel se metió como siempre en nuestra conversación, pero como nosotras ya estábamos acostumbradas a que él nos siga, ya no nos molestaba  
-No, no, ustedes definitivamente se reirán-dije- es una casa algo antigua, yo quería algo más nuevo  
-No te preocupes, yo construiré la casa que te guste para ti-Nahuel dijo  
Vi a Jacob salir del instituto así que me escondí detrás de las chicas y solo asome apenas mi cabeza  
-Jacob ¿esa no es la chica de esta mañana?- el chico que estaba con él le pregunto  
-Vamos- Jacob le dijo a su amigo mirándome mal  
Por esa fría mirada, sentí como si mi corazón se rompiese  
-¡Por qué ese chiquillo se comporta así!-grito Nahuel  
-No te desanimes por eso- Bella sonrió  
-Hey tu no creas que puedes actuar así solo por ser de la clase A- Nahuel grito corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Jacob  
-Nahuel, no hagas eso- le dije agarrando su brazo tironeándolo en dirección contraria  
-Rechazaste la carta de mi Renesmee- grito  
-¡Basta!-repetí  
-¿Acaso no te corre sangre por las venas?  
-Es suficiente, detente por favor- le suplique ya bastante me sentí humillada el día de hoy para que Nahuel, solo por quererme me complique más las cosas  
-Odio a las chicas estúpidas- dijo Jacob volteando a donde yo estaba- vamos- le dijo a su amigo y siguió caminado  
Eso fue un baldazo de agua fría él me veía como si fuese una chica estúpida  
-Bastardo, ¡¿crees que los de la clase F no somos humanos o qué?!- Nahuel le grito  
Jacob era demasiado cruel, yo solo le quería confesar lo que sentía por él ¿Cómo me había dicho algo así? Si antes me sentía mal ahora estaba peor mi corazón con esas palabras se había fragmentado en mil pedazos  
-Creo que haberte rendido fue lo mejor-Alice me dio un abrazo

-Las casas nuevas son tan lindas-papá sonrió- sé que estas cansada pero yo tenía razón, padre e hija pueden construir una casa si trabajan juntos y cuando te cases  
-Si yo algún día me llego a casar no viviré aquí- proteste  
-¡Dejaras a tu padre solo en esta gran casa!- bufo-¿Cómo puedes pensar en dejarme solo a mi tu padre?  
-El timbre- sonreí al ver que teníamos visitas  
Fui a abrir la puerta y estaban Alice, Bella, Nahuel y dos amigos de él que siempre lo seguían  
-Hola, pasen, pasen- me alegre al verlos  
-Si son tus amigos, pasen pasen- papá también se alegró de verlo  
-Felicidades por su nueva casa- Bella sonrió  
-Trajimos el postre- Alice me dio una bandeja  
Por suerte los chicos habían venido, de esta forma despejaría mi mente y no pensaría tanto en él  
-Renesmee te has dado cuenta que Nahuel está completamente loco por ti- Bella susurro  
-No deberías darle una oportunidad- Alice también comento  
-Olvídate ya de Jacob- Bella sonrió  
-No abren a ese idiota porque sería capaz de romper todo, maldito chiquillo nerd- Nahuel grito  
Las cosas en la casa se empezaron a mover  
-Un terremoto-gritamos todos  
-Renesmee tenemos que salir de aquí-Nahuel tomo mi mano  
-No se preocupen, esta casa es muy sólida está bien construida, no nos pasara nada- papá dijo calmado  
-Papá que dices, salgamos ya- grite tironeándolo  
-Renesmee salgamos ya- Nahuel me tironeo saliendo  
-Ya vengo tengo que ir por la foto de tu madre- papá dijo volviendo a entrar  
La casa se desplomo en menos de dos segundos  
-Papá- grite y me largue a llorar  
La policía y los bomberos llegaron en menos de 5 minutos y empezaron a trabajar rápido para sacar a mi papá de adentro, yo no podía dejar de llorar deseaba demasiado que nada le haya sucedido, él era mi única familia, no podía estar pasándome esto, después de un intenso operativo lo lograron sacar  
-Papá- grite y fui corriendo a su lado  
-Ves tu madre me protegió- él sonrió  
Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que la única casa que había colapsado con el terremoto había sido la nuestra.  
Un reportero se acercó a nosotros haciendo demasiadas preguntas y de forma muy rápida  
-Solo puedo decir que en realidad no perdimos nada, era solo una casa, mientras que mi hija y yo tengamos salud, nada más importa- papá sonrió y me abrazo más fuerte

Un simple derrumbe no derrumbaría mi vida, así que fui a la escuela como si fuese un día como cualquier otro  
-Has venido- Bella me abrazo  
-Mi vida continua- sonreí  
Entramos a la escuela y el incesante cuchicheo comenzó  
"Una casa se derrumbó por un temblor de nivel 2" "fue la casa de Renesmee" "ayer Jacob la rechazo, su casa se derrumbó, es una chica sin suerte" "pobrecita"  
-Eres nuevamente el rumor de la escuela- Alice contesto molesta  
-Perdonen, por esto ustedes también se ven afectadas, solo les causo problemas- suspire  
-¿Ya saben a dónde se van a mudar?-Bella me pregunto abrazándome  
-Al parecer iremos a la casa de un amigo de papá, nos ha visto en las noticias ayer y pues por medio de ellos nos contacto  
Un flash me dio directo a la cara mire y una mujer me estaba sacando fotos, la mire sorprendida y al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, salió corriendo  
-Eres una celebridad- Alice dijo  
-Esto no me hace nada feliz- rezongue  
-Gente amable les pedimos su colaboración- escuche a Nahuel  
-Nahuel- dije  
-Y ahora que está haciendo?-Bella lo miro mal  
Me acerque un poco más y vi un cartel:  
"Recaudos del Desastre de Amor para Renesmee, cuya casa fue perdida en el terremoto"  
Esto no podía ser cierto, era demasiado humillante  
-Ella perdió su casa en el temblor de anoche, ahora estamos conduciendo la recaudación de amor para Renesmee Dywer de la clase F- Nahuel explico  
-¡Nahuel! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente ya! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!-chille  
-Aquí esta ella, quien perdió su casa- Nahuel dijo por el megáfono- a pesar de haber sufrido, ella como siempre sigue alegre y vino a la escuela ¿eso no los emociona?  
-Vamos, por favor detente- exigí  
-No podemos hacer eso, estoy haciendo esto por ti- Nahuel sonrió  
-Hey, estas estorbando el paso, haciendo esto enfrente la puerta ¿me dejarías pasar?-Jacob nos miró serio como siempre  
-¿Tú? ¿De quién crees que es la culpa que Renesmee este sufriendo así?-Nahuel grito  
-Del temblor de solo nivel 2 ¿No es así?-Jacob seguía con esa expresión de siempre  
-Es porque tú le dijiste todas esas cosas desagradables, ese fue el origen de todos los desastres que ella sufrió- Nahuel respondió  
-¿Estás diciendo que yo cause el terremoto?-Jacob enarco una ceja  
-¡Así es!-Nahuel lo miro mal  
-¡Nahuel, de verdad, es suficiente! ¡Por favor, detente!-le pedí  
-Bien, creo que no tendrás ninguna queja más si dono algo ¿verdad?-Jacob saco su billetera y extendió su mano- tomen  
Así como extendió su mano la golpee haciendo que su dinero caiga lejos  
-¡No te burles de mí!-grite-¡fue un total desperdicio haber tenido sentimientos por alguien como tú en estos dos años! ¡No quiero nada tuyo, preferiría morir antes de aceptar algo que venga de ti!  
-¿Estas segura que está bien decir eso?- Jacob me miro más serio que lo que siempre mira  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No hay motivo para que yo acepte algo de ti! ¡No me trates como una tonta solo porque soy estúpida!  
Jacob empezó a reírse y se fue  
¿Qué demonios? No se supone que tenía que reírse, odiaba a ese idiota

-¿Quién pensaría que el pilar central de la casa estaba totalmente comido por las termitas?-papá me dijo mientras viajamos a la casa de su amigo para instalarnos  
-Es por que escatimaste en los materiales- me cruce de brazos  
-Eso no es verdad, solo fui engañado, los precios eran buenos- me respondió  
-Lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien en realidad- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro- papá aunque él sea tú amigo, estaríamos en su casa quedándonos como huéspedes ¿no seremos una molestia?  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte, él nos invitó porque así salió de su corazón, es un buen amigo mío de la escuela y por medio de las noticias nos contactó, hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos- sonrió-"debes venir a vivir a mi casa" eso fue lo que me dijo  
-Parece ser una buena persona-sonreí  
-Billy, realmente es una persona agradable, se alegró cuando le dije que tengo una hija de 17  
-¿Se alegró?-repetí  
-Es aquí, por favor deténgase- dijo papá al taxista y nos bajamos con nuestras cosas- el hijo de Billy tiene tu edad  
Me quede sorprendida al ver que papá toco el timbre no de una casa sino de algo parecido a una mansión  
-Es más, al parecer su hijo asiste a tú misma escuela- me conto  
"Black" leí en el buzón ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que…? No, no, no. seguro era alguien más  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!- me dijo papá cuando vi que se abrió el portón- al parecer tuvo que pedirle consentimiento a su hijo y él lo acepto sin problemas, eso es bueno, seguro te llevaras bien con él  
Era ridículo creer que esta era la casa de Jacob, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea  
-Phil- festejo un hombre al ver a papá  
-Billy- dijo papá y se abrazaron  
-Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen, que esta es ahora su casa- nos sonrió  
-Lamento que tengamos que reencontrarnos por algo así- dijo papá  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo estoy feliz de tenerte en mi casa- sonrió  
Es tan simpático y agradable, nada que ver con Jacob, así que seguramente era una coincidencia  
-Tú debes ser Renesmee, es un gusto en conocerte- sonrió  
-Él gusto es mío- respondí  
-¡Jake! Hey, Jake, Renesmee y su padre han llegado, ven a ayudar con las maletas  
¿Jake? ¿Había dicho Jake? Jake era diminutivo de…  
-Bienvenidos- Jacob sonrió  
-Gusto en conocerte, soy Phil Dywer- papá extendió la mano y Jacob la estrecho, yo me sentía en una dimensión, paralela, esto debería de ser una broma donde estaban la cámaras  
-Soy, Jacob, el hijo mayor de Billy, es un gusto conocerlo- sonrió  
-Eres mucho más linda en persona que en fotografías- Billy dijo  
-¿Fotografías?-pregunte  
-Gracias por venir, Renesmee, los hemos estado esperando, ¿Billy viste? ella es una chica maravillosa, como te lo dije  
Mire a la mujer detenidamente, era la que temprano en la escuela me había fotografiado  
-No podía esperar para conocerte- sonrió  
-Phil, ella es mi esposa Sarah  
-Entren, entren, esta es su casa- la mujer nos sonrió demasiado contenta- ¿Jacob la conoces no?  
-Sí, aunque nuestros salones están muy separados…pero últimamente pasaron muchas cosas ¿no Renesmee?-sonrió Jacob y me puse demasiado roja  
-Estoy segura que desde ahora, todo va a ser muy divertido- la madre sonrió- voy a ir de compras contigo, cocinaremos juntas, aremos muchas cosas ricas y también…  
Una puerta se abrió y apareció un chico como de unos 10 años  
-Seth, ven aquí y salúdalos- dijo la madre- él es el mejor amigo de tu padre y su hija  
-Él es el más chiquito- sonreí  
-Un gusto conocerlos, soy Seth Black- dijo de forma seria  
Era un Jacob en versión miniatura, sus expresiones eran las mismas  
-Hola soy Renesmee Dywer. Un placer conocerte- sonreí y extendí mi mano  
-Estoy haciendo mis deberes y no entiendo esto ¿Tú me ayudarías?- me miro serio y Jacob sonrió  
-Eh- dije mirándolo asombrada, mire el libro ¿eso yo lo había visto en la primaria?  
-¿Cuánto debería dar el primero?  
-Haber: Hay dos niños y cada uno tiene un manojo de lápices, de manera que si el primero le da un lápiz al segundo tienen los dos igual. Pero si el segundo le da uno al primero, tiene éste el triple del otro. ¿Cuántos lápices tiene cada uno?... mmmm paso al siguiente mejor- sonreí- Un pastor tiene un lobo, una oveja y una alpaca de paja y tiene que cruzar un río; y no puede dejar al lobo con la oveja porque se la come, ni a la oveja con la paja porque se la come. Y los tiene que pasar de uno en uno. ¿Qué podrá hacer el pastor para cruzar el río?, emm  
-Tienes 17 años y no me puedes ayudar con estos dos problemas ¿eres retardada?  
-Seth, eso fue muy grosero, discúlpate- la mujer dijo  
-No quiero, ella es una idiota el odio- dijo y se fue corriendo  
-Lo siento Renesmee, ese niño es demasiado  
Jacob empezó a reírse y lo mire mal, de verdad había pasado eso, no podía creer lo que ese chico me había dicho, en realidad si, era digno hermano de Jacob, era increíble había sido rechazada por ambos hermanos  
-Renesmee, ven te enseñare tu habitación, puse todo mi corazón en ella- la mujer sonrió  
Subí las escaleras con Sarah y me llevo a hasta mi habitación en la puerta había un cartel con mi nombre, entramos y era un sueño, era la habitación de una princesa, todo en rosado  
-¿Te gusta?-pregunto feliz  
-Sí, me encanta- respondí alegre, siempre había querido una habitación así, entre y me senté en la cama  
-Esta solía ser la habitación de Seth- Jacob recostó la espalda en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos- gracias a ti tuve que llevar todas sus cosas a mi habitación y los estamos amontonados  
-Jacob, no le digas esas cosas- la madre lo regaño- no lo escuches Renesmee- sonrió  
-Está bien- respondí ahora algo más desanimada, saber que por mi causa ellos estaban incomodos, era demasiado angustiante  
-Por favor, ayuda a Renesmee a desempacar sus cosas ¿de acuerdo?- su madre lo miro serio- yo iré a preparar la cena  
-Ahora bien, ¿con que debo ayudarte?- me pregunto molesto  
-Está bien, puedo hacerlo sola- sonreí negando con la cabeza  
-Ah es verdad, no había razón para que yo te ayude a ti ¿verdad?- me miro serio- si estás aquí o no, no es asunto mío- dijo saliendo de la habitación- por cierto, no interfieras con mi estilo de vida  
Estaba casi segura, que me había mudado a un lugar horrible


	3. Chapter 3

NESSIE POV

Me estire perezosa en la cama, no pude quitarme las duras palabras de Jacob de la cabeza, pero como me había decidido olvidarlo, trataría de hacer oídos sordos con respecto a cualquier cosa que él me diga, espere que Jacob y Seth se duchen, para yo poder usar el baño tranquila, cuando entre no lo podía creer, en este baño Jacob se duchaba, reí al pensar en eso y me di un baño rápido para no salir tarde hacia la escuela.

Baje y Jacob ya estaba desayunado junto a su familia  
-Buenos días- dije de forma educada  
-Oh buenos días Renesmee, ven siéntate aquí- Sarah sonrió  
Me ubico enfrente de Jacob, esto era un sueño desayunar en la misma mesa que él, ni en mis mayores fantasías se me había ocurrido, era tan genial  
-¿Y cómo dormiste pequeña?- pregunto Billy  
-Demasiado bien- sonreí y tome un trago a mi café con leche  
-¿Tú padre sigue durmiendo no?- Billy pregunto  
-Sí, el suele levantarse un poco más tarde por que trabaja hasta muy noche en el restaurante- respondí untando una tostada  
-Yo ya me voy- Jacob se levantó de su lugar  
¿Qué? Supuestamente el me enseñaría el camino para ir a la escuela, que autobús tomarme, donde bajarme, yo recién había bajado a desayunar y él ya quería salir  
-Ve, ve, prepare unas cosas ricas para ti- la madre sonrió pasándome una lonchera  
-Muchas gracias- le devolví la sonrisa  
-¡Jacob, espérame!- grite y corrí hasta donde estaba él, me lo choque cuando él freno bruscamente- perdón, perdón, solo quería alcanzarte  
-Primero, mantén una distancia de medio metro conmigo, si sabes cuánto eso es, segundo solo te enseñare una vez donde y que tomarte, tercer no digas que vivimos juntos no quiero que circulen rumores raros y cuarto haz de cuenta que no me conoces, así que para que te vayas acostumbrado, no me nombres desde aquí ¿entendido?- me dijo serio yo solo asentí  
-Gracias por esperarme- sonreí  
Jacob bufo, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando  
Maldito el momento que decidí darle la carta, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, ahora todo sería demasiado incomodo  
-Hey, camina no te quedes quieta, lo único que falta es que pierda el bus por tu causa- me dijo  
-Si- dije y empecé a caminar tratando de no quedar muy cerca y tampoco muy lejos  
Mire atenta cual era el bus que nos estábamos tomando, Jacob era demasiado educado, dejo subir primero a todas las mujeres que estaban, yo me quede en la parte del centro esperándolo, para viajar cerca de él, vi como ágilmente se hizo lugar entre las persona y se fue hasta el fondo, resople molesta, yo quería viajar cerca suyo, apoye mi cabeza el caño del colectivo, si fuese más alta podría ir cómodamente a donde él estaba.  
Sentí una mano apoyada en mi trasero, trate de voltearme y ver quien era, pero el bus estaba demasiado lleno, trate de moverme un poco pero esa mano siguió mi movimiento, esa persona de verdad me estaba tocando, mire al fondo y vi que Jacob sonrió, trate de hacerle alguna seña pero él me ignoro completamente, como pude me moví de ese lugar y respire aliviada cuando vi que ese hombre no pudo pasar a donde estaba  
Nos bajamos del colectivo y respire más aliviada aun  
Jacob ni siquiera me espero  
-¡Hey tú!- grite tocándole el hombro  
-Estamos a 2 cuadras del instituto ¿te dije que no me hables?  
-¿No viste que te estaba haciendo señas? ¿No te dio curiosidad saber por qué te estaba tratando de llamar?  
-La realidad es que no- se cruzó de brazos  
-No me importa, te lo diré igual un hombre intento manosearme  
Jacob se acercó a mí sin cambiar esa expresión de poco amigos  
-¿Y a mí que?- se encogió de hombros  
No podía creer que esté hablando enserio  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te corre sangre por las venas?- le respondí furiosa  
-A esa hora el colectivo va demasiado lleno y uno no se podía mover de su lugar ¿acaso tú no dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda para nada? ¿Qué preferirías morir antes?, además creo que estas equivocada estoy seguro que la otra persona te toco sin querer, tienes demasiada imaginación- empezó a caminar alejándose de mi  
Jacob tenía el corazón de piedra, estaba segura que hielo corría por sus venas, se creía demasiado por ser el más listo  
Llegue al salón y me senté tirando todo mi peso sobre la silla  
-Falta tan poco para los exámenes- bufo Bella  
-Yo ya me rendí- replico Alice  
-Estaré en serios problemas si me va mal- dijo Nahuel- Renesmee te ves demasiado animada  
-Esta vez, voy a hacerlo, lograre estar entre los 50 mejores- dije confiada  
-Eh- Bella me miro risible  
-Esta vez, derrotare a Jacob Black  
-Eso, es muy divertido- río Nahuel  
-Hablo enserio- respondí  
-¿Tienes fiebre?- Alice toco mi frente  
-¡Suficiente! En otras palabras, siento que mi determinación está a ese nivel- les dije lo más seria que pude  
-Solo los 50 mejores estudiantes aparecen ahí ¿entiendes cuál es la situación?-Alice me pregunto  
-En la historia de este instituto, nunca un estudiante de la clase F estuvo en esa lista- replico Nahuel  
-¡Entonces, yo cambiare la historia!  
Sabía que la oportunidad que tenía de derrotarlo era nula, pero, por lo menos, lograría que mi nombre este sea esa pizarra con el suyo

Saque todos los libros y carpetas y los desparrame en el escritorio, era demasiado burra, no entendía nada de nada, así como agarraba un libro, lo dejaba y pasaba a otro con la esperanza de que sea más sencillo, no sabía por dónde empezar, demonios ¡ni siquiera sabía que era lo que no entendía!. Escuche que golpearon la puerta, así que tomaría un descanso  
-¿Si?- pregunte  
-Renesmee ¿estas despierta? Te traje algo para que comas- la voz de Sarah  
-Sí, claro, pasa- dije acomodando los libros en una sola pila  
Sarah apoyo las cosas en mi mesita ratona, tire dos almohadones en el suelo y nos sentamos  
-Todo se ve delicioso- sonreí  
-Esto es grandioso, ahora realmente me siento como una madre- sonrió demasiado feliz  
-Uh  
-Jacob nunca estudia, nuca le pude hacer nada especial para motivarlo y que siga estudiando- suspiro  
-¿Él no estudia?- pregunte sorprendida- pero Jacob es el mejor estudiante de la escuela- no podía salir de mi asombro  
-Sí, él es muy increíble- sonrió  
-Si no está estudiando ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?  
-Durmiendo, duerme la mayoría del tiempo  
El desgraciado era un verdadero genio  
-Deberías pedirle ayuda, que te explique lo que no entiendas  
-Ojala- suspire  
-¿Puedes tomar otro descanso?- pregunto  
-Sí, claro- respondí  
-Te mostrare algo interesante ya vengo- me dijo saliendo como una luz de la habitación  
Yo acomode en la bandeja las cosas que había traído Sarah  
-Siempre le he querido mostrar esto a alguien- sonrió entrando y dio una vuelta de llave a la puerta- ven- se sentó en mi cama y yo fui a sentarme a su lado- son de Jacob cuando era un bebé  
Jacob bebé pensé, Sarah abrió el álbum de foto y mis ojos casi se me caen cuando vi las fotografías, era de un bebé con listones en el pelo y vestidos  
-Se ve como una…  
-Yo quería una niña, estaba tan segura que sería una niña que compre todo para una hermosa bebé, estuve consternada cuando Jacob nació, no quería comprar ropa nueva, así que, lo vestí con ropa de niña hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente como para quejarse- río y se puso sería de forma rápida- él es extremadamente amargado por eso, me pregunto si esa él la razón detrás de esa fría actitud  
-Emm  
-Jacob, no sabe de este álbum, él cree que quemo todas las fotos, pero yo tengo los negativos y lo volví a hacer, no se lo digas por favor- suplico  
-No se lo diré- sonreí- me haría un favor  
-Sí, claro, él que sea- sonrió  
-¿Me regalaría una foto? Jacob se ve tan lindo

-¿Y a donde te mudaste?- pregunto Bella  
-Al centro  
-Wow, en el centro hay unas casa muy bonitas-Alice respondió  
-¿Cuál es la dirección?-Bella pregunto curiosa  
Jacob me dijo que no diga nada, si bien ellas eran mis amigas, yo se lo había prometido a él  
-Todavía no se me bien la dirección-sonreí  
-Hey tú- Jacob se asomó al salón- trae ya tus cosas- exigió  
-Yo tome mis carpetas y mi bolso y salí como un rayo tras él  
Fuimos hasta él patio trasero de la escuela, Jacob iba más tenso que lo normal, cuando llegamos el saco una vianda de su bolso que estaba dentro de una funda rosa con corazones  
-Al parecer mi madre los confundió- me dijo molesto  
-Ya me preguntaba por qué él mío era tan grande- rasque mi cabeza, saque la vianda de mi bolso y se lo dí  
-Estas cosas pasan por que vives en mi casa y vamos al mismo instituto- respondió  
-Eso es cierto- sonreí- tal vez podrías tomar el uniforme equivocado y usar el mío aunque no creo que te quede- reí  
-¿Por qué yo usaría tu uniforme?- se cruzó de brazos  
-Bueno, eso es porque te gustaba usar faldita de pequeño- saque la foto del bolsillo de mi camisa y le saque la lengua- por cierto ¡eras tan adorable!  
-¿De dónde la sacaste?- grito  
-Tú mamá me la dio  
-Dame eso- estiro la mano  
-No…- le sonreí  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Porque, tú me estas molestando todo el tiempo- suspire  
-Dime ¿Cuándo te he molestado?- me pregunto molesto  
-Es increíble, hasta los genios tienen debilidades- di un saltito  
-Dame- estiro la mano y yo corrí  
-Está bien, te la devolveré, solo con una condición- no pude ocultar mi sonrisa  
-¿Condición? ¿De qué hablas?  
-Quiero que me ayudes a entrar a la lista de los mejores 50, enséñame, por favor  
-¿Tú quieres que yo sea tu profesor?- rio  
-Sí, te la devolveré con esa condición ¿trato?  
-Me niego, eso es una misión imposible, ahí solo entran los más inteligentes  
-De verdad es imposible, sabes que creo que si mando esta foto por mensaje a 10 personas se esparcirá como un virus- sonreí  
-Está bien, de cuerdo, te ayudare…  
-Genial- festeje  
-Pero no te prometo nada, los mejores 50 siempre salen del grupo A y algunos del B, necesitaras estudiar mucho para que tú de la clase F pueda entrar en esa lista  
Sabía que en eso tenía razón, pero yo pondría todo de mí, para poder entrar en esa lista  
-Hasta la noche- me dijo serio y se fue


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie POV

-Hasta la noche- me dijo serio y se fue  
-Ya mismo dinos de que hablaban- Bella me dijo curiosa  
-Por favor, dime que lo rechazaste- chillo Nahuel  
-No era nada sobre eso-sonreí- tengo que ir por unos libros -les dije y me fui corriendo de donde estaba, le demostraría a Jacob que yo podía 

Estaba sentada escuchando música y Jacob entro sin siquiera tocar con una silla en su mano  
-Pongámonos a estudiar, primero apaga eso- Jacob se acomodo enfrente de mi escritorio  
-Esta bien- dije corriendo hasta el equipo y luego yendo a sentarme al lado de él  
-Jacob, yo también quiero que me ayudes a estudiar-Seth entro con todas sus cosas a mi habitación  
-Tú tienes calificaciones excelentes no necesitas de mi ayuda- le dijo serio  
Seth cerro la puerta con demasiada furia  
Que se quede Seth no me hubiese molestado, me ponía nerviosa estar sola con él, mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, era la primera vez que estábamos solos  
-Escuche que tu no estudias para tus examanes ¿Cómo lo haces?  
-Con escuchar o leer las cosas una vez me basta-Empecemos del principio ¿que no entiendes?  
-Emmm…yo  
-No hace falta que me lo digas, ya veo que ni siquiera sabes que es lo que no comprendes  
-Wow, eres impresionante sabes hasta eso- susurre- no hay duda de que eres un genio  
-Dame tu libro- resoplo  
Yo extendi mi mano y le di mi libro  
-Te explicare todo desde el principio lo que veas que al costado tiene una estrella seguro entrara en el examen ¿si? Te explicare todo y luego te pondré problemas, trata de seguirme y si no entiendes pregunta  
-Esta bien- acenti con la cabeza- deberías ser profesor, estoy segura que un alumno tuyo podría llegar a ganar un Nobel y cuando lo dedique sería en parte a ti por impartirle tu conocimiento, ya me imagino la entrega de premio tu ¿no?- sonreí  
Jacob me estaba mirando demasiado serio  
-Presta atención a lo que estoy haciendo- golpeo con el lápiz el libro- ¿no te ha dicho nunca nadie?  
-¿Qué cosa?- dije mirando que escribia o marcaba en el libro  
-Que no eres realista- volvio a marcar algo en libro  
-Pues… todo el mundo me dice que soy impulsiva, actuo siempre sin pensarlo  
-Esa frase te describe bien  
Me cruce de brazos y lo mire mal  
-Pero en muchas cosas si no lo intentas, no sabes el resultado, este examen por ejemplo, todos sicen que es imposible que yo lo de bien y este entre los 50, pero se que si me esfuerzo lo conseguiré, aparte según mi horóscopo los de virgo estamos de suerte, conseguiré lo que deseo si es de corazón- le volvi a sonreir  
-¿No dice si los de picis ahogaremos a alguien sumamente molesto este mes?- sonrio- Lee lo que marque y trata de hacer esto si puedes hacer todo lo que te puse en este cuaderno sacaras un 8 suficiente como para estar entre los 50- me dijo pasándome el cuaderno  
Todo eso, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que me había escrito, estuve casi dos horas resolviendo las actividades que me dio, cuando termine le pase el cuaderno para que lo corrija  
-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- me miro sorprendido- ¿en donde están las formulas de las ecuciones?  
-¿Formulas? ¿Para que nesecito eso?- rasque mi cabeza  
-¿Cómo yegaste al ultimo año?- se agarro la cabeza- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- grito  
-No lo mismo que tu, perdón- susurre  
-Bien, no me quedara otra que re explicarte lo que ya te dije hace rato y no te iras a dormir hasta que lo hagas al problema uno, tienes que sacar la longitud con esta es la formula- escribió una formula en el cuaderno, hazlo  
-Si- respondí-la respuesta es ¿raíz cuadrada de tres?  
Tenía miedo de errarle nuevamente y que me tire los libros por la cabeza  
-Si- respiro profundo  
-Sí- empece a festejar y saltar en el asiento  
-Recien respondiste una ¿Por qué te alegras asi?  
-¿No crees que responer una bien es algo por lo que estar feliz? He conseguido resolver un problema muy difícil para mi  
Sentí un flash y me di vuelta  
-Sigan estudiando, perdón por interrumpirlos- Sarah saco otra foto  
-¿Mamá que estas haciendo?- Jacob la miro mal  
-Es que se ven tan lindos estudiando juntos, no pude evitarlo, parece que se llevan bien, si un día se casaran sería tan lindo- sonrio  
-¿Mamá que tonterías dices?  
-Dejen de estudiar un rato, les traje una pizza para que descansen un poco  
-¿Una pizza a esta hora?- el sonrio  
-Seguro tienen el estomago abiero de tanto pensar y pensar, eso es cansador. Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta  
-Sigamos con el estudio- me dijo serio  
-Si, claro- respondi 

En el salón me moria de sueño, no podía mantenerme despierta, había terminado de hacer todos los ejercicios casi a las cuatro de la madrugada  
-Hey Renesmee la clase ya termino- Bella me sacudió  
-¿Me quede dormida?- pregunte  
-¿No estas durmiedo bien en tu nueva casa?-Bella me miro preocupada  
-Estuve estudiando ayer por la noche- bostece  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente? Puedes decirnos- Nahuel se agacho al lado de mi escritorio- podemos ayudarte si tienes problema, ¿te intimidan en tu nueva casa? ¿te hacen trabajar?  
-No, estoy estoy estudiando- dije levantando mis cosas para ir a la clase que seguía- voy a la biblioteca por libros  
-¿Hay biblioteca en el instituto? ¿Por qué recién me entero?- Nahuel pregunto  
-Nos vemos en la próxima clase- les sonreí 

Empecemos con ingles hoy, dame tu libro- Jacob resoplo  
-Ten, soy mala para ingles- confese  
-También para mataematica- respondio  
-¿Empezamos?-pregunte molesta  
-Esta bien- dije  
Jacob tenía una pronunciación perfecta, yo estaba hipnotizda con sus labios, me gustaría decir las palabras con la misma fluidez que él  
-Ahora tú intenta traducir esta frase- me dijo  
-Si- acenti  
Me concentre en la frase, golpee el lápiz contra la hoja  
-¿Es muy difícil?- me miro directo a los ojos  
-No, no- le dije pegando los ojos a la hoja- creo que asi esta bien ¿no?  
Mire a Jacob y él estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa  
-Jacob, Jacob ¿estas dormido?- susurre  
Seguramente estaba cansado, durante toda esta semana estuvo sentado al lado mio ayudándome a estudiar y seguramente no se dormia en las clases como yo, me sentía mal había abusado un poco de él. Mirándolo detenidamente dormido parecía una persona normal, solo que más hermoso de lo que era despierto, apoye mi cabeza a la misma altura a la que estaba la de él y lo observe dormir, era él Jacob del que me había enamorado, antes de saber que era asi de arrogante  
Cuando me desperté Jacob ya no estaba, me estire lo más que pude, podría haberme dicho despertado para que vaya a mi cama, me dolia todo, baje a desayunar y el ya estaba sentado  
-Buenos días Renesmee aquí esta tu desayuno- Sarah sonrio  
-Muchas gracias y buenos días, buenos días Jacob- sonreí pero es seguía parco como siempre  
-Tienes que desayunar todo hoy es el gran examen ¿no?- Sarah pregunto  
-Sí, es hoy- respondí  
-Ten, esto te servirá como amuleto, pero no lo habras hasto no haber dado el examen y saber el resultado  
-esta bien y muchas gracias  
-Por Dios es un simple examen, no es el ingreso a la universidad-Jacob bufo- me voy se me hace tarde  
-Uh yo voy contigo-dije levantándome para viajar con él  
Llegamos al instituto, no le había dado las gracias por ayudarme a estudiar y si no se lo agradecia ahora, seguro luego me olvidaba, vi que estaba por entrar a su salón asi que apure el paso  
-Gracias- susurre pasando por al lado suyo  
-Animo- dijo entando a su salón  
No pude evitar sonreir al escucharlo, el creía en mi  
Entre al salón, él profesor ya estaba repartiendo los exámenes, saque mis cosas y respire profundo, cuando vi el examen no lo podía creer era todo igual a lo que Jacob me había explicado, entendía todo o casi todo, eso era nuevo, nunca entendía ni el primer problema y ahora gracias a él podía resolver el examen feliz y sin problemas  
-Ese examen fue peor que el anterior- Bella se quejo  
-Para mi no estuvo tan complicao- sonreí  
-¿Eh? Entendiste el examen- Alice río  
-Algo- les respondí  
Los exámenes que le siguieron ese día fueron igual de fáciles, de verdad Jacob era un buen profesor, salí del ultimo examen y escuche a unos chicos cuchicheando algo asi que los seguí al ver que nombraron a Jacob  
"Jacob esta muy raro" "Ha sido uno de los últimos en acabar el examen hoy" "¿Qué le estará pasando?" "se quedo dormido en pleno examen" "creo que este trimestre no tendrá el primer lugar de los 50 mejores alumnos" "eso es realmente penoso, crei que sería el primero en la historia de este instituto de estar los tres años en el primer lugar" "al parecer no es tan perfecto"  
Sentí una gran agustía, eso que le estaba pasando a Jacob era por mi causa, si no salía primero, sería por mi culpa y eso no me lo podría perdonar 

Había pasado una semana, no pude dormir bien ya que hoy vería si quede o no entre los 50 mejores, fui la primera en ducharme y la primera en bajar a desayunar  
-Buenos días- Sarah sonrio  
-Buenos días, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?  
-No, no siéntate y desayuna tranquila, ¿hoy es el gran día no?  
-Si, es hoy- sonreí- estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que estoy así por la nota de un axamen- reí  
-Buenos días- Jacob se sento enfrente de mí  
-Buenos días- le respondí  
Este era el primer día que podía comer todo mi desayuno, así que tal vez las cosas hoy saldrían bien  
Llegue al instituto y estuve la primer clase demasiado ansiosa, sabía que en reseso las notas seguro ya estarían colgadas. Cuando sono él timbre salí corriendo del salón, si estaba o no entre los 50 ya no me importaba tanto, me importaba más que él siga estando primero como siempre, si no lo estaba no me alnzaría la vida para pedirle perdón, la maroría de la clas estaban revisando si estaban, no había nadie que no sea de esas clases, me hice espacio "por favor que este", "por favor que este", era lo único que pensaba, vi el nombre Jacob Black en primer lugar y pegue un grito, el seguía siendo el primero, iba a poder descanzar bien ahora, retrocedí un paso y choque contra el pecho de alguien  
-Disculpa- dije dándome vuela- Jacob sigues en primer lugar, eres muy bueno- sonreí  
-Tú tampoco eras tan mala al final, al parecer ocurrio un milagro- me dijo serio mirando hacía otro lado- Acaso no lo has vito- sonrio  
Sonreí y fui corriendo hasta los últimos puestos  
-Si- grite y empece a saltar de alegría cuando vi mi nombre en el puesto numero 50  
Me di vuelta y Jacob estaba parado detrás de mí  
-Gracias, gracias muchas gracias- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa  
Jacob estiro su mano y yo la tome y empece a salta y agradecerle de nuevo  
-Hey ¿Qué haces?- quito su mano y me tironeo lejos de los demás- dame lo que es mio  
-¿He?- lo quede mirando  
-La foto- me miro mal  
-Oh si cierto, toma- le dije sacándola de mi bolsillo – y devuelta gracias  
-Por cierto cuantas veces te dije que aquí no me hables- me dijo y se fue  
-Jacob Black, muchas gracias- grite cuando lo vi lo bastante lejos  
Fui a la clase que seguía y todos mis compañeros me aplaudieron  
-Felicitaciones- Bella sonrio  
-Es la primera vez que me siento asi de feliz- respondí  
-Dicen que eres la Jacob de la clase F- Alice río  
-¿Jacob de la clase F?- reí  
-Saque unos libros de mi bolso y se me cayo una carpeta  
-Ten- Alice me lo paso- Oye ¿Qué es este sobre?  
-Oh, eso es un amuleto de la buena suerte, me ayudo a estar entre los 50 mejores- sonreí tomándolo y lo saque del sobre al recordar las palabras de Sarah "después de saber las notas"  
Apenas lo saque Alice lo arranco de mis manos  
-Descuando tú y… Black- Alice me miro sorprendida  
-¿Por qué estas durmiedo al lado de él?- pregunto Bella  
-Yo… yo ¡perdón por no contarles antes!, mi papá y los padres de él son muy amigos y ellos son los que nos invitaron a vivir a con él, pero él me dio que no lo diga- les respondi  
-¿Entonces Jacob te ayudo en los examenes?-Bella pregunto  
-Si, pero no lo puede saber nadie es un secreto  
-¿Y ustedes ya se hicieron más cercanos?-Alice río  
-¿Qué dices?-Nahuel apareció de la nada  
-No, él me ignora completamente  
-Eso debe de ser difícil para ti- Bella me abrazo  
-No, ese chico de Corazón frío no me importa más- reí- pero de verdad, esto tiene que quedar como un secreto  
La clase que siguió me la pase dormida, estaba cansada, cuando sono el timbre fui con las chicas a comer algo, ya que mi estomago lo demandaba  
-Tú, vienes ya conmigo- Jacob tironeo mi brazo sacándome de ahí  
-¿Qué haces? ¿acaso no querías que nadie sepa que nos conocemos? si se empiezan a expandir rumores será por tú causa  
Jacob se detuvo y me miro mal  
-Los rumores ya están expandidos por tú culpa, ¿acaso no te llego la foto? No viste tampoco la pizarra de actividades  
-¿Que?- pregunte confundida  
Jacob nuevamente me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta la entrada del colegio donde estaba la pizarra con las diferentes actividades del mes, mire y había un cartel que decía JACOB BLACK Y RENESMEE DYWER VIVEN Y DUERMEN JUNTOS  
-Mira- me dijo Jacob pasándome su celular, lo tome y estaba la foto -¿Lo has dicho verdad?- me grito, arranco el cartel haciéndolo un bollo y tirándolo al suelo  
-Les pedí por favor que no lo digan- lo quede mirando y él me miro con odio  
-Ya que no te dio vergüenza darme una carta de amor en público, este rumor seguro a ti no te afectara, pero para mi, esto es terriblemente embarazoso, asi que por favor ¡ya no sigas arruinando más vida!- me dijo yéndose molesto  
Respire profundo, no me importaba que tan irritante y molesto sea lo que me diga, yo lo odiaba ¿no? me había propuesto quitármelo del corazón, no entendía si pude soportar que rechaze mi carta ¿Por qué esto me ponía tan mal? ¿Por qué tenía un nudo en el estomago? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de largarme a llorar? odiarlo o tratar de odiarlo no me serviría de nada ya que yo lo amaba profundamente y aunque trate de negarlo su desprecio me dolía


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee Pov

Me sentía demasiado mal, no podía dejar de llorar, él me odiaba demasiado, saber que la primera carta de amor que le escribí a alguien jamás sería leída, porque él destinatario me despreciaba, hacía que sienta un hueco en mi pecho que nunca podría cerrar, ligera raro pero no lo odiaba tanto a él, me odiaba más a mí porque no entendía como me pude fijar en alguien tan frio, despiadado y sin corazón como él ¿acaso era una masoquista?, mi sueño siempre había sido estar cerca de él y ahora que por fin lo estaba todo era tristeza en mi vida  
Jacob Pov  
-Renesmee- toque a su puerta- ya está la comida, hey- volví a tocar  
Seguramente estaba escuchando música con auriculares puestos, abrí la puerta de su habitación para decirle que baje, si no le decía seguramente mi madre me regañaría por no llamarla a comer, entre y tenía razón ella estaba acostada en su cama con los auriculares puestos  
-Hey, te quedaras sorda esta la cena- dije  
La observe mejor y estaba dormida, tenía un sobre al lado de ella que tenía mi nombre ¿acaso esa era la estúpida carta? Lentamente me acerque a ella y la tome  
Jacob: ¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Renesmee Dywer, de la clase F. Creo que tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco muy bien, desde la primera vez que te vi en la ceremonia de inauguración, no pude dejar de verte, no importa en donde tú estabas te encontraba siempre rápido, creo que mis ojos solo pueden distinguirte a ti y solamente a ti, es como si fueses una estrella, ya que solo veo luz a tu alrededor, sé que te debe parecer extraño que alguien que no conoces te diga todo esto, pero creo que, si no te lo digo ahora, no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que tenga el valor para confesártelo. Deje pasar la oportunidad un par de veces por miedo, pero esto vez me dije a mi misma que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.  
Yo siento algo por ti hace ya más de dos años, no quiero estar sin decírtelo y arrepentirme, así que he escrito esta carta, para confesarte mis sentimientos, creo que leyéndola hasta aquí ya lo sabes pero te lo diré de nuevo Jacob Black te amo  
Doble la carta y volví a meterla en el sobre, vi que tenía otra cosa adentro así que la saque, era esa foto, mi madre estaba demasiado loca ¿Cómo pudo sacar una foto así y dársela a alguien tan descuidada?  
-¿En qué piensa una chica como tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan entusiasta y tan inocente? ¿Cómo puedes escribir una carta como esa?- respire profundo y salí de su habitación  
-¿Y Renesmee?- pregunto mamá  
-Seguramente estará durmiendo, no lo sé, llame un par de veces a su puerta y no respondió, comerá cuando se despierte o tenga hambre- respondí sentándome en mi lugar  
Nessie Pov  
Me desperté totalmente contractura da, lo que había pasado él día de ayer me había afectado demasiado, y lo peor hoy teníamos la competencia de gimnasia, prepare la ropa de en mi bolso y baje  
-Muy buenos días- Sarah sonrió  
-Buenos- respondí sentándome frente a Jacob, no lo mire ni una vez, no quería molestarlo de forma alguna  
-¿Hoy es el torneo entre los cursos verdad?- Sarah pregunto  
-Sí, es hoy- suspire  
-Esfuércense muchos los dos para ganar ¿Renesmee en que participas?  
-En carrera de prestados y relevos mixtos- respondí  
-Carrera de prestados ¿qué es eso?-pregunto curiosa  
-Pues bien, es una carrera en la cual antes tienes que pedir prestado algún objeto, es muy divertido, el año pasado una chica tuvo que correr en tacos- reí  
-Y tú hijo ¿en que estas?  
-100 metros y relevos mixtos  
-Los dos estarán en la misma pista, que emoción, grabare todo- sonrió  
-¿Iras? Tú sabes que esas cosas me parecen tontas y una pérdida de tiempo, deberían enfocarse más en las clases que en una competencia sin sentido- Jacob la miro serio  
-Pues, iré a alentar a Renesmee- le respondió  
-Alentarme- sonreí- entonces daré lo mejor de mi  
-Sacare muchas fotos de ustedes juntos- sonrió  
-Ya bastantes sacaste aquí ¿no lo crees? Dame un respiro en la escuela, termine el desayuno adiós- dijo más serio aun  
De verdad me odiaba, respire profundo y le di otro sorbo a mi café con leche  
-¿No iras con él?-Sara pregunto sorprendida ya que siempre salía corriendo tras él  
-No- suspire  
Salí de la casa y lo vi en la esquina  
-Pensabas tardarte más en salir- me miro mal  
-Podrías haberte ido solo- camine pasándolo  
-Claro y luego si te pierdes, mi madre me molestaría hasta el fin- respondió y empezó a caminar rápido

Sentí que alguien me estaba observando, me di vuelta para ver si era Jacob pero él estaba mirando hacia afuera en el bus, así que no era él, seguramente él tenía razón y yo tenía mucha imaginación, pensar que alguien había querido manosearme, después de ese día no volvió a pasar y el colectivo iba igual de lleno, aunque si volvía a pasar iba a tener que arreglarme sola ya que Jacob dijo que a él no le importaba, tenía que entender de una vez que yo no era nada para él, una mano rozo mi pierna y la dejo en mi trasero, trate de moverme dándole un codazo pero seguía con su mano ahí, quise moverme nuevamente y sentí otra mano que toco mi busto, eran dos pervertidos, esto no era mi imaginación, mire a Jacob pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado, respire profundo y cerré mis puños les daría a ambos una lección, lance mi brazo para golpear a uno y Jacob lo empujo  
-¿No sabes que el acoso sexual es un delito?- Jacob le dijo  
-No hice nada- el hombre lo miro mal  
-Si usted tuviese una hija de su edad ¿le gustaría que un hombre la intente manosear? También va para ti- empujo al otro hombre- Renesmee ven  
Jacob tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el fondo, haciendo que me pare delante de él, no pude evitar sonreír, junto a él me sentía demasiado segura. Cuando nos bajamos respire profundo  
-Gracias- dije y él se dio vuelta  
-No es nada- se cruzó de brazos  
-Solo, por ayudarme te diré esto, soy muy buena corriendo, la mejor de la escuela, así que en la carrera de relevos da lo mejor de ti- sonreí y camine delante de él  
-¿Tú crees que tu clase ganara?- río  
-Sí, estoy segura, aparte de mí esta Nahuel que muy pero muy buen deportista- respondí y seguí caminado

La carrera de 100 metros fue la primera que se hizo, las chicas y yo fuimos a alentar por Nahuel, aunque yo quería que gane Jacob con todo mi corazón  
-¡Sí! Nahuel es mucho más rápido que Jacob- sonrió Bella  
-Pero Jacob salió en segundo lugar, no es tan malo- respondí  
-Lo estas defendiendo- Alice me miro molesta  
-¿Qué? Yo nunca, no lo estoy haciendo- me cruce de brazos  
Yo sabía por qué razón a ellas no les caía bien Jacob, pero que podía hacer, aunque él me odiase yo lo amaba, ver a Jacob perder en cualquier cosa me era frustrante, más después de que me defendió  
-Las concursantes de la carrera de prestados prepárense- dijeron por alto parlante  
Respire profundo y fui hacia la pista, vi a Sarah con Jacob, así que fui tras ellos para saludarla y los escuche hablar  
-Vamos, tienes que animar a Renesmee en la carrera- ella tomo su brazo y lo empezó a tironear  
-Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó consternado  
-Como que por qué, porque ella…  
-Renesmee, ven no pueden empezar la carrera por que faltas-Alice me tironeo hacia el otro lado  
Fui a la pista y me puse en posición de salida, deseaba que el objeto a buscar sea algo fácil como él año pasado  
-En sus marcas, listos, ¡Ya!- dispararon  
Llegue primero a la mesa donde tenía que agarrar un papel, desesperada desdoble el papel y leí que tenía que buscar  
LA PERSONA QUE AMAS  
¿Esto era una broma? Vi a la dirección a donde estaba Jacob con Sarah, Billy y Seth, corrí hacia ahí a toda velocidad  
-Ummm… yo- mire al suelo y luego a Jacob, que estaba sentado tomando agua  
Seguramente se sintió observado, porque me lanzo una mirada tajante, del estilo "pídeme algo y te mato", pero yo quería ganar así que me arme de valor  
-Jacob…yo- su cara fue demasiado intimidante- Billy, por favor ¿podría correr conmigo?- rogué  
-¿Yo?- rasco su cabeza  
-Vamos, amor, Renesmee te lo está pidiendo, corre y da lo mejor de ti- Sarah sonrió  
Fuimos los últimos en llegar, era la primera vez que perdía, pero no me importo, había sido divertido correr con Billy y verlo dar lo mejor de él para que yo no pierda.  
Volvimos donde estaba Jacob y Sarah nos esperaba con dos botellas de agua bien fría  
-Perdóname, por mi culpa has llegado en el último lugar-Billy dijo apenado y algo agitado  
-No se preocupe, solo era un juego- sonreí- gracias por participar conmigo  
-A propósito ¿qué era lo que tenías que pedir prestado?- Sarah pregunto curiosa  
-¿Eh?- quede sorprendida  
-Puedes creer, era a la persona que ama- río Billy  
-¿La persona que amas?- Jacob me miro mal y yo de la misma manera  
-Los corredores de la carrera relevos mixtos a la pista, por favor- se escuchó por alto parlante  
Respire profundo y fui con Jacob  
-Para esta carrera, tú eres el ancla como Nahuel ¿verdad? Correrás de nuevo contra Nahuel ¿no?- pregunte- hoy me di cuenta que hasta ti puedes perder, es como si fueses como nosotros- sonreí  
-Primero, es tú no ti, segundo no me bajes a tú nivel, no gane por que no quise, ya lo dije en casa estas cosas me parecen estúpidas y nos hacen perder tiempo valioso- respondió  
Era un maldito engreído  
-Hey- agarre su brazo- tú autoconfianza es cansadora, esa es la excusa que dan los pobres y patéticos perdedores  
-¿A quién llamaste pobre y patético perdedor?- me miro con odio  
-A ti, si eres tan bueno, prueba que me equivoco, y muéstrame tu verdadera habilidad en la carrera  
-Está bien, entonces veras como la clase F pierde- sonrió y se fue  
Yo no iba a permitir que mi salón pierda y menos delante de él  
-Bella eres la primera en correr, así que más vale que lo hagas rápido- le grite  
-Daré lo mejor de mí- me dijo mirándome raro  
Bella llego segunda, pero gracias a Mike nos igualamos con los demás, me puse en posición de salida, era la que mejor corría, así que le llevaba ventaja a las demás, le iba a demostrar a Jacob que la clase F era mejor que él en los deportes, estaba acercándome a Nahuel y vi a Jacob, parpadee un par de veces y lo volví a mirar, él extendió la mano y me sonrió, no me miraba con odio, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado y solo lo vi a él, extendí mi mano y le pase la vara a él  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito Nahuel  
-Eh- dije mirando a todos lados  
-Pásame la vara- me dijo extendiendo su mano, yo corrí hasta él y se la pase, Nahuel resoplo y sonrió –No te preocupes, igual ganaremos- salió corriendo  
-Te dije que eras estúpida, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto, la clase E va ahora primero- río Jacob  
-Sigues siendo el último, tu compañera ni siquiera llego- le saque la lengua y me cruce de brazos. ¿Cómo pude ser tarada?, había perdido la visión de todo, solo lo vi a él  
-La clase F vuelve a ir a la cabeza, incluso la clase A ha superado a la E, la clase A y la clase F van a cabeza a cabeza, solo falta media vuelta para terminar la carrera- dijeron por alto parlante  
¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Ese idiota engreído no podía ganar, todos se amontonaron en la salida para ver quien llegaba primero, me hice lugar y me puse adelante en la meta, cruzaba los dedos para que llegue Nahuel  
-No empujen- grite, pero en un movimiento estaba tirada en el suelo  
-La clase A gana- gritaron por alto parlante  
Estaba por levantarme y vi a Jacob demasiada cerca, él se tropezó conmigo y cayo con todo su peso sobre mí  
-¡Oh no! Jacob Black tropezó y cayó sobre una chica en la línea de llegada  
¿Por qué no se callaba el estúpido del altoparlante?  
-¡Eres Idiota! ¿Te parece que ese es el lugar para tomar una siesta?- grito Jacob  
Trate de hablar, pero me dolía demasiado, el cuerpo, las lágrimas caían silenciosas, hasta tomar él aire dolía  
-Hey Renesmee- Jacob dijo ahora más tranquilo  
Me di vuelta y tome una bocanada de aire  
-Cielos, ¿tengo que cuidar de ti todo el tiempo?- se quejo  
-Lo siento- susurre  
Jacob de forma rápida me cargo en su espalda  
-Black eres idiota ¿Cómo pudiste caer sobre Renesmee?- Nahuel grito  
-Muévete- Jacob le dijo molesto sin prestarle atención  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde crees que vas con mi Renesmee?- Nahuel le grito  
-A la enfermería  
-Yo lo are- Nahuel grito  
Jacob siguió caminado sin prestarle atención y Nahuel iba gritándole al lado  
-No es tierno Jacob Black está llevando en su espalda a Renesmee Dywer- dijeron por altoparlante  
-Hey, ¿esto está bien?- pregunte tímidamente  
-Ya me he acostumbrado a esto- respondió indiferente


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

Estábamos todos en la sala mientras mirábamos nuevamente el video de la carrera  
-Hey ¿Cuántas veces tienen que mirar el video para quedar satisfechos?- Jacob Bufo  
-Es que ustedes dos, hacen una pareja hermosa, son él uno para el otro deberían casarse- Sarah sonrió -Jacob tu tipo de chica es una como Renesmee ¿verdad?  
-Oh- le sonreí  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo fastidiado  
-Tú tampoco eres mi tipo- respondí molesta  
-Oh ¿de verdad?- uso un tono irónico- a pesar de que me enviaste un mensaje ten apasionado  
-¿Qué?- lo mire asombrada  
- Jacob: ¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Renesmee Dywer, de la clase F. Creo que tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco muy bien…- seguía usando ese tono burlón  
-Lo que acabas de decir, eso…- susurre  
-Desde la primera vez que te vi, en la ceremonia de inauguración, no pude dejar de verte, no importa en donde tú estabas te encontraba siempre rápido, creo que mis ojos solo pueden distinguirte a ti y solamente a ti, es como si fueses una estrella, ya que solo veo luz a tu alrededor, sé que te debe parecer extraño que alguien que no conoces te diga todo esto, pero creo que, si no te lo digo ahora, no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que tenga el valor para confesártelo. Deje pasar la oportunidad un par de veces por miedo, pero esto vez me dije a mi misma que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Yo he estado enamorada de ti hace ya más de dos años, no quiero estar sin decírtelo y arrepentirme, así que he escrito esta carta, para confesarte mis sentimientos, creo que leyéndola hasta aquí ya lo sabes pero te lo diré de nuevo Jacob Black te amo  
Esto era demasiado, no solo me había sentido humillada en frente de todos en el instituto, ahora me estaba humillando enfrente de sus padres y mi padre, me levante de donde estaba sin pensarlo, me acerque a él y le di una bofetada  
-¿Leíste la carta sin mi permiso? Eso es de mala educación- le grite, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas pujaban por salir  
-¿Acaso tu no la escribiste para mí?- me respondió furioso tocando su cara  
-No tenías que memorizarla para humillarme- dije dolida  
-No puedo evitarlo, memorizo todo después de leerlo una vez- me contesto  
-¿Renesmee, escribiste una carta de amor para Jacob?- Sarah pregunto emocionada  
-Yo…  
-¿Por qué no lo admites?- Jacob me miro a los ojos y yo desvié la mirada  
-Nuestro deseo de que estén juntos, yo no es solo un sueño, en cualquier momento puedo convertirse en realidad- Sarah festejo  
-No- alguien grito  
Esa voz ¿Nahuel? Mire hacía la ventana y él estaba pegada a ella  
-¿Nahuel que haces aquí?- pregunte sin salir de mi asombro  
-Vine a protegerte de ese bastardo, hasta un genio puede convertirse en monstruo ¿me dejan entrar por favor?- pregunto  
Yo solo suspire, Jacob se acercó a la puerta y le abrió  
-Buenas, soy Nahuel el compañero de escuela de Renesmee un placer conocerlos- dijo sonriendo alegre a todos  
Nahuel estaba demasiado loco  
-Jacob, no ama a mi Renesmee, él la odia- Nahuel dijo seguro- jamás podrán casarse, eso es algo que él sabe  
-Eso no lo sé- Jacob lo quedo mirando con indiferencia- los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar, tú hoy puedes odiar a alguien y mañana amar a ese alguien  
-¿Qué dijiste?- Nahuel grito-¿Qué sínica eso?  
-Yo… estoy cansado, me voy a descansar, siéntete como en tú casa- Jacob empezó a subir las escaleras  
-Yo no termine de hablar, yo tengo razón tú te has fijado en ella- Nahuel dijo molesto  
-Eso no te incumbe, pero debes tener claro que yo le gusto, tú no  
Yo había escuchado bien ¿Jacob dijo que podía llegar a amarme?

Ya habían pasado 4 meses hoy era el último día de clases para los que necesitábamos un poco más de ayuda y luego por fin las vacaciones, Jacob para mi mala suerte había salido una semana antes, chico listo, lo odiaba, me puse mi uniforme y fui al baño a lavar mis dientes  
-¿Por qué te tardas tanto en salir?- Jacob entro al baño  
-¿Hey y si me estaba bañando?- lo regañe  
-¿Con la puerta abierta?-resoplo- yo también tengo que usar el baño- tomo su cepillo de dientes y le hice un espacio para que también se lave los dientes, me sentía como si estuviésemos casados  
-Los dos se levantan muy temprano, para ser vacaciones de verano- Sarah nos sonrió  
-Muy buenos días- le devolví la sonrisa  
-Yo me estoy preparando para ir al club, claramente ella porque tiene que seguir asistiendo a clases  
-¿no habías entrado en los 50 mejores?- Sarah pregunto curiosa  
-Eso fue el trimestre anterior, seguramente volvió a desaprobar todo- Jacob respondió y solo lo mire mal  
-Renesmee- gritaron a todo pulmón- Renesmee  
Corrí a mi habitación y mire hacia afuera  
-Vayamos juntos a clases- grito Nahuel  
-Espérame, ya bajo- lo salude  
Baje a toda prisa las escaleras y vi que en salón Seth estaba coloreando algo  
-¿Qué haces Seth?- pregunte tratando de usar mi mejor tono  
-Realmente eres estúpida- dijo en su tono monocorde  
-¿Por qué me hablas así?  
-Yo tenía razón, sin ayuda de mi hermano tú no tienes esperanza para aprobar nada  
Sonreí respirando profundo, no iba a caer en su juego  
-¿Y dime que estás haciendo?  
-No estés espiando, es mi proyecto de investigación abierta- respondió  
-¿Ya lo empezaste? ¿No sabes que las tareas se dejan para los últimos dos días de vacaciones?- sonreí  
-Así piensan las idiotas, por eso tienes que ir a esas clases extras- me dijo serio  
-Yo ya me voy- Jacob dijo en voz alta  
-Yo también, ya me voy- sonreí  
Salí de la casa para ir con Jacob hasta la parada y vi que me faltaba el bolso, así que tuve que volver

Llegue sobre la hora por culpa de Nahuel, que según él otro bus nos traería más rápido, pero nos dejó a 15 cuadras  
-¿Renesmee como estas?- Bella me abrazo  
-Bien- sonreí  
-Mira tú esposo vino a la escuela- Bella sonrió  
Mire hacia afuera y vi a Jacob en la cancha de tenis practicando  
-Jacob de verdad es demasiado perfecto- suspire  
Las clases habían transcurrido aburridas, en realidad no tanto ya que me la había pasado mirando a Jacob practicar tenis  
-Las clases por hoy terminaron- el profeso suspiro al ver que ninguno le prestó atención  
Empecé a guardar mis cosas, quería apurarme y ver si podía volver con él  
-¿Renesmee cómo va la construcción de tu casa?- Nahuel me pregunto serio  
-La verdad es que no lo sé- me encogí de hombros  
-En ese caso, vamos a hacharle un vistazo- Nahuel me respondió  
-¿Cuando? ¿Ahora?- pregunte mirando hacia afuera  
Jacob ya no estaba así que seguramente había ido a cambiarse  
-Sí, ahora- Nahuel tomo mi mano y me tironeo hacia afuera de la escuela  
Habíamos ido los cuatro, por suerte las chicas habían accedido a acompañarnos, no podíamos salir de nuestro asombro, la construcción estaba desierta, no podía creer lo poco que habían hecho en esto cuatro meses, seguramente estafarían nuevamente a papá, me fui corriendo del lugar hacia la casa de los Black, tendría que hablar con él seriamente  
Jacob Pov  
Espere un rato a Renesmee en la parada, pero al ver que no llegaba decidí irme, aunque no estaba tranquilo, ese acosador si bien no había vuelto, ¿Cómo debía que no la volvería a atacar hoy? Pero si estaba con ese amigo de ella seguramente estaría bien  
Llegue a la casa y vi que la puerta estaba abierta ¿acaso no veían las noticias? ¿Se creían que esta era la casa del abuelo en el campo donde no pasaba nada?  
Entre y escuche a mis padres y a Phil hablando de la casa, sabía que estaba mal estar escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero si mi madre estaba metida en medio algo raro seguro había  
-Esta será la habitación de Seth- papá dijo alegre  
-Sí, está bien remodelarla dentro de poco crecerá y no estará cómodo  
-Esta será la sala de juegos para divertirnos los fines de semana, haremos karaokes, pondremos un villar- papá dijo emocionado  
Vi a Renesmee entrando como un rayo, la tome del brazo para que se detenga, me interesaba demasiado poder terminar de escuchar que cosa estaban tramando  
-¿Qué te pasa?- ella se zafo y se puso demasiado roja  
-No hables- susurre  
-No tengo tiempo para saber que intentas hacer, tengo que hablar con mi padre algo malo paso, papá- vocifero  
-Oh ya llegaron- vi que mamá oculto unos papeles  
-No sabes lo que está pasando- Renesmee estaba demasiado nerviosa, recién ahora caí en eso ¿acaso nuevamente la habían acosado?  
-¿Qué pasa?- Phil la miro sería  
-La construcción de la casa esta varada, papá no había nadie trabajando, solo están puestos dos pilares, creo que te estafaran nuevamente  
-¿Fuiste hasta allí?- Phil la miro asombrado  
-Sí, fui con Nahuel y las chicas  
-Oh Renesmee ¿acaso ya quieres mudarte?- mamá uso un tono demasiado dramático  
-No, no es por eso, yo estoy cómoda aquí, pero es preocupante ¿no lo creen?  
-Como las vacaciones están llegando les di vacaciones a los empleados  
-Ahhh, ya me estaba asustando, pensé que nuevamente te estafarían- sonrió  
¿Acaso era tan tonta? ¿Se creería eso? Era obvio que se traían algo entre manos, si ella no hubiese interrumpido, yo ya sabría que era  
-La comida ya casi estará, vayan a lavarse las manos y bajen  
-Sí, ya vengo a preparar la mesa- Renesmee subió como un flash  
-Hey tú- le dije molesto antes de que entre a su habitación  
-¿Si?  
-¿Por qué hablaste? ¿Acaso no te dije que te quedes callada?  
-Es malo escuchar detrás de las puertas, Hey chico listo ¿acaso no sabes eso? Muy inteligente pero de modales cero- sonrió y entro a su habitación  
-Wow sabes algo de modales- respondí entrando a mi habitación  
Renesmee era demasiado frustrante  
Nessie Pov  
Entre a mi habitación molesta, era un pedante lo odiaba, mi celular comenzó a sonar  
-Hola- bostece tirándome en mi cama  
-Hey Renesmee tenemos plan para la semana que viene- Bella festejo  
-¿Plan que plan?  
-Como terminamos las clases iremos al parque acuático  
Tocaron la puerta  
-Espera un segundo Bella, pasen- dije  
-Permiso- Sarah sonrió  
-Gracias, Bella ir al parque acuático me parece sensacional, nos merecemos un día de diversión, luego hablamos bien  
-Hasta mañana- dijo y corto  
-¿Iras al parque acuático?- pregunto curiosa  
-Sí, seguramente será una semana antes de empezar las clases, que ya no falta mucho  
-Espero y se diviertan- sonrió Sarah saliendo  
La semana se había pasado volando, hoy por fin era sábado, me levante súper temprano y vi que había unos bolsos  
-Renesmee, por fin despertaste- papá sonrió  
-¿Paso algo?  
-Pues adelantamos nuestra semana de pesca unos días, estaba esperándote para despedirme  
-Oh, está bien, pásenla genial y pesquen mucho- sonreí  
-Bueno, ya nos vamos- Billy sonrió  
-Buen viaje- respondí junto con Sarah  
-¿Hoy vas al parque verdad?- pregunto curiosa  
-Sí, me voy dentro de un rato- respondí

El parque estaba atestado de gente  
-No hay nadie lindo- se quejó Alice  
-Está lleno de personas que vinieron con sus hijos- Bella respondió  
-Renesmee por que no te quitas el short?- Alice pregunto  
-Que tiene así me siento cómoda- proteste, yo amaba mi short de ositos  
-No la molesten, Renesmee se ve linda con ese short y esa malla  
-Que poco atractiva  
Me di vuelta y estaba Jacob con Seth  
-¿Ahora también nos sigues?- Nahuel lo miro mal  
-Claro que no, nosotros no somos como ustedes- Jacob lo miro indiferente- pero ahora entiendo la desesperación que tenía mi madre por que venga  
-¿Ustedes no deberían de estar estudiando?- Seth nos miró mal- Deberías estar haciendo tu tarea  
-Ya te dije que la tarea se hace el último día no antes- le saque la lengua  
-Estamos en vacaciones, no hay que pensar en tarea- Nahuel también respondió  
-Ya veo por qué les va como les va-Seth sonrió de costado  
-Vinimos a divertirnos ¿No? Renesmee vamos para aquel lado- Nahuel me tironeo  
Nahuel empezó a nadar y hacer el ridículo, haciéndome pasar vergüenza, todo el tiempo gritaba, siempre me pareció gracioso, aunque a veces era demasiado, pero lo toleraba porque era mi amigo y lo conocía hace demasiado, todos decías que él era mi versión masculina  
Vi en el otro extremo de la pileta a Seth ¿Qué hacía solo? ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? Empezó a bajar por la escalera y se resbalo  
-Seth- grite y empecé a nadar con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde él estaba  
Vi que empezó a ahogarse así que nade más rápido y llegue a donde estaba él y lo saque del agua  
-Seth despierta- grite


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee POV

Seth lentamente abrió los ojos y yo pude respirar aunque no podía dejar de llorar  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Seth nos miró a los tres- ¿Por qué estoy con ustedes? ¿Por qué lloras tonta?  
-Hey, fíjate como le hablas a mi Nessie, ella te salvo la vida- Nahuel lo miro mal  
-¿Tú me salvaste?- Seth me miro asombrado  
-No deberías de meterte en una piscina tan grande si no sabes nadar- suspire  
-¿Acaso eres un niño tonto que te metes en una piscina y no sabes nadar?- Nahuel toco su cabeza  
-Hey no me toques idiota, más porque eres de la clase F  
-¿Qué te pasa niñito?- Nahuel lo miro mal  
-Me caen mal todos ustedes- grito Seth y se fue corriendo  
-¿Seth, a dónde vas?- pregunte y corrí tras él  
-Hey sí que corres rápido- sonreí sentándome a su lado  
-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?- me miro mal  
-No  
-¿Y entonces por qué?  
-Vayamos a aquel deslizador de agua, es el más famoso deslizador por eso hemos venido aquí- respondí sonriente  
-No lo sé- suspiro  
-Hey estamos en vacaciones de verano, tenemos que divertirnos- sonreí y lo empecé a tironear  
-Está bien, pero no me estés tocando, me contagiaras tu estupidez- chillo  
-El agua lavara la estupidez que pueda llegar a contagiarte- sonreí

-Te desafío, sé que llegare antes que tú abajo- Nahuel río  
-Como si un idiota, podría llegar a ganarme- Seth le saco la lengua y se cruzó de brazos  
Los dos se tiraron al mismo tiempo  
-Me alivia y alegra ver que Seth se está divirtiendo- le sonreí a Bella  
-Nahuel se lleva bien con ese niño- Alice sonrió  
-Es por que Nahuel se comporta como un niño de primaria- Bella también río  
-Hey- Seth grito y mire hacia abajo  
-Te toca bajar con nosotros- Nahuel también grito  
-Acaso eres una gallina- Seth estaba demasiado feliz, lo sentía en su tono de voz  
-¿Quien se tira conmigo?- mire a Alice y Bella  
-Yo paso, está muy alto- Bella retrocedió  
-Tu sabes que lo haría pero comí un helado y tengo miedo que la velocidad me provoque un accidente- Alice se encogió de hombro  
-Gallinas ambas, las veo abajo- sonreí  
Me tire por el tobogán era demasiado divertido, empecé a sentir un calambre y me invadió el miedo, empecé a golpear mi pierna para que se vaya el calambre, pero la sentía cada vez más acalambrada, cuando caí al agua, busque con la mirada a Nahuel, pero no estaba ni Seth y Nahuel ¿Dónde se habían metido?  
Vi a Jacob nadando hacía donde yo estaba y me saco rápido del agua  
-¿Estas bien?- suspiro  
-Sí, gracias- susurre  
-¿Acaso no sabes nadar?- me miro serio  
-Se me acalambro la pierna- respondí y empecé a masajear mi pierna  
-Espera- suspiro y empezó a masajear mi pierna para que se me vaya el calambre  
-Jacob, gracias por salvarme- dije tímidamente  
-No importa, tu salvaste a Seth, lo descuide cinco segundo, me pidió un helado y desapareció, yo te agradezco a ti por haberlo salvado  
Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, Jacob era demasiado amable cuando se lo proponía

Me desperté al mediodía, haber jugado tanto en el agua me había cansado, no dormía tan plácidamente en meses, Jacob mi salvador, no había nada mejor, baje a la sala y vi unas valijas preparadas  
-¿Paso algo?- Mire sorprendida a Sarah  
-Renesmee ¿has dormido bien?- sonrió  
-Sí, pero…  
-Tengo que irme unos días a la casa de mis padres, recibí una llamada de que mi madre no se sentía muy bien  
-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte afligida  
-Al parecer no fue nada grave, pero igual quiero ir a verla  
-Está bien… entonces nos quedaremos los tre…  
-No, me llevare a Seth, así que… te dejo la casa a ti y a Jacob  
-¿Qué?- la mire asombrada  
Quedarme sola con Jacob, eso era de otro mundo  
-Bueno, terminare de hacer unas maletas y ya parto- sonrió tironeando a Seth hacia las escaleras  
-Yo también me quiero quedar con Jacob ¿Por qué tengo que ir?- rezongo  
-Por qué no quiero viajar sola- Sarah lo regaño  
Me di vuelta y Jacob estaba parado en la columna de la puerta  
-¿Si?- sonreí  
-Ocúpate de la cena- me dijo y se fue

Me dio algo de pena Seth, ya que se lo llevo llorando, le insistí para que lo deje quedar, pero Sarah estaba decidida a viajar con él, estuve hasta las 7 de la tarde mirando programas de cocina, aunque nada de lo que cocinaban era medianamente fácil, resople y me dirigí a la cocina  
¿Qué podía cocinarle a Jacob?  
Vi sobre la heladera un libro y lo tome, era de cocina, sonreí de la emoción, seguramente ahí sí habría recetas fáciles, un bife de lomo a la plancha no sonaba como algo difícil, Sarah ya lo había cocinado, pero con que podía hacerlo, un puré de papa, pelar papas y echarla a cocinar no sonaba tan poco difícil  
Puse una sartén al fuego para que se vaya calentando, abrí la heladera y saque la carne, le puse un poco de sal y la puse a cocinar, mientras tanto puse una olla con agua a hervir y pele dos papás una para cada uno, el agua empezó a hervir así que eche las dos papas al agua ¿Cuánto tardaban en cocinarse las papas? El huevo duro se hacía en unos 10 minutos así que seguramente la papa estaría a los 10 minutos también  
Me puse a escuchar música y a bailar en la cocina, volví a mirar el reloj del microondas ya habían pasado 15, apague el agua para que no se me vaya a pasar, cole las papas y trate de pisarlas, estaban algo duras, seguramente con un poco de leche y manteca como le ponía Sarah se iba a ablandar, ¿Cuánta leche llevaba un puré? Medí 250 ml y se los agregue y casi media manteca, como me seguía costando pisarla busque la minipimer y lo hice papilla rapidísimo, ma había quedado demasiado blando, sentí un olor extraño y vi la carne largando humo, me había olvidado de la carne, no encontraba donde estaban los cubiertos, en 5 segundo la cocina estaba llena de humo  
-Renesmee estas quemando algo- Jacob entro a la cocina  
-Ve para haya que estoy cocinando- chille  
-A eso le llamas cocinar- quito la plancha del fuego- fundirás las cosas- ¿qué es esa sopa?- miro el plato  
-Es puré, no sopa- respondí  
-Limpia ya todo lo que usaste- resoplo y tomo el libro  
Lo mire mal y vi que se puso el delantal  
-¿Acaso cocinaras tú?- me reí  
-¿Acaso no ves?- revoleo los ojos  
Jacob tomo un bol y rompió unos huevos en él y los vatio  
-Lavaste esa sartén?  
-Si aquí esta- susurre  
Jacob prendió el fuego y le puso aceite de oliva, saco un verduras de la heladera y las empezó a picar y las volcó en la sartén, cuando se cocinaron las hecho al bol y batió todo junto, puso otra sartén al fuego y hecho esa preparación cuando casi estaba le puso jamón, queso y lo doblo, busco un plato y lo sirvió, volvió a verter se esa mezcla en la sartén y preparo otro  
-Mínimo prepara la mesa- me dijo llevando ambos platos al comedor  
-Sí, claro  
Corrí al comedor y puse los individuales, corrí de nuevo a la cocina y busque los cubiertos y dos vasos y volví a correr  
-No corras, puedes romper un vaso o clavarte un cuchillo, eres tan tonta  
-Ahí traigo algo para tomar- resople poniendo las cosas en la mesa  
Me senté en frente de Jacob y probé lo que cocino  
-¿Qué es…?  
-Es un omelette de verduras  
-Tu sabías cocinar-lo quede mirando estaba demasiado rico, yo odiaba las verduras, pero con el queso y el jamón era delicioso  
-No, recién hoy aprendí, cocinar no es nada complicado, en el libro ese explica bien que hay que hacer  
Yo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras comía, estaba comiendo a solas con Jacob y él había cocinado para mí, seguramente ya estaba en el cielo  
-No sonrías como idiota mientras comes, afecta al apetito- Jacob me miro mal  
-No me ara mal, es más me comeré todo, no quedara nada en el plato  
-No hablo de tu apetito, hablo del mío  
Maldito arrogante, ya había arruinado mi paraíso con su comentario, tenía que entablar una conversación con él, comer en silencio no era divertido, Sarah siempre hablaba  
-¿Ya acabaste de hacer toda tu tarea?

-Los termine el primer día- dio un bocado  
-Ya has terminado todo?- chille  
-Acaso tú no terminaste los tuyos?- apoyo su tenedor en el plato y me miro serio  
-Yo creí que los podría hacer en tres días  
-Con tu nivel, no los terminaras ni en una semana  
-¿Tan difíciles son?- pregunte preocupada  
-Seguramente para ti si  
-Entonces ¿podrías ayudarme?  
-No- me dijo sin inmutarse  
Era un desalmado, si era tan fácil para él porque no ayudarme  
-¿Por favor?- rogué y junte mis manos-¿sí?- sonreí –Por favor  
-Cocine yo, así que lava los platos- se levantó y se fue  
-Jacob!- exclame pero igual se fue

Tome el libro de matemática, empecé a leer los ejercicios y no entendía nada, no tenía que ser negativa, agarre el libro de inglés ¿Dónde había dejado el diccionario? Lo buscaría mañana, historia sería más sencillo, hacer un resumen de la vida de Napoleón iba a tener que buscar en internet un resumen, no tenía idea de que cosas había hecho ese tipo, un resumen podía buscarlo el ultimo día, retome el libro de matemática, unos ejercicios no me iban a ganar, que idiota creer que pasaría unos días agradables y románticos con Jacob  
Me desperté en la silla, mire el reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana, tenía que preparar el desayuno de Jacob, baje a toda velocidad y ya estaba desayunando  
-Hay café hecho, también tostadas- Jacob estaba concentrado en el diario  
-Lo siento, tendría que haberme levantando a hacer el desayuno, tu ayer cocinaste- bostece  
-Pareces un mapache con esas ojeras  
-No dormí nada- hice un puchero y tome un sorbo largo de café  
-Pudiste hacer algo?  
-Ni la primer hoja- resople y volví a hacer un puchero  
-Pero trate de esforzarme, empecé a leer y me dio sueño, cerré los ojos cinco minutos y me dormí, volví a abrir los ojos seguí leyendo, pero no entendí y no sé cuándo me quede dormida- mire a Jacob a ver si podía causarle lastima, pero él seguía concentrado en el diario- Soy una fracasada de verdad no entiendo nada  
-De verdad creo que tienes un problema  
-Entonces me ayudaras ¿por favor? Yo sé que tú puedes- volví a rogar  
Gatee por sobre la mesa y quede detrás del diario, Jacob lo doblo y se levantó con cara de sorprendido de su silla y volvió a su cara de hielo a los 2 segundos  
-No entiendes, la cuestión aquí no es si puedo, es si quiero, y no, no quiero  
Estaba completamente perdida  
-¿Por qué no te juntas con alguna compañera?- pregunto  
-Porque saben tanto como yo, ósea nada, no por nada somos de la clase F- respondí triste yendo a donde él estaba y volví a juntar mis manos rogándole  
-Creo que saldré- me miro serio  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-A disfrutar de las vacaciones- sonrió y se fue  
¿Cómo podía hacer eso?  
Limpie la mesa y subí a mi habitación, había encarado la tarea desde una perspectiva errónea, tenía que pensar en positivo, que si podría, si quiero puedo sonreí


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee POV

Mire hacía la ventana ya estaba oscureciendo eran casi las 8 de la noche ¿Dónde estaba Jacob que no volvía? Mi estómago empezó a rugir de hambre, baje a la cocina y abrí la heladera, un paquete de salchichas, eso no sería difícil de cocinar seguramente, tome mi teléfono y llame a Bella  
-¿Hey Renesmee como estas?  
-Mal, me duele la cabeza de pensar y tengo hambre ¿Bella sabes cómo se cocina la salchicha?  
-Pues sí, pon agua en una olla, échale las salchichas y espera que pierdan esa forma y se pongan redonditas y listo  
-¿Tengo que sacarlas del paquete no?  
-Claro que si tonta- rio  
-Era solo para eso, ¿pudiste hacer las cosas?  
-Poco y nada- suspiro  
-Ok, seguiré estudiando, te quiero besos  
-Yo también te quiero y trata de no quemar tu cabecita- rio  
Comí tres salchichas y le deje tres a Jacob aunque con el hambre que tenía podría haberme comido las 6, volví a mi habitación y empecé a hacer la tarea de inglés con ayuda del diccionario e historia encontré un buen resumen que tenía todo lo que el profesor pedía, mi problema era matemáticas y física, eran un asco de materias, no me entraban en la cabeza.  
Escuche la puerta así que me acerque a mi puerta, Jacob ya había llegado, seguramente él había disfrutado la hermosa tarde, seguramente era grandioso ser él, ahora se iría a dormir y yo seguiría rompiéndome la cabeza pensando  
Me gustaría tener la lámpara de Aladino y que un genio me ayude con mis tareas, pensé golpeando el lápiz sobre la carpeta, aunque pensándolo bien, yo ya tenía un genio aunque de mal carácter que ya había terminado de hacer todo. La mejor idea se cruzó en mi mente, me metería en su habitación y tomaría prestado por unas horas su cuaderno de actividades, solo tenía que esperar a que se duerma.  
Mire el reloj ya eran las 12 de la noche, respire profundo y salí en puntas de pie de mi habitación con linterna en mano, despacito gire la perilla de la puerta y abrí, necesitaría ayuda divina para encontrar el cuaderno rápido y salir  
-Dios esto no es un robo, solo es pedir prestado, solo copiare sus respuestas- susurre  
Prendí la linterna y empecé a buscar, tenía demasiados libros por todos lados, me choque con una silla, respire profundo, alumbre hacía su cama, por suerte él seguía dormido, me acerque al escritorio y prendí la lámpara, con la linterna no veía nada, Jacob se movió así que instantáneamente apague la luz, ¿ejercicios de matemática y física dónde están? El escritorio estaba lleno de cuadernillos, empecé a mirar la primera hoja de cada uno, no pensé que buscar dos cuadernos sería tan complicado, me quede sorprendido al ver uno  
"DIARIO DE OBSERVACIÓN DE LA TORPE RENESMEE DYWER"  
Empecé a pasar las hojas y eran dibujos de mi persona demasiados feos, con anotaciones debajo, "hoy Renesmee trato de ayudar a mamá a cocinar pero fue un desastre" pase a la última hoja "Hoy Renesmee casi se ahoga, tonta no sabe nadar" eso era el colmo, yo lo había salvado, tome unos crayones y pase la hoja y empecé a dibujarme una hermosa niña con hermosos risos y unos globos y vestido de color rosa, tome una lapicera y escribí debajo "Quiero a Renesmee, ella no es muy inteligente, pero es bonita y la quiero", cuando Seth vea el cuaderno se iba a sorprender, me levante para salir de la habitación y recordé cual era mi objetivo esos cuadernos, casi lo olvidaba, atrás de la cabecera de la cama de Jacob había otra biblioteca ¿Cuántos libros había en la habitación? Me acerque un poco para ver si veía los cuadernillos y vi colgado el bolso que llevaba a la escuela, seguramente ahí estaba lo que yo buscaba, la tome de forma rápida y la abrí BINGO ahí estaban, los tome y volví a colgar el bolso donde estaba, estaba por salir y sentí que Jacob me agarro el brazo  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Nada, nada ya me voy- tironee para que me suelte  
-No te vas- me tironeo con fuerza haciendo que caiga en la cama - ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a media noche?- sentía la respiración de Jacob sobre mí- ¿Acaso quieres agredirme porque no te quiero ayudar?  
-Por supuesto que no- respondí nerviosa  
-Si no has venido a agredirme ¿has venido a mi cuarto a buscar otra cosa?  
Estaba petrificada de los nervios no me podía mover, pero aunque quisiese no iba a poder, Jacob estaba con todo su peso sobre mi  
-Tranquila, no te preocupes, te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que pase hoy aquí, estamos solos, no hay nadie más, Nahuel dijo que los genios a veces se convierten en animales, y yo no creo que ahora pueda controlarme estando tú así- empezó a besar mi cuello  
-Jacob, no- grite- a…aunque tú…tú me gustes, esto está yendo demasiado rápido, deberíamos salir primero  
-¿Tú dices tener una relación sana?- me miro fijo  
-Sí, eso tener una relación sana- chille  
Jacob empezó a reírse y se levantó de encima de mí  
-¿Tú te estabas burlando de mí?- grite levantándome de su cama quedando lo más lejos posible  
-¿Así que todavía te gusto?- pregunto con su tono arrogante  
-Yo… yo- respire profundo  
-No te preocupes, no importa si es sano o no, no pienso salir contigo  
-Eres una persona horrible- le dije conteniendo las lágrimas- el lunes les diré a todos que intentaste atacarme  
-Diles, por lo que me importa, aparte con todo el instituto sabiendo que andas tras de mi ¿crees que te creerían eso?, solo un idiota te creería  
-Tu… eres… te odio- le dije saliendo de su habitación  
-Hey, no viniste por esto ¿o acaso ya no los quieres?- tomo los libros y sonrió  
-No, no los necesito- me cruce de brazos  
-¿Estas segura? Hacer todos los cálculos te llevara mucho tiempo  
-No me importa, no quiero nada tuyo  
-Te has metido en mi cuarto a la noche ¿y no los quieres?- me miro fijo- me siento mal por ti ¿de verdad no los quieres?  
-Te he dicho que no los quiero, que no, no y no- grite  
-Entonces, vete de mi habitación que quiero dormir escandalosa y no te olvides de cerrar la puerta- Jacob se dirigió a su cama  
-¿Por qué eres tan malo?- le grite golpeando su puerta de forma fuerte al cerrarla  
Fui corriendo a mi habitación, le di una vuelta de llave y me tire a la cama a llorar, Jacob era demasiado desagradable ¿Por qué me hizo una broma tan fea?, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que podría darme un infarto  
Me desperté y eran las dos de la madrugada, baje a la cocina por algo de café, hoy haría esos estúpidos ejercicios aunque en eso se me vaya el sueño, baje y vi la luz del comedor encendida, seguramente Jacob se había olvidado de apagarla cuando llego, fui por apagarla y vi los dos libros en la mesa, me acerque a ellos y el de matemática tenía pegado un papel que decía  
"PUEDES USARME"  
-Yo tengo a mi genio de la lámpara para ayudarme, soy afortunada- sonreí  
-Acepto la comparación- Jacob apareció por la puerta de la cocina  
-¿Por qué estas levantado?- lo mire con desconfianza seguramente me haría otra broma  
-No, podía dormir así que estoy pescando  
-¿Pescando?- lo mire asombrada  
-Sí, he esperado mucho al pez- se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí  
Jacob fue se sentó en su lugar y yo en mío  
-No entiendo que quieres decir- lo mire sería  
-Delante de ti esta la carnada- Jacob miro a los libros y luego a mí  
-Oh  
-Esta vez, viendo cómo has trabajado hasta ahora, seré bueno y te ayudare- Jacob se levantó de su lugar acercándose a mi  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte mirándolo nerviosa  
-¿Quieres irte a la cama? Pues yo también, hagamos esto rápidamente- Jacob sonrió y agarro mi brazo y me tironeo de la silla  
-¿Que estás haciendo?- grite- ¿A dónde me llevas?  
Vi que Jacob me estaba llevando hacia las escaleras así que clave mis pies al suelo, poniendo resistencia  
-Te lo advierto, aunque me gustes no puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- exclame más fuerte  
Jacob se río y me levanto cargándome en su hombro  
-Jacob, no, bájame, bájame- empecé a gritar a todo pulmón  
-No grites que no hay nadie en la casa- me regaño  
Él abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me bajo  
-Eres un poco pesada- respiro profundo y lo empuje  
-¿Qué estás buscando?  
-Siéntate y ponte a hacer los ejercicios si no entiendes algo, me dice- se cruzó de brazos  
-No entiendo nada- susurre  
-Lee el enunciado – resoplo  
Dos móviles parten simultáneamente de 2 ciudade desarrollando las siguientes velocidades Va=50 Km/h y Vb=100Km/h entre ambas ciudades hay una distancia de 300 Km y dichos móviles marchan en el mismo sentido. Calcular el tiempo que tardan en encontrarse  
-Te equivocaste de cuadernillo tendrías que haber robado el que vi hace 2 años  
-No te robe solo iba a tomarlo prestado, espera ¿tú ya viste estos temas?  
-Sí, ya se está siendo tarde presta atención  
Era raro pero cada vez que Jacob me explicaba algo, lo entendía de forma muy rápida, sus ojos su boca, su nariz, todo en su rostros era hermoso  
-¿Entendiste?- me miro fijo  
-Sí, si claro- mire la hoja  
-¿Entonces el resultado es?  
Yo solo me encogí de hombros  
-Ok, presta atención, ambos móviles se mueven con un moviente rectilíneo uniforme, la ecuación de este tipo de movimiento es…-Jacob me quedo mirando para que responda pero solo me encogí de hombros- el espacio el igual a la velocidad por el tiempo más el espacio inicial  
-¿Y con eso saco?-rasque mi cabeza  
-Copia Velocidad A por el tiempo más los 300 Km es igual a la velocidad B por el tiempo, tienes que pasar los 50 kilómetros por el tiempo hacia el otro lado restando y luego el resultado lo divides por 300, el resultado es de 6 horas  
-¿Entonces pongo?  
-Pon 3 horas  
-Pero tu dijiste que la respuesta era 6 horas me confundes…  
-Nadie te creerá que lo pudiste hacer todo bien, el profesor sospechara, ten unas bien y otras mal, has el procedimiento bien y equivócate en el resultado  
-Oh, de verdad eres un genio- sonreí y puse la respuesta errónea  
-Era broma- Jacob resoplo y borro la respuesta- escucha bien lo que te digo va  
-Si- sonreí  
Así pase las últimas noches de las vacaciones, con Jacob ayudándome con mis deberes, para mí no había nada mejor que eso


	9. Chapter 9

Renesmee POV

-Clase, escuchen bien, yo no puedo creer que de todos solo una persona haya acabado con todas las actividades y haya hecho todo bien- el profesor resoplo  
Mis compañeros estaban demasiado sorprendidos, nunca nadie hacía nada bien  
-Renesmee Dywer felicidades- el profesor sonrío y mis compañeros me aplaudieron- De verdad eres nuestro Jacob Black, me alegra tenerte en mi clase, los demás ¿saben que significa esto no? tienen que esforzarse más  
-Es muy fácil responder todo bien cuando tu libro de consultas es Jacob ¿no?- Alice sonrio  
-Al paso que va no solo será su libro de consultas, también será su boleto de oro- Bella también río  
-No es por Jacob, es por su determinación de querer avanzar, ya saben que este es el último trimestre y si quieren ingresar a la universidad tendrán que esforzarse, aquí les dejo la solicitud para la universidad y ya saben si necesitan mi ayuda aquí estoy para ustedes  
El timbre sonó así que todos salimos como siempre disparados del salón

-Esto es demasiado- Bella se arregló el pelo mirándose en el espejo del baño- yo pensé que este semestre sería más relajado pero es todo lo contario  
-Sí, es demasiado fastidioso- Alice resoplo  
-Renesmee ¿tú que harás?- bella me pregunto y Alice inmediatamente me miro  
-Yo, supongo que iré a la universidad que trabaja con este instituto- me encogí de hombros  
-Entonces Jacob y tú se separaran- Alice repaso su delineador de ojos una vez más  
-Él no es mi novio- reí  
-Seguramente Jacob ira a la mejor universidad con esas notas ¿no?- Bella me pregunto sería  
-Lo sé, yo jamás podría entrar a ninguna universidad a la que él decida ir- suspire- siempre pensé que íbamos a estar juntos, pero ahora veo que no es así, mi obsesión por él la terminare seguro cuando me gradué de aquí, nos separaremos para ese entonces mi casa ya estará terminada, la única forma que estemos siempre juntos sería que…  
-Renesmee cuando términos el instituto casémonos- Nahuel entro corriendo al baño  
-Nahuel, siempre eres un desubicado- Alice lo miro mal  
Las tres salimos del baño y Nahuel nos siguió  
-Renesmee, Nessie mira lo que escribí en mi solicitud, tú sabes que ir a la universidad es algo aburrido, escucha lo que escribí Primero: Salir con Renesmee Segundo: después de casarnos tener dos bebes Tercero: estar siempre juntos en nuestro nidito de amor y criar a nuestros hijos ¿Qué te parece?  
Me detuve y tome su solicitud para la universidad  
-Primero, esta hoja no es un juego segundo no puedes planificar mi vida- resople  
-Pero mi plan es bueno ¿no?- Nahuel rasco su cabeza  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene tu plan de bueno?- Bella lo miro mal y engancho su brazo al mío y me hizo caminar rápido alejándome de Nahuel  
-Bueno Renesmee ya te alejamos de pesado de Nahuel- Alice río- ahora ve rápido a tu casa si no te seguirá  
-No sean así, él es de esa forma y así lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo- reí  
-Pero a veces se pasa meterse en el baño- Bella se cruzó de brazos  
-Lo sé, es raro… bueno me voy las quiero- les sonreí y las tres nos abrazamos  
Empecé a caminar hacia la casa, hoy no viajaría en bus tenía mucho que pensar ¿qué universidad elegiría Jacob? Si tan solo pudiese ver a cual mandaría solicitud, levante la vista y lo vi tampoco había tomado el bus  
-Jacob, Jacob- grite feliz corriendo para alcanzarlo- Wow esto es una coincidencia- sonreí  
-Si claro coincidencia- revoleo los ojos  
-Sí, entonces caminemos- mostré mi mejor sonrisa  
En el camino íbamos en silencio, cuando estábamos a un par de cuadras de la casa rompí el silencio  
-Por cierto ¿a qué universidad iras? ¿Ya lo has decidido? Seguro será la universidad nacional ¿no? Ahí van todos los chicos más inteligentes  
-No te incumbe a que universidad iré- me miro serio  
-Yo no iré allí, jamás podría entrar, no sería una rival así que dime ¿a cuál iras?- proteste  
-No iré a esa Universidad- espeto de forma seca  
-Entonces a dónde iras?- pregunte curiosa  
-No tengo interés de ir a una- me miro fijo intimidándome y siguió caminando  
-Entonces ¿iras a la universidad del instituto?  
-No te incumbe a donde iré, ya te lo he dicho  
-Pero si me interesa, porque quiero estar contigo cuatro años más- le respondí alzando un poco mi voz- Jacob, Jacob- corrí para alcanzarlo- ¿es por mí que no quieres ir a la universidad nacional?- pregunte más que feliz- ¿Lo es?  
Jacob se detuvo y me lo choque  
-Piensas demasiado- me miro mal- hagas lo que hagas, tú nunca serás capaz de alcanzarme  
Empecé a apretar el paso  
-Mira, mira acabo de alcanzarte-sonreí  
Jacob empezó a caminar a tal paso que en un momento no estaba caminando más sino corriendo de mí y yo iba tras él

Llegue a la casa y empecé a hacer la tarea, intentar adelantar algo, exámenes y tarea no era muy buena combinación, luego se me iba a terminar encimando todo como de costumbre  
-Renesmee ya está hecho el té- Sarah me llamo  
-Ya bajo- respondí  
Baje a la sala principal y antes de sentarme me estire, me saldría una joroba de tanto estar sentada leyendo y escribiendo  
-Renesmee, tienes mucha cara de cansada- Sarah me examino  
-Los exámenes finales, falta poco para que empiecen y luego el examen para el ingreso a la universidad  
-No debes de esforzarte tanto, son solo estudios- sonrió  
-Ella no tiene que esforzarse, tiene que sobre-esforzarse-Jacob respondió  
Qué raro el nerd con un libro en su mano  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Sarah pregunto  
-Ese examen que se aproxima, es el que decide si uno puede realizar el examen para la universidad del instituto, hasta entrar a esa universidad es un problema para la clase F  
-Si ese examen es tan importante, Jacob tú qué sabes mucho deberías de enseñarle- Sarah empezó a sonreír  
-Prefiero no seguir sacrificando mi sueño ¿Por qué no dejas de luchar y te rindes?, no hay necesidad que te sobre esfuerces solo para entrar a la universidad ¿verdad? Cuando estés en ella todo te costara el doble  
-Oh Renesmee si no logras entrar a la universidad no te preocupes, aras conmigo un entrenamiento de ama de casa aquí  
-¿Qué?- la mire sorprendida  
-Jacob esa no sería una gran idea- Sarah empezó a aplaudir de felicidad, eso me hacía pensar en Alice cuando se le ocurría una idea descabellada  
-Me iré a bañar- Jacob se levantó y se fue  
-Yo no quiero comer todos los días la comida que Renesmee tenga que preparar en su entrenamiento de ama de casa, eso sería someterse a un envenenamiento- Seth respondió y también se fue  
Pequeño petulante lo mire mal y le saque la lengua  
-Infantil- se dio la vuelta y también me saco la lengua

Estaba en mi habitación mirando hacia afuera  
¿Por qué Jacob no que quería ir a la UN? Ahora pensándolo bien lo vi algo preocupado ¿Por qué se preocuparía? Él es muy inteligente para preocuparse por esas cosas ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Ya tengo bastantes problemas, tengo que esforzarme y dar bien el examen para poder entrar en la universidad, manos a la obra.  
Me desperté y estaba tapada bajo las frazadas ¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que agarraba un libro me terminaba durmiendo en la cama?, tocaba un libro y me duermía, café necesitaría bastante café  
Estaba por bajar y vi en la luz de la sala de juegos prendida, asome mi cabeza y lo vi a Jacob, entre de forma silenciosa y vi que estaba tomando café  
-¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunte golpeando con las uñas la taza  
-Estoy estudiando, tu tampoco te has acostado por lo que veo ¿estas estudiando?  
-Si por supuesto- sonreí  
-Tienes la almohada marcada en la cara  
Masajee mi cara y era verdad sentía la marca de la almohada  
-Creo que lo estas imaginando  
-Quieres café?  
-Si, si gracias  
Acerque mi taza a Jacob y me sirvió  
El café de la medianoche es agradable en los anuncios no dicen una taza de café con tu pareja, el café siempre suele enamorar  
Me desperté y estaba sola, ¿Por qué Jacob nunca me despertaba? Vi mi taza y tenía el café helado, tendría que bajar y buscarme más, me estire y empece a bajar las escaleras Jacob estaba sentada en ella  
-Hey Jacob que ha…  
Jacob se dio vuelta y me hizo señas para que no haga ruido  
-Quiero oír de que hablan  
-Bueno ¿por donde comenzaremos a remodelar?- escuche la voz de Billy  
-A mí me interesa saber cuál será su habitación- esa era Sarah  
Me acomode al lado de Jacob y me puse a escuchar  
-¿Por qué hablan tan felices?- susurre  
-En esta parte estará la habitación de Jacob y Renesmee, al lado aremos la habitación para el primer bebé, luego veremos con el tiempo como modificamos para los demás que vengan  
Mire a Jacob y me puse roja como un tomate  
-No hace falta planear tanto, hablar de hijos desde ya…primero deberían salir- papa dijo  
-No se preocupe, lo tengo todo planeado, ahora cuando se gradúan pondré en marcha mi plan  
Jacob se levantó demasiado molesto y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban conversando, yo lo seguí por que quería ver que decía  
-¿De qué plan estás hablando?- les dijo molesto  
-Jacob, por favor cálmate- Billy respondió  
-No te lo dijimos porque era obvio que te ibas a negar si lo sabías desde ya- Sarah uso un tono calmo  
-¡Por supuesto! No hay forma de que pueda permanecer con alguien como Renesmee por siempre  
-Después del matrimonio y se acomoden bien en la casa verás todo diferente- Sarah dijo  
-¿Quiénes se piensan que son para querer manejarme así la vida? Yo no tengo derecho a decir no, tengo derecho a elegir con la persona que quiero estar, acaso no podre oponerme a esta ridiculez  
-Mi hija tampoco tiene por qué decirte que si a ti, Renesmee respóndele algo- dijo papá  
-Exactamente ¿Quién dice que me tengo que casar contigo?, aparte aunque después te arrepientas y digas que quieres casarte conmigo, jamás me casaría con una persona como tú, eres odioso, algo  
-Eso me alivia, ya que si en algún momento me enamoro de ti, me ahorrare esa equivocación- sonrió con ironía- de todos modos su estúpido plan término aquí  
Enamorarse de mi repetí

Me estaba quedando dormida en clase cuando el profesor abrió con un golpe seco la puerta, tenía cara de estar enojado  
-Chicos es muy importante que aprueben el examen que viene y que sea la mayoría  
-¿Qué quiere decir con importante? Es una misión imposible eso- Erick respondió  
-Solo les pido que aprueben este examen para graduarse, si no quieren dar el del ingreso a la universidad esta en ustedes, pero el examen para terminar sus estudios quiero que lo aprueben  
-Si se gradúan tres los demás estaremos felices- rio Nahuel  
-Si no se gradúan, este año no se les permitirá cumplir la tradición de esta escuela- el profesor dijo más serio  
-Por qué no- grito Nahuel- desde que he empezado a cursar aquí quiero darle el segundo botón de mi camisa a Renesmee  
-Y la chica no podrá aceptar un botón si un chico se lo ofrece  
-Renesmee yo que tu intento aprobar- rio Alice  
-Yo no quiero el botón de nadie- me cruce de brazos  
-Si, claro- rio Bella  
Las clases terminaron normales como siempre, sali para volver a casa y vi que Alice y Bella venían tras de mi  
-Que pasa?- me di vuelta y mire a amabas  
-Renesmee queríamos saber si podemos ir a tu casa a estudiar, las tres- Alice sonrió  
-Amm no lo se, tendría primero que pedirle permiso a Sarah  
-La mamá de Jacob es un amor, por lo que nos ceunta no creo que si nos ve llegar nos diga que no- sonrió Bella  
-Esta bien, estudiaremos las tres, tres cerebros piensan mejor que uno- sonreí y partimos las tres a casa


	10. Chapter 10

Renesmee POV

-Permiso, ¿se están divirtiendo?- pregunto Sarah con una bandeja con jugo y aperitivos  
-Oh Sarah, no te hubieses molestado- sonreí  
-Es la primera vez que preparo algo para un grupo de estudio, son tan bonitas tus amigas- sonrió  
-Muchas gracias señora- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
-¿Bonitas? Son feas y burras- dijo Seth escondido detrás de Sarah  
-Seth no seas grosero, él dice eso porque esta celoso, su edad es la más hermosa, van juntas a la escuela, se juntan fuera de ella, se cuentan sus secretos, bueno no las sigo interrumpiendo hagan su tarea, si quieren tomar o comer algo pídanmelo  
-Muchas gracias- respondimos las tres  
-Y si no entienden algo pregúntenle a Jacob- sonrió  
-Claro, como si eso fuese pasar, Jacob me mataría  
-Hablando de Jacob ¿Cuál es su habitación?  
-El cuarto que está en frente de este  
-De verdad- sonrió Alice y se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación  
-Hey ¿a dónde vas?- le chiste  
Bella y yo fuimos tras ella, Alice tenía la cabeza pegada a la puerta de Jacob  
-Quiero escuchar si duerme- rio Alice  
-¿Crees que duerma solo en ropa interior?-Bella empezó a reír más fuerte  
-Solo hay una forma de saberlo  
-¿Hey que creen que hacen?- las regañe, tome un brazo de cada una y empecé a tironearlas hacia la habitación  
-No saldrán de esta habitación, a menos que sea para ir al baño- les dije molesta- ahora nos pondremos a estudiar, nada de perder tiempo  
Las tres agarramos los libros y empezamos a ojearlos como si fuese una revista de moda, solo que con nada interesante  
-¿Y si empezamos por inglés?- pregunto Alice  
Dejamos los libros de física y tomamos el de ingles  
-Las tres estamos más flojas en matemática, empecemos por ahí- Bella chasqueo un dedo  
-Cada un ejercicio y si tenemos dudas nos consultamos- sonreí  
-Seguramente Jacob ya termino con todos esto-Bella suspiro  
-Probablemente el no tendía problema de ayudar a tres bellezas-Alice sonrió  
-Ustedes dos de que están hablando ¿no íbamos a estudiar? ¿Qué están pensando?- resople  
-Pero no logro comprender los problemas- Alice apoyo la cabeza en el libro y zapateo- tenemos al chico más inteligente del instituto enfrente de nosotros ¿Por qué no preguntarle?  
-Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado ¿cómo saber si podemos o no?, ven creo que se hace así  
-Haber déjame copiar- Bella miro mi hoja  
-Bueno, este algo difícil pasemos al segundo  
-Renesmee, si tú le preguntaras, él nos ayudaría, siempre te ayuda- Alice se cruzó de brazos  
-No lo hará, siempre es frio e indiferente conmigo, me hace sufrir bastante antes de ayudarme  
-Sufrir ayudaría a la causa de entender, ¿qué te cuesta?- Alice río y volvió a ponerse sería  
-De cualquier forma, eso es imposible  
-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- Bella también se cruzó de brazos  
-¿Realmente quieren que le pregunte?- mire a ambas  
-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-Ok, vamos- suspire  
-Primero, ve abajo y busca otro vaso, le invitaremos de esto que nos trajo su mamá-Bella sonrió  
-Buena idea- sonreí y baje como un flash las escaleras  
Fuimos hacia su habitación, yo llevaba la bandeja, Bella mi libro y el de ella y Alice su libro y las cartucheras de las tres  
-Golpea- le susurre a Bella  
-¿Quién es?- pregunto Jacob  
-Amm soy yo Renesmee  
-Pasa- me respondió  
Alice me abrió y fue a esconderse detrás de mí junto con Bella  
-¿Que necesitas?  
-¿Que quieren?- grito seth saliendo del closet y nos hizo gritar a las tres  
-Jacob se te antoja jugo o algún aperitivo- acerque la bandeja a él tímidamente  
-No- respondió  
-No quiere- repitió Seth pecheándome  
-Es que esto es mucho para las tres y queríamos invitarte a comer y tomar con nosotras  
-En vez de pegar tantas vueltas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo ya  
-Eso que quieres- volvió a repetir Seth  
-¿Tienes un momento?  
-No- me miro mal  
-No- repitió Seth  
¿Desde cuándo Seth era un loro?  
-Entonces nos vamos- le dije dando la vuelta  
-¿Qué? No, no- Bella susurro  
-Pregúntale, pregúntale- susurro Alice  
-Pero no quiere- susurre también  
-Pídele que no ayude en matemáticas- Alice junto las manos rogando y acto seguido Bella también  
-¿Saben que las veo desde el vidrio de la ventana no? Jacob dio vuelta la silla de du computadora y nos miró mal  
-Lo que pasa es que no entendemos la tarea de matemática, tenemos algunas dificultades ¿podrías ayudarnos?- pregunte  
-No quiero- me miro fijo y baje la vista  
Alice y Bella volvieron a juntar las manos  
-No seas así, solo un problema  
Bella se acercó a mí y tomo la bandeja, yo agarre el libro y lo extendí frente a Jacob  
-Enseñarles a ustedes es perder el tiempo  
-Hermano juntarte con idiotas te ara parecer idiota  
Seth se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de Jacob  
-Lo sé- Jacob rio  
-Solo perderías tres segundos máximos y nos ayudarías mucho, por favor  
-Dame- Jacob tomo el libro- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- me volvió a mirar fijo  
-Todo- dije tímidamente  
-Eso no me parece extraño- Jacob resoplo  
-Por favor- repetí y mire a las chicas  
-Sí, si por favor- se acercaron a mí y las tres le sonreímos  
-Solo será uno- me contesto  
-Se ve muy fácil- Seth se paró detrás de Jacob  
-Lo es- Jacob le respondió  
Alice y Bella se acercaron a él y copiaron lo que escribió  
-Terminado, y no me molestes más, entendido- me miro mal  
-Sí, gracias- sonreí y las tres salimos  
-Era tan sencillo- Bella río  
-No puedo creer que lo haya entendido- Alice también rio  
-Aunque es guapo e inteligente es insoportable- Bella paso en limpio el ejercicio  
-El segundo problema lo aremos solas ¿sí?- sonreí  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos que nuevamente estaban frente a la puerta de Jacob tocando su puerta  
-Pase- Jacob respondió y las chicas me empujaron dentro de ella  
-Jacob, tenemos problemas con el segundo ahora- sonreí  
-Dame- extendió la mano y tomo el libro  
Jacob tomo un fibron y escribió la respuesta en el vidrio de su ventana, las tres copiamos a la velocidad de la luz antes de que él lo borre, estuvimos así con cada problema  
-Jacob- volví a llamar  
-¿Ahora qué?- levanto un poco la voz  
-Es que no entendemos tampoco el noveno  
-No soy tu maldito profesor!- me quito el libro de la mano y me saco de su habitación- dentro de quince minutos ven por tu libro- cerro la puerta enojado  
-¿Se enojó?- Alice asomo la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación  
-Algo- encogí los hombros  
-Enojón y mentiroso, mira si en 15 minutos va a terminar todos los ejercicios- Bella se cruzó de brazos molesta- pídele tu libro, veremos cómo hacemos las cosas solas  
-Si llego a golpear ahora la puerta creo que podría descuartizarme  
Las tres nos quedamos paradas frente a su puerta, Bella miraba cada 5 segundos su celular, habían pasado 20 minutos, estaba por tocar la puerta y Jacob la abrió bruscamente  
-Ahora déjenme dormir, son las tres de la madrugada- extendió la mano y tome el libro  
-Gracias- respondí bajito  
Entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos, quede sorprendida al ver que estaba hasta el ejercicio 35 terminado, Jacob había marcado con una estrella lo más importante y había escrito que ecuaciones usar y otras cosas  
-De verdad es un genio- Alice miro sorprendida el libro

-Wow está resuelto hasta el 35, Renesmee podrías ir a la clase A- Mike dijo  
-Esto no lo hicieron ustedes solas- Jessica miro nuestro libro- ¿o me equivoco?  
-Eso es verdad si supiesen hacer todos esos ejercicios estarían en la clase A- Erick respondió  
-Por favor, si esto es sencillo deja que te lo explico- Alice empezó a fanfarronear- solo se los explicare una vez así que presten atención  
Bella y yo empezamos a reírnos, ver a Alice explicando a toda la clase el ejercicio era demasiado gracioso  
-Wow, de verdad era sencillo- Mike rasco su cabeza  
-Obvio que es sencillo, con el método que usa Jacob Black-Alice sonrió  
-Sí, él solo nos enseña a nosotras tres- Bella se engancho del brazo de Alice  
-¿Por qué Jacob es profesor solo de ustedes tres?  
-Es claro, es porque somos nosotras, no hay otro motivo, a él le gusta enseñarnos  
-¿Puede Jacob enseñarnos a nosotros?-alguien pregunto  
Yo mire a las chicas y negué con la cabeza  
-Pues deberíamos de preguntarle a Renesmee  
-No, no – dije levantándome de mi asiento saliendo del salón- lo siento pero no  
-Por favor, por favor- empezaron todos a rodearme  
-Hey, Hey que les pasa ¿Por qué molestan a mi Nessie?-Nahuel los miro mal- son tontos ¿Por qué Renesmee tiene que ir a rogarme a ese estúpido chico por ustedes?  
-Tienen que aprobar por sus propios medios ¿no creen?  
-Pero los exámenes falta poco- dijo uno de sus amigos  
-¿A quién le importa esos exámenes? Yo ya tengo decidido no iré a la universidad, ya tengo empleo, cuando me gradué, comenzare a trabajar y juntare para compre una linda casa a mi Nessie  
-Renesmee ira a la Universidad y conocerá a muchos chicos, aunque ella ahora solo está interesada en el que vive con ella que obviamente le daría un mejor futuro que tú- Bella lo miro mal- date por vencido

Estaba llegando a la casa y vi que la mayoría de mis compañeros estaba en la puerta  
-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron antes que yo?-los mire sorprendida  
-Eso fue por nuestra causa- Alice sonrió  
-Ustedes están locas- las mire asombrada  
-Renesmee queremos que Jacob nos enseñe a todos  
Esa voz yo la conoció  
-¿Profesor?- pregunte y lo vi ¿él también quería que Jacob le enseñe?  
-Escuche mucho murmullo- Sarah abrió la puerta-Oh Renesmee ¿quién es toda esa gente?  
-Hola Señora Back- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
-Son mis compañeros y mi profesor- dije avergonzada por la situación  
-¿Y han venido a?- pregunto curiosa  
-Vinimos a que su hijo nos enseñe- dijo uno  
-Pasen, pasen- sonrió  
Estaba segura que esto tendría una consecuencia muy mala para mi, Jacob terminaría odiándome más de lo que ya lo hace


	11. Chapter 11

Renesmee POV

Estábamos todos escondidos en la cocina esperando que llegue Jacob  
-Oh Jacob ya llegaste- grito Sarah  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- se escuchó a Jacob hablar en su tono monocorde como siempre  
-Oh Jacob ya llegaste- repitió  
Todos salieron de la cocina hacia el comedor rodeando a Jacob  
-Por favor Jacob enséñanos- dijeron al unísono  
No llegaba a verlo, pero me imaginaba su cara  
-Hijos los compañeros de Renesmee te están esperando para que les enseñes- Sarah uso uno tono feliz  
-Por favor Jacob enséñanos- volvieron a repetir  
-Claro que no- se lo escucho  
-Oh, vamos hijo mira que popular te has vuelto, todos quieren tu ayuda, tú nivel de popularidad seguramente subirá, tantos chicos queriendo tu ayuda  
Jacob empezó a caminar por entre medios de todos y subió tres escalones  
-Donde se encuentra Renesmee- dijo molesto  
Yo lo estaba viendo de lejos, escondida entre los demás, su cara no me gustaba ni un poquito, la persona detrás de la que estaba escondida se corrió, por lo que Jacob me vio y se acercó a mí con demasiado odio  
-Tenemos que hablar- me tomo del brazo  
-Esto no es mi culpa- le dije tratando de que me suelte  
-Sabía que cerca de ti nada bueno podría ocurrirme, te dije que no me molestes más y te traes a todos tus compañero, ¿acaso me ves como su profesor?  
-Tú eres muy inteligente y sé que puedes explicarnos a todos  
-Por favor Jacob ayúdanos, te estaremos agradecidos de por vida- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
-Pues no quiero su gratitud

Todos entramos un poco apretados en la sala sentados en el suelo, yo me quede lo más lejos posible, no quería que Jacob me fusile cada vez que explicara algo, él se había tomado el tiempo de explicar todas las materias en un tiempo record, era increíblemente bueno.  
Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando termino de explicar el último tema, Sarah, Jacob y yo fuimos hasta la puerta para despedir a todos mis compañeros  
-Muchas gracias Señora Black y Jacob- dijeron de vuelta al unísono  
-Que lindos que son, pueden volver cuando quieran- Sarah les sonrió  
-Mamá por favor no digas tonterías, yo no quiero que vuelvan- Jacob respondió  
-No seas malo, váyanse con cuidado, adiós- Sarah los despidió alegre  
-Jacob muchas gracias- sonreí apenada  
-Bueno, yo tengo que lavar las cosas- Sarah me empujo de forma disimulada contra Jacob  
Jacob solo me miro mal y se fue.  
Fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y vi a Jacob en el jardín del fondo estirándose y luego masajeando sus hombros, seguro estaba agotado por todo lo que hoy nos enseñó, puse la pava al fuego y cuando empezó a hervir tome dos tazas, le prepararía un rico té de hiervas a Jacob para que se relaje y pueda dormir tranquilo. Salí de forma silenciosa al jardín y Jacob solo resoplo  
-¿Estás cansado? ¿Te duelen los hombros?- lo mire extendiendo una de las tazas- ten  
-Esto no es café  
-No debes beber café hoy, estás cansado y si bebes café no podrás dormir, mejor toma este té, te sentirás más relajado y dormirás mejor  
Jacob tomo un sorbo largo y me miro – de verdad hoy estoy cansado, no pensé que necesitaran ayuda en todas las materias – volvió a tomar otro sorbo  
-Lo siento, siempre te estoy creando problemas, pero gracias a ti todos se fueron felices hoy, eres excelente, explicaste todos los puntos básicos de una forma tan clara, creo que gracias a ti todo el curso podrá aprobar el examen de graduación y seguramente dar el examen para la universidad, no te seguiré molestando más, ve pronto a dormir así puedes descansar bien  
-Déjame preguntarte algo  
-Qué?  
-Ustedes ¿Por qué son tan persistentes para conseguir algo?  
-No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-De verdad no entiendo ¿Por qué todos quieren entrar a la universidad tan desesperadamente?  
-Tu eres tan inteligente…-sonreí- por supuesto que no te haces drama por eso, entrar a la universidad es algo sencillo para alguien como tú, pero para los de la clase F, aunque sean algo torpes también tienen sus propios sueños y metas para el futuro, aunque tengan que trabajar más duro  
-En realidad no quiero ir a la universidad- Jacob entro a la casa y lo seguí  
-¿Por qué no quieres ir a la universidad?  
-No necesito que nadie me enseñe, puedo estudiar por mi cuenta.  
-Pero la educación en la universidad no es solo estudiar, hay muchas actividades y puedes aprender muchas cosas, para hacer en el futuro lo que quieras debes esforzarte mucho  
-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué quieres ir a la universidad?- me miro fijo  
-Pues yo… para poder ayudar a que crezca el restaurante de mi padre, de todas formas en el futuro, un día tendré que aprender a cocinar, pero contigo es distinto, tú eres muy inteligente, no puedes guardarte ese saber solo para ti, debes contribuir a la sociedad…mmm creo que como siempre te estoy molestando hablando mucho  
-Te tomas todo muy a pecho, me pregunte todo este tiempo porque ponías tu vida en lo que hacías, sabes que hay obstáculos en tú camino, pero sigues adelante, trabajas duramente y no consigues nada ¿Dónde está la felicidad en ello?  
-Las expectativas y motivaciones dan mucha felicidad- le respondí-¿acaso nunca has trabajado duro para conseguir algo? ¿Algo que deseabas muchísimo y esperabas con ansias con todo tú corazón?  
-No  
-¿No? ¿Cómo puede ser?  
-¿Por qué te parece imposible?  
-Cierto, tu eres tan inteligente, que posiblemente obtienes lo que quieres fácilmente, es normal que nunca hayas sentido lo que trato de explicarte  
-Te envidio mucho, de verdad… yo también quiero experimentar eso, saber qué clase de sentimiento es ese, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- entro a su habitación  
¿Será que mi genio también tiene sus propios problemas? Hace un instante, parece que he podido ver a través de tu escudo de frialdad tu corazón un poquito

-Alumnos- sollozo el profesor- las notas del examen de graduación…son…inesperadamente buenas- grito- es la primera vez que la clase F saca esas notas  
Todos empezamos a festejar  
-Yo sabía que todos íbamos a poder, son grandiosos, gracias por esforzarse tanto- Grito Nahuel entre festejos  
-Nunca creí que lo harían tan bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes,- Nahuel, ven tengo que hablar contigo- el profesor lo llamo y todos quedamos en silencio  
-Si claro profesor- Nahuel fue demasiado feliz  
El profesor susurro algo en su oído  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que soy el único que no aprobó?- grito furioso  
-Ven hablaremos de un plan de estudio para que puedas recibirte  
-No es justo- se cruzó de brazos y salió tras el profesor  
-Pobre Nahuel- suspire  
-Renesmee, estábamos pensando en regalarle algo a Jacob todo el grupo tu que dices-Bella no podía esconder su sonrisa por haber aprobado  
-¿Regalarle algo?  
-Para expresarle nuestra gratitud-Alice también sonrió  
¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso antes? Jacob me venía ayudando hace bastante ya y jamás le agradecí con un presente, estábamos cerca de navidad y solo le cause problemas  
Terminadas las clases no fui a la casa fui al centro comercial y empecé a ver tiendas, era increíble ¿Cómo podía amar a Jacob y no saber qué cosas le gustaba? Eso era frustrante  
Podría tejerle un buzo de lana, no era pésima idea, aunque teja más de un año no podría acabar ni con una manga, bombones ¿si le hago bombones los comería? No con lo mal que cocine la última vez, Jacob jamás probaría algo que yo cocine aunque sea desde el fondo de mi corazón ¿Qué puedo regalarle? Ayer le dolía el hombro, se lo veía contracturado, podría regalarle un electro masajeador, esa idea era genial, fui corriendo hasta la farmacia  
-¿Cuánto esta un electro masajeador?  
-Pues tienes diferentes precios  
-¿El más económico?- rasque mi cabeza  
-Ciento cincuenta dólares  
-Gracias sonreí  
De donde sacaría tanto para comprarle a Jacob un regalo, esto era deprimente, fui directo a la estación a tomarme el colectivo de regreso y vi una pizzería que buscaba empleados a medio tiempo, si eso necesitaba un empleo  
Jacob Pov  
Había ido con Paul a la biblioteca por un par de libros, estaba por volver a casa, pero Paul me dijo que vayamos a comer algo  
-Vas a ser el primer estudiante del instituto que se gradué con las notas máximas, de seguro ni tienes que dar el examen a la universidad, te esperaran con los brazos abiertos ¿no?  
-Ah- solo respondí  
-También he oído que las notas de la clase F han sido excelentes, nuestra profesora está segura que ellos se han copiado, pero los de la clase F dicen que tú los ayudaste a estudiar, con tú inteligencia si quisieses podrías hacer que los de la clase F estén entre los mejores alumnos  
-Eso si es exagerar- reí  
-Allá hay una pizzería- señalo  
Estábamos por entrar y vi a Renesmee, levantando pedidos en las mesas  
-Quiere una pizza- sonrió y se fue  
-Tienes que preguntar a los clientes de que quieren sus pizzas- una mujer le dijo  
-Está bien, ahí voy a preguntarle- Renesmee respondió  
-Vamos a otro lado- dije  
-¿Qué pasa?-Paul miro hacia dentro -¿Esa chica es la de la clase F no? en vez de preparase para sus exámenes trabaja aquí, tienes razón vamos a otro sitio, viéndola bien es tu acosadora  
Habían pasado 6 semanas y Renesmee seguía en ese trabajo de medio tiempo, de verdad era un tonta trabajar tanto por tan poco dinero ¿vale la pena? Todo el dinero que esta ganado con tanto esfuerzo se desvanecerá comprando cosas inútiles, no comprendo ¿en qué piensan las chicas?


	12. Chapter 12

Nessie Pov

Toda la clase F estaba nuevamente en casa, querían agradecerle a Jacob la ayuda con un regalo  
-Hijo ya has vuelto- grito Sarah  
-¿De nuevo gritando?- Jacob pregunto- espera no me digas que…  
Oímos pasos que provenían de la sala a la cocina  
-Sorpresa- gritaron todos  
-¿Y ahora que están buscando? Acaso ¿no aprobaron ya?- se cruzó de brazos molesto  
-Gracias Jacob por ayudarnos a aprobar el examen y habernos iluminado con tu sabiduría, te querremos por siempre- dijeron como si fuesen un coro  
-Está bien- Jacob los miro sorprendido  
-Jacob, se más amable- Sarah lo regaño  
-Te tenemos esta sorpresa- Alice le paso un paquete  
Yo también estaba curiosa de saber que le compraron ya que no me habían dicho que era  
-Te hicimos esta muñeca que representa a Renesmee, para que Nahuel no se la robara esperamos a que se duerma en clase, te preguntaras porque una muñeca Renesmee, pues bueno ella siempre cuidara de ti- Alice sonrio  
Oh por Dios tenía que ser una broma, Alice empezó a mover la muñeca frente a Jacob haciendo sus típicas monerías y él se la quito de las manos y la inspecciono  
-¿Es otra muñeca inútil? paso- se la devolvió a Alice  
-Yo te compre esto- extendí mis manos- es mi regalo por todo lo que me has ayudado  
Jacob me miro serio y tomo el paquete, haber trabajado tanto para ese electro-masaje había valido la pena, rompió el envoltorio y me volvió a mirar  
Yo le compre uno así a mi abuelaRenesmee ¿Cómo le regalas eso?Ve a Jacob como un abuelito se escuchó entre risas  
-Esto es para gente mayor, no lo usare- Jacob se puso serio  
-No lo es, no pensé que lo fuera- me cruce de brazos  
-Renesmee, esto sale caro- Sarah tomo el electro-masaje de las manos de Jacob- ¿Cómo lo has comprado?  
-No… fue nada- negué con la cabeza- trabaje unas semanas como empleada de medio tiempo, si no lo quieres puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa- sonreí y tome el regalo de las manos de Sarah tratando de actuar que no me importaba que Jacob lo haya rechazado  
-No, ya me regalaste así que es mío- Jacob me lo arrebato de las manos, tenía una expresión algo rara que no terminaba de entender  
-Ya que Renesmee trabajo solo para comprarte ese regalo tan caro, no crees que deberías de agradecerle de algún modo- Sarah sonrió  
-No lo hice para que él me dé algo a cambio  
-Una fotografía, para que este día quede como recuerdo, ya vuelvo-Sarah salió feliz de la cocina- todos pónganse juntos- grito eufórica- Jacob tú también ponte para la foto  
-Si no quiere, no lo obligues- le dije a Sarah, yo sabía el por qué Jacob odiaba tomarse fotos, y no quería que pase un mal rato  
-Vamos Jacob, es solo una foto, acomódate entre el grupo  
Jacob suspiro y se paró al lado mío y paso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, yo estaba dura de los nervios, él corazón me latía a mil por horas, él sonrió para la cámara y apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jacob estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración ¿Por qué estaba de acuerdo en tomarse la foto? ¿Acaso era por mí?  
-El otro día estaba viniendo hacia la casa y te escuche decir ¿de qué gusto quiere su pizza?, los trabajos así no te van mal deberías dedicarte a ese tipo trabajo y no pensar en la universidad  
-¿Qué?- grite y lo empuje molesta  
-Renesmee arruinaste la foto- Sarah suspiro  
Él esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ¿Por qué a Jacob le agradaba molestarme?

Me desperté y mi uniforme estaba planchado y colgado, me bañe rápido y me arregle un poco, hoy era la ceremonia por la finalización del instituto, estaba bajando las escaleras y vi a Sarah que tenía acorralado a Jacob contra la pared  
-Mama que estás haciendo?- Jacob pregunto molesto  
-Hoy es un día muy importante para Renesmee y para ti, tienes que estar impecable, darás él discurso de despedida  
-Ya estoy bien- Jacob resoplo  
-Espera un momento- Sarah tomo un pañuelo y lustro su segundo botón, es tradición de la escuela me parecía rara y antigua- este segundo botón es importante, seguro más de una chica te lo querrá arrancar  
-Mamá…- le dijo serio  
-Escucha bien esto porque lo diré una sola vez, no le des ese botón a nadie, solo se lo puedes dar a Renesmee a ninguna otra chica, dáselo a ella por favor  
-Se me hace tarde  
-Espera, espera una foto- Sarah sonrío  
Jacob puso su peor cara de perro para la foto  
Cuando Jacob salió, yo salí tras él  
-Renesmee, espera, te diré algo importante  
-Pero Jacob se va- mire hacia afuera  
-No aceptes el botón de nadie, solo el de nuestro Jacob, lucha por ese botón  
-Está bien- sonreí y salí tras él-Jacob espérame- grite- vayamos juntos, este será el último día que vayamos juntos al instituto, hay que celebrar esto- sonreí  
-¿Celebrar? ¿Qué hay que celebrar?  
-Muchas cosas buenas me han pasado este año, este ha sido el mejor año de toda la secundaria  
-Para mí es lo contrario, este es el más penoso de mis 18 años ¿y sabes quién es el motivo de eso?- resoplo y empezó a caminar más rápido dejándome atrás  
-Hay que mal genio- me cruce de brazos

Como todos los años la clase F se sentaba al final por el promedio, pero eso no me importaba desde donde estaba lo veía bien a Jacob, apenas entramos para sentarnos, me tropecé, Nahuel me agarro antes de que me caiga  
-Ten cuidado al caminar  
-Estas cosas me ponen nerviosa, todos me verán ir por el diploma  
-No te preocupes yo te acompañare- Nahuel sonrío  
-Está bien, respondí  
-Nessie ponte para la foto- papá me dijo de lejos y sonreí y pose para la foto  
El director dio su discurso, pero yo no lo escuche estaba muy concentrada mirando a Jacob que cada dos por tres se daba vuelta, seguro estaba viendo a Sarah que no paraba de sacar fotos, a lo único que si le prestaba atención era al incesante murmullo, todas hablan de ese bendito botón, todas querían el de Jacob y eso me molestaba, pero era imposible que él me lo de a mi o a cualquier estudiante.  
Cuando Jacob subió a dar su discurso, sentí que viaje al pasado a esa primera vez que lo vi dando el discurso de bienvenida, mi amor por él no se había modificado nada, si bien sé que no le gusto poder vivir con él, estaría siempre agradecida por eso, no podía dejar de recordar todos los momentos agradables que pase este año a su lado  
-Renesmee- me codeo Bella  
-Renesmee- Sara se acercó y toco mi hombro  
-¿Qué?- pregunte todavía pensando en Jacob  
-Te están llamando  
-¿Qué? Por qué me llaman- pregunte confundida  
-El diploma- Bella me miro seria  
-Oh si cierto, diploma, graduación- suspire-Pero, pero estoy nerviosa- susurre  
-No estés nerviosa, yo te acompañare- Nahuel tenía su mano extendida, yo tome su mano y me puse más roja aun  
-¿Renesmee Dywer?- volvió a llamar el director  
Caminar de la mano de Nahuel, viendo su cara de feliz cumpleaños y mis nervios que me mataban era una mala combinación, Nahuel paso su brazo alrededor del mío  
-¿Que haces?-susurre  
-Así hay menos probabilidad de que te caigas- susurro él  
-Está bien- suspire  
Subí a que me den el diploma y Nahuel subió conmigo  
-Si, acepto- grito Nahuel mientras me daban el diploma  
-¿Jovencito que acepta?- el director lo miro raro y yo me zafe de su brazo, todos empezaron a reírse y yo quería que me trague la tierra  
-Nahuel que vergüenza- susurre  
Nahuel fue y tomo el micrófono y señalo a Jacob  
-Jacob Black ¿Qué haces? No creas que por que vives con mi Nessie te ganaras su corazón, no me rendiré, Renesmee terminara estando a mi lado- grito  
-Jovencito se ha vuelto loco- el director lo regaño  
-Yo no iré a la universidad, empezare a trabajar y le daré a Renesmee la vida que se merece, Renesmee prometo cuidarte siempre y hacerte feliz, nadie se opondrá a nuestro amor  
-Yo me opongo- grito Sarah- Jacob respóndele que no dejaras que eso suceda jamás  
Jacob no salía de su asombro, yo tampoco, esto era peor que tropezar y caer, quise bajar rápido del escenario y me choque con la mesa de los diplomas y los tires todos al suelo, por lo que se escuchó otra ola de risas  
-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- me agache a levantar los diplomas, mataría a Nahuel por esto, la expresión de Jacob era de odio, pero esto no era mi culpa

Las chicas estaban como locas, había una cola larga que quería el botón de Jacob, pero él rechazaba a todas  
-Aquí está mi bebé, Sarah no tomas una foto- papá sonrío  
-Sí, claro- Sarah sonrío y nos tomó como 5 fotos- ahora una conmigo  
Yo no dejaba de mirar la cara de decepción que tenían todas al ser rechazadas por Jacob, yo no me sometería a eso  
-Oh, Renesmee tiene que ser tuyo ese botón, Billy en la secundaría me lo dio a mí, Jacob te lo tiene que dar, no te rindas  
-Pero no creo que…- suspire  
Sarah tomo mi mano y llevo hasta adelante  
-¿Tu qué quieres?-Jacob se cruzó de brazos  
-Pues, mira yo…  
-¿Acaso quieres este botón?-Jacob paso él dedo por el segundo botón  
-Sí, lo quiero- sonreí  
-Pues bien, no te lo daré- se dio vuelta para irse  
-¿Una foto?  
-No me gustan las fotos- enarco una ceja  
-Está bien- suspire y me fui a donde estaba Sarah  
-¿Y el botón donde esta?- me miro alegre  
-No me lo quiso dar ni siquiera quiere sacarse una foto conmigo  
-Ese niño, me va a oír- era la primera vez que veía a Sarah tan molesta, ella tomo mi mano y me llevo a donde estaba Jacob  
-Jacob porque tratas así a Renesmee, así casi un año están viviendo juntos y tú sigues tratándola de esa forma- lo regaño  
-Está bien, me tomare solo una fotografía con ella- resoplo  
-De verdad- sonreí y fui al lado de él  
-Solo será una y solo una, así que quita esa cara- me miro serio  
-Sí, solo con una soy feliz- sonreí  
Pose para la cámara poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, Jacob estaba serio, pero por lo menos había accedido, atesoraría esta foto hasta el final de mis días  
-A la cuenta de tres, 1, 2, 3-Sarah disparo para que salga la foto  
No me podía pasar esto, Nahuel se había puesto en medio de los dos para la foto, había arruinado mi foto  
-Oh no, esta cuenta- dije rápido  
-Solo con una serías feliz- Jacob contuvo la risa- madre ya me saque la foto, ahora las dejo  
-Nahuel por qué hiciste eso! –Sarah se quejo  
-Va a ser muy difícil que le saques una foto a mi Nessie y yo no esté en ella- sonrio  
De verdad lo mataría


	13. Chapter 13

Nessie Pov

Estábamos festejando la graduación en un pequeño resto-bar, las reservaciones las había hecho Nahuel y como lo hizo a último tiempo nos tocaron las mesas de afuera, adentro estaba tan cálido pero estaba reservado, todavía no podía superar el mal momento que pase en la graduación, seguro sería recordado por siempre como objeto de burla de los demás  
-Renesmee, Nessie- Me llamo Nahuel  
Las chicas y yo le pusimos la peor cara, sabía que lo iba a terminar perdonando, pero tenía derecho a estar algo ofendida  
-Te tengo preparada una sorpresa- sonrió  
-De que hablas- lo mire sorprendida  
-Ahora veras- dijo y se fue  
Rogaba que no sea algo vergonzoso, pero conociéndolo a Nahuel sabía que así sería, el entro al bar junto a sus dos amigos, cuando salieron los tres tenían un micrófono en mano  
-Por Favor Renesmee, podrías ponerte de pie, todos aplaudan para que se anime- Nahuel sonrió  
Todos empezaron a aplaudir y nombrarme para que me ponga de pie, respire profundo y me pare y Nahuel comenzó a cantar  
Renesmee quiero ser aquel que a tu lado está, alumbrándote en la oscuridad, Nessie tú eres única entre las demás y mi amor gritar a toda la gente, cuando lo sientas también y quieras callar...voy a ser leal guardaré este sentimiento, por dentro...Amor secreto, yo te prometo aquí estaré, cuando me necesites y Nessie en tu corazón me esconderé tu amor secreto seré  
-Nahuel, basta- le dije muerta de vergüenza  
-Oh no mi Nessie, no tienes que estar apenada que todos sepan el amor que nos tenemos, aparte no termine la canción- se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón y empecé a reírme, era imposible estar enojada con Nahuel más de una hora cuando tenía esos gestos  
-La comida se arruinara para los demás si sigues con esos aullidos- dijo Jacob  
¿Jacob? Me di vuelta y me senté de forma rápida al verlo, estaba toda su clase, con su profesora al igual que nosotros, el me miro mal y entro con los demás  
-Esto es una fiesta así que salud- Bella me puso un poco de cerveza en vaso  
-Yo no…  
-Toma lo necesitas- Alice sonrió  
-Es verdad, salud- sonreí  
-Chicos escuchen lo que les tengo que decir- el profesor se paró- Deben estar muy felices hoy, yo estoy muy feliz de que casi todos hayan aprobado, todos se esforzaron tanto, antes ni pensaba que lo lograrían pero ahora, hasta el único que no se graduó, está haciendo serenatas de amor, debemos de atesorar momentos como estos, ya que en futuro tal vez todos tomen caminos distintos y no se volverán a ver, este grupo la clase F tiene una relación especial, todos han estado por debajo del promedio y no han podido llegar a la clase A, hemos estado juntos por tres años y eso nos ha unido como grupo, pero no me siento avergonzado de ser el profesor de esa clase, les agradezco que en estos tres años no se hayan rendido y hayan podido terminar la secundaria, yo de verdad…  
-Estudiantes, por favor, escuchen lo que les tengo que decir- se escuchó de adentro- primero quiero felicitarlos por obtener excelentes calificaciones durante estos tres años, no por nada son la mejor clase, me da alegría saber que todos están capacitados para hacer los exámenes para las mejores universidades y no tendrán que elegir una última opción como otros, su futuro es muy prometedor…  
-Chicos- levanto la voz nuestro profesor- no crean que el estudio es la mejor manera de tener éxito, el estudio no es el único atajo hacia el éxito, lo principal es lo que hayan aprendido durante este tiempo de enseñanza y lo que eso les dejo…  
-Y para aquellos que no sepan, el motivo de estudiar cada día y esforzarse, les diré que hace tiempo se establecieron sus metas, no están perdiendo el tiempo  
-Estudiar, no es el único camino hacia el éxito- repitió el profesor  
-Tienen que saber que en esta sociedad, la vida y la muerte están basados en la educación  
-Hey tu- el profesor metió la cabeza por la ventana- ¿y que si eres lista y les das clase a los de clase A? ¿Qué con eso?  
-Profesor- lo tironeamos, esto no terminaría bien  
-Déjenme, déjenme ¿Qué si eres lista?- volvió a repetir  
-¿Acaso crees que hablaba de ti?- la profesora de la clase A sonrió  
-Así que, por ser lista y darle clase a los prodigios ¿puedes decidir quién es bueno y quien es malo? ¿Quién tiene un futuro prometedor y quién no?  
-¿He dicho que eres malo?- se cruzó de brazos  
-No lo has dicho, pero crees que no lo entiendo, déjenme que solo estamos hablando ¿crees que no te comprendo verdad?  
-Jacob es…está cansado y no rindió con todo su po…potencial por estar enseñándole a los de tu clase, si Jacob colapsa por eso ¿aceptaras la res…responsabilidad?  
-¿Tu? ¿Qué? Nos insultas y luego balbuces- el profesor rio  
-No se preocupe profesora, no colapsare- Jacob respondió- enseñarles a estos fue muy sencillos- nos miró de forma despectiva  
-¿Cómo que "estos"?- le dije molesta asomándome por la misma ventana donde estaba el profesor- ustedes juzgan a las personas, de acuerdo a su inteligencia ¿no creen que eso está mal? No importa si eres muy inteligente o poco inteligente, lo que importa es el corazón y lo que uno siente  
-Si eso lo dijese una persona inteligente convencería, pero viniendo de ti- Jacob me miro mal  
-¿Porque tú eres siempre así? Una persona malvada de corazón frio que no le importa lastimar al otro con sus hirientes palabras  
Jacob se levantó de su lugar y se paró enfrente de mi  
-Pero estas enamorada de una persona malvada con el corazón frio ¿o me equivoco?  
Sus compañeros empezaron a hablar y reírse  
Cierto tu eres la de la carta de amor es más que claro que reaccionas así porque gustas de él tienes valor de hablarle y seguir gustando de él después de la forma en que te rechazoyo lo vi fue graciososi fuese yo ya habría dejado la escuelatambién le regalo un masaje horribleeste día será recordado como el de la más patética graduación y él día en donde se expusieron todas las miserias de la misma persona Renesmee de la clase F  
-¿Ustedes de qué diablos se ríen?-Nahuel los miro mal- vámonos, no vale la pena discutir con gente como esta  
-Adiós- Jacob uso un tono burlón  
-Sabes que tu decidiste empezar esto- lo mire con odio- si ahora me paso contigo será tú culpa  
Volvimos a nuestro lugar, pero yo estaba demasiado molesta todavía, me excuse que iba al baño y entre a donde estaba él  
-Jacob tu acosadora volvió- se escuchó entre risas  
-No entiende que no es de tu tipo- otra persona dijo  
-Solo una persona conoce el pasado de Jacob Black, el chico más inteligente del instituto, y esa persona soy yo- sonreí  
Jacob estaba sentado con sus compañeros y seguía con esa cara de burla, no iba a cambiarla, ¿no me ofrecería disculpas?, él se lo estaba buscando, saque una foto del bolsillo y la enseñe  
-¿Que tiene que ver una niña con Jacob?- uno de sus compañero pregunto, la cara de Jacob fue de demasiado odio pero ya no me importaba, Jacob se levantó y vino hacia donde yo estaba  
-Esto es algo que no imaginabas ¿verdad?, tu mamá me dio otra foto cuando se la pedí, miren bien esta hermosa nena. No es nada más ni nada menos que Jacob- reí  
Pero que lindono me lo creoesa sonrisa es de élno hay dudas de que es élsúper linda, digo linda empezaron a reír  
-Denme eso- Jacob le arranco la foto a un compañero de la mano  
Yo no dejaba de reírme y de disfrutar la situación, cuando Jacob mi miro estaba más enojado aun  
-Tú te vienes conmigo- me tomo del brazo  
Mire a todos lados buscando a Nahuel, pero no estaba, seguro se había ido al baño para seguirme  
-Nessie- Bella y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-Está bien, no se preocupen- les dije  
Si Jacob quería decirme algo no me importaba, yo también tenía varias cosas para decirle a él, con ese acto había superado mi límite  
-Ya me puedes soltar- proteste  
Jacob me arrastro como tres cuadras sin soltarme  
-Jacob, me estas apretando muy fuerte, me estas lastimando, ya suéltame - le grite y me soltó-¿Que es lo que quieres?- fregué mi brazo  
- Buen trabajo, esconder una foto así cuando teníamos un acuerdo, no puedo crees que cargues una de estas fotos contigo- me dijo furioso  
-De todos modos ¡ya no me importa! Pusiste mis sentimientos como una burla frente a todos, me canse de que todos se burlen de que me gustes, como si fuese un pecado que me guste alguien inteligente, si se van a burlar que se burlen de algo real, sería lo más justo, solo te regrese el favor- respire profundo y me apoye contra una pared, mirando al cielo que estaba despejado- igual no me importa más lo que piensen, ya tuve suficiente, tengo decidido dejar de amarte, me olvidare de ti, olvidare todo sobre ti, mis sentimientos los enterrare al igual que la estúpida graduación y esta noche  
Jacob dio media vuelta y golpeo la pared, cerca mío arrinconándome  
-¿Estas segura que puedes?  
-Claro que puedo, conozco tu carácter tan bien que me disgusta, se cómo eres en realidad, tan pronto vaya a la universidad, encontrare a alguien cien veces mejor que tú, no mil veces mejor- se me escapo un lagrima y la seque de forma rápida, no quería llorar, no delante de él, lo odiaba demasiado en este momento y de verdad lo quería olvidar  
-Entonces ve y búscalo, quiero ver que lo hagas  
-Claro que lo are ¿crees que no...-no pude terminar de hablar porque Jacob me callo con un beso  
Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas, estaba petrificada. Jacob me volvio a mirar nervioso, camino de un lado a otro, yo seguía inmóvil no podía ni repirar ni parpadear  
-Te lo merecias- me miro serio y se fue


	14. Chapter 14

Nessie Pov

No quería salir de mi habitación ¿Cómo podría mirarlo después de lo que paso anoche?, todo eso me seguía pareciendo irreal, mi primer beso que haya sido de esa forma era difícil de aceptar, aunque yo no era la culpable, me senté en mi cama, Jacob me había besado, no yo a él ¿Por qué me tenía que estar escondiendo? Él tendría que tener vergüenza por lo que hizo, toque mis labios y me tire en la cama, mi primer beso con Jacob, tome la almohada tape mi cara y ahogue un grito de felicidad, me puse lo más lindo que tenía y baje al comedor  
-Oh pero que linda estas- Sarah sonrió- buenos días  
-Buenas días- sonreí- ¿Y Jacob?- pregunte al ver que no estaba desayunando  
-Salió muy temprano, se fue al club a jugar tenis  
¿De verdad no iba a prepararse para el examen de la universidad? Mi cerebro no daba más de tanto estudiar, ya quería que sea pasado mañana, dar el examen y sacarme ese peso de encima, aunque Jacob seguramente se había ido para no cruzarse conmigo, un beso ¿Qué significaría para Jacob un beso?  
-Bueno yo ya me voy a la escuela- Seth tomo sus cosas  
-Adiós- sonreí y Seth me saco la lengua  
-Y cómo te fue en tu reunión ayer ¿te divertiste?-Sarah pregunto  
-¿Qué?- volqué el café al recordar el beso- lo siento, lo siento- tome unas servilletas y seque la mesa- la pase bien  
-Mira Seth se olvidó su carpeta de arte- Billy tomo las hojas antes de que se ensucien con el café  
-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, si quieren puedo llevárselo- sonreí  
-Y que hiciste en la reunión, lloraron, ¿se abrazaron? ¿Alguien se te declaro?- empezó a preguntar  
-No hace falta, Billy, yo ya le llevo los dibujos- los tome de forma rápida  
Respire profundo al salir de la casa, era mala mintiendo y si Sarah preguntaba muchas cosas se me iba a terminar escapando lo del beso.  
Llegue a la escuela de Seth y me dijeron que estaba en el patio en clase de educación física, lo vi de lejos así que corrí a donde estaba, lo vi que estaba muy concentrado mirando a una de sus compañeritas, así que el último tramo me acerque despacio  
-¿Qué estas mirando?- susurre en su oído  
-¿Qué haces en mi escuela? Vete es vergonzoso que tú estés aquí  
-Aquella niña es muy linda- sonreí  
-claro que no lo es- me empujo  
-¿Así que esa niña te gusta?-reí  
-Vete y no me molestes- me miro mal y me volvió a empujar  
-Ok, ok, solo vine a traerte tu carpeta, te la habías olvidado- sonreí  
-Seth¿ ella es tu hermana?- uno de sus compañeros pregunto  
-No, ella es la chica que trabaja en casa- me saco la lengua  
-Esa chica es mucho más alta que tú- ignore lo anterior- deberías de buscarte una bajita  
-A ti que te importa- me grito y se fue  
Fui corriendo a donde había una nena y me agache a su lado  
-¿Cómo se llama aquella niña?, ¿la de las colitas?  
-Se llama Jane, es la más linda e inteligente del salón  
-Gracias- sonreí  
Corrí a donde esta Seth  
-Nada mal, te gusta la más bonita de la clase  
Seth tomo la pelota al parecer estaba jugando a los quemados su único oponente era esa niña  
Vamos Seth golpéala así ganamos se empezó a escuchar  
-Él es muy caballero nunca golpearía a una dama- los regañe y me acerque a la chica- hola mi nombre es Renesmee, soy la niñera de Seth y estaba pensando ya que tú eres una niña tan inteligente ¿no te gustaría venir a hacer la tarea a su casa?  
-¿Por qué eres tan metida?- Seth me agarro la mano para que me aleje  
-Si te gusta tienes que tomar la iniciativa-solté su manos y me acerque a la chica  
-Soy fanática de One Direction y tengo de todo, si vienes tal vez te los regale, tengo que empezar la universidad y pues no se a quien dárselo  
-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias-sonrió  
-¿Que le dijiste?- Seth susurro acercándose a mi  
-Que le regalare mi colección de one direction si nos viene a visitar  
-Oh y ¿Qué es eso de One Direction?- se cruzó de brazos  
-¿No sabes quién es one direction?- lo mire asombrada- pregúntale a cualquiera y sabrá quienes son  
-Mentirosa- se cruzó de brazos  
-Hey tú, tú- llame a un varón- ¿sabes que es one direction?  
-Una banda- respondió y se fue  
¿-Ves? Todos saben, al final eres raro como tu hermano  
Me había quedado en la puerta del colegio para esperar a ambos, empecé a agitar los brazos al verlos, en el camino íbamos hablando de One Direction  
-¿Y a ti quien te gusta?- le pregunte  
-Obvio Louis- sonrió  
-Pero él es él más grande- le respondí  
-Me gustan los que son más grandes  
-Oh se me desato un cordón, ustedes vayan más adelante- les sonreí  
-Tu herma es simpática  
-ella no es mi hermana, es una amiga de la familia- Seth le respondió  
De empleada a amiga era un gran paso, lo que hace el amor  
-Mamá, ya llegamos- Seth aviso apenas entramos  
-Oh, vinieron con una amiga- Sarah sonrió, yo le hice señas para que sepa quién era  
-Vino para que estudiemos- Seth sonrió  
-Oh, oh, entonces suban, yo les preparo algo rico para que coman- La cara de Sarah se podría rajar por la gran sonrisa que tenía- por cierto, que cabeza la mía ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?  
-Me llamo Jane, un placer señora Black  
Ambos subieron y Sarah y yo reímos  
-Mi hijo es muy inteligente, esa niña es preciosa  
Subí a llevarles los aperitivos y los espié ninguno de los dos hablaba estaban en completo silencio  
-Permiso les traigo los aperitivos, pueden hacer su tarea después de comer  
-Ya hicimos todo- ella sonrió  
-Hola Seth, veo que invitaste a una amiga-Jacob entro a la habitación  
-Hola, mi nombre es Jane, tú debes de ser Jacob ¿no?- ella se acercó a él y lo saludo  
¿Qué le pasaba a esta niña?  
***al día siguiente***  
Escuche el timbre y baje rápido a atender  
-Hala esta Jacob- Jane entro a la casa  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Seth no está- la mire mal  
-Lo sé, aparte pregunte por Jacob no por Seth, voy a clases de cocina con mi mamá y le hice estos pastelitos para él- sonrió  
-Él en este momento está estudiando, yo se los dar…Hey que haces no puedes subir así nadie te invito- le grite cuando corrió subiendo las escaleras  
-Que es todo ese…-Jacob salió de su habitación  
-Subió sin permiso no la pude detener  
-Jacob, por favor acepta esto que hice especialmente para ti- ella se puso roja  
Jacob la miro serio  
-No seas idiota y tómalo- le susurre  
-Gracias- le sonrió  
-Ahora que se lo diste, vamos baja- la mire mal  
-Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres el príncipe de mis sueños ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, no tienes que responderme ya puedo esperar- ella sonrió  
Yo la fulmine con la mirada y Jacob solo quedo sorprendido  
-Ahora sí, adiós- sonrió-solo espera que crezca, hola Seth- bajo las escaleras  
-¿Por qué llegaste ya? ¿Qué escuchaste?- le pregunte, él me empujo y bajo las escaleras  
-¿Y ahora qué hago?- le pregunte a Jacob pero ni se inmuto  
-¿Seth? ¿Seth? ¿Dónde estás? – lo llame y busque por toda la casa, estaba por subir nuevamente las escaleras y lo vi escondido detrás de ellas- estabas aquí susurre- perdón, no sabía que iba a ocurrir esto- me agache y me quede en cuclillas al lado de él- no estés enojado por esto, no me ignores, dime algo ¿sí?, vale ok… emm… escucha mi consejo- rasque mi cabeza y suspire-¿Qué hay de bueno en esa niña? Es alta, se verían raros juntos, estoy segura que en tu escuela hay niñas que son hasta más bonitas que ella, más tarde iremos a comer al restaurante de mi papá y te pediré un rico postre de chocolate, eso me levanta el ánimo, vamos sonríe, con esa cara te pareces a tu hermano y te ves feo  
-Ya cállate- me grito y empujo, haciendo que caiga sentada al piso- porque no te vas y me dejas solo, te odio, te odio, todo esto es tu culpa, porque eres una estúpida y una metida, vete  
-Se cómo te sientes, gustar de alguien que no sienta lo mismo que uno, perdón por hacerte pasar esto- comencé a llorar- sentirse así, de verdad… es insoportable- solloce demasiado angustiada  
Seth pellizco de forma fuerte mi cara  
-¿Por qué haces eso?- duele me queje y acaricie mi rostro  
-No llores- me dijo y se fue


	15. Chapter 15

Nessie Pov

-Phil, no está bien que gastes tanto dinero en una cena para nosotros- Billy dijo  
-No, no, Renesmee y yo hemos pasado ya casi un año en tu casa, así que pensé que era hora de invitarlos a una cena formal, para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, además mañana Jacob da su examen de ingreso a la universidad, así que también esto es para darle ánimos  
-Muchas gracias- Jacob le sonrió de forma amable  
-Come mucho, mucho, así tienes fuerza para el examen- papá le sonrió también  
-Esto esta rico, prueba- le dije y serví un poco más de pasta en su plato  
Jacob me miro, me pude demasiado roja y desvíe la mirada  
-Brindemos, Renesmee ve por el vino lo deje en la cocina- papa hablo  
-Sí, si ya voy- le dije y fui rápido a buscarlo  
-Yo quiero un poco- Jacob puso enfrente de mí su copa  
-No creo que debas, mañana tienes tu examen  
-Sírvele solo un poco, esto es una celebración- Billy me dijo  
Suspire y serví casi una gota en su copa y les serví una copa llena a los demás  
-Renesmee, también sírvete un poco- Billy comento  
-Oh no, yo no tomo- negué con la cabeza sonriendo  
-Solo un poco- Billy sirvió en mi copa  
-Salud- dije y me tome la copa de un solo sorbo  
-Amor, más despacio, no te tomes todo junto- papá rio  
-Tienes que estar feliz, tu hija sabe tomar- Billy rio- toma un poco más  
-No le…- papá dijo en vano ya que Billy me había vuelto a servir  
-Brindemos porque a Jacob le vaya bien en su examen de admisión- Sarah sonrió  
-Salud- sonreí, la idea de que Jacob se separe de mi hacía que mi corazón se encogiese demasiado, seguramente este era el fin de mi acoso hacia él y de vuelta me tome todo de un sorbo  
-¿Por qué razón tomas tan rápido?- papá me regaño  
-¿Acaso no se toma así?- me encogí de hombros- es rico tome la copa de papá y bebí lo de él  
-Hey, basta de tomar, alejo la copa de enfrente de mi  
Jacob Pov  
Renesmee estaba tomado más de la cuenta y era claro que no sabía tomar ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan ridícula?  
-Tío Bi.. tío Bi…Billy ¿puedo decirte tío?- Renesmee pregunto y me quede atento a que le respondía papá  
-Si claro pequeña  
-Yo…yo creo que para que un chico de nuestro país sea exitoso tiene que ir a la U.N  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón pequeña  
-Y también creo- lo abrazo  
-Se volvió loca ya- susurro Seth  
-Que una chica ideal debe ser muy gentil, ser lista no es taaaan importante ¿no lo cree?  
-Les dije que no sabía bebes- Phil suspiro  
-Si hubiera sabido que se pondría así, no hubiese dejado que la dejen beber- mama sonrió  
-Quiero un poco más, solo un poco más- Renesmee río  
-No- dijeron papá, mamá y Phil  
-Renesmee no más alcohol para ti- Phil la volvió a regañar  
-Pero quiero un poco más- hizo un berrinche haciendo que se vuelque el vaso de gaseosa de Seth  
-Lo lamento, lo lamento- ella quiso limpiar y tiro dos copas  
-Ven aquí- Phil la levanto y la llevo a sentar en otra mesa- te iré a preparar café ¿si?  
-Phil deberías de conseguirle un novio a Renesmee para que te ayude aquí en el restaurante no ¿crees?- papá dijo- estarías más relajado  
-¿Qué idioteces dices? Eso es antiguo- mamá lo miro mal cosa que me causo gracia  
-Ya lo sé, ella cumplirá 18 y ya está en edad de ayudarme aquí con el restaurante, pero eso de buscarle novio no será fácil, quiero que sea alguien que la ame demasiado y de todo por ella  
-Buenas noches- Nahuel entro al restaurante- estoy aquí maestro  
Esto era lo único que faltaba, ese molesto ¿Qué hacía aquí?  
-Nahuel- Renesmee festejo al verlo  
-Mi Nessie ¿como estas?- pregunto demasiado feliz y fue al lado de ella  
-Ven, ven tomemos una copa de vino juntos, no… no brindamos en nuestra graduación ¿no?- lo abrazo  
-¿Ness por qué tomaste tanto?- pregunto preocupado- ¿acaso estas triste?  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella le pregunto  
-Ya te había dicho, que conseguí trabajo, pero no en donde… tú papá me ha contratado como ayudante, me convertiré en un gran chef, ayudare a tu padre aquí y juntos podremos manejar este lugar, como marido y mujer  
-Papá ¿todo eso es verdad? ¿Nahuel trabajara aquí  
-Claro que si, dile papá  
-Que papá ni papá, soy tu maestro-Phil golpeo su cabeza  
De verdad Nahuel era exasperante, me molestaba demasiado verlo  
-Hey tu Jacob- Nahuel se sentó a mi lado- deberías ir a la mejor universidad, de esa manera estarás lejos de Renesmee, ella podrá olvidarte y seríamos felices por siempre, además ustedes son diferentes, tu estarás estudiando y yo estaré cada vez más cerca de mi Nessie- sonrió  
Ignore o trate de ignorar las estupideces que decía por segundo le devolví la sonrisa de forma sarcástica y seguí comiendo  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué clase de aprendiz eres? Ve rápido a la cocina-Phil lo regaño  
-Sí papá, señor, digo maestro- se fue  
-Hijo-susurro mamá- ¿no estas interesado en ser chef?- sonrío- si no quieres estudiar él la U.N te apoyare, a mamá le gustaría que seas un gran chef ¿Qué te parece?  
La quede mirando por un momento ¿de verdad me estaba hablando?  
-Amor ¿Por qué quieres que Jacob sea chef? Si eso pasase ¿Qué pasaría con mi empresa?-papá pregunto ofendido  
-Aun esta Seth, él podría hacerse responsable de la empresa  
-Sí, sí, yo quiero la empresa- sonrío  
-Faltan más de 10 años para que eso pase ¿Por qué cambias ahora? Tenemos planificado que Jacob sea el que maneje la compañía hace años ya ¿o me equivoco?  
-Ser chef sería genial ¿sabes lo importante que es alimentar sanamente a la gente?  
-No digo que ser chef sea malo, pero amor ser chef o presidente, de esas dos alternativas ¿crees que es mejor que tu hijo sea chef o herede la compañía?  
Apoye el tenedor en la mesa y aleje el plato siempre tratando de manejar ambos mi futuro  
-No hace falta que sea chef para que se case con Renesmee- papá le sonrío  
-Oh eso es verdad, se pueden casar igual- mamá le sonrío  
-Ya es suficiente- grito Renesmee golpeando fuerte la mesa- ¿Por qué todos aquí toman decisiones por los demás? ¿alguna vez han pensado como nos sentimos Jacob y yo?- se levantó de la silla y casi cae al suelo si su padre no la agarraba-no me toques, estoy bien- se apoyó en la mesa- les diré algo, Jacob… es él que debe decidir su futuro, no importa si es chef, si va a la U.N si se convierte en presidente ¿Por qué no respetan lo que él quiere?... les diré que Jacob, también tiene preocupaciones- se acercó a mí y toco mi rostro- muchas pero muchas preocupaciones, así que…- dio dos pasos y cayo desmayada encima de mi  
-Renesmee- la levanto su padre… creo que ya debería de irse a descansar  
-Sí lo mejor sería que la llevemos a la casa- mama suspiro

Papá había tomado bastante como para conducir, se subió al auto y comenzó a dormir, mamá iba conduciendo, mientras cantaba una canción, Seth también dormía  
-Renesmee si te sientes mal recuéstate sobre Jacob y descansa- mamá sonrio  
-Para eso debería de recostarse sobre Seth también- bufe y mire hacia afuera  
Renesmee comenzó a reír como una loca, y se levantó del asiento  
-Mira una mariposa- volvió a reír y quiso pasarse al asiento de adelante para tomar la calcomanía del vidrio  
-Jacob abróchale el cinturón- mamá freno de golpe  
-Ven para aquí-le dije molesto y abroche su cinturón  
-Pero quiero esa mariposa  
-Shh- resople y le acode el cinturón, ella quedo sentada entra Seth y yo  
-Jacob- susurro se dio vuelta y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Seth, yo la quede mirando, me sentía extraño y curioso por ver que iba a decir-Jacob… yo no quiero que vayas a la U.N- sollozo- quiero estudiar contigo otros años, no quiero separarme de ti… pero tú eres tan inteligente, tienes que ir a la mejor universidad, te tengo que dejar ir aunque eso sea difícil y haga doler mi corazón- abrazo a Seth y comenzó a llorar demasiado fuerte  
-Jacob… Jacob quítamela de encima, creo que quiere vomitar- grito Seth  
Tironee a Seth que paso por encima de Renesmee quedando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, Renesmee le vomito las piernas y Seth empezó a gritar y vomito encima de mí  
Jamás la dejaría beber nuevamente


	16. Chapter 16

Nessie Pov

Baje a la cocina a ayudar a preparar el desayuno, tenía una gran resaca, se me partía la cabeza  
-¿Te duele la cabeza?-Sarah pregunto  
-Algo- susurre  
-Buenos días ¿Renesmee ya te sientes mejor?- Billy pregunto  
-Si- respondí avergonzada  
-No te sientas mal, la primer borrachera siempre es la peor- Billy sonrío  
Fui a preparar la mesa y Jacob se sentó junto con Seth que me fulmino con la mirada y Jacob no dejaba de toser  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué toces tanto?- pregunte preocupada - ¿te sientes mal?  
-Jacob, hoy tienes el examen jamas te enfermaste no te vayas a enfermar justo hoy- Sarah se acercó a tocar su frente- no tienes fiebre  
-Siento que en cualquier momento me dará fiebre- Jacob le respondió- tal vez debería…nada  
-Oh, yo tengo medicamento para el resfrió- me levante y revise mi bolso- me las compre hace unas semanas, pero al final me recupere sola, una cada 8 horas  
Jacob tomo el frasco y lo examino, me miro fijo y saco una del frasco y se la tomo  
-Estas no son las que dan sueño ¿verdad?- me volvió a mirar  
-¿Qué?- tome el frasco y empecé a leer el prospecto  
-No maneje si toma la medicina, tampoco si necesita concentración- grite y corrí al lado de Jacob- Jacob, rápido vomítala- agarre su cara y metí dos dedos en su boca para provocarle el vomito  
Jacob me empujo y me miro mal  
-¿acaso estás loca? no estarás satisfecha hasta que toda esta familia vomite ¿verdad?  
-Pe…pero tienes que dar el examen- hice un puchero  
-Estas bien hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- Sarah pregunto preocupada  
-Estoy bien, ahora me tengo que ir-Jacob se levantó y tomo sus cosas  
-¿Estás seguro que en ese estado podrás dar el examen?  
-Si lo estoy  
-Renesmee ¿a dónde vas?- Sara pregunto al ver que me puse mi mochila al hombro  
-Acompañare a Jacob para ver que llegue bien, no me quedare tranquila si no, veré que entre a dar el examen y volveré  
-Jacob, Jacob espérame- grite corriendo, me costaba seguirle el paso- espérame Jacob, por poco no te alcanzo- dije agitada  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se cruzó de brazos  
-Quiero verte entrar a dar el examen, para poder estar tranquila, me da miedo que te afecte la medicina y te quedes dormido antes de llegar, así que te daré esto…lo prepare hace unos días para ti- abrí mi bolso y saque una pequeña estrella que me había hecho de pequeña para la buena suerte y siempre la llevaba a todos lados- es un amuleto de la buena suerte, me desperté temprano para cocerle un llavero y lo puedas colgar en tu mochila ¿puedo ponerlo?  
-Tal vez yo…podría no usarlo y…¿que estás haciendo?- trato de girarse  
Tome fuerte su mochila  
-Jacob deja de moverte si no nunca podre ponerte este amuleto para que te vaya bien  
-Hey  
-Jacob no te muevas tanto- me queje- ya casi esta listo sonreí  
-¿Tenía que ser rosa?- me miro mal y empezó a caminar-¿Por qué me das un amuleto?-se detuvo y me miro serio- no era que no querías que vaya a la U.N  
-Yo… nunca diría algo como eso- lo mire seria- nunca sería tan egoísta como para decir una cosa así…yo quiero que entres a ella  
-Olvídalo se me hace tarde- volvió a caminar de forma rápida  
-Oye ¿estás nervioso?  
-No ¿Por qué estarlo?  
-Wow que seguro, siempre que tengo examen tengo que ir varias veces al baño- sentí un dolor en el costado y me detuve, las punzadas eran cada vez más fuertes, me agache un segundo para apretar con mi cuerpo donde me dolía a ver si de esa manera el dolor cedía algo  
Jacob Pov  
Renesmee siempre era entrometida, querer acompañarme a la universidad, darme un amuleto como si yo lo necesitase  
-Por qué te quedaste callada, siempre eres de hablar mucho- le dije al no recibir respuestas me di vuelta y la vi agachada-Hey Renesmee- corrí a donde estaba ella -¿estás bien?- la ayude a incorporase  
-No es nada- negó con la cabeza- tal vez a noche comí y bebí mucho- sonrío- estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, apurémonos o perderemos el autobús  
Como era de esperarse el autobús de esta hora, venía demasiado lleno, me costó un montón subir y que Renesmee quede cerca mío, cuando estaba así de lleno no era raro un manoseador, Renesmee quedo con su espalda sobre mi pecho, odiaba los autobuses tan llenos, cada vez que alguien la empujaba porque frenaba de forma abrupta la tenia sobre mi  
-Hey ya es hora de bajarnos- le dije  
-Oh si- me contesto- permiso. Disculpen  
Di un paso y tenía la mochila enganchada con la ventana, su amuleto seguramente se tabo, iba tan lleno que no podía moverme  
-Pss, Pss me trabe -la llame  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Renesmee se acercó- Jacob como te trabaste intenta jalarlo- me tironeo  
-Que haces, se trabo tu estúpido amuleto, no… yo… deja de tironearme- me queje  
-Nadie va a bajar- pregunto el chofer  
-Espere un momento- Renesmee grito  
Me quite la mochila y la destrabe aguantando los insultos de la gente, empecé a caminar rápido y ella iba caminado lento detrás de mi hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la universida  
-Ya te puedes ir, adiós  
-Buena suerte- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa  
Estaba por entrar y me di vuelta para ver si ya se había ido, conociéndola era capaz de esperar hasta que termine mi examen, vi a un montón de gente amontonada y alborotada pidiendo que llamen a emergencias, me acerque y vi a Renesmee tirada  
-Hey ¿Qué te paso?- me agache al lado de ella  
-No te preocupes por mí, me duele un poco el estómago, ya se me pasara, ve a dar tú examen- dijo casi sin vos doblada del dolor  
-Hey, Renesmee- la agite levemente y se desmayó- ¿hay algún hospital cerca?  
-Aquí a dos cuadras, está el hospital que trabaja con la universidad- una chica me respondió  
Alce a Renesmee de forma cuidadosa del suelo  
-Puedes hacer lugar- pedí  
-Ya llamamos a una ambulancia- un chico me dijo  
-Si el hospital esta así de cerca, no será necesario  
Camine por no decir que corrí hasta el hospital, cuando llegue por suerte nos atendieron de forma rápida  
-Tiene una infección aguda, lo bueno es que no es tan serio, con antibióticos mejorara, si no era ingresada ahora, si hubiese tenido que ir directamente a quirófano- el médico me dijo  
-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito que vengas conmigo para llenar algunos papeles- me sonrío una enfermera  
-Oh, sí gracias  
-¿Tienes alguna identificación? Es para llenar los datos de ingreso de la paciente  
-Tengo mi carnet de identificación para rendir el examen ¿está bien?  
-Sí, está bien- la enfermera aguanto la risa al tomar el carnet  
Cuando me lo devolvió vi que tenía dibujado al lado de mi foto a un ogro sonriendo  
-Tienes que rendir hoy tu examen- pregunto  
-Si  
-Entonces ¿Por qué sigue aquí? No se preocupe nos comunicaremos con su familia, si no va ya, no llegara  
-Muchas gracias  
Fui hacia la habitación donde estaba Renesmee, entre de forma lenta y me acerque a ella, si bien le habían dado un sedante, seguía con cara de dolor  
Renesmee Pov  
Me gire y lentamente abrí los ojos, me asuste demasiado cuando vi a papá y a Sarah tan cerca de mi  
-Amor ya despertaste- papás sonrío  
-Es maravilloso que nuestra pequeña por fin este despierta-Sarah suspiro  
-Que me paso- me queje por el dolor que seguía sintiendo  
-Tienes una pequeña infección en el intestino, pero estarás bien- papá respiro aliviado- el doctor dijo que no es serio  
-Podrás volver a casa hoy mismo- Sarah tomo mi mano  
Me incorpore de forma lenta con ayuda de papá  
-Nos has dado un gran susto, cuando Jacob me llamo y me explico bien que paso, me asusté mucho  
-Jacob.., ¿Dónde está Jacob?-pregunte preocupada  
-Después de llamarme, fue a dar su examen, todavía debe de estar dentro  
-Qué alivio- respire más tranquila  
-No te preocupes, después de su examen ira a casa  
-Por fin llegaron- Jacob entro a la habitación  
-Hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y el examen?  
-Yo…  
-Todavía estas a tiempo, con lo inteligente que eres podrás dar el examen-Sarah se puso nerviosa  
-Cierto Jacob ve, no tenías que quedarte cuidándola, ve y da tu examen, está en juego tu futuro- papá le dijo  
-¿Hijo que le dirás a tu padre?  
Sentí una fuerte opresión en pecho, Jacob no había ido a dar su examen por mi culpa, de verdad era un estorbo en su vida, siempre perjudicándolo, me sentí demasiado angustiada por ser un obstáculo en su vida y me largue a llorar  
-Renesmee ¿Qué pasa? No llores- Sarah se acercó a mi  
-Perdón- solloce peor  
-No llores hija- ella me dio un abrazo  
-Es mi culpa, por mi causa Jacob perdió su examen  
-Jacob, di algo- Sarah dijo  
-Jacob, lo juro, no lo hice adrede  
-Nadie te culpa, por favor no llores, yo sé que eres una buena niña, con lindos sentimientos  
-Es mi culpa, siempre estoy arruinándote la vida  
-No es cierto, nadie piensa así, hijo dile que no es así  
-lo lamento  
Jacob Pov  
El clima en la casa estaba demasiado pesado, papá no me hablaba, Renesmee no salía de su habitación hace dos días y Phil nos esquivaba todo el tiempo  
-Necesito hablar contigo- Phil entro a la sala algo tomado-Billy, lo siento mucho- se arrodillo ante él  
-Phil, por favor que haces?  
-Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, acepta mis disculpas, por causa de mi hija Jacob no pudo dar su examen, yo sé que tu sueño era que Jacob vaya a esa universidad, pero ahora…  
-Está bien, está bien, levántate, no hagas esas cosas-papá respiro profundo- para ser sinceros, yo sé que a Jacob no le interesaba dar ese examen, él solo está usando a Renesmee de excusa  
-No, no debes de culpar a Jacob por…  
-No fue a los exámenes intencionalmente, yo lo se  
-No discutan más, por eso- mamá sonrió- Jacob ira a la universidad de su instituto junto con Renesmee e irán de la mano como hasta ahora  
-Nunca fui de la mano con Renesmee a ningún lado y no lo are- le dije molesto yendo a mi habitación  
Renesmee Pov  
Todo estaba demasiado oscuro ¿Por qué no tome la linterna? Trataba de no chocar nada con mis bolsos e irme en total silencio, pero fue en vano por que se me cayó un bolso por la escalera e hizo mucho ruido, puse una carta en medio de la mesa del living y cuando me di vuelta tire el candelabro haciendo más ruido aun  
-Tu bolso parece estar pesado ¿necesitas ayuda?- Jacob prendió la luz del balcón  
-Tu… tu…  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Apenas te estas sintiendo mejor ya te vas?  
-¿Por qué no estas durmiendo como todos los demás?  
-La próxima vez que decidas irte de noche, coordina mejor tus manos y pies, no dejes que se entere todo el mundo que te quieres ir  
-Yo… estoy demasiado avergonzada para quedarme, así que me iré y no intentes detenerme  
-No te voy a detener, solo te diré que eres algo impulsiva, al parecer te olvidaste de tu padre ¿vas a abandonarlo?  
-Yo… claro que no, es que creí que…  
-Tonta, irte de la casa solo porque no di el examen  
-Es que creo…- me acerque al balcón- que solo te traigo mala suerte, cualquier cosa que diga ahora es inútil, pero si sigo viviendo aquí, no sé cuántos problemas más te causare  
Sin mencionar que aun te amo suspire  
-No es del todo tu culpa que no haya dado el examen, en ese momento cuando te lleve al hospital, pude llegar a tiempo al examen… es solo que al preguntarme ¿Por qué quieres ir a la U.N? no encontré ninguna razón  
-Pero…  
-Para ser honesto, desde que llegaste a mi casa mi vida se ha vuelto impredecible. Las situaciones inesperadas parecen haberse incrementado, todo es diferente a como era antes, de hecho, es interesante… es por eso que creo que no es tan malo seguir así  
Me pare detrás de él  
-¿estás diciendo…que quieres que me quede?-sonreí  
-He dicho lo que quería decir, depende de ti si lo entiendes o no  
-Entonces… si no estudias en la U.N ¿estudiaras conmigo?  
-No presiones tú también- se levanto  
-No te vayas todavía- lo tironee de la camiseta- Yo… intentare no ser una molestia para ti en el futuro… entonces ¿en serio puedo quedarme?  
-Olvídalo, como si fueras a cambiar… pero, es algo estimulante- subió dos escalones- lleva rápido tus cosas a tu habitación, si mamá se llaga despertar y vi esas valijas, nadie dormirá hoy


	17. Chapter 17

Nessie Pov

-Renesmee, apresúrate, se te ara tarde-Sarah golpeo la puerta- es el primer día en la universidad no puedes llegar tarde  
-Ahí va- bostece  
Las vacaciones se habían pasado muy rápido  
-Te deje ahí dos trajes, elige si quieres ir conservadora y gentil o más sexy y a la moda, sé que ambos estilos te irán bien ¡ya quiero ver cómo te queda la ropa!  
-está bien, ahí me visto  
El conservador era una pollera por encima de las rodillas rosa, con una camisa blanca y un saco del mimo color que la pollera, el sexy era un vestido claro con breteles finitos, por encima de la rodilla ¿sexy o conservadora? ¿Cuál le gustaría más a Jacob? Mmm conservadora, sonreí  
Baje las escaleras y Sarah comenzó a aplaudir cuando me vio, me senté a desayunar y Jacob se sentón enfrente de mi  
-Pareces las que trabajan en las tiendas y venden cosas- Seth me miro asombrado- bienvenido ¿a qué piso van?- comenzó a reír  
-El departamento de niños piso 8- Jacob también se rio  
-Tú? Por qué no te pusiste lo que te compre?- Sarah lo regaño  
-Quien usaría un traje rosa para ir a la universidad o salir a cualquier lado?- me miro serio  
-Hey son trajes de pareja que les compre especialmente a ustedes dos  
-Traje de parejas, Sarah eso es antiguo- reí  
-Ustedes dos me rompen el corazón, está bien si no quieren ir vestidos iguales, desayunen rápido- suspiro

Jacob caminaba demasiado rápido, era increíble ya estábamos en la universidad y seguía yendo lejos suyo, que incomodidad, ni siquiera sé que decir, no sé qué piensa, pero nosotros nos besamos ¿eso nos convierte en algo? Un auto pasó y me empapo pero eso no fue lo peor, mire mi zapato y había pisado excremento  
-De verdad eres tonta- Jacob se acercó a mí y vio mi pie- esto es demasiado apestoso- me miro serio y se fue  
Que poco caballero resople ¿así se trata a alguien a quien se besa?, me senté en la acera y me quite el zapato, abrí mi cartera y saque una lapicera, al menos debió preguntar ¿estás bien?  
-ESTAS BIEN?- JACOB SE PUSO EN CUCLILLAS ENFRENTE DE MI  
-NO- NEGUE CON LA CABEZA  
-DAME ESO- TOMO MI ZAPATO Y LA LAPICERA Y LE QUITO TODO EL EXCREMENTO Y ME SONRIO  
-Hey, vas a seguir caminado o te vas a quedar mucho tiempo más ahí sentada soñando- Jacob me grito desde la otra esquina  
Mire a todos lados y tenía el zapato sucio todavía en mi mano, le pase de forma rápida la lapicera quitándole casi todo, y me lo volví a poner de forma rápida para llegar a Jacob  
-Jacob espérame- grite  
Llegamos a la universidad y era un lugar bastante grande, seguía a Jacob a donde él iba, me adaptaría rápido a este lugar  
Jacob se detuvo y me miro serio  
-Hasta donde piensas seguirme, aquí se encuentra la comisión de ingeniería, tus eres de ciencias en la educación ¿cierto?  
-En realidad, educación infantil- sonreí encogiéndome de hombros  
-No me sigas a todos lados-resoplo y se fue  
-Hola sexy- alguien me abrazo por detrás y apretó mis senos  
-Hey- grite dando la vuelta y estaban Alice y Bella  
-Te hemos extrañado mucho- Bella dijo y las tres nos abrazamos  
-Él ya entro porque sigues mirando para ahí?-Alice río  
-Alice te ha cortado el pelo, y tu Bella lo tienes más largo  
-No me queda divino?- Alice dio una vuelta  
-Wow de traje, nada mal para una universitaria, universitarias, esa palabra queda genial en nosotras, quien lo dirá ¿no?-Bella sonrió  
-Sarah quería que lo usara, mañana vendré con mi ropa, hoy por ser el primer día no quería decepcionarla  
-Estamos llegando tarde ¿no?-Bella mira su reloj  
-Si, donde estará nuestra aula- mire a todos lados  
-Ya la encontraremos, mientras caminamos-Alice dijo  
-¿Cómo va tu relación con Jacob? ¿Paso algo en las vacaciones?  
-Tengo algo que contarles, no se los he dicho, tienen que guardar el secreto  
-Jacob y yo, nosotros dos…nos  
-Se han qué?- preguntaron las dos  
-Muack, muack- reí  
-No! Se han besado- gritaron eufóricas ellas  
-Qué vergüenza, porque lo tienen que gritar  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Dilo ya- Alice empezó a festeja  
-El día de la gradación  
-Hace tanto ya- Bella me golpeo- espera… entonces ustedes… son novios- Bella festejo con Alice  
-No, como creen su actitud hacia mí es la de siempre, yo creo que me lo hizo a propósito, solo para molestarme  
-Nessie eres una tonta- Alice me sacudió -Besar a alguien, eso nadie lo hace para molestar, aparte conociendo como es Jacob abras sido su primer beso, besar a alguien es difícil de olvidar  
-Sí, es una especie de señal, no te debes rendir- Bella sonrió- aparte un beso es mejor que nada  
Un montón de niños entraron corriendo a una sala y las tres quedamos espantadas  
-¿Por qué hay tantos chicos?-me queje  
-Y porque están entrando a nuestra aula- Alice miro sorprendida  
La primer clase había sido un horror con tantos menores dando vuelta, yo no iba a estar pegada niños llorones, iba a apuntar a los chicos de 10 u 11 años, salimos y vimos un montón de puestos  
-¿Esto qué es?- les pregunte a las chicas  
-Los clubs, es lo mejor en la universidad- Alice rio  
Me di vuelta y mire a todos lados  
-Qué pasa?-Bella empezó a mirar hacia todos lados  
-Estoy segura de que alguien me estaba mirando  
-Jacob te besa, tienes un acosador, la universidad es genial- Alice festejo  
-Eres una tonta, pero…¿Dónde creen que se anote Jacob? Si pudiese inscribirme en el mismo club que él sería genial. Pasaríamos más tiempo junto  
-Tú no seas tonta, jamás podrían estar en el mismo club, Jacob es muy perfecto seguro entrara a un club de privilegiados  
-Vamos a anotarnos, si no se llenaran los mejores clubs- Alice corrió  
-Espérame- río Bella  
Miraba en todas las direcciones ¿Jacob no vendría?  
-Lo estás buscando- Bella se engancho de mi brazo  
-Tal vez no le interesa anotarse en un club- resople  
-Hay una sola forma de saberlo- Alice se engancho de mi otro brazo  
-Qué? Como…?  
-Vamos al departamento de ingeniería-Bella sonrió  
Nos dirigimos hacia allá y entramos de forma silenciosa  
-Wow así es el departamento de ingeniería- mire a todos lados  
-Tienen hasta un bufet de bienvenida, tengo hambre- Alice se aproximó a la mesa y la tironee  
-Es para ellos, no para nosotras  
-¿Cómo Jacob termino aquí y no en la U.N?  
-Hay tanto que no saben- suspire-igual muchos buenos alumnos vienen a esta universidad, esta ala es muy prestigiosa en todo el país  
-Me siento en el instituto, esto sería la clase A- Bella río  
-Es como si los estudiantes de la clase A dijesen…  
-Chicas de la clase F ¿pueden correrse de la puerta?  
Nos dimos vuelta y eran muchos chicos de la clas los que estaba detrás de nosotras  
-Groseros nos siguen diciendo que somos de la F- Alice se cruzó de brazos molesta  
-Tú eres Renesmee, la acosadora ¿no?  
-No- dije espantada y me escondí detrás de Bella  
-Jacob está en el laboratorio, desde el primer día se está esforzando por demás haciéndonos quedar mal a todos nosotros- uno me miro mal  
-No tiene la culpa de ser tan inteligente- le mostré la lengua  
Después de que ellos entraron, esperamos 5 minutos y nos dirigimos al laboratorio  
-Puros hombres, Renesmee puedes estar tranquila, ninguna cerebrito te lo arrebatara- Alice sonrió  
-Para ser honestas, no creo que deba preocuparme, de todas formas a Jacob no le gustan las chicas ordinarias- reí  
-Y ese ego?- rio Bella- pero tienes razón, tu eres única, ingenua y compulsiva- me abrazo  
-Este es el laboratorio- Alice dijo en voz baja  
Un chico salió y dejo la puerta abierta, así que entramos, todo estaba muy limpito había muchas maquinas, microscopios, probetas, tubos de ensayo  
-Señoritas no toquen eso- un chico les dijo a Alice y Bella que quisieron tocar un preparado que era rosa flúor  
-Nessie, Nessie, mira allí esta- Bella sonrió  
Jacob estaba con un guardapolvo blanco, era demasiado hermoso  
-Hey Jacob tu novia ha venido a verte- dijo un chico  
Malditos idiotas de la clase A que venían aquí  
-Hola- lo salude agitando mi mano  
-¿Sucede Algo?- él se acercó a mi demasiado serio, en realidad como era de costumbre  
-Yo…solo…  
-Estamos recorriendo, si recorriendo el lugar-Bella sonrió  
-Ya has observado todo bien- Jacob se acercó a mí de forma intimidante  
-Sí, este lugar es bonito- me volví a poner de tras de Bella y ella se aparto  
-Jacob- una chica de melena rizada y rubia, que parecía más bien una modelo se acercó a nosotros- ¿ella es tu novia?- sonrió  
-¿Cómo crees que eso puede ser posible?  
Lo mire demasiado mal, era un idiota como todos los inteligentes, frio y sin corazón  
-¿entonces quieres que almorcemos juntos?- la chica me miro de arriba abajo- tenemos mucho de qué hablar  
-Veremos, tengo demasiado que hacer-Jacob volvió a lo que hacía  
Me había vuelto sola a la casa, salí 30 minutos antes para no cruzarlo en el camino como podía haber dicho ¿Cómo crees que eso puede ser posible? Llegue a la casa y ayude a Sarah a preparar la mesa, cuando Jacob y Seth llegaron nos sentamos a comer ¿Cómo podía ser tan desalmado?  
-Renesmee- Sarah me sacudió  
-Si?- suspire  
-Creo que su cerebro colapso con un día en la universidad- Seth río  
-¿Cómo te ha ido cariño? Pareces preocupada ¿te paso algo?  
-No…yo… estoy bien, disculpen, pero me dieron unos textos para mañana, si no les molesta me iré a comer a mi habitación- tome mi plato  
-Pero…-Sarah me miro preocupada  
-Buen provecho- les sonreí a Sarah y Seth y a Jacob lo fulmine con la mirada  
Desocupe mi escritorio y me senté a comer  
-Permiso- Sarah entro- Que fue lo que paso?  
-Creo que a Jacob le gustan las chicas lindas y muy inteligentes- suspire  
-Por qué dices eso ¿apareció alguien?  
Asentí con la cabeza e hice un puchero  
-Es una chica muy lista y bonita, parece una muñeca, es la versión femenina de Jacob  
-Cuando uno se enamora no lo hace de su reflejo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te fijarías en alguien que es igual a ti? Eso sería algo muy aburrido, te diré algo así que escúchame si- sonrió- cuando estés allí en la universidad, encuéntrate a menudo con Jacob, no le des ni una oportunidad a esa chica y todo estará bien. No sé qué tipo de chica sea esa, pero yo sé que tú eres la indicada para mi hijo, no hay nadie mejor que tú, así que sonríe y no bajes los brazos, ten confianza en ti misma

Eran las 3 de la mañana había bajado por un poco de leche tibia ya que no podía dormir, subí y suspire ¿Por qué tenemos que amar a otra persona? Amarme a mí…¿sería más interesante que amar a una belleza inteligente?  
-Hey- Jacob me dijo cuándo lo choque  
-Lo siento no te vi- mire hacia otro lado y seguí subiendo la escalera  
-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado  
-Mmmm- me di vuelta- la chica de hoy… ella es…  
-¿Estás hablando de Rosalie?  
-Rosalie, ya te aprendiste su nombre- suspire  
-¿Crees que recordar el nombre de una [persona, es una dificultad para mí?  
-Es cierto…bueno…¿Qué piensas de ella?- golpee con mis dedos la taza  
Jacob subió dos escalones quedando a mi altura y se acercó a mí por lo que aleje mi cara  
-Veo que esta celosa  
-Yo? Para nada, no estoy celosa, solo me da curiosidad  
-Escuche que en su secundaria salió reina de belleza por tres años consecutivos obtuvo el quinto lugar en el concurso nacional…  
-En el que tu saliste primero?- trague en seco  
-Si, en ese  
-Wow- suspire  
-Pienso igual, Wow, muy raramente conozco a chicas como ella, tan inteligentes como bellas  
-Ella parece sorprendente, por como la describes ¿Por qué razón no fue a U.N y entro a la nuestra? ¿Acaso entro por ti?- lo quede mirando  
-¿Estas preocupada?-puso sus manos de cada lado de la baranda acorralándome- nosotros somos tan cercanos que ya nos besamos ¿lo has olvidado? ¿Necesito recordártelo de nuevo?  
Él estaba demasiado cerca de mis labios así que cerré los ojos ¿Qué debía hacer? Jacob quería besarme nuevamente, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba bajando las escaleras, era un idiota, se estaba riendo nuevamente de mí, la próxima si se acercaba de esa forma, haría un escándalo y le daría un golpe

Era demasiado aburrida comer sola, Alice y Bella tenían su bienvenida en sus clubs ¿A qué club iras Jacob? Suspire ¿Qué comería hoy? Paro A Un delicioso almuerzo balanceado o plato B unas papas fritas y una milanesa, balanceado o rico  
-Tienes que pensar en voz alta  
Me di vuelta y Jacob estaba detrás de mí  
-Jacob- me puse roja y mire de nuevo la comida  
-Quiero el A- Jacob se adelanto  
-Hay fila- me cruce de brazo  
-Solo estas tú y te tardas una eternidad  
-Yo quiero el haber mmmm  
-No hay F- Jacob sonrió  
-No soy tonta, sé que no tienen F, quiero el A- resople  
-Dos órdenes de A ¿pagan junto o por separado?  
-Off obvio por separado- respondí antes de que diga algo  
Cuando llegaron los platos sonreí, el mío era el doble que el de Jacob  
-Muchas gracias- dedique mi mejor sonrisa  
-Espera-Jacob miro ambos platos - ¿no le parece ridículo que los dos hayamos ordenado el mismo plato y que mi porción no llegue ni la mitad que el de ella? ¿Por qué a ella le sirvieron más?  
-Si tienes que quejarte de algo ven y dímelo en la cara- Nahuel asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla de la cocina, tu nútrete con tu cerebro ¿amor está bien así tu plato o quiere más?- sonrió  
-Nahuel que haces aquí? Susurre- ¿no es que trabajarías con mi papá?  
-Así es, trabajo con tú papá de noche y de día conseguí trabajo aquí, para estar cerca de ti- tomo mi mano- ganare mucho dinero y construiré una casa para los tres  
-Tres?  
-Tu padre, tú y yo, te alejare de las garras de ese ser despreciable que se cree inteligente ¿Jacob te he dejado sin palabras verdad?  
-Es realmente increíble que tu meta en la vida gire alrededor de esta mujer, es sorprendentemente triste- se alejo  
-¿De que estas hablando? Renesmee no es una mujer- grito- ella es una delicada princesa  
Jacob dio media vuelta y volvió  
-Señora, señora ¿usted es la encargada verdad?- Jacob pregunto a una señora que estaba entrando a la cocina  
-Sí, soy yo joven  
-Puede ver este plato ¿no cree que es poco?  
-¿Pero qué…? Nahuel un plato así es ridículo ¿en qué piensas?, no se preocupe joven, ya mismo se lo cambio  
-Jefa, ignore a este sabelotodo  
-Aquí tienes precioso, y si quieres más vuelve  
-Muchas gracias- Jacob sonrió y nos miró mal a Nahuel y mí  
Tome mi bandeja y mire a todos lados ¿Dónde me sentaría? 2 chicas se levantaron y me fui a sentar  
-Jacob, aquí hay…- sonreí  
Jacob se acercó a la mesa donde estaba pero no se sentó conmigo, se sentó en la mesa que estaba detrás de mí  
-Te estaba guardando este lugar- esa tal Rosalie le sonrió, me di vuelta y la mire- Hola Renesmee, lo siento esta mesa está llena, la próxima si recuerdo también te guardo un espacio  
-No hay problema, yo estoy cómoda aquí  
-De él te hablaba él otro día- un chico dijo y me concentre- Jacob él es Alec, el presidente del club de tenis  
-Hola- Jacob hablo  
-Jacob, invite a Alec a la mesa para que hablara contigo- uno de ellos dijo -Sería un honor que te unas al club, Rosalie ya está inscripta  
-No lo se  
Me di vuelta y preste atención a lo que decían  
-Hey novata te podemos ayudar en algo?- un chico grandote de ojos claros hablo  
-No, nada- me volví a dar vuelta  
-Jacob con tu participación y la de Rosalie tendremos ganado el campeonato, si te interesa, tendremos actividades en el salón del club esta tarde ¿ve a darle un vistazo?  
-Está bien, iré- Jacob resoplo  
-Yo sabía que podía contar contigo- el chico grandote hablo  
-Disculpen- me di vuelta- a que club pertenecen?  
Ninguno de los dos me respondió  
-Nos vemos esta tarde en la reunión, los dos chicos se levantaron y se fueron  
-Pero ninguno me dijo de que club son  
-Jacob, no solo vamos a las mismas clases, ahora estaremos en el mismo club  
-Así parece- le sonrió Jacob  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? A mí nunca me sonreía  
-Psis, psis Jacob ¿a qué club te unirás?- pregunte  
-No te lo diré nunca- se volvió a poner serio y se levantó de su lugar  
No me importaba, yo iba a terminar averiguándolo sola, soy la reina de los espias cuando se trata de él


	18. Chapter 18

Nessie Pov

Jacob salió de su clase y lo seguí, fui a la biblioteca, al parque ¿a qué hora pensaba ir al club? Lo vi entrar al club y me escondí  
-Quiero unirme al club- dije eufórica  
Mire hacia adentro y él no estaba  
-¿A qué club te quieres unir? ¿al de mimos, el de anime y mangas o lenguaje de señas?- chico con una remera que decía amo el anime pregunto  
-Yo…n-o…me equivoque- sonreí y retrocedí dos pasos  
-Te unirás a nuestro club- grito uno y me tironeo  
-No, se unirá al nuestro, hace mucho nadie se une al de mangas, necesitamos gente joven, ustedes tienen mujeres en el de ustedes  
-Pe-pe-ro yo…  
-Quieres unirte al de manga, ven - me tironeo hasta una silla- te damos la bienvenida a nuestro club  
-Hola, yo soy fanático de los magas de Junji ito ¿has visto uno de él?  
-¿Y eso es?- pregunte  
-Son muy de terror para esta chica, seguramente le gustan otros mangas, pero antes de seguir hablando de mangas, firma esta hoja  
-Si claro- firme- de casualidad, no vieron a chico alto muy lindo ¿no vieron dónde fue?  
-Un chico recién entro, saludo y se fue casi corriendo  
Jacob sabía que lo seguía, esto lo hizo adrede, me levante por salir y esos chicos raros se pararon enfrente de mí  
-¿A dónde vas? Recién empieza nuestra reunión, vamos a discutir sobre nuestro nuevo maga, mi beso travieso y prometedor, la historia trata sobre un chico bien parecido que tiene un complejo de amor de hermanos con una chica, pero al final se enamora de una chica hermosa y talentosa que se parece mucho a él  
-Tuvo muy buenas críticas el año pasado, a todos les gusto la chica inteligente  
-Oh, miren que linda es… tu nombre?- pregunto uno  
-Renesmee  
-Renesmee, podría ser la cara de nuestro nuevo maga  
-Disculpen, pero me tengo que ir- me levante y salí corriendo del lugar  
-Eso que decían me suena, una chica parecida a él ¿Qué es un complejo de amor?- respire profundo y vi al chico que estaba al lado del grandote temprano- Hey tu eres…  
-Renesmee, la reunión no termino- todos sonrieron saliendo del lugar  
-Tú estabas hablando con Jacob verdad?  
-Sí, era yo  
-Mucho gusto  
-Sí, igual…tengo que irme me esperan en el club  
-Oh, si por supuesto, ve, amm ¿puedo unirme a ese club?  
-Es muy posible que no cumplas los requisitos, yo que tú me quedo en el club de mangas  
-Por qué dices que no cumplo los requisitos?  
-Estos son los requisitos, léelos  
"REQUISITOS PARA UNIRSE AL CLUB:  
CHICOS:1,80 METROS DE ALTURA, MUJERES 1, 65, IQ MAYOR A 120, PREPARACIÓN FISICA "  
Mi IQ era de 110, altura no llegaba a esa, era discriminación para las bajitas, media apenas 1;60, estado física, esto era peor que la clase F. llegue al club de tenis y me quede parada detrás de la puerta  
-Como la mayoría sabe, este club se inauguró junto con la universidad, es un club elite para los más dotados, estoy feliz que este años se nos unan dos jóvenes de elite, Jacob Black campeón del torneo masculino el años pasado y Rosalie Hale que salió segunda en el torneo, este año seguramente con estos nuevos compañeros ganaremos el torneo  
-Disculpen ¿puedo unirme?- sonreí  
-Tú eres?-Pregunto el grandote  
-Mi nombre es Renesmee Dywer y quiero unirme a este club ¿puedo? Trabajare duro y daré el 100 por ciento de mi  
-Desde aquí se ve que no cumple los requisitos- el grandote que estaba con Jacob dijo- ¿Por qué no vuelves cuando midas 1,65?  
-Pero, según la ley de esta universidad, cualquier persona se puede unir a cualquier club, no hay privilegios- suspire  
-Este club tiene sus propias reglas, y como no cumples los requisitos, no te puedes unir  
-¿Qué si no cumplo los requisitos? El presidente tampoco, no me van a decir que el mide 1,80 o más- me cruce de brazos  
-Bienvenida al club- el presidente sonrió- denle la bienvenida a Renesmee Dywer  
-Espero llevarme bien con todos- sonríe, me fui a sentar y salude a Jacob con la mano, el negó con la cabeza y sonrió  
Pensó que iba poder ganarme a mí? Ja, nadie me ganaba  
-¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de tu decisión?-Jacob volvió a reírse  
-¿Que si pensé sobre qué?  
No podía dejar de imaginarme a Jacob enseñando a usar la raqueta, mi profesor particular para todo terminaría siendo  
Me baje de mi nube y mire hacia todos lados ¿A dónde se había ido Jacob y esa tal Rosalie?

Fui una tienda deporte y me compre el vestuario y una raqueta, cuando llegue a la casa Jacob ya estaba, me metí corriendo al baño y me puse la ropa y me dirigí a mi habitación  
-Federer, Williams ¿están listo? ¿No? entonces Sampras y yo comenzaremos- empecé a abanicar en el aire- Sampras no te rindas este partido es nuestro, si hemos ganado Sampras, tome mi oso y comencé a festejar, me di vuelta y vi a Seth y a Jacob observándome- porque están parados ahí espiándome, no saben tocar la puerta?  
-Por que tocar cuando la puerta está abierta, solo vine a decirte que la cena esta lista- Seth me saco la lengua- como iba a pensar que estaba en medio de una actuación tan mala, ganarle a Federer tú  
-De seguro gano gracias a Sampras-Jacob río- vamos deja que Renesmee siga jugando con sus osos, discúlpanos sigue con tu practica tan buena de Tenis- Jacob sonrió saliendo  
Se juntan y soy demasiados perversos los dos, era obvio que ganamos por mí y con algo de ayuda de Sampras, me senté en la cama junto a mi oso  
-Pobre el que juegue dobles con Renesmee- Seth río  
Baje a cenar y Sarah empezó a silbar cuando me vio  
-Que hermoso te queda la ropa de tenis  
-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el tenis?- papá pregunto  
-Desde siempre- sonreí- aunque estoy aprendiendo  
-Yo también jugaba al tenis de joven- Sarah rio- era muy buena  
-Oh si, yo recuerdo que jugabas todo el tiempo contra Billy- papá sonrió  
-Nunca me podía ganar, yo le enseñe a jugar, también a Jacob- Billy sonrió  
-Si lo único que quieres es verte bonita, no gastes tu dinero, el club es muy estricto  
-Lo que importa es tener un espíritu ganador, mientras me sienta bonita en mi ropa de tenis, tendré el espíritu para convertirme en una gran tenista  
-¿ya tienes el espíritu suficiente para derrotar al oponente?  
-Tener el espíritu, es tener la voluntad de practicar, con la práctica, seré buena  
-Oh, entonces tendrás que trabajar mucho  
-Yo te apoyo, sé que podrás- Sarah me sonrió  
-Gracias- le devolví la sonrisa

-Habiendo tantos club ¿te uniste a ese, por Jacob? – Me regaño Alice- cámbiate al mío de música o al de camareros de Bella  
-Si, en nuestro club, trabajamos y nos pagan, únete al mío,  
Fuimos a sentarnos a comer y se nos acercó el chico grandote del cual todavía no sabía el nombre  
-Renesmee- se agacho al lado mío- hola- saludo de forma simpática a las chicas  
-Que se te ofrece?  
-Hoy a la tarde es el primer entrenamiento, no olvides venir  
-Está bien  
-Tengo pensados algunos ejercicios que te serán de mucha ayuda  
-De verdad? Muchas gracias- le devolví una gran sonrisa  
-No es nada, somos amigos, no te preocupes aunque el presidente del club es más estricto que yo, debes soportarlo, da lo mejor y suerte  
-Gracias  
-Adiós chicas lindas- nos guineo un ojo  
-No es viejo para ser estudiante?- Alice lo miro mal  
-No seas así, él es muy lindo y bueno  
Fui a la cancha lista para el entrenamiento y el presidente del club estaba dando un discurso  
-Vamos, novata ¡apresúrate! El club de tenis no es para tontear  
Deje mis cosas y corrí para formarme con las raqueta en mano  
-Esta es la primer clase y vamos a determinar el nivel de cada persona para darme una idea de cuál es la situación de cada uno, para eso practicaran con Emmett  
-Hola- Emmett saludo- den lo mejor de ustedes  
-Así que Emmett nos ayudara, que bueno- sonreí  
-Emmett es amable contigo?-Jacob se paró a mi lado  
-Que tiene?- me encogí de hombros- él es demasiado amable  
-Por lo visto no tienes idea de la situación- sonrió  
-El primero, Benjamín- grito  
El chico fue con demasiado miedo  
Su saque fue como para matar el chico, ese Emmett no parecía el Emmett simpático de temprano, todos tenían cara de miedo ¿tan terrible era?  
-No seas estúpido, trata de devolverme una pelota- le grito  
-Emmett es apodado como el demonio asesino-Jacob se acercó a mí, él es muy amigable y buena persona, pero cuando está en la cancha con la raqueta se transforma en otra persona  
-Siguiente Rosalie  
Emmett le tiro una bola suave  
-Entrenador, por favor juegue en serio- Rosalie lo miro mal  
-Rosalie, no estas mal, Sam eres el siguiente  
-Hey Rosalie ¿Por qué Emmett te trata distinto a todos los demás?- proteste  
-No tengo idea  
-Otra vez esta de temer- me abrace con miedo  
-Jacob, siguiente prepárate a morir, así que eres el capeón, ¡yo te ensañare!  
Jacob de verdad era bueno le devolvía todas las pelotas y Emmett no llegaba a pegarles  
-Esto esta feo, Jacob ha hecho enojar a Emmett pobre del que vaya después de él- susurro uno  
-Próxima Renesmee, rápido a la cancha- grito  
Pobrecita ella es nueva suerte trata de esquivar las bolas suerte empezaron todos  
-Yo no quiero- negué con la cabeza  
Me acerque a la cancha con miedo  
-Abre bien los ojos y trata de devolver las pelotas, no tengas miedo- Jacob me dijo antes de salir de la cancha  
Emmett no me dio tiempo ni de correrme la pelota había impactado en medio de mi cara, sentí que me exploto la nariz de dolor y me desmaye


	19. Chapter 19

Nessie Pov

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el golpe hoy volvería a la universidad, si bien tenía la nariz bastante deshinchada tenía que seguir usando una venda  
-Princesa que te paso?- grito desesperado Nahuel cuando me vio tener una venda no pasaba desapercibido  
-No fue nada, solo me dieron un pelotazo, fui ya estoy bien, no se rompió mi nariz- sonreí  
-Eso ganas al unirte al club de tenis- Alice me regaño  
-Renesmee tenías que darle con la raqueta no con la nariz-Bella rio- perdón tenía que hacer el chiste  
-Por favor no sigas en ese club- me pidió Nahuel- no quiero que te golpeen, tú eres muy frágil  
-Fue solo un accidente- me encogí de hombros  
-Quieres que prepare algo especial para ti?  
-No, está bien, me duele un poco la nariz cuando como, no tengo hambre, igual gracias- le sonreí  
-Cierto, tu papá dijo que pases por el restaurante cuando salgas, tiene que hablar algo contigo  
-¿Por qué en el restaurante y no en la casa? No estas mintiendo ¿no?  
-Novata- Emmett se acercó a mí y me fui al lado de Alice y Bella – ¿por qué te asustas así? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?...perdón, no debería de haber sido tan duro en tu primer día, pero el tenis me apasiona por demás, no te preocupes el entrenamiento no será tan arduo hoy, hable con la enfermería y me dijeron que para hoy podías reanudar la actividad que tu naricita no estaría hinchada, entrenar el primer día es difícil, si lo soportas, lo damas se te ara sencillo

¿No sería tan arduo? Era un mentiroso, nos estaba haciendo dar saltos de rana través de toda la cancha, ya íbamos por la novena vuelta y no terminábamos más, una pelotita golpeo mi cabeza y me detuve  
-Lo lamento Renesmee no te vi- Rosalie sonrió  
-¿Tu por qué no estas saltando como yo?- me queje  
-Pues… esto es una especie de competencia de habilidades, si tienes habilidades, puedes competir en las canchas, si no es así tienes que sufrir a manos de Emmett, Jacob al ser tan bueno tiene un trato especial  
-¿Qué?  
-Desde que se unió al club él puso la condición de que vendría a entrar cuando él tenga ganas  
-¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?- susurre  
-¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? Viven bajo el mismo techo y no te cuenta estas cosas, que raro a mi si- sonrió- tratare de no golpearte con la pelota  
-Renesmee ¿alguien dijo que podías descansar? Sigue, sigue- grito Emmett  
¿Jacob vendría cuando quiera? ¿Si él hacía eso, para que me uní a un club tan cansador?

Llegue al restaurante de papá y Nahuel salió gritando desde la cocina  
-Renesmee, amor…ya has llegado ¿Cómo está tu nariz?  
-Mejor, me quitare la venda dentro de un rato  
-Nahuel ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no dejes la cocina?-papá lo regaño  
-sí, papá ahí voy- él fue sonriendo  
-¿y cuantas veces te dije que dejes de llamarme así? Es incomodo ¿Qué are con ese chico?- suspiro y me quedo mirando-Ya cenaste?- me abrazo  
-No, aun no-respondí  
-Pasta?  
-Siempre- sonreí  
-Nahuel, un plato de pasta  
-Papá ¿para que me llamaste? Que me tienes que decir que no puedes hacerlo en la casa?  
-Se…se trata de esto…Renesmee, he pensado, hemos estado viviendo casi por año en la casa de Billy, todos ellos son muy buenos con nosotros, pero…solo porque ellos sean buenos, no significa que nos podamos quedar ahí por siempre, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… si Bien Billy y Sarah te quieren como a una hija más, sé que tú quieres a Jacob-suspiro- con todo lo que Sarah me dijo tuve la leve esperanza de que Jacob y tú se conviertan en pareja, pero Jacob…Jacob… él, bueno…no esta tan interesado en ti como tú en él… así que pensé que lo mejor sería…mudarnos y dejar de irrumpir en su vida  
-Entiendo- aclare mi garganta para no llorar  
-Le compre su departamento a un amigo, no es muy grande, pero es seguro, vamos te llevare para que lo veas  
-Oh está bien y cuando…?  
-Mañana mismo- suspiro- hay que cortar de raíz esto  
-¿Mañana?  
-Sí, he encargado unos muebles, así que mañana nos llevaremos las pocas cosas que tenemos en lo de Billy y de paso vamos a la mueblería a retiras las cosas  
-Por qué tan…?  
-Si Sarah sabe esto de antemano sé que haría de todo para que no nos vayamos de su casa  
Fuimos al departamento y era demasiado acogedor por no decir pequeño, era un mono ambiente  
-¿Cómo dor…?  
-Comprare un panel para separar tu habitación de la mía, sé que tu habitación en los…  
-Me parece perfecto, mientras estemos juntos y bien, me parece bien- suspire

-No quiero- grito Sarah- Phil, escúchame, si esto es por Jacob, no te preocupes hablare con él  
-Yo sé que ustedes quieren mucho a Renesmee, pero el amor no puede forzarse, no hay ninguna posibilidad entre Jacob y Renesmee  
-Como que no hay? yo lleve 9 meses a ese chico dentro mío, lo conozco demasiado bien y sé que Renesmee es la chica ideal para él, es su yang  
No podía seguir escuchando más, así que subí a mi habitación me pare delante del espejo y suspire ¿Cómo podía ser competencia para esa Rosalie? Ella era perfecta para él, con cuidado me quite la venda, mi nariz apenas estaba hinchada y tenía un moretón, abrí el placar y empecé a meter todo sin ganas  
Jacob Pov  
Llegue a la casa acompañado por Rosalie teníamos que entregar una tesis y no íbamos a llegar si no nos juntábamos  
-Buenas noches- les dije a papá, mamá y Phil  
Los tres estaban raros, mamá estaba al borde del llanto ¿Qué había pasado?  
-Buenas noches- Rosalie les sonrió  
-Rosalie ellos son mis padres Billy y Sarah y él es Phil el padre de Renesmee, ella es Rosalie Hale mi compañera, tenemos que terminar un trabajo así que estaremos en mi habitación, vamos- le dije  
Estaba leyendo un libro mientras que Rosalie buscaba el material en internet y tocaron la puerta  
-Pasen- dije  
-Perdón si los molesto- Renesmee susurro entrando  
-Está bien, solo estamos buscando material- Rosalie le respondió  
-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte volviendo a concentrarme en el libro  
-Yo… vine a despedirme, mi papá consiguió un departamento y mañana nos mudaremos  
-Encontraste algún material en esa página?  
-No, no sé si es fiable intentare con otra  
-fíjate en esta- fui con Rosalie y le escribí una dirección-Entonces, por fin podre regresar a mi vida de antes- me senté de nuevo donde estaba y pretendí leer  
-Yo… entiendo…perdón por interrumpirlos, seguiré preparando mis maletas  
-¿Había algo en esa página Rosalie?  
-Ahhh- Rosalie la miro- si… si, hay información  
Cuando escuche que cerró la puerta apoye el libro en la cama  
-Tomémonos un descanso y después seguimos- resolple  
-Hey- entro Seth a la habitación  
-Seth estamos estudiando, no hagas ruido  
-¿Sabes que le pasa a Renesmee? Estaba llorando en el pasillo  
-Sigamos con el trabajo mañana- Rosalie sonrió  
-Me parece bien- le conteste  
Nessie Pov  
-Billy, estoy apenado por haberles causado problemas durante todo este tiempo, por haber sido tan amables conmigo y mi Nessie gracias, bueno emm, Renesmee deberías decir algo también  
-Yo- respire profundo para no llorar-durante este año he sido muy feliz, siempre fuimos papá y yo, desde que tengo memoria, es mi única familia hasta que los conocí a usted, gracias por haberme aceptado como un miembro más de su familia, tío Billy gracias a ti se jugar bien al pool sin que Seth me haga trampa, Sarah tu sabes que para mí eres como la madre que no pude tener, gracias por haberme mimado todo este tiempo y haberme enseñado a cocinar algo, aunque soy mala aun, Seth para mí es como un hermano chiquito con quien me gusta pelear y Jacob, me ayudo aunque jamás creyó que lograría algo, nunca olvidare todo el cariño que ustedes me dieron- me largue a llorar y le di un abrazo a Sarah  
-Renesmee, de verdad no sé qué hare cuando te vayas…no te vayas, por favor, yo te siento como una hija más, no quiero que te vayas, sé que encontraremos una solución para lo de Jacob, no te quiero perder- me abrazo fuerte llorando  
-Sarah, no le hagas eso a Renesmee la aras sentir peor  
-Bueno ya es hora de irnos- papa se fregó los ojos  
Mire hacia arriba ¿acaso tanto les disgustaba a ambos que no bajarían a despedirnos?  
-Renesmee, vamos  
-Espera un momento- seque mis lágrimas y subí las escaleras, si iba a cerrar una etapa, tenía que cerrarla por completo  
Jacob estaba sentado con Seth mirando la tv  
-Jacob, Renesmee – Seth lo codeo  
-Jacob sé que todo este tiempo te he causado problemas y de verdad lo siento…yo  
-Adiós- me dijo y empezó a hacer zapping  
Baje la escalera a toda velocidad y me subí al camión  
-No iras adentro?- pregunto papá  
-No, está bien- iré sentada aquí- sonreí  
Cuando el camión arranco me dio invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia y comencé a llorar, extrañaría demasiado estar a su lado, aunque él me odie ¿Por qué tenía que amar a alguien que no me quería?

Me desperté algo contracturada, me estire y abrí la ventana, había un gran sol, suspire y sonreí, desde hoy me tenía que acostumbrar a vivir sin Jacob, tenía que ser feliz sin pensar en el  
-¿Qué cómo que te mudaste?-Alice me miro sorprendida  
-¿Por qué se han divorciado?-Bella se cruzó de brazos  
-Shh, que dicen, no éramos nada  
-Yo creí que vivirías con él por siempre y tendrían lindos bebes-Bella que quejo  
-Yo también- Alice se cruzó de brazos- ahora dejaran de verse y él te olvidara  
-Hey, no seas tan franca- Bella la regaño  
-Pero si es verdad, sin sumar que esta esa princesa fastidiosa revoloteando como la mosca que es  
-Esta bien, no me importa, Jacob puede salir con la chica que quiera, yo lo voy a superar- suspire- papá me dijo algo que es verdad, yo lo quiero y él a mí no, dejare de frecuentar los lugares donde sé que él va, de esa manera se me ara más sencillo olvidarlo  
Las clases habían transcurrido tranquilas, cuando fuimos al bufet, muchos me quedaron mirando  
Fui con las chicas a ordenar y casi se me cae la mandíbula  
ESPECIAL DE LA CASA: "POR FIN RENESMEE ABANDONO A JACOB POR NAHUEL"  
-Ahí hay otro: Alice señalo  
SEGUNDO ESPCIAL: JACOB NO LA MECERIAS  
-Nahuel- grite- quien te crees que eres!- lo mire mal- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? quita todo eso  
-Si Nahuel quítalo ¿Qué pensara Jacob si lo ve?-Bella lo reto  
-Ya lo vio, y me felicito por mi caligrafía-sonrió demasiado contento  
De verdad a Jacob no le importaba, así que tenía que olvidarlo


	20. Chapter 20

Jacob Pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Renesmee se había ido, Seth había vuelto a su cuarto y yo estaba cómodo en el mío, las cosas eran como antes, pero era algo extraño, no me cruzaba a Renesmee por ningún lado, eso debería de ser bueno pero era raro  
-Jacob, tengo hambre- Seth se tiro en mi cama- papá dijo que nos repartamos las cosas de la casa, tienes que ir a comprar para comer  
-Está bien ¿tú te bañaste?  
-No  
-Y si no te bañaste ¿Qué haces en mi cama? Tú ya tienes tu cuarto  
-Es la costumbre, vine sin darme cuenta ¿Qué le pasa a mamá que esta tan deprimida?  
-No lo se  
-Desde que la tonta no está, la casa se siente más grande y silenciosa, aparte yo me he quedado sin alguien con quien pelear, que todo se sienta así es por culpa de ella- se quejo  
Nessie pov  
Extrañaba demasiado a Billy y Sarah, una pelotita golpeo mi cabeza y salí de mis pensamientos  
-Vamos Renesmee, no estés de floja sigue recogiendo las pelotas, rápido, rápido- grito Emmett  
De verdad prefería verlo fuera de la cancha era Jekyll y Mr. Hyde del tenis  
-¿Por qué sigues viniendo al club?- levante la vista y era Rosalie- si yo tuviese que recoger las pelotas solo en el club ya me hubiese ido, además desde que Jacob se unió, solo vino a una clase de práctica, no le gusta venir aquí, perdón no debería recordártelo, bueno tengo que ir a practicar, da lo mejor y tomate tu tiempo en recoger las pelotas, tratare de no tirarlas para este lado  
Era demasiado arrogante, si bien Jacob no había vuelto al club para mí eso era un alivio, seguramente si él venía yo tendría que irme, lo estaba haciendo bien 2 semanas sin verlo, me estaba sobre esforzando para no cruzarlo en ningún lugar  
-Disculpe no pise las pelotas, por favor- dije al ver que alguien piso la que estaba por levantar- si hace eso le diré a…-levante la vista y era Jacob  
-¿Todavía sigues de recoge pelotas?  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-No es claro, para jugar al tenis  
-Pero a ti no te gusta venir al club  
-¿Acaso no puedo venir?  
-No, es que…  
-Jacob, no sabía que venias-Rosalie se acercó a nosotros demasiado feliz  
-Jacob, ha pasado tiempo desde que viniste a la práctica ¿Por qué no jugamos un partido?-Emmett lo saludo  
-No hay problema con un partido, solo temo que no seas un buen rival para mí-Jacob respondió  
-Apostemos ¿sí?-A Emmett se le había transformado su cara con la respuesta de Jacob  
-No hay problema ¿sobre qué va la apuesta?  
-Si pierdes tendrás que participar en el campamento de nuestra asociación que será la próxima semana  
-¿Y si yo gano?-Jacob se cruzó de brazos  
-Si tú ganas, te comprare el almuerzo por todo un mes  
-De acuerdo-Jacob se dio la mano con Emmett  
-Por cierto se me olvido decirte, este será un partido de dobles…yo estaré con déjame pensarlo Rosalie y tú con haber… Renesmee- Emmett rio  
-¿Renesmee? Tienes que estar bromeando  
-Bromear, yo no bromeo cuando se trata de un partido  
-Es injusto- Jacob lo miro mal  
-Ambas empezaron este año, son novatas…si no quieres jugar lo entiendo, pero el partido se dará por perdido y tu vendrás al campamento  
-Jacob a mí me gustaría que vayas a la semana de campamento con nosotros-Rosalie se encogió de hombros  
Jacob se fue molesto al otro lado de la cancha  
-Hey no piensas venir- grito  
-Tú tranquila- Emmett sonrió  
Fui al otro lado de la cancha y suspire  
-¿No sería mejor que nos rindamos desde ya?- susurre  
-Tu quédate quieta en ese lugar, no agites tu raqueta, no la muevas para nada…y lo más importante  
-¿Qué?- me acerque a él para escucharlo con detenimiento  
-No me estorbes  
Emmett saco y yo moví la raqueta  
-Que te dije, cometiste una falta-Jacob me miro mal-te dije que no te muevas y no agites tu raqueta  
-Lo siento, me asuste al ver la pelota  
-Si la pelota viene hacia tu lado corre para el contrario  
-Está bien- suspire  
Emmett volvió a sacar y corrí para el mismo lado que Jacob y chocamos  
-¿Que te acabo de decir?  
-Pensé que la pelota iría al otro lado  
Emmett volvió a casar y abanique nuevamente  
-40-0- dijo el presidente  
-Esperen-Jacob me miro serio  
-Renesmee ve allí atrás y no te muevas- Jacob me indico donde pararme  
Jacob jugaba bien pero no pudo ganar, 2 contra 1 ya que yo no podía hacer no era nada justo  
Jacob se fue a sentar en las gradas demasiado molesto y lo seguí  
-Hey Renesmee y tú hacen una perfecta pareja-Emmett río- en el campamento podríamos volver a jugar  
Jacob se levantó molesto para irse  
-Hey no te enojes así, es la primera vez que me divierte tanto jugar contigo, de verdad lo digo cuando el campamento este por terminar volvamos a jugar  
-No quiero- Jacob se dio vuelta y nos miró mal a ambos  
-Bueno si no quieres redimirte y mostrar que puedes contra nosotros está bien, pero acepta bien las derrotas  
-Y a ti ¿quien te dijo que no puedo aceptar una derrota?  
-Si aceptas la derrota por que no compites nuevamente ¿Qué te parece esto? Para que no digas que soy malo e injusto, antes de que termine el campamento si logras que Renesmee me regrese una sola pelota, yo haré lo que tú me pidas  
-¿Y si pierdo?  
-Te vestirás de mujer y vendrás así hasta el club, nada mal ¿no? solo una pelota  
-Me parece perfecto-Jacob se dio la mano con Emmett  
Acaso perder le había aflojado un tornillo, yo era pésima jugando sin contar que le tenía un miedo atroz a los saques de Emmett  
Jacob se fue y yo tome mis cosas y fui tras él  
-Jacob, espera tenemos que hablar  
Jacob entro a los cambiadores y yo tras él ya que eran mixtos  
-Jacob-toque una puerta  
Espere un rato y salió  
-¿Qué?-me miro serio  
-¿Estás seguro? Tendrías que vestirte de mujer si llegases a perder  
-¿Cómo puede ser que no puedas regresar una pelota?  
-Yo… no puedo  
-La chica que juro que sería la primera en la clase f en estar entre los mejores 50 ¿Dónde se ha ido?  
-Pero Emmett y Rosalie son muy buenos  
-Vestirme de mujer e ir así al club es mi problema, tu solo necesitas mejorar tu manera de jugar  
-¿Tú me ayudara?- susurre  
-Mi método es mucho más riguroso que él de Emmett, así que mejor es que estés lista TENEMOS que ganar ¿entendido?- me miro fijo  
-Entendido  
Jacob se fue y yo me fui a la cancha a juntar las pelotas ya que la práctica había terminado  
Sarah Pov  
Extrañaba demasiado a mi Nessie así que fui a la universidad a verla un grupo de chicos de su clase me dijeron que estaba en la hora de entrenamiento así que fui hacía allí, al parecer el entrenamiento había terminado por que ella estaba sola en la cancha ¿Por qué recogía las pelotas?  
-Llegamos tarde- una chica se quejó-mire y era Bella  
-Hola- susurre  
-Señora Black ¿qué hace aquí?-Bella sonrió  
-Extrañaba mucho a mi Nessie así que he decidido venir a verla  
-¿Ha visto el partido?- su otra amiga Alice pregunto emocionada  
-¿Qué partido?-pregunte  
-Al parecer Nessie y Jacob jugaron doble contra otra pareja apenas nos enteramos vinimos a alentarla-Bella sonrió  
-Es una pena que ya haya acabado  
-Oww que mal me hubiese gustado verlos, seguro se los veía perfectos como una real pareja en la cancha- les respondí  
-Por la expresión que tiene ahora Renesmee, seguramente Jacob la reprendió por no ser buena- Bella suspiro  
-¿Jacob la reprende?-pregunte  
-Es lo más seguro- respondió Alice- de seguro perdieron, si hubiesen ganado Renesmee estaría desbordada de felicidad  
-Eso es verdad-Bella asintió  
-Y yo que pensé que después de entrar a la universidad su vida amorosa pasaría a otro plano-Alice suspiro  
-Yo también sobre todo porque ya se han besado- también suspiro Bella  
-Si más después de eso- Alice repitió  
-Si, si ¿beso? ¿Ellos se besaron?- pregunte emocionada  
-Si pero no le diga a Renesmee que lo dijimos  
-Oh, no se hagan problema, se cómo conservar un secreto y ustedes tampoco le digan que lo sé, es tarde tengo que irme- mire mi reloj  
-No iba a ver a…  
-La vendré a ver otro día, tampoco le digan que vine adiós hermosa- les sonreí  
Me tome un taxi y me fui hasta lo de Phil, estaba más convencida que antes que ellos terminarían juntos  
-Phill, phill-entre demasiado feliz  
-Sarah como estas?  
-Empaca tus cosas y las de Nessie y vuelve a la casa  
-¿Qué?  
-Tienen que volver  
-Me mude hace poco ¿me crees loco?  
-Te dire un secreto, ellos dos ya se han besado, vayamos a saber cuántas veces lo habrán hecho en la casa y nosotros ni enterados  
-De verdad?- pregunto sin creerlo  
-A sus amigas se les escapo, ellos dos en cualquier momento si están más tiempo juntos terminaran saliendo, seremos la gran familia que queremos ser- le sonreí  
-Pero no podemos decir que sabemos  
-Jacob se ira a un campamento de tenis, me lo dijo el otro día así que tenemos una semana para reacomodar todo ¿no es genial?


	21. Chapter 21

Renesmee Pov

Llegamos al campamento de tenis era un lugar muy lindo y se respiraba aire fresco, apenas bajamos Emmett nos dio una hoja con los deberes que debía hacer cada uno  
-Disculpen-levante mi mano -¿Por qué solo él mío dice preparación de la cena?  
-Preparación de la cena, pues bien que tú de debes de preparar la cena para todos nosotros  
-¿Yo sola?- chille molesta  
-En total somos 25 personas, así que debes preparar 25 platos  
-Pero…  
-No te preocupes-Emmett paso su brazo al redor de mi hombro acercándome más a él-le pediré a los demás que hagan la compra tu solo deberás cocinarlo ¿ok? Si crees que te llevara mucho puedes saltearte la práctica de la tarde- sonrió y yo me aleje  
-Hey, Hey un momento- Jacob se acercó a nosotros  
-Como que "puede faltar a la práctica de la tarde" dijiste que competiríamos el ultimo día  
-Así es jugaremos el último día-Emmett volvió a sonreír  
-Por eso mismo, Renesmee necesita más entrenamiento que cualquier otra persona, no tiene tiempo de preparar una cena para 25 personas  
-Pues tendrán que encontrar otro tiempo para practicar ¿Renesmee tú no te quieres ponerte en contra a tu entrenador verdad?-Emmett pregunto  
-Así que tratas de no darle la oportunidad de practicar  
-Bueno, cada uno vaya a sus habitaciones mujeres ala este, hombres ala oeste  
Todos se fueron y resople  
-¿Cómo se supone que aprenda si no podré hacerlo?  
-Hey, demuestra de que estas hecha, tenemos que ganar este partido-Jacob me miro serio- ¿entendido?  
-Entiendo

Era demasiado verdura, solo cortarla me llevaría más de dos horas, necesitaba con urgencias a papá o a Nahuel ¿Por qué tanta cebolla? Solloce, no veía nada por ella  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más te tardaras cocinando?-Jacob entro  
-Jacob- me queje-espera no te vayas, si no termino de cocinar, no podremos practicar, ya son las 7 y no puedo con una cebolla, por favor ayúdame, tú sabes cocinar  
-Está bien, está bien- se quejo  
Jacob cocino bistec con cebolla y para acompañar una ensalada de verdura salteada, yo le iba pasando los platos y el servia las porciones  
-Escúchame bien-me miro serio  
-Sí, sonreí pasándole un plato  
-No debes decirle a nadie que yo he venido y te ayude a cocinar  
-Está bien- sonreí

Esto esta delicioso cocina mejor que mi mamá Renesmee es sorprendente se escuchaba  
-Cocinas realmente excelente-Emmett sonrió  
-Debe de ser que aprendí a cocinar así, gracias a mi padre que es chef- sonreí y Jacob empezó a tocer  
-Jacob tienes demasiada suerte-le dijo Alec  
-¿Por qué?- lo miro serio  
-Tú puedes comer todos los días lo que hace Renesmee  
-¿Acaso ustedes dos no viven juntos?- una chica pregunto  
-Por eso Jacob es fuerte, come todos los días lo que su novia le prepara  
-Hey Jacob…no te quedes callado, también dile algo a tú novia que se pasó horas en la cocina preparando esta comida deliciosa-Emmett dijo  
-En realidad nosotros dos no…-susurre  
-Seguramente no la felicita por que está acostumbrado a comer estos manjares en su casa-Alec dijo-Renesmee espero que lo de mañana este igual de sabroso  
-Espero…por que no piensan que les gustaría comer y yo lo preparo-sonreí  
-¿De verdad arias eso?  
-Sí, claro- volví a sonreír  
Jacob me miro mal y se levantó de su lugar  
-Renesmee, ya es hora de practicar  
-Pero no termine de comer  
-Vamos- me tomo de la muñeca  
-Está bien, no hace falta que me tironees

-Vamos golpea una pelota-me grito- no te tapes las cara, si no como la veras  
¿Emmett era un demonio? Él era un ángel comparado con Jacob, si él pretendía practicar de esta forma toda la semana me iba terminar muriendo  
-Jacob, ya me canse- suspire  
-Te cansaste- tiro otra pelota- nada eso hay que seguir-grito  
-Ya no puedo más me senté en suelo  
-Mañana no te ayudare en la cocina- se fue  
Termine de recoger las pelotas y fui a las habitaciones, tome mi celular y me fui al pasillo y llame al restaurante  
-Hola…  
-Nahuel  
-Renesmee, estamos conectados, justo en este momento, yo estaba pensando en ti ¿tú estabas pensando en mi amor?  
-Claro que no…pero ya que estas…quiero pedirte un favor ¿puedes ayudarme a cocinar mañana?-susurre  
-Jacob está ahí ¿Por qué no le pides a él?  
-Nahuel por favor…no seas así  
-Entonces ¿él no te ha ayudado?  
-Hoy sí, pero mañana no…por favor…te estaré agradecida de por vida, Nahuel ¿sí?  
-Tú y Nahuel hacen linda pareja-Rosalie me sorprendió  
-Después te llamo- corte  
-Creo que debería enseñarte como hacer movimientos inteligentes con Jacob  
-Oye tú…- la seguí  
-¿Quieres competir conmigo?- se cruzó de brazos  
¿Acaso tenía sentido que yo compita con ella? Sería una pérdida de tiempo, ella era perfecta  
-No, solo quería preguntarte que shampo usas tienes el pelo bonito- respondí  
-Oh, si quieres te presto deberías de tomar una ducha, apestas- sonrió -…siendo Jacob como es, seguro es inevitable que mida a los demás de acuerdo a sus estándares, yo creo que debe haber muy poca gente que cumpla sus estándares, le voy a confesar mis sentimientos a Jacob a ti no te importa ¿verdad?  
-No- le sonreí  
¿Ella se iba a confesar con él? Si ella hacia eso yo iba pasar a ser menos que nada para Jacob, ella era tan perfecta ¿Qué hombre le diría que no?

Faltaban nada para ese horrible partido, eso de que no me iba a ayudar a cocinar, no había sido cierto, Jacob iba a darme una mano y terminaba haciendo todo, aunque en el entrenamiento era un monstruo. Terminaba demasiado cansada y golpeada, en vez de usar la raqueta para golpear la pelota, por cubrirme terminaba golpeada, pero no me importaba, iba a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar, no dejaría que todo el entrenamiento de Jacob se vaya a la basura  
Estaba desayunando demasiado feliz, últimamente mi apatito se había acrecentado más, los entrenamientos de la noche y el grupal de la madrugada, me hacían dar mucha hambre  
-Renesmee, las cosas ya están en la cocina-Alec sonrió- es una pena que desde mañana no podremos disfrutar más tus deliciosas cenas, espero que esta al ser la última sea deliciosa como las demás  
-No hay problema  
-Jacob necesito que hablemos  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto  
-Es por que estas faltando a los entrenamientos a la tarde, el instructor se enteró y no está muy feliz, por eso te pido que hoy que es la última no faltes ¿sí? Por lo menos ven a esta que es la última, no es una petición, te lo estoy ordenando, el instructor dijo que si no vas estarás muerto  
-¿Qué?- me ahogue con el café  
-¿Que sucede?- el instructor me miro  
-Nada, nada  
-Jacob, he visto como entrenas con Renesmee ¿te gustaría ser instructor de los nuevos? Tienes madera para eso  
-No me interesa… ¿estás seguro de que estará bien?  
-Claro, nunca me equivoco-Alec sonrió  
-No, yo hablo de la cena de hoy ¿no crees que deberías de pedir unas pre pizzas y solo tú ponerles el queso?  
-Jacob, no seas bromista a todos les gusta la comida de Renesmee  
-Entonces, espero que tu comida salga rica-Jacob sonrió y se fue con Alec  
¿Qué aria ahora sin Jacob?


	22. Chapter 22

Nessie Pov

Todo me había salido quemado, salado o desabrido, todos ponían cara de asco cada vez que probaban un bocado  
Esto no lo come ni un perro esta asqueroso si como más vomitareesta desabrido¿Qué paso con la gran cocinera que ella es?  
-Renesmee por que hoy te salió la comida así?-Emmett miro con asco el plato  
-Yo…lo siento…es que las comidas anteriores no las hice yo- mire al suelo apenada  
-Qué? Como que no la hiciste tú? quien cocino todo este tiempo?-pregunto Emmett  
-Es fácil, la persona que la ayudo, no asistió al entrenamiento de la tarde- Alec respondió  
-¿Quién no ha asistido a las prácticas de la tarde?- Emmett miraba a todos lados  
-No puede ser-Alec rio- ¿Jacob?... Jacob tú no has ido a las prácticas de la tarde ¿tú eres nuestro cocinero?  
-¿Tu cocinaste?-Rosalie le pregunto en un susurro pero yo lo escuche muy claro  
Wow Jacob es impresionante cocina muy bien es hermoso y sabe cocinar es increíble  
-Jacob, no será que quieres competir con Nahuel y por eso aprendiste a cocinar?-rio Emmett  
-No, no. no tiene nada que ver con Nahuel, Jacob siempre ha sido excelente cocinando, yo ya probé su comida antes-dije molesta- él es un súper genio que hace todo bien, no tiene la culpa  
-Jacob, es demasiado lindo contigo ¿Dónde puedo encontrar uno así para mí?-pregunto una chica  
-Jacob y Renesmee de verdad deben ser novios, ella habla así de él y él la ayuda en la cocinar, teníamos una pareja en el grupo y no lo sabíamos- dijo otro  
Jacob se fue molesto y Rosalie fue tras él  
Jacob Pov  
Renesmee era demasiado bocona. Le había dicho que no diga que yo era el que la ayudaba ¿no pudo decir estoy agotada y me salió mal?, siempre tenía que estar complicándome  
-Jacob-Rosalie sonrió- ¿te puedo acompañar? Necesitó hablar contigo  
-Claro- le respondí  
-Aquí afuera está lindo, nada que ver con el ambiente de adentro, son todos inmaduros decir que sales con Renesmee , no saben que en realidad es una acosadora de primer grado  
-¿Tenías algo que decirme?- me detuve y la quede mirando  
-Jacob ¿Qué piensas de mi?... a veces, me siento sola, nadie me entiende, desde pequeña siempre tuve buenas notas, jamás me esforcé demasiado para obtener lo que quería, nunca he entendido por que algunas personas no comprenden las cosas, yo jamás pensé que podría encontrar a alguien que sea parecido a mi… hasta que te conocí, pareciera que nosotros dos somos de la misma especie, contigo no me siento sola, no me preocupa lo que los demás crean de mí, es como si hubiera encontrado mi alma gemela, desde que te conocí el primer día de clases, comencé a sentir algo por ti  
Escuche risas y comencé a mirar a todos lados como Rosalie, así que deje de prestarle un poco de atención  
-En estos días, he intentado decirte que tú… me gustas ¿tú que sientes por mí?  
-Emmett no… cosquillas no  
Esa risa y esa voz yo las conocía muy bien, fui al lugar de donde provenían y Emmett estaba sobre Renesmee haciéndole cosquillas  
Renesmee Pov  
Salí tras Jacob y Rosalie, pero no les veía por ningún lado  
-Donde están?- susurre  
Sentí que alguien me tironeo quise gritar y me taparon la boca  
-Shh no seas ruidosa- Emmett susurro  
-Me diste un susto de muerte -Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas aquí escondido?  
-Shh, mira si por tu culpa nos ven  
Mire por medio del arbusto donde estábamos escondidos y se los veía y oía claramente a Jacob y Rosalie, así que me puse en cuclillas como estaba Emmett escondido  
-Oh, no me digas que…te gusta a ti también Jacob- lo mire sorprendida  
-Acaso no te llega oxígeno al cerebro?- me miro mal  
-Ohhhh ya veo te gusta Rosalie- Sonrei  
-Creo que tú y yo debemos de hablar de algo importante  
-De que?  
-Piesalo bien, en realidad a Rosalie le gusto, es solo que no lo quiere admitir  
-Tu crees? Pareciera que le gusta Jacob-Resople  
-Es por que esta cegada, asi que no puede ver la verdad que se esconde en su corazón  
-Entonces…  
-Entonces…podemos actuar los dos  
-Actuar?  
-Pretendamos que somos novios, entonces cuando Rosalie nos vea, entrara en shock, luego del shock se pondrá celosa, me odiara sin saber por qué y ahí se dará cuenta que en realidad esta así porque me ama y me perdio  
-Ohhh, se nota que estudiaste psicología 2 años ¿Por qué lo dejaste? En fin, no podemos, si Jacob cree que salgo con otro chico, sería un gravísimo error  
-Renesmee, piensas demasiado…básicamente cualquier hombre que tenga ojos y cerebro, elegiría a Rosalie, así que cuando Rosalie se dé cuenta que me ama Jacob quedara devastado y ahí tu podrás entrar y conquistarlo  
-Ohh Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?-sonreí  
-Pues…-sonrió y empezó a hacerme coquillas  
-Emmett no… cosquillas no- comencé a reír perdiendo el equilibrio quise agarrarme de Emmett y termino cayendo sobre mi  
-Lamento interrumpirlos-Jacob alzo la voz molesto  
Empuje de forma rápido a Emmett  
-Jacob yo…  
-Disculpen si los interrumpo en plenas caricias, pero esta es la hora de nuestra práctica-miro mal a Emmett-así que préstamela un rato  
Jacob tomo mi brazo y me levanto de un solo jalón del piso  
-Deberías de estar en la cancha haciendo el calentamiento, te tomas todo como si fuese un chiste-Jacob me regañaba mientras íbamos a la cancha- esta es la última noche y tú no puedes darle ni siquiera a una pelota- me soltó el brazo- no se por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo- me miro mal y comenzó a caminar rápido  
-Jacob, espera- apreté el paso para alcanzarlo  
Jacob estaba más irritado de lo normal me tiraba las pelotas a matar, me habían golpeado un par y se sentía que se me caería un pedazo  
-Corre tras la pelota, tienes que dar todo de ti ¿crees que el juego de mañana es una broma?  
-No- negué casi sin respiración  
-Corre- me dijo luego de tirar una pelota y por tratar de darle me doble el pie  
-Jacob, me canse no quiero practicar más ahora-me tire en el suelo y él se fue  
Levante todas las pelotas y me fui a dar un baño, fui a la habitación y empecé a pasarme una crema para los dolores, cuando mire mi tobillo lo tenía algo morado e inflamado, estaba muerta, solo tenía que caminar lo menos posible hasta mañana y estaría bien, solo era un simple golpe  
Me desperté y ya no había nadie en la habitación, mire mi pie y estaba más inflamado aun y más morado, ¿Por qué no se había deshinchado? Pise el suelo y casi morí, me había dado una puntada desde el pie hasta la cabeza, tome de mi bolso ibuprofeno 600 y vendas, no podía no presentarme a jugar, no podía fallarle así a Jacob, tenía que por lo menos intentarlo, quise dar un saltito y ahogue un grito, el que decía que la voluntad lo puede todo estaba equivocado, no podía pero no dejaría que Jacob pierda  
Me vende bien el pie y me coloque la zapatilla, seguramente si me veían con un pie vendado sospecharían así que también vende el otro, llegue a la cancha de forma lenta, dando pequeños pasos casi ni se notaba que rengueaba  
-Te sientes bien?-Jacob me observo  
-Eh?  
-Por qué te vendaste?  
-Oh, si… esto es…esto es un vendaje para que mis tobillos no se vallan a lastimar-sonreí  
-Que graciosa, pero te estoy hablando de verdad ¿enserio estas bien?  
-Claro-pegue tres saltitos en el lugar y casi muero –ves estoy bien- le sonreí  
-Muero por jugar nuevamente con ustedes, Nessie tratare de no ser rudo- sonrió Emmett  
Me pare en la cancha y empecé a respirar y exhalar demasiado fuerte  
-No estás en la cancha sola, al menos me tienes a tu lado, no te pongas nerviosa-Jacob me dijo y se alejo  
Emmett saco y Jacob le devolvía todas las pelotas  
-Haber si puedes con mi súper tiro Renesmee-grito Emmett  
Moví mi raqueta y golpee la pelota sacándola de la cancha, seguramente ahora Jacob me gritaría por no haber hecho bien las cosas, Jacob se acercó a mi  
-Yo…lo siento- me encogí de hombros  
-Tonta, tienes tanto miedo que no te has dado cuenta que le has pegado a una pelota  
Podía pegarle las pelotas de Emmett pero no lograba que crucen la cancha y era frustrante  
-No tengas miedo, solo golpea la pelota de forma firme hacia ellos, solo te falta algo más de fuerza e impulso-Jacob se acercó nuevamente a mí  
Tenía razón no tenía que tener miedo, el demonio de Emmett era una pulga al lado de Jacob  
Emmett nuevamente y saco, corrí tras la pelota golpeándola y luego cayendo al piso, le había dado y había anotado un punto o lo que se haga en tenis, podía morir feliz ahora, quise levantarme y me dio un fuerte tirón  
-¿Donde te duele?-Jacob se agacho al lado mío- ¿aquí?-apretó de forma suave mi tobillo y tape mi boca para no gritar- ¿Cuándo te lastimaste el tobillo?  
-Anoche-dije con un hilo de voz aguanto el llanto  
-¿Anoche? ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que te doblaste el tobillo?  
-Si te lo hubiese dicho, el partido se hubiese cancelado y seguramente con el carácter de Emmett lo hubiesen dado por perdido y tú ibas a tener que vestirte de mujer, no podía no esforzarme con el tiempo que perdiste enseñándome  
-¿Porque eres así?-suspiro-Alec el partido se suspende, Renesmee se lastimo el tobillo  
-No…¿qué? Me envuelvo mejor el tobillo, estoy segura que podemos ganar  
-Ya ganamos, con Emmett acordamos si podías servir bien una pelota ganábamos, ven…¿ te puedes levantar?-quiso ayudarme a pararme pero no pude solo con un pie  
-No puedo…deja que se me pase un poco el do…  
-Olvídalo-revoleo los ojos  
Él paso su brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro lo coloco en mi espalda levantándome, yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello envolviéndolos en él.  
Como podía ser posible…quería olvidarlo pero Jacob me gustaba cada vez más, aunque era imposible de creer lo amaba con cada poro de mi cuerpo


	23. Chapter 23

Nessie Pov

Me sentía en las nubes iba de la mano de Jacob y su otra mano estaba alrededor de mi hombro  
-Estas bien?  
-Sí, aun puedo caminar…está bien podemos caminar lento hasta mi casa- suspire y sonreí- tenemos tiempo  
-Qué bueno que tengas tiempo, yo no lo tengo- Jacob se quejó y comenzó a caminar más rápido  
-Espera, caminare más rápido- quise hacerlo y me dio una puntada  
Por qué se comportaba así? Yo quería ir de la mano con él, se sentía demasiado cálido tener su mano apretando la mía  
-Dame-Jacob tomo mi bolso y se lo colgó al hombro  
-Gracias por…  
Jacob se agacho y lo quede mirando  
-Que haces?-sonreí  
-Súbete, te cargare  
-Pero te cansaras con los bol…-Jacob tomo mi brazo y me empujó hacia el  
-No falta mucho verdad?  
-No, falta poco  
-Dices eso hace casi 20 minutos  
-es que no podía caminar muy rápido-sonreí  
-Hubiésemos tomado un taxi- protesto  
-No hace falta, no estamos lejos  
Llegamos al departamento y suspire  
-Puedes bajarme  
-Que piso es?  
-El último- susurre  
-Agárrate bien, que subiremos las escaleras-suspiro  
-Jacob…puedo hacerte una pregunta  
-Qué?  
-Rosalie te confeso lo siente ¿cierto? ¿Te le has respondido?  
-No te incumbe  
-Tienes razón  
-Tú y Emmett ¿están…? Se ve que se entienden  
-No, él y yo solamente estábamos…este es  
Busque en el bolso la llave y no la encontraba  
-Deja de buscar, la puerta está abierta  
-Como que abierta?  
-Wow que decoración, vacío  
-¿Cómo que vacío?- entre  
-Papa- empecé a buscarlo y salieron del baño dos tipos- ladrones-grite y me escondí tras de Jacob  
-Donde hay ladrones?- el hombre pregunto  
-Ustedes son ladrones  
-No señorita, soy agente inmobiliario- caso una tarjeta y Jacob la tomo- su padre me pidió que alquile el lugar  
-Que- le quite la tarjeta a Jacob  
-Y el dueño del lugar?-Jacob pregunto  
-No lo sé, el señor Dywer solo me pidió que alquile el lugar  
Tome el celular y comencé a marcar al celular de papá y al restaurante pero nadie atendía  
-Entonces qué?-Jacob me miro  
-No sé, no me responde  
-Y ahora que, chica sin hogar?  
-Vete, me quedare aquí a esperar a mi papá  
-Sube- suspiro  
-Y a dónde voy?  
-A mi casa, si mi madre se entera que te deje en este…-miro a todos lados- lugar sola me matara pero primero ara que te venga a buscar  
-Pero…  
-Nada de peros, sube que te llevare  
Ir a la casa de Jacob, me produce demasiada felicidad, pero sé que se terminara pronto y eso me da miedo, me estaba doliendo menos estar lejos suyo, pero ahora esa herida se volvería a abrir y sufriría aún más. Llegamos a la casa y había un cartel enorme en la puerta que decía  
BIENVENIDA RENESMEE A LA FAMILIA BLACK  
Todos los vecinos estaban comiendo unos bocadillos que Seth estaba repartiendo  
-Mamá Jacob llego-Seth vino a abrazarlo y a mí me saco la lengua  
-Ya llegaron, por fin- Sarah nos abrazó a los dos  
-Mamá que estás haciendo?- Jacob la miro enojado  
-No ves, le estamos dando la bienvenida Renesmee vuelve a vivir con nosotros, oh mi Nessie prepare tu habitación tal cual estaba  
-Por qué siempre tenemos que cumplir todos tus planes ¿eh?-Jacob resoplo  
-Mis planes?- Sara rio- no son mis planes son los tuyos  
-de que hablas?  
-Ocultarnos que ustedes dos ya se han besado, que han cruzado una barrera y están más cerca  
Jacob me fulmino con la mirada  
-Yo no dije nada- me encogí de hombros  
Fuimos al restaurante de papá para festejar que habíamos vuelto a la casa de los Black  
-Papá llegamos- sonreí al entrar  
-Renesmee ya has vuelto- escuche a Nahuel gritando y salir corriendo de la cocina para recibirme, Jacob se adelantó y se paró enfrente de mi  
-Buenas noches- dijo  
-Oh, ya llegaron prepare aquella mesa- papá le sonrió  
-Señor Dywer porque lo ha invitado a este?- Nahuel lo miro mal- Oh princesa porque cojeas te has lastimado, espera-Nahuel me levanto  
-No, que haces bájame- me puse roja y me dejo enfrente de mi silla- gracias- suspire y me aleje de él  
-Hey Jacob tu no le hiciste daño verdad?-Nahuel lo miro nuevamente mal. Pero… porque está toda su familia aquí?  
-Nos juntamos a celebrar que nuevamente vivimos todos juntos-Sara sonrió  
-Viven juntos de nuevo?-grito-Señor Phil ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No se mudaron hace poco?, no piensa en Renesmee, Jacob solo el ara sufrir nuevamente con su frialdad, él no la quiere y nunca lo ara  
-Hombres no entienden…Jacob no la trata con frialdad se llevan tan bien que ya hasta se han besado-Sarah sonrió  
-Que es lo que está diciendo?-Nahuel se acercó a ella  
-Sarah no…- me puse roja  
-Jacob tu forzaste a Renesmee para que te bese no?- Nahuel grito y se acercó a Jacob que seguía inmutado- ¿Por qué la forzaste para que te bese? Yo tenía que ser su primer beso no tú, Jacob exijo que me explique por qué lo hiciste  
-Nahuel basta- resople  
-1Te lo dejare muy claro, pero no lo estés escribiendo en la pizarra como si fuese un menú  
-Claro que lo are, pondré que el genio de Jacob somete a pobres e inocentes chicas ¿Por qué la besaste si tu no…?  
-Está bien te diré algo, solo una cosa- apoyo el tenedor en su plato- ella lo disfruto mucho, se sonrojo, cerro sus ojos e inclino levemente la cabeza, no puedes imaginar lo linda que se veía- sonrió mirando mal a Nahuel  
-Que estás diciendo?- le dije poniéndome roja- no fue así  
-Wow hijo por fin lo admitiste-Sarah sonrió  
Jacob Pov  
-Hola- Rosalie se sentó al lado mío  
-Hola- le respondí y seguí leyendo  
-Me costó encontrarte, sabía que no irías a la cafetería, ese que atiende está loco me dijo que era un depravado y que besaste a Renesmee a la fuerza  
-que se te ofrece- cerré el libro  
-Estarás libre este sábado? Tengo dos boletos para el cine  
-No estoy interesado  
-Por qué?  
-Nada en particular- volví a abrir el libro  
-Es por que no quieres que Renesmee piense que entre nosotros…  
-No es por ella, es por mí  
-¿De verdad se han besado?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- me levante para ir a leer a otra parte  
-Pero ella ahora está saliendo con Emmett  
-No lo está- la mire serio  
-Estos días los he oído hablar varias veces por teléfono y son demasiado dulce entre ellos  
-Tengo que irme- le respondí  
Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar  
-Que pasa mamá?  
-Es que estoy llamando a Renesmee y no me responde la he telefoneado un par de veces y siempre esa ocupado ¿le abra pasado algo?  
-No lo se  
-Puedes buscarla y decirle que cuando salga pasa por el mercado y traiga…  
-Le diré que te llame- le respondí  
-Gracias  
-Adiós- corte, tome el celular y marque a Renesmee, la vi lo lejos hablando por celular, esa era la razón por la que no respondía, resople y me acerque a ella  
-Si Emmett te extraño- rio ¿de verdad estaba saliendo con Emmett? ¿Emmett?- mi pierna, me duele poquito pero cada vez que pienso en ti, el dolor desaparece, debe ser por lo mucho que me gustas  
Me di vuelta y fui a mi clase  
Renesmee Pov  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar, suspire cuando vi que era nuevamente Emmett esto de hacerme su novia falsa para darle celos a Rosalie me estaba cansando  
-Hola amor  
-Por qué tenemos que hablar de verdad ¿no puedes hablar solo? Me parece estúpido esto- bufe  
-Tenesmos que meternos bien en nuestro papel, no sería creíble si hablo solo-Emmett dijo bajito- ¿Qué me has dicho amor? La señal es muy débil aquí se corta  
-No me gusta actuar ni hacer esto  
-Solo imagina que estas hablado con Jacob- susurro- me extrañas? Te sigue doliendo mucho la pierna  
-Está bien, está bien pero será la última vez que me presto para esto- respire profundo- si Emmett te extraño- reí esto era demasiado estúpido- mi pierna, me duele poquito pero cada vez que pienso en ti, el dolor desaparece, debe ser por lo mucho que me gustas ¿así está bien? La próxima vez no me llames habla solo

Hoy había cocinado yo unas empanadas, de aspecto la comida no estaba buena pero si sabía muy bien, Sarah me había ayudado con eso, las dos fuimos a la mesa con la comida  
-Prueben que bien cocino Renesmee hoy  
-Se ve feo- Seth negó- mamá tu no cocinaste algo?  
-No, Renesmee cocino hoy  
-Entonces moriremos de envenenamiento  
-Hijo, no seas maleducado-Sarah lo miro mal- prueba  
Seth revoleo los ojos y tomo una  
-No sabe mal- Seth asintió y dio otro bocado  
-No sabe mal- sonreí  
Jacob tomo una y la mordió  
-Sé que esto no se dice con la comida pero es un asco- el apoyo en la mesa  
-Sí, si yo pienso como Jacob- Seth escupió en una servilleta lo que tenía en la boca  
-Hijo donde están tus modelas- Sarah lo reprendió  
-No importa cuanto lo intentes, es una pérdida de tiempo, deja que mi madre cocine tu no entres más en la cocina  
-Jacob ¿Por qué te comportas así?  
-Ven Seth, pidamos una pizza  
-Si- Seth me saco la lengua y se fue con Jacob  
-Ambos están locos, sabe muy bien-Sara tomo una y la comió  
-No hace falta, de seguro saben mal- suspire- disculpa por arruinar la cena  
-No, no sabe mal

Fui a darme una ducha, no entendía por qué Jacob estaba tan molesto conmigo, todavía no olvidaba lo que me hizo hace dos días con mi comida, de verdad no sabía feo, tenía la sensación de que cada día que pasaba me odiaba más y más  
Salí de bañarme y me di cuenta que me faltaba la ropa interior para ponerme mi pijama e irme a dormir, no podía salir envuelta en la toalla  
-Sarah- dije bajito a ver si estaba cerca- Sarah- mire a todos lados y como no había nadie Salí del baño a mi habitación, estaba llegando y de la nada apareció un dedo con mi ropa interior  
-Oh gracias Sarah- reí  
-Mi mamá fue a sacar la basura- Jacob respondió y me di vuelta yendo nuevamente hacia el baño  
-Hey acaso no quieres tu ropa interior?-Jacob la tiro y cayó en mi hombro  
-Por qué me lo robaste?  
-Quien querría robarse eso? Estaba en el suelo, parece ropa interior de niña pequeña, ositos y puntillas  
-Yo…uso esto solo para dormir, por lo general uso pequeñas y con encajes de… de color rojo  
-Aunque uses una tanga negra no me interesa en lo absoluto, al parecer eres puro relleno, no sé si eso es tu frente o tu espalda, aunque estuviéramos en la misma cama y tu estuvieras desnuda no me interesaría  
-Te divierte burlarte de mi cuerpo? Si no te gusta vivir conmigo, dilo y listo, no me estés agrediendo tanto  
-Es verdad, mientras más te veo, más furioso me pongo y más deseos de fastidiarte me dan, así que si no quieres que te moleste, no te cruces en mi camino ve a donde no te pueda ver  
-Molesto- grite molesta entrando al baño

Fui al club de tenis y Emmett por mi pie no me dejo hacer nada  
-Oh, pero miren quien llego- sonrió-Jacob nos honras con tu presencia un partido?  
-Es a lo que vengo- sonrió  
El partido comenzó y Jacob era demasiado perfecto  
-No entiendo por qué Emmett se somete a esto, él no es rival para Jacob- suspire mirando a Jacob  
-Da la sensación de que Jacob odia a Emmett y quisiese matarlo con cada pelota que devuelve, se nota que Emmett está cansado-Rosalie me miro- Jacob de verdad es increíble  
-Deberías de alentar a Emmett es tu pareja de dobles- la mire mal  
-Sí, pero él es tu novio, aliéntalo tú  
-No es mi novio- me cruce de brazos- deja de decir tonterías  
-Todos lo saben, así que no te comportes de esa forma  
-No salgo con él, no lo repitas  
-Está bien sonrió- Emmett Renesmee dice que hagas polvo a Jacob, no quiere ver derrotado a su amor, esfuérzate por tu novia- grito  
-Que hace- grite- deja de decir mentiras- le tape la boca y ella empezó a reírse  
-Ahí va- grito Jacob y las dos lo miramos, devolvió la pelota tan rápida y tan fuerte que impacto contra cara de Emmett tirándolo al suelo  
Me acerque a él y vi que le sangraba demasiado la nariz  
-Emmett ¿estás bien?- me arrodille a su lado y lo ayude a sentarse-toma un pañuelo  
-De verdad eres linda mira como socorres a tu novio- Rosalie sonrió  
-Emmett, no creo que puedas seguir jugando contra mí, alarmante estamos a diferentes niveles, entrena mejor y luego intenta retarme, Rosalie del cine ¿tienes con quien ir?  
-Qué? No yo…  
-Entonces iré contigo- le sonrió y esa sonrisa desapareció cuando nos miró a Emmett y a mí- adiós  
Ambos se fueron y empuje a Emmett  
-Esto es por tu culpa, los estamos acercando más- lo mire mal y me fui a cambiar


	24. Chapter 24

Nessie Pov

Desde el primer día que vi a Jacob desee poder un día poder ponerme mi ropa favorita, y con un poco de apuro correría para llegar al cine a una cita con él.  
Jacob me esperaría fuera del cine habría esperado un rato, comenzaría a impacientarse, aun así sería educado y me esperaría como todo un caballero entonces me disculparía por haber llegado tarde, todo lo que originalmente era mi sueño lo está viviendo Rosalie  
-Vamos a entrar- Emmett tomo mi mano y pasamos por delante de ellos como si no los hubiésemos visto, cuando entramos nos quedamos escondidos para ver a que sala entraban, cuando entraron fuimos a sacar entradas y nos ubicamos tras ellos, la película era un documental bastante aburrido, pero no me interesaba solo tenía mis ojos puestos en ellos  
Vi a Rosalie lentamente iba acercando su cabeza al hombro de Jacob, tome la bolsa de pochoclos de Emmett y se los tire encima, Jacob se dio vuelta y Emmett simulo que me estaba besando tapándome el rostro para que no nos reconozcan  
-Buen trabajo- Emmett sonrió  
Rosalie estaba por tocar la mano de Jacob y le tire la gaseosa encima  
-Que les pasa a ustedes, váyanse a un motel- dijo molesta  
-Hey no te pases-Emmett me regaño  
Rosalie salió molesta de la sala de cine y Jacob tras de ella  
Emmett y yo los seguimos hasta un restaurante, el celular de Emmett sonó y salió, yo me quede observándolos, se los veía demasiado bien juntos, charlando y riendo, veía a Jacob feliz  
-Qué clase de chicas me gustan, pues como a todos, que sea linda e inteligente, me gusta alguien con quien poder compartir mis gustos e intereses y sepa de que estoy hablando, que sepa cocinar, odio a las mujeres que no saben cocinar- Jacob dijo bastante alto  
-Cocino muy bien, un día te preparare algo- Rosalie le sonrió  
¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Si a él le gustaba Rosalie, yo lo tenía que respetar y alégrame por él, no trata de boicotearle su cita, suspire y salí del restaurante y me quede afuera esperando a Emmett, Jacob y Rosalie salieron así que me escondí para que no me vean  
-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Vamos dentro-Emmett me tironeo  
-Ya se fueron- suspire  
-Qué? A dónde?- empezó a buscarlos con la mirada  
-Dónde estabas?  
-Montare una escena para impresionar a Rosalie, tenemos que encontrarlos ya le pague la mitad a los actores ¿Por qué no me llamaste o fuiste tras ellos?  
-Ya no los quiero seguir- me cruce de brazos  
-Por qué no?  
-Mientras más los veo juntos, veo lo compatible que son  
-No me digas que quieres ver como ellos terminan juntos?- me miro sorprendido  
-Olvídalo, si a Jacob de verdad le gusta Rosalie lo felicitare si empiezan a salir, eso deberías de hacer tú con Rosalie alegrarte si es feliz- comence a caminar buscando la parada del colectivo  
-Renesmee ya los seguimos hasta aquí ¿Cómo te rindes ahora?  
-Emmett de verdad no soporto verlos juntos, hace que mi corazón duela, no lo puedo ver más  
-Por eso nos tenemos que esforzar y separarlos  
-No creo que…  
Dos hombres me chocaron y les volqué la gaseosa que me había quedado del cine  
-Disculpen no los vi- sonreí  
-Tú crees que lo solucionas con un disculpe?  
-Hey, no es ella…- Emmett rio  
-Usted fue el que me ha chocado y por eso…-susurre  
-Sabes cuanto sale esta camisa?- grito  
-Hey…te estoy diciendo que no es ella  
-Tal vez debería llevarte y cobrarte la camisa de otra forma- tomo mi brazo  
Jacob y Rosalie se acercaron al igual que otra gente a ver que estaba pasando  
-Por sujetos como ustedes, nuestra sociedad es un desastre, todo el mundo les teme a los que se hacen los malos, ya les pidió disculpa- Emmett empujo a uno y me puso detrás de él  
-No creo que debas hacer eso- susurre  
Los tipos tenían pinta de matones  
-¿Qué quieres golpearme? Inténtalo- Emmett lo volvió a empujar y el tipo de un empujo también  
-Pasa algo?- Jacob pregunto  
-Estos se hacen los malos- Emmett volvio a empujar a uno  
-Emmett deberías de tranquilizarte, parecen peligrosos-Rosalie le dijo  
-Emmett- Jacob lo llamo- aquellas personas de haya te están haciendo señas, parece que te están buscando  
-Ustedes quiénes son?- Emmett lo miro mal  
-Hablamos hace rato por teléfono, ese tipo con el que estas peleando es un gangster de este lugar, yo que tú me voy, no te olvides depositar nuestro dinero- el chico salió corriendo  
-Gánster-susurre ese hombre me señalo y sonrió mirando hacia una dirección y chsqueo sus dedos, levante la vista y vi un montón de hombres con bates que empezó a correr en nuestra dirección  
-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-Jacob tomo mi mano y empezó a correr en una dirección y Rosalie y Emmett en otra  
No sé si Jacob tomo la mano equivocada por la confusión, pero en este momento estoy demasiado feliz, corrimos demasiado, hasta llegar a un parque con una hermosa laguna  
-Jacob ¿Por qué me tomaste de la mano y no a Rosalie?  
-Hubieses preferido ir con Emmett- me miro serio  
-Claro que no…es que…tú estabas en una cita con Rosalie  
-Emmett empleo mucho tiempo en montar ese numerito y hasta ha enfurecido a un verdadero gánster, por el esfuerzo merecía quedarse un tiempo solo con Rosalie, no hubiese sido bueno de mi parte si la traía conmigo  
-Entonces has sabido todo el tiempo que Emmett y yo hemos estado fingiendo?- pregunte de forma tímida  
-En realidad me di cuenta cuando tú y Emmett fueron al cine, eso fue demasiada casualidad, de verdad creí que ustedes dos estaban juntos  
-Perdón por haber arruinado tu cita, soy demasiado infantil, cuando le dijiste a Rosalie de salir al cine… no pude evitar el querer seguirte, pero si a ti de verdad te gusta Rosalie yo no interferiré de nuevo es má te feli…  
-Vayamos a caminar- sonrió y se puso serio de forma rápida  
¿Acaso esto era un sueño Jacob quería que caminemos juntos?  
-Aunque no sé muy bien a donde podríamos ir, no conozco esta zona  
-Yo si vine muchas veces con Bella y Alice, vamos- sonreí  
Fuimos hasta los botes, era algo que tenía que hacer o hacer con Jacob  
-Por aquella parte venden una comida deliciosa, a Bella le fascina, desde aquí si te das vuelta se ve el puente colgante Westley las parejas que lo pasan ida y vuelta dicen serán felices por siempre…oh por haya alquilan bicicletas, el parque es hermoso para pasear ¿estas aburrido?  
-No, solo estoy pensando ¿Cómo es que vine aquí y no fui directamente a casa?  
-Oh- suspire  
Llegamos a la orilla y me pare para bajarme y me tropecé Jacob me agarro para que no caiga y lo arrastre conmigo al agua  
-Me ahogo, me ahogo - grite  
-Hey deja de gritar y párate-Jacob miro a todos lados  
-Oh toco el fondo- empecé a reír- el agua esta fría  
Jacob quiso subir pero no pudo y empecé a reír peor  
-Eres alto y musculoso y no puedes subir  
-Sube primero, ven-Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me subió-Dame la mano- me miro serio  
Le di la mano para ayudarlo a subir y me tironeo haciéndome entrar nuevamente en el agua  
-Lo hiciste a propósito- comencé a reírme y lo empecé a mojar, creo que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa  
Jacob se sacó el chaleco salvavidas y subió de forma rápida  
-Yo, yo- extendí mis manos y de un jalón me saco del agua-Jacob hueles a podrido- reí  
-Tu tampoco hueles muy bien- resoplo- vamos busquemos un lugar para bañarnos  
-Bañarnos?  
Caminamos un par de cuadras  
-Quédate por aquí, iré a ver si por aquí hay algún…quédate por aquí  
Jacob se fue me di vuelta y había una tienda de ropa de hombres, vi una camisa a rayas demasiado linda  
-disculpe- dije sin entrar  
-Si?- una chica salio  
-Quiero esa camisa- sonreí  
Le pase mi tarjeta de crédito y la compre para Jacob me la había guardo en tres bolsas para que no se moje y la metí en mi bolso  
-Ven-Jacob me miro serio  
-Jacob esto es un hotel- le dije demasiado roja  
-Quieres seguir oliendo así?-resoplo  
Yo estaba demasiado roja mientras subíamos por el ascensor, una pareja al lado nuestro decir que se estaban comiendo era poco, Jacob me agarro del hombro de mi camisa y me tironeo para el otro lado del ascensor poniéndome detrás de él  
Entramos a la habitación y me quede pegada a la puerta  
-Ve y báñate primero- Jacob se fue cerca del ventanal  
-Te he comprado una camisa, para que te quites esa mojada, toma- sonreí- No le saque el precio perdón  
-Es muy cara- me la paso  
-No te ha gustado? Lo siento, es no sé muy bien tal vez el diseño…  
-Úsala tú ahora, cuando lleguemos me la devuelves, ahora ve y báñate si no te enfermaras  
-Está bien  
Entre al baño y había un jacuzzi, había unas sales así que se las puse y lo deje llenarse, estaba demasiado feliz, era raro pero era increíble que Jacob con esas simples palabras hizo que mi corazón lata muy fuerte, era cálido el sentimiento, Sali del baño y Jacob estaba mirando hacia afuera  
-Ya desocupe el baño- sonreí  
-Toma, fui a comprar café- extendió su mano  
-Gracias- me senté en un sillón que estaba de espaldas a él  
-Desde que era pequeño nunca he sabido que era un ¡oh no! ni había sentido pánico o preocupación, cada cosa, cada lugar estaba donde yo lo esperaba, fue en tercero de preparatoria, después de recibir tu carta de amor, cuando mi mundo pareció haber perdido el control completamente, todos los dices comenzaba con un ¡oh no! y tenía sentimientos de pánico y preocupación  
Pánico y preocupación por mi culpa, tanto arruine su vida  
-Es que, en momentos anteriores de mi vida, jamás sentí eso…es por eso que me pongo nervioso y quiero esconderme y escapar cuando estas cerca, al parecer tu eres la persona que el cielo envió especialmente para ponerme a prueba  
-Ponerte a prueba?  
-En vez de vivir mi vida normal, el aceptar días de pruebas como este… resulta interesante  
-Y las pruebas de las que hablas, se refieren… ¿a mí?  
-Si  
-Entonces, como tú quieres aceptar estas pruebas, significa…que ¿también me aceptas?  
-Si…aunque de todas maneras hay momentos amargos y dulces en la vida  
-El que tú me aceptes ¿no será para molestarme y pelear? ¿O para ignorarme?  
-Si no lo puedes entender, no hay problema- suspiro  
-Quien dice que no lo entiendo? Deja de tratarme como tonta todo el tiempo, tu estas diciendo, que en el futuro ya no te esconderás de mí y también que tal vez consideres ¿Qué seamos novios?  
-De que hablas? Lo que quise decir, es que no estaré en desacuerdo en vivir en la misma casa que tu  
-Acaso tu no me odias?  
-Me es difícil lidiar contigo, pero yo…no te odio para nada  
Me levante del sofá y lo abrace por la espalda  
-Jacob, tú me gustas, de verdad me gustas mucho, desde el primer año de la preparatoria hasta ahora, aunque sé que no soy la más lista, cocine horrible y digas que tengo el pecho plano, yo…trabajare duro y mejorare, aunque se trate de estudiar  
-En serio?- sonrió  
-Lo juro- asentí  
-Me siento muy feliz, que quieras cambiar y ser una mujer talentosa por mí  
-Mujer talentosa?-susurre  
-Se acercan los exámenes de medio año ¿Cuánta sinceridad hay en tu confesión? Eso dependerá de la nota que saque en tus exámenes ¿comprendes?  
-Si- me aleje de él  
¿En qué momento mi confesión se había convertido en eso? ¿Con mis notas le probaría mi amor? Esto estaba mal muy mal, era pésima en el estudio y él lo sabía, resople y me volví a sentar en mi lugar  
Había pasado lo que faltaba de tarde paseando en bicicleta con Jacob, este era el mejor día de mi vida, si pudiera medir mi relación con Jacob usando puntos, la primera vez que le di la carta probablemente tenía 20 puntos primer beso 50 puntos pero ahora tengo la confianza de 80 puntos, me siento demasiado cerca de él, en todo este tiempo que convivimos jamás se comportó como lo estaba haciendo hoy, tan suelto y relajado, eso era genial poder ver por lo menos una parte que tal vez era la que me escondía


	25. Chapter 25

Nessie Pov

Estaba volviendo a casa y me detuve a mitad del camino, había un perro sentado a mitad de la calle, di dos pasos y me imito di otros dos y me siguió, cruce la calle corriendo le tenía fobia a los perros, ya que de chica uno me había mordido  
Llegue a la casa transpirada y agitada, deje mi bolso en el sofá y fui directo a la cocina y lave mis manos,  
-Justo estoy por servir la comida me ayudas  
-Si claro- sonreí  
-Ayuda, quien me abre la puerta, no puedo abrir tengo las manos ocupadas-grito Seth  
-Yo voy- dije y fui corriendo  
-Carga al perrito que me encontré- extendió sus brazos  
-No quiero, tengo miedo- grite yendo a la cocina y me puse detrás de Sarah  
-Dámelo- Jacob apareció- lo encontraste en la calle es un pastor ingles, seguramente alguien lo perdió  
-No, es mío- Seth se cruzó de brazos  
-Es muy lindo-Jacob lo acerco a mi  
-Aléjame esa cosa- grite  
-Hay Renesmee es un bebito- Sarah rio  
-Se llama pipo-Seth dijo  
Se pasaron después de comer demasiado tiempo con ese perro, yo para estar lejos me fui a ordenar la cocina, los espié asomando la apenas la cabeza, era increíble la expresión de Jacob hacia el perrito, ojala fuese un perro seguramente me trataría mejor, volví a la cocina y me puse a lavar los platos  
-Renesmee  
Me di vuelta al oir la voz de Jacob demasiado feliz y tenía el perro enfrente de mi  
-Jacob de verdad le tengo miedo, por favor quítalo- me escondí detrás del delantal  
-No te ara nada, no seas asi, quiero que tu te encargues de darle la comida  
-No quiero  
-Pero tú eres muy bondadosa y tienes un gran corazón  
-Está bien, pero aléjalo de mi  
-Toma, me lo paso, mama fue al mercado con Seth a comprarle su alimento, me ire a estudiar  
-Pero no me dejes sola con…  
-Confio en que lo cuidaras bien- se fue  
-Te quiere mas a ti que a cualquier persona- lo apoye en el suelo y segui limpiando

Sarah me estaba ayudando a hacer una torta para tomar el té, pero estaba más concentrada en el correo que en otra cosa  
-Tía el correo no llego aun verdad?  
-No, todavía no ¿esperas carta? ¡Cierto, las notas de la universidad deben de estar llegando!, si llegan te aviso  
-No, no yo estaré pendiente, no lo digas en voz muy alta- susurre  
El timbre sonó y salí corriendo, cuando abrí pegue un grito ya que un labrador enorme me salto encima y me tiro al suelo  
-Oh parece que a princesa le caes bien- Rosalie sonrió - ¿Jacob esta?  
-En el patio trasero- dije agitada  
-Gracias- dijo y paso  
-¿A qué viniste?- pregunte caminado bastante lejos de ella  
-Jacob me dijo que tiene un perro, así que lo vine a invitar a pasearlos juntos  
Rosalie dejo a su perro en el jardín trasero junto al nuestro y entro, no me había dado cuenta que había venido con un paquete  
-¿Te gustaría una taza de té?-Sarah la inspecciono  
-Oh, sí gracias, perdón por la visita sorpresa  
-Oh, no te preocupes ¿Cómo era tu nombre? No lo recuerdo  
-Rosalie Hale, soy compañera de Jacob  
-Así que van a la misma clase?  
-Si- sonrió  
-Billy, cariño, tenemos visita, ven- Sarah lo llamo  
-Buenas- Billy salió del estudio junto con papá  
-Siéntate aquí  
Sarah lo ubico entre Jacob y Rosalie  
-Bienvenida, soy el padre de Jacob y él es el padre de Renesmee Phil, ven Phil siéntate también-Billy estaba nervioso  
Seguramente Rosalie le parecería linda e indicada para Jacob  
-Oh que trajiste en esa caja?- pregunto Sarah  
-Hice un pastel, es increíble que justo haya llegado para la hora del té- lo saco y parecía comprado en una pastelería  
-Demasiado justo-Sarah revoleo los ojos-Renesmee también hizo un pastel y está muy rico, Nessie también trae el tuyo  
-No hace falta- sonreí  
-Tráelo, para que Jake lo pruebe  
Mi pastel al lado del de Rosalie parecía que había sido masticado y luego escupido en la bandeja, hasta era buena en la cocina, de verdad Rosalie era una mujer completa  
Todos había comido de su pastel, hasta papá había repetido porción, del mío solo comimos Sarah y yo  
-Jacob quieres pastel?- Sarah pregunto- no has probado de ninguno  
-Del que trajo Rosalie, si  
-Alguien quiere más te?-pregunte  
-Si, gracias- Rosalie sonrió  
-Ahora te traigo  
Cuando fui a la cocina aproveche y lleve mi pastel, lo quede mirando y suspire  
-Hey- papa entro a la cocina y me abrazo  
-Nadie quiso comer de mi pastel- suspire  
-Yo quiero- tomo el cuchillo y se cortó una porción- está muy rico- sonrió- ten más confianza en ti, la próxima vez te saldrá con mejor pinta pero igual de rico  
El timbre sonó y salí corriendo  
-Yo atiendo, yo atiendo- grite  
Cuando abrí era el cartero, tome la carta y vi mis notas, era peor de lo que pensaba  
-Que estás viendo?- me di vuelta y Jacob estaba mirando por sobre mi hombro  
-Es el resumen de mí…de mi ¿tarjeta? Tarjeta de crédito, si eso de mi tarjeta de crédito- sonreí  
-Por tu cara gastaste demasiado, puedo ver cuánto?- quiso tomar la carta  
-Claro que no- escondí mi mano  
-Renesmee-escuche que me llamaron  
Me di vuelta y Emmett venía con su perro, esto debía ser una broma ¿un perro más?  
-Que te trae por aquí?- Jacob se cruzó de brazos  
Escuche que tienen perro y que Rosalie vendría a pasear el suyo con el de ustedes, les puedo pedir un poco de agua para mi perro, hace calor y caminamos bastante  
-Sí, claro, entra- resople  
-Quieres que lleve el resumen de tu tarjeta dentro?-Jacob sonrió  
-No, lo llevare yo  
-Son tus calificaciones ¿verdad?- me miro serio  
-No- negué segura  
Seth vino corriendo hacia nosotros y me saco de la mano la hoja  
-Wow de verdad eres tonta ¿45 puntos? Que bajo  
-No sabía que tu sinceridad hacia mi valía solo 45 puntos- entro con Emmett

Estaba en mi pieza con las calificaciones en la mano, Seth era un bocón había dicho mi nota y Rosalie alardeo de sus 87 puntos, si Jacob la elegía a ella, yo no podía quejarme por eso, tenía que mejorar mis notas, esforzarme más y más  
"la sinceridad de tu confesión dependerá de lo que saque en tus exámenes" las palabras de Jacob sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, se había burlado en cierta forma de mi, él sabe que me cuesta estudiar de seguro imaginaba que están eran mis notas, tenía que esforzarme, tenía que demostrar con mis notas cuanto lo amaba, hice un bollo la hoja y tome un libro de pedagogía y me puse a leerlo empecé a bostezar y a entre dormirme ¿Cómo podía ser que apenes toque un libro comience dormirme? Baje por café, escuche a Billy discutiendo con Sarah y Jacob  
-Jacob ¿eres feliz ahora? Dímelo ¿eres feliz yendo a esa universidad? Puedo ignorarlo todo y quedarme sin hacer nada si sé que eres feliz, pero sé que no es así. Tienes que empezar a pensar en tu futuro, y empezar a prepárate para dar el examen y entrar a la U.N  
-Eso solo querías decirme?- Jacob pregunto  
-Jacob, si hubieses entrado a la U.N, no perdería el tiempo hablando sobre esto  
-No estoy interesado de entrar a esa universidad ahora  
-Qué? Pero si no estudias ahí, tú…  
-Amor ¿sigues insistiendo es eso?-Sarah pregunto  
-Jacob no sabe que quiere, yo solo quiero guiarlo, para que no tenga problemas a futuro  
-Jacob se está llevando muy bien con Renesmee, no seas entrometido y hagas que rompan su relación  
-De que estas hablando? Yo estoy preocupado por su verdadero futuro, no por la novia que puede o no elegir, eso es más importante  
-Tú solo quieres que él sea el sucesor de tu compañía, no piensas en él  
-Acaso me estás diciendo que por querer que Jacob se haga cargo de lo que me costó construir tanto soy un padre egoísta? Yo solo me preocupo por su futuro, no quiero que lo tire a la basura  
-No eres egoísta pero deja que él decida que quiere hacer, no quieras manejar su vida así  
-Yo le manejo la vida? Tú quieres que salga con Renesmee aunque él no lo quiera  
-¿Por qué mezclas así las cosas? Renesmee y su carrera no tienen nada que ver  
-No sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?-Jacob me sorprendió  
-Iba a ir a buscar café y no quise interrumpir- susurre  
Jacob comenzó a subir las escaleras  
-Volverás a tomar ese examen?  
-No, no, no y no, no me interesa esa universidad, no quiero dar ese estúpido examen, te lo dije antes ya a ti también ¿puedes dejar de preguntarlo y presionar tu también?- me miro molesto y subió  
-Acaso tu no quieres a Renesmee?- Sarah pregunto  
-Por supuesto que yo también la quiero para Jacob, es una chica dulce y muy pura, pero el examen no debería de afectar la relación de ellos  
Por que Jacob era sometido a esto? ¿Por qué sus padres no lo podían entender? No se puede manejar la vida ni el corazón de una persona, Jacob solo tiene que encontrar su propia felicidad, aunque no sea a mi lado, yo estaría feliz por él y ellos también tenían que estarlo


	26. Chapter 26

Nessie Pov

Estaba en la cafetería con las chicas, seguía preocupada por la forma en la que Sarah y Billy quería controlar la vida de Jacob, eso me angustiaba demasiado, saber que por eso Jacob seguramente estaba frustrado y hasta tal vez triste  
-Hey Renesmee-Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos  
-Qué pasa?  
-Le dices a Jacob que ya pregunte y que en mi departamento el piso que estaba desocupado ya sealquilo  
-De que hablas?- lo mire sorprendida  
-Jacob se está queriendo mudar ¿no lo sabias?  
-No, no lo sabía  
-Bueno, dile, no te olvides- sonrió y se fue  
Como podía ser posible que Jacob quiera mudarse, yo lo estaba acosando lo menos posible estos últimos días, tenía una casa que era demasiado cómoda ¿Por qué querría mudarse?  
Llegue a la casa y Sarah estaba terminado de planchar  
-Renesmee me ayudas? Deja esto en el mueble de Jacob es su ropa  
-Sí, si claro- fui y tome la ropa  
Guarde todo en el mueble y mire su habitación detenidamente, como no había nadie fui y me acosté e su cama y empecé a reír olí su almohada, olía demasiado rico como él  
-Me gustaría dormir aquí- susurre  
En la mesita de luz había un diario doblado así que lo tome al ver que sección era, arrendamientos de un lado y salidas laborales del otro  
-Así que de verdad te quieres mudar?- suspire  
-Que haces en mi cama?  
De un salto salí de ella  
-Ya buscaste lo que querías?-me saco el diario de la mano y lo apoyo en su cama  
-Solo quería corroborar si Emmett me dijo la verdad  
-No le digas a mis padres, ten tu boca cerrada por un tiempo, yo se los diré  
-Está bien… pero por qué…?  
-Por qué no? acaso no puedo  
-Tu casa es cómoda  
-No tiene que ver con la comodidad, me tengo que cambiar, sal  
-Pero…  
No termine de hablar que Jacob se quitó el sweater con camiseta y todo quedando sin nada de arriba  
-Ya entendí, salgo- me fui casi corriendo  
Habían pasado un mes y Jacob seguía en la casa, seguramente había desistido de la idea de mudarse, Sarah estaba tratando de enseñarme a coser mientras Seth jugaba a los videos juegos y le explicaba a Billy como era  
-Tengo que hablar con ustedes-Jacob miro serio a Sarah y Billy  
-Si corazón que pasa?- pregunto Sarah  
-El fin de semana me mudare, ya encontré departamento y un trabajo  
-Pero por qué quieres mudarte?- Sarah no salía de su estado de shock  
-Desde pequeño, crecí siendo protegido por ustedes, ya es tiempo de que tome mis propias decisiones, por eso necesito irme, para poder plantearme que quiero hacer con mi vida, también quiero experimentar el mundo real, saber si puedo desenvolverme por mis propios medios sin depender de ustedes  
-Me parece perfecto, Jacob es un hombre ya y si quiere experimentar que es enfrentarse solo al mundo, yo lo apoyo-Billy apoyo su brazo en el hombro de Jacob y le sonrió  
¿De verdad iba a dejar que él se vaya?  
-Pero Jacob, si tú te vas no lo voy a poder soportar, no me imagino como serán los días cuando no te pueda ver ¿has pensando en cómo me sentiría?- sollozo Sarah- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?  
-Yo no quiero que te mudes-Seth grito y subió corriendo a la habitación

-Cuiden mucho a pipo-Jacob sonrió acariciando la cabeza del perro  
-Hijo no te olvides de comer bien, si necesitas que te prepare algo, solo avísame, si tienes ropa que lavar tráela, mamá la lavara con amor para ti  
-Está bien  
-Te extrañare mucho-Sarah lo abrazo- come bien, o si no ven yo te preparare unas viandas para que tengas para toda la semana, o ven y come aquí  
-Me tengo que ir, Seth pórtate bien  
-Si te vas a ir vete de una vez-Seth lo miro mal  
Jacob se subió al taxi y suspiro  
-Adiós- dijo y el auto arranco  
Yo tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero espere que el taxi arranque para hacerlo ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Jacob ahora? Sabía que no me amaba pero yo era feliz tan solo compartiendo el mismo espacio que él, solo con verlo todos los días  
No veía a Jacob hace días, por el trabajo había cambiado todos los horarios en la universidad y no frecuentaba el club de tenis por falta de tiempo, no pensé que sería tan abrupto el dejar de verlo  
-Renesmee ¿podemos hablar?-Emmett se acercó a mi  
-Qué pasa?-suspire  
-Esta noche me invitas a cenar?  
-De que hablas lo mire mal  
-Quiero que me invites a cenar  
-Emmett no estés en payaso, no estoy de humor- resople  
-Yo quería decirte en la cena que averigüe donde trabaja Jacob  
-Que- lo mire contenta  
-Ya averigüe donde trabaja- sonrió  
-Y que te gustaría cenar?  
-Eso se ve en el restaurante, ve a esta dirección a esta hora y te diré donde trabaja, por cierto no digas a su familia nada esto- se fue

Llegue casi sobre la hora a la cita con Emmett estaba demasiado emocionada por saber donde trabajaba Jacob  
-Que comeré Emmett miraba la carta  
-Y donde trabaja?- pregunte demasiado ansiosa  
-Espera que estoy eligiendo  
-Por qué tardas tanto- me cruce de brazos  
-Ya decidieron que van a ordenar  
Esa voz era de mí…levante la vista y lo vi  
-Jacob- dije demasiado feliz  
-Que les traigo- suspiro y miro mal a Emmett  
-Quiero un bistec y papas- Emmett sonrió  
-Bistec y tú?  
-Yo… yo una ensalada, tu sabes cual me gusta ¿no?- sonreí  
-Una ensalada y un bistec con papas, esperen un momento por favor- ya les traigo su orden  
-Está bien- reí-Jacob se ve demasiado apuesto con ese uniforme- suspire- extrañaba su manera fría de hablar  
-Te volviste loca ¿te gusta su forma fría de hablar?  
-Sabes ya donde vive Jacob?- susurre  
-No y no creo que me diga, tal vez lo averigüe- se encogió de hombros  
-Si lo averiguas te invito a cenar diez veces más  
-Hecho- sonrió  
Seguí con la mirada a todos los lugares por donde Jacob se movía, era demasiado hermoso y perfecto  
-Su orden perdón por la demora  
-Jacob ¿Cómo te está yendo?- pregunte  
-En este momento estoy trabajando- me miro serio  
-Estás enojado porque vine a dónde trabajas?  
-No- suspiro- sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, solo espero que no le digas a nadie  
-No, no lo are te lo prometo  
-Espero sea así, tengan buen provecho  
Salimos del restaurante y me di vuelta para ver a Jacob y suspire, me quede sorprendida al ver un cartel que decía se busca moza, pegue un grito de emoción cuando lo vi y empecé a festejar  
-Y ahora qué?- Emmett me miro  
-Mira, mira busquen nuevas personas, esto es tan claro, el destino quiere que Jacob y yo estemos juntos, tu si quieres ve, yo entrare a pedir el puesto- sonreí  
Fui a la oficina, escondiéndome de Jacob para solicitar el puesto  
-Jefe aquí hay una chica para la vacante- una chica me llevo hasta la oficina  
-Un gusto mi nombre es Renesmee Bears y me gustaría trabajar aquí  
-Lo lamento acabo de termina de hacerle una entrevista a esta señorita y le di el puesto  
-Hola Renesmee-Rosalie se dio vuelta sonriendo  
-Y no hay otra vacante ¿puedo limpiar? Are lo que sea  
-Lo lamento pero el personal ya está completo  
-Gracias por aceptarme-Rosalie se levantó y cuando estaba por salir quedo parada enfrente de mi  
-Creo que has llegado tarde- sonrió y se fue  
-Como supiste que Jacob trabaja aquí?  
-A Emmett se le escapo obviamente  
Emmett y su bocota, lo mataría


	27. Chapter 27

Nessie Pov

Estaba demasiado molesta, ella podía estar todo el tiempo que quería con Jacob  
-La próxima vez iremos las 3 al restaurante y la molestaremos a esa Rosalie me ayudaran ¿no?- sonreí morando a las chicas  
Alice solo suspiro y vi hacia donde ella miraba, había un chico tocando una guitarra  
-¿Por qué lo miras?-Bella pregunto  
-No es perfecto, transmite vida a través de su voz, como si hubiese un flujo de energía penetrante, Jasper es genial ¿no creen?- suspiro más fuerte  
-Oh veo penetro tú corazón- Bella rio  
-Podría escucharlo todo él día-Alice volvió a suspirar mirándolo  
- ¿De verdad estas enamorada?- pregunte  
-Hay muchas chicas detrás de él ¿crees que querrá algo contigo?- Bella pregunto  
-No lo sé, solo escuchar su voz me hace feliz- suspiro y sonrió viendo hacia donde el estaba  
Salimos de la universidad, iría primero a la casa a cambiarme y luego al trabajo de Jacob, ya extrañaba verlo, cruzando la calle un auto freno de golpe  
-¿Están bien?- mire a las chicas  
-¿Si y tú?- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
-¿Están bien?- un chico de pelo color cobrizo bajo de su volvo  
-Acaso estas ebrio, tenemos el semáforo para cruzar ¿eres ciego o qué?-Bella dijo molesta  
-Las llevare al hospital si lo necesitan- él nos empezó a mirar inspeccionándonos  
-No lo necesitamos- las tres lo miramos mal  
-Tomen una tarjeta con mis datos si se sienten mal… esta es la primera vez que saco el auto- estiro su mano  
-No gracias- Alice respondió cruzándose de brazos  
-Por favor- volvió a extender su mano  
-Que fastidio, aprende a conducir-Bella tomo la tarjeta y las tres cruzamos la calle

Llegue al trabajo de Jacob y me senté en una de las mesas del medio, para que el vea que yo estaba ahí  
-¿Que se te ofrece?-Rosalie me miro mal cruzándose de brazos  
-Si…- seguí con la vista a Jacob  
-El menú, tomare tu orden- sonrió  
-Yo quiero que mi orden la tome Jacob, esperare- le devolví la sonrisa  
-Está ocupado con otras mesas, así que ordena- puso el menú delante de mí  
-Tráeme cualquier cosa- la mire mal  
-Elegiré lo mejor- se fue  
Yo seguía mirando a Jacob  
-Tu plato- Rosalie lo apoyo en la mesa  
Eran dos bistecs enormes una ensalada de papas y otra de verduras  
-¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Cómo lo terminare?  
-Toma todo el tiempo que quieras- rio yéndose  
Estaba muy equivocada si creía que con esto me vencería, respire profundo y comencé a comer no deje ni una miga en plato, estaba asqueada pero no me rendiría ante ella, me sentía demasiada llena, seguro me daría una indigestión, Rosalie levanto el plato y apoyo otro eran una sola porción de una torta de mousse de chocolate pero parecían tres, mi estómago empezó a hacer ruido ¿Cómo metería eso en mi estómago? Si bien era de buen comer, si comía eso, me enfermaría. Probé menos de un cuarto y aleje el plato  
-Jacob- lo llame cuando paso por al lado mío  
-¿Qué pasa? Estoy trabajando  
-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que me pueda llevar esto? Casi no lo toque- sonreí  
-El restaurante no lo permite- respondió  
-Oh, quería llevárselo a Seth, que desperdicio- suspire y mire el plato  
-¿Cómo esta Seth?  
-Está muy bien, aunque algunas veces más apático de lo normal  
-¿Te traigo la cuenta?-Rosalie se acercó y Jacob se fue  
-No termine de comer- la mire mal  
-No comerás más, porque no te retiras- se cruzó de brazos  
-Seguiré comiendo- raspe con el tenedor un poco de mouse y lo lleve a mi boca- mmm! yumi yumi- le sonrei  
-¿Por qué le haces esto a Jacob? Seguirlo de esa manera te hace ver patética y a él le fastidia, ya es hora de que lo sepas  
Yo ¿patética? Ella entro a trabajar solo para estar cerca también, me levante molesta y fui directo a la caja  
-Son 400  
-¡!400!- no lo podía creer todo por culpa de esa -¿Aceptan tarjetas?  
-Si claro  
Con este gasto no me quedaba nada en la tarjeta ¿Cómo vendría a verlo ahora de forma seguida?  
-Su recibo  
-Gracias- me di vuelta para salir  
-Espere, Jacob me dijo que le dé esto- me paso una cajita de repostería  
La abrí y adentro había torta de mousse de chocolate, mire hacia las mesas a ver si lo veía, pero nada, la próxima vez se lo agradecería  
-Gracias, disculpe… ¿sabe a qué hora Jacob sale de aquí?  
-Alrededor de los 10  
Mire mi reloj y eran 9:46  
-Gracias- sonrei  
Me quede escondida detrás de una propaganda, hoy develaría donde vivía Jacob, tenía que estar atenta a que Jacob no me vea, él siempre estaba alerta  
Vi que Jacob salió, era hora que la detective Connan entre en acción  
Él dio unos pasos y se quedó esperando algo, si lo llevaban a la casa estaba frita  
-Jacob perdón por hacerte esperar-Rosalie salió sonriente  
-No te preocupes- le respondió  
-Quede cansada, no sé si tendré energías para más tarde ¿tú no estás cansado?  
-Algo  
¿Por qué Jacob se iba con ella? respire profundo tratando de calmarme, seguramente tomaban el mismo camino  
Caminaron aproximadamente unas 20 cuadras, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa, un perro Golden de pelo rubio se abalanzo sobre Jacob  
-Princesa me extrañaste- él la acaricio  
Esa perra era de Rosalie, esa era su casa, tal vez él solo la acompañaba ya que la calle a la noche era peligrosa, él seguro ya se iba a su casa, estaba todo bien, no tenía de que preocuparme, ellos dos… no podía ser  
Jacob entro con ella y yo sentí que mi corazón no solo se oprimía si no que también se despedazaba, estuve más de dos horas esperando a ver si salía pero él no salió de ahí  
Todo el camino en el taxi hasta la casa no deje de llorar ni un momento, el taxista seguro pensó que llevaba a una loca pero no me interesaba  
Llegue y entre tratando de no hacer ningún ruido  
-Renesmee llegaste, estaba preocupada- Sarah se estiro en el silloncito del living y se acercó- ¿has cenado ya? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Qué paso? no llores, tranquila  
Yo la abrace y me largue a llorar peor, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no doliese  
-Shh, tranquila ¿te paso algo malo? Yo te adoro ¿sí? Te adoro más que a nadie en el mundo, tranquila ¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Quieres comer algo y contarme?  
-Ya cene y traje esto para Seth- le di el paquetito secándome las lagrimas  
-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño y te llame cuando esté listo?  
Solo negué y empecé a subir las escaleras  
Me tire en mi cama y seguí llorando, más de dos horas esperando y nunca salió, por casi tres horas y él no salió, se veía feliz con ella ¿Qué debía hacer? Dolía demasiado, quería olvidarlo, arrancarme el pecho para que deje de doler, yo creí que si Jacob era feliz, con cualquier persona eso me bastaría para ser feliz, pero dolía demasiado, aunque él no era mío porque no me amaba, sentía que me habían quitado lo más preciado que tenía en todo el mundo  
Él me había dicho que no me despreciaba, que no me odiaba, pero probablemente a ella le dijo que le gustaba  
-Dios ayúdame, porque siento que sin él no voy a poder ni siquiera respirar, solo quiero olvidar lo que siento- solloce peor abrazando a mi oso  
-Renesmee, te hice un té- Sarah entro  
Cerré los ojos y seguí llorando  
-¿Porque estas así?  
-Fui al cine con las chicas y vi una película muy triste, me impacto mucho  
-Oh, si necesitas algo, llámame…estaré despierta  
-Está bien  
Ella se fue y comencé a llorar nuevamente  
-Bebé, te hice tu malteada favorita ¿quieres?- papá acaricio mi pelo y yo negué  
-Comí mucho, me duele el estómago, ya se me pasara- sonreí  
Papá deposito un beso en mi frente y salió

Habían pasado tres semanas, no me cruzaba a Jacob por decisión mía, el verlo solo aria que recuerde que lo vi entrar a la casa de ella, mi apetito estaba arruinado, todo lo comía me caía mal, estaba enferma desde ese día, tampoco podía dormir bien ya que tenía pesadillas constantes de Jacob casándose con Rosalie y siendo una pareja feliz, teniendo hijos  
-Tienes que decirnos ya que te pasa- Bella se cruzó de brazos  
-Nada- trate de concentrarme en lo que la profesora decía  
-Nada, tienes unas ojeras terribles, estas más delgada y dices que no pasa nada- Alice me miro  
-Estoy bien- suspire y luego les sonreí  
Me pare cuando sonó el timbre y me desplome en el suelo

Me desperté en la camilla de la enfermería con Bella y Alice de cada lado  
-¿Seguirás diciendo que no pasa nada?-Bella pregunto preocupada  
-Renesmee, somos tus amigas, puedes confiar- Alice tomo mi mano  
-¿Es por Jacob no?-Bella apoyo también su mano sobre la mía- dinos ahora que fue lo que paso  
-Decidí renunciar a él de una vez por todas- susurre  
-No es por eso, ya lo dijiste varias veces y sigues detrás suyo- Alice rio y se puso de forma rápida seria  
-Esta vez… esta vez…- llore- es real, él está saliendo con Rosalie, lo vi entrando en su casa, espere más de dos horas y el nunca salió de allí, si no se quedó a dormir ¿Por qué no salió? Si no es su novia ¿Por qué se quedó?  
-Su novia- gritaron al mismo tiempo  
-¿Cómo eligió a esa oxigenada sobre ti?- Alice se molesto  
-¿Estas segura?- Bella me miro  
-Él me dijo una vez que le parecía inteligente y bonita, lo impacto desde el primer día, a ella también le gustaba él, era obvio que pasaría nunca creí que tan pronto  
-Jacob no tiene sentido ni razón, tú eres mil veces mejor que ella- Alice empezó a caminar de un lado a otro  
-No llores más, nosotras averiguaremos todo lo que está pasando con ese traidor- Bella tomo mi mano  
Jacob Pov  
-Jacob Black- una chica abrió la puerta del salón de un golpe  
-Sal ahora mismo- grito la otra  
-¿Que quieren?- me concentre en lo que leía  
-Queremos que salgas- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
-Apresúrate- Alice se cruzó de brazo  
-Si eres hombre saldrás- Bella me miro mal  
Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ella y empezaron a retroceder  
-Que nos miras tanto ¿nunca viste chicas lindas?- Alice pregunto  
-Yo… ¿las conozco?- pregunte burlándome de ellas  
-Somos las mejores amigas de Renesmee, hemos ido varias veces a tu casa, hasta fuimos al mismo instituto- Alice respondió  
-Oh cierto son Bella y Alice- las nombre al revés  
-Yo soy Bella y ella es Alice, para tener un IQ tan alto no recordar dos nombres es algo…algo…extraño  
-No suelo recordad cosas inútiles  
-Eres de lo peor- Alice se puso roja de odio  
-¿Te crees superior burlándote de nosotras?-Bella pregunto molesta  
-Que es lo que quieren? Ya empezara la clase  
-Tu clase no nos importa, te vienes con nosotras- las dos me tironearon  
Fuimos hasta las gradas de la cancha de deportes, las dos susurraban entre ellas y de vez en cuando me miraban  
-¿Me van a decir algo o me puedo ir?- me cruce de brazos  
-Habla tu- Alice susurro escondiéndose detrás de Bella  
-¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Renesmee? ¿No te estás pasando? Deberías saber que Renesmee está mal y enferma por tu culpa  
-Somos sus mejores amigas, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada  
-Pueden explicar mejor que fue lo que hice, si es que saben sintetizar  
-Pues bien, nos referimos a eso de que estas saliendo con Rosalie  
¿Saliendo con Rosalie de donde habían sacado eso?  
-¿Saliendo?- pregunte curioso  
-Sabemos que son novios  
-¿Quien se los dijo?- pregunte tratando de estar serio y no reír  
-Renesmee te vio entrar a casa de ella y espero más de dos horas a que salgas de ahí y no te vio salir  
Empecé a caminar alejándome de ellas  
-Hey porque huyes mientras te hablamos- Alice dijo  
-Sabes lo que Renesmee siente por ti y aun así vas y empiezas a salir con otra chica ¿Por qué no lo admites?  
-Si lo admito me dejan en paz ¿no?- las mire a ambas  
-Entonces de verdad son novios- Alice me miro sorprendida  
-Y ahora qué hacemos?- Bella le susurro- No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? El corazón de Renesmee es muy frágil, deja de herir sus sentimientos  
-Sí, ella nunca te pediría que dejes a Rosalie  
-En fin ella ya sabe que no tiene esperanzas de estar contigo así que decidió olvidarte, no te la cruces y si lo haces desaparece de enfrente de ella  
-Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer ya que ella te ha amado por 4 años ya  
-Ya dijimos lo que queríamos  
-Adiós- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
Eran igual que Renesmee, con razón eran tan buenas amigas, ya entendía el motivo de por qué desapareció de esa forma y ni siquiera iba a la cafetería

Fui a buscar a Seth a la salida del colegio, tenía que saber qué tanto de lo ellas decían era cierto  
-Jacob, Jacob viniste por mi- Seth me abrazo  
-Hace mucho tiempo tu y yo no hablamos- sonreí  
-Es verdad- también sonrío  
-Está todo bien en casa?- pregunte  
-Están todos bien- sonrió  
-Qué bueno-  
-Aunque creo que Renesmee está enferma, está actuando raro estos días  
-¿Raro? Como raro  
-Pues, no me pelea, tampoco come, en las noches cuando voy al baño a veces la escucho llorar, le pregunte y me dijo que le duele el estómago y mama dijo que seguro es tu culpa, como puede ser tu el culpable que le duela el estomago  
-Oh, te gustaría y a McDonald?  
-Si- sonrió  
Al parecer no habían mentido  
Renesmee Pov  
Estaba en la plaza de la universidad sentada en una banca, tenía que olvidarlo un dicho dice que un clavo se saca otro clavo, o necesitaba sacarme a Jacob del pecho y que mejor forma que intentando buscar a otro chico, los observaba a todos detenidamente pero ninguno era perfecto como el  
-¿Estas esperando a alguien?-Jacob se sentó al lado mío- hace mucho no nos cruzamos  
-Yo… tengo que irme a clases- me levante  
-Todavía tienes tiempo faltan 30 minutos para tu próxima clase ¿Por qué no te quedas a platicar conmigo?  
Respire profundo y me senté al lado de él  
-¿Te acostumbraste a vivir en tu nueva casa?  
Acaso era estúpida por que sacaba ese tema, era masoquista  
-estoy bien, mi habitación es grande y cómoda  
-Y… ¿estas comiendo bien?- susurre  
-Sí, he subido creo 3 kilos… como aquí, en la noche en el restaurante o si tengo ganas cocino y me cocinan de vez en cuando… en cambio tú ¿te estas alimentando bien? Te ves más delgada y cansada  
-Sí, yo subí como 1- mentí- me alegra saber que estás viviendo bien  
-Aunque me di cuenta que cuando vives solo- se acercó más a mí- es muy difícil soportar la soledad, especialmente en la profundidad de la noche, cuando todo queda en silencio y un hombre…siempre  
-No me interesa seguir escuchando- me levante de golpe  
-Jacob disculpa si llegue tarde- una chica corrió y lo abrazo- ¿me esperas hace mucho?- le sonrió  
-No, llegaste en el momento justo, perdón por pedirte que vinieras de un momento a otro  
-No te preocupes, quería venir, quiero estudiar aquí como tú… y ella es- me quedo mirando  
-Ella es Renesmee…  
-¿Tu eres la tonta?- la chica pregunto  
-Perdón- la mire sorprendida  
-Mi hermana te llama así, disculpa el atrevimiento  
-Y quien es tú…  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rosalie se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a la chica  
-Rosalie, Jacob me invito a venir  
-Renesmee ella es Kate la hermana de Rosalie  
-Jacob es mi tutor- la chica dijo  
-No me interesa- me di vuelta y empecé a caminar que me presuma a la hermana de su no novia dolía, me detuve y volví- ¿es tu qué?- la mire  
-Te dijo que yo soy su tutor- Jacob resoplo y se cruzó de brazos  
-Jacob es tu tutor?-sonreí no había dicho cuñado  
-Sí, él después de trabajar viene tres veces a la semana a mi casa, me está preparando para dar el examen y poder ingresar aquí  
-¿Eso significa que Rosalie no es novia de Jacob?- pregunte emocionada  
-Claro que no es mi novia, tú y tu cabeza novelera que ven cosas donde no las hay, deja de inventar cosas ¿si? Cuando Rosalie y yo terminamos de trabajar vamos a su casa a estudiar y su madre me cocina también para mí, ahora ya termine de hablar contigo, tengo que enseñarle a Kate la universidad  
Sentía que mi cara se podía partir de la alegría, no podía dejar de sonreír  
-Jacob nos vemos esta tarde en el café- sonreí y di vuelta para ir a la clase, pero primero iría a comprarme algo para comer


	28. Chapter 28

Nessie Pov

Sali de clases y me fui directo al trabajo de Jacob  
-Has vuelto, pensé que te cansaste-Rosalie resoplo- en fin que se te ofrece- puso el menú delante de mi  
-Un café- saque un libro y comencé a leerlo, a ver si entendía algo de ese libro pedagógico que nos dejaron  
-Solo café?  
-Si solo un café- le respondí  
Todavía no me recuperaba del anterior gasto  
Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tazas de café me había tomado, el estómago me dolía un poco pero era lo único gratis después de la primer taza, así que si quería verlo un rato más era lo único que podía consumir  
-Jacob- estire la mano con mi taza para que se acerque  
-Te has tomado como 10 tazas ¿de verdad quieres más? Ya tuviste problemas estomacales, no te recomiendo seguir tomando  
-Estoy bien- sonreí  
-Estas algo pálida, por que no vas a la casa y comes algo sólido, tanto café te caerá mal- me miro serio  
-Por favor, tomo esta y me voy- hice un puchero- por favor- estire la mano con la taza  
Jacob resoplo, me sirvió y se fue  
Estaba terminando la taza y me dio un dolor fuerte, donde me había dado el año pasado y tuvieron que internarme, me levante algo mareada del asiento y me dirigí al baño  
Jacob Pov  
-Dos especiales del día- me acerque a la cocina  
-Necesito que llamen a emergencias, una chica se acaba de desmayar en el baño  
-Puedes llevar a la mesa 6 el pedido, yo me encargo de la chica- resople  
Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que sabía quién era la chica que se había desmayado en el baño, entre al baño y había un montón de chicas rodeándola  
-Disculpen- me metí entre ellas, no le había errado  
Me agache al lado de ella y la levante, llevándola a la oficina del dueño del restaurante  
-Que me paso?- susurro cuando despertó  
-Señorita, usted se desmayó en el baño- le sonrió una doctora justo estaba en el cafe  
-Se pondrá bien?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos  
-Si, tiene cansancio y está algo anémica, no deberías de excederte con el café- la doctora le dijo poniéndose seria  
-Está bien- ella asintió  
-La ambulancia vendrá en cualquier momento y te llevaremos al hospital  
-No hace falta, me tomo un taxi y me voy a mi casa y descanso  
-Le puedo asegurar, que la cuidaran como si estuviese en un hospital- respondí  
-Está bien- la doctora asintió  
-Jacob, ya que tu sabes dónde vie la señorita, termina ya tu turno y acompáñala a la casa para saber que llegara bien- mi jefe me dijo  
-No hace falta, de verdad yo me siento bien, solo tengo que tomar un taxi  
-Estas segura? Jacob yo me sentiría más tranquilo si tú acompañas a esta señorita a su casa  
-Está bien- resople- vamos  
-Jacob ¿estás enojado?- ella escondió su cara detrás de su bolso  
Era demasiado infantil y alegre hasta estando enferma, me causaba demasiada gracia  
-Claro que estoy molesto, camina rápido  
Salimos y era una cortina de lluvia afuera  
-¿llovía así cuando llegue?- ella miro a todos lodos  
-No- resople  
-Jacob, te estas mojando cúbrete un poco más con el paraguas- ella empujo el paragua para mi lado  
-No fastidies, no comes, estas anémica y débil si te mojas seguro caes en cama y te da hasta una neumonía, deja el paraguas quieto- la regañe  
-Está bien- suspiro  
Todas los taxis que pasaban, seguían de largo, era tan obvio que no iban a frenar  
-Te estas mojando mucho- susurro  
-Que te dije ¿quieres quedarte sola aquí?  
-No, no- negó y empezó a tiritar de frio  
Un taxi freno y me apresure, dos mujeres se bajaron  
-sube rápido- la empuje para que entre  
-Está lloviendo muy fuerte, no llevo a más personas  
-Pero por qué? Llueve mucho y tengo que llegar a mi casa- Renesmee se quejo  
-Por favor, me cierran la puerta, no llevare a nadie he dicho  
-Iremos a tomar el metro- le dije  
-Terminaste tu turno temprano- me cruce a un compañero cuando estábamos cruzando la calle  
-Si Iré a tomar el metro, ya que no consigo taxi  
-Te aviso que está inundado, por eso vuelvo al restaurante, no he podido viajar, espero la lluvia cese un poco, nos vemos mañana, adiós  
-Y ahora qué hago?- Renesmee estaba completamente mojada por que la lluvia caian en todas las direcciones y cada vez más fuerte y con el paragua no la podía proteger más  
-Vamos- resople  
-Ir? A donde  
-Un lugar cercano aquí  
-A dónde? – pregunto nuevamente temblando  
-A mi departamento  
-A tu…tu…tu… departamento?- pregunto nerviosa  
-Vayamos y de ahí llamare a mi madre para que te venga a buscar  
-Qué pasa? Empieza a caminar  
-Bueno…es que…mmm podría caminar hasta la casa  
-Caminaras más de 40 cuadras?- la mire mal y resople- deja de decir tonterías y camina  
Renesmee Pov  
Él vivía a 3 cuadras del restaurante, entramos al ascensor y yo no dejaba de respirar fuerte de forma nerviosa  
-Puedes respirar normal  
-Si- resople apretando fuerte mis puños  
Salimos del ascensor y seguí en silencio a Jacob  
-Por qué te quedas ahí afuera? Entra  
-Si- susurre y cerré la puerta dándole una vuelta de llave – Wow no tienes muchos muebles  
Era una habitación amplia con una cocina, una mesa dos sillas y una heladera bajo mesada  
Jacob subió unos 6 escalenos y entro a otra habitación así que lo seguí y me quede parada en la puerta  
-Tu casa está muy limpia acaso Ro…  
-Eres la primera persona que viene  
Sonreí de felicidad y baje la escalera  
-Wow tienes una gran vista desde aquí- suspire  
Lo escuche acercarse así que me di vuelta y me tiro una toalla  
-Sécate un poco el pelo, llamare a mi madre- me miro serio- te sientes mejor del estómago?  
-Me duele menos- sonreí  
-si bebes tanto café como hoy, tu estomago no lo resistirá, ya estuviste internada, no tienes que sobre exigirle a tu cuerpo  
-Lo siento  
-Es tu estómago, porque te disculpas conmigo- resoplo  
-Tienes razón- suspire  
-Mamá, soy yo…si he visto a Renesmee hoy, tomo demasiado café en el restaurante y se desmayó, no te exaltes tanto, ya está mejor… ahora está en mi departamento… estaba lloviendo mucho y los taxis no paraban ¿puedes venir por ella?... ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Jacob levanto la voz- ¿acaso estás bromeando? Tienes que…- Jacob miro el celular y lo apoyo molesto en la mesa  
-Que te ha dicho?- pregunte bajito  
-Me dijo que la lluvia esta fuerte y que no saldrá de la casa por nada  
-Y cómo volveré?- rasque mi cabeza ahogando un suspiro  
-Me dijo que no te deje volver a esta hora sola a la casa, que ya se iba dormir  
-Sara dijo eso? Y ahora qué hago?  
-Dijo que te deje pasar aquí la noche  
-Aquí?- me puse demasiado roja  
-Me Iré a bañar- Jacob se levantó de donde estaba sentado y entro al baño  
Me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Jacob, respire profundo y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza


	29. Chapter 29

Nessie Pov

Esto era como una novela romántica, Jacob y yo solos en su departamento, lluvia de por medio, era ideal, subí dando brincos a la habitación de arriba y vi su cama, me tire en ella y empecé girar riendo, solo había una sola cama, respire profundo y me levante de la cama ¿Qué estaba pensando? Volví a respirar profundo y mire su habitación, era amplia ¿Dónde dormiría?  
-Qué haces aquí?-Jacob me miro serio, poniéndose su remera que tenía en la mano  
Wow nuca lo había sin nada de arriba, estaba demasiado hermoso con un pantalón de gimnasia y una camiseta, nunca lo había visto tan informal  
-Vine a hacer mis ejercicios de relajación, previos a dormir- empecé a inhalar y exhalar y estirarme  
-Sí, claro ejercicios, toma- me paso un pijama y otra toalla  
-Esto?- lo quede mirando  
-Es mi ropa de dormir, úsala hoy, ve y date una ducha, estas demasiado roja  
-Yo…gracias- toque mi cara  
-Deja de pensar en cosas raras- resoplo cruzándose de brazos  
-Yo no pienso en nada raro- respondí negando  
Tan obvia era, me puse más colorada aun y fui casi corriendo al baño  
Me mire en el espejo tenía el pedo mojado y revuelto por el viento estaba hecha un desastre, mire detenidamente las cosas, tome el shampoo y lo olí, mi pelo olería como el de Jacob, quería usar todas las cosas que Jacob tenia aquí, en este baño estaban todos sus efectos personales, era demasiado emocionante estar aquí, quien sabe si después de esta noche no me convertiré también en un efecto personal de Jacob, comencé a reír por la idea y me puse roja ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando nuevamente? Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, una ducha de agua fría no me vendría más  
Termine de bañarme y me senté abajo, pero Jacob no bajaba ¿Qué tenía que hacer?  
-Jacob- toque su puerta abrí y no había nadie  
-Tienes hambre, fui a comprar a la rotisería de aquí a la vuelta  
-Yo…no hace falta tomo un té  
-Te, café? Quieres morir? Tienes que comer proteínas y solidos  
Cenamos en silencio, yo seguía preocupada por donde iba a dormir, no tenía ni siquiera un sillón  
Jacob se levantó, se dirigió al baño, salió y me miro serio  
-Hasta mañana- subió a su habitación  
-Ya te vas a dormir?- levante algo la voz  
-Así es- dijo desde su habitación  
-Yo donde dormiré- susurre  
Entre a su habitación después de haber lavado lo que usamos y ya estaba acostado  
-Jacob, disculpa pero… ¿Dónde duermo? Puedo dormir en el suelo, pero ¿de dónde saco una…?  
-Duerme en el suelo, solo tengo una cobija, toma una almohada y usa este abrigo para taparte me lo paso y se dio vuelta  
¿Estaba hablándome en serio?  
-Soy una chica por si no lo sabes… soy mujer- apreté mis puños y respire profundo  
-Y eso qué?  
-Se supone que tú deberías decir, duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo, eso deberías de haber dicho ¿Qué clase de caballero eres?  
-Piensa lo que quieras, jamás diré eso, me levante a las 5 fui a la universidad luego a trabajar, estoy cansado  
-Pero yo soy la que está enferma- me cruce de brazos molesta  
-Para estar enferma, hablas muy alto, quiero dormir así que has silencio  
-Eres malo- lo golpee con la almohada- insensible- lo volví a golpear- inconsciente y ruin- lo seguí golpeando- desalmado, despiadado ¿Cómo puedes ser así?  
-Basta- grito quitándome la almohada y me quede quieta- eres demasiado fastidiosa, demasiado- se levantó de la cama me quito su abrigo y la almohada y se pasó al piso ¿contenta? Quédate con la cama  
Me acomode en la cama y apago la luz  
-Jacob- susurre  
-Y hora que?- resoplo  
-Puedes prender la luz?- le rogué  
-No, si no está totalmente oscuro no puedo dormir  
-Pero- aclare mi garganta- le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, por favor ¿sí?  
-De verdad fastidias demasiado ¿feliz ahora?- prendió la luz del velador  
-Gracias- susurre- buenas noches  
-Buenas noches- me respondió  
-Jacob…  
-Qué?- se quejó metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada  
-Estas cómodo? ¿No tienes frio?  
-Por Dios! Claro que si tengo frio, estoy durmiendo en el piso duro, en lugar que en mi cama  
-Creo que sería mejor si cambiamos de lugar  
-Me has golpeado para que te deje la cama y ahora quieres venir al piso? No te preocupes por mí, solo duerme  
-Pero…pero… si te quedas ahí…puedes enfermarte todo el camino te mojaste más que yo y…y…  
-Entonces dormiré en la cama- subió de forma rápida y se metió bajo la frazada- ¿contenta?  
-Do-dormiré en el piso  
Estaba por pasar por arriba de Jacob para ir al suelo y Jacob paso su mano por mi cintura tirándome nuevamente en la cama  
-No es necesario, solo si dormimos juntos, estarás callada  
Yo me quede sin respirar por un momento y comencé a golpear mis manos de forma nerviosa, no podía respirar de forma rítmica y mi corazón no latía saltaba como loco en mi pecho, Jacob seguía con su brazo sobre mi  
-Definitivamente estas nerviosa ¿verdad?  
-Ah… emm… no lo estoy, claro que no  
Jacob cambio de posición y se puso sobre mí  
-Porque no solo pasaremos la noche juntos, también compartiremos la misma cama, uno nunca sabe…- Jacob se acercó más- que puede pasar después ¿no? tal vez te bese o tal vez vaya un paso más adelante  
Estaba demasiado roja mi corazón latía a tal velocidad que podía salir de mi pecho  
-En lo profundo de tu corazón, debes tener cierta expectación… como sea, lo siento mucho, no voy a hacerte nada- se dio vuelta- buenas noches  
Me di vuelta para dormirme, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, respire profundo y abrace la almohada, al final no tenía suficiente atractivo ¿Por qué Jacob actuaba de esa forma conmigo? ¿Tanto le disgustaba que disfrutaba molestándome? Seguramente si era Rosalie, no dudaría, ¿por qué no era un poco más linda para gustarle? Una lagrima se me escapo y la seque rápido, era estúpido llorar por que no le parecía atractiva, eso ya lo sabía de antes  
-Estas decepcionada?- pregunto  
-Claro que no- respire profundo- no somos nada ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?  
-Es solo que… no quiero sucumbir a los deseos de mi madre, si esta noche dejo que pase algo entre nosotros, significaría que toda mi vida, estará bajo su control…así que de verdad deseo que no esperes que algo pase hoy, trata de dormir  
-Jacob…yo pensé que no…  
-Solo duerme ¿de acuerdo? Descanza  
-Tú también- respondí  
Abrí los ojos de forma perezosa y tenía a Jacob con su mano sobre mí y yo mi mano sobre la de él, salte de la cama y me senté en un rincón  
-Qué?-Jacob me quedo mirando  
Hasta con cara de dormido era hermoso  
-Buenos días- sonreí acomodándome el pelo  
-Buenos días- volvió a cerrar los ojos  
-Dormiste bien?  
-No, no dormi muy bien, me pase toda la noche viéndote- se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo  
-Y por qué me mirabas?- sonrei poniéndome roja  
-Duermes de manera rara, me has pateado y tirado de la cama un par de veces, hablabas dormida  
-Eso no es verdad, he dormido con Alice y Bella y jamás se quejaron… ¿Qué dije?- Pregunte nerviosa  
-Seguire durmiendo, son las 4:35 a.m, tú has lo que quieras- bostezo y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo  
-Está bien- me quede sentada en ese rincón observándolo

Salimos hacia la universidad en el ascensor había una pareja actuaban demasiado cariñosos, me gustaría una vez poder actuar así con Jacob, la chica le acomodo la corbata y el chico le dio un beso en la nariz, más tiernos imposible  
Ambos salimos del edificio ellos de la mano y yo detrás de Jacob, toque su hombro limpiándole una pelusa  
-Que haces?- Jacob me miro serio  
-Tenías una…  
-Deja de soñar y camina, ya hemos salido demasiado tarde  
Bella y Alice me estaban esperando en la entrada apenas me vieron corrieron hacia mi y Jacob dio media vuelta  
-Lo sabemos todo ya detalles- Bella rio  
-No omitas detalles obscenos como tamaño, poses y demás-Alice rio  
-De que hablan?- las mire sin entender  
-De esto- Bella saco un papel de su bolsillo- estaba en la cartelera principal, llegue algo temprano así que lo quite, seguro Jacob se enfadaría y su relación terminaría, pero con lo que ayer hicieron seguro no terminan- empezó a festejar y saltar con Alice  
Tome el papel y decía "JACOB Y RENESMEE PRIMERA NOCHE DE AMOR JUNTOS" Sarah de verdad estaba loca  
-No puedes negarlo ahora, dinos que paso- Alice me miro curiosa  
-No ha pasado nada- negué- no sé de qué hablan  
-Renesmee estas con la misma ropa que ayer y no hueles a tu shampoo- Bella se cruzó de brazos  
-Solo dinos si lo hicieron- Alice se colgó de hombro- ¿si?  
-Fue romántico?-Bella pregunto  
-Se cuidaron?- Alice también pregunto- tu tomaste la iniciativa y le arrancaste la ropa como en las películas?  
-No pasó nada de nada- reí poniéndome roja  
-Y tenemos que creerlo?  
-Pues crean lo que quieran

Llegue a casa y Sarah estaba en la puerta  
-Quiero saber si mi hijo y tu ayer dieron el gran paso, no me cuentes mucho, pero ¿durmieron juntos?  
-Si…pero no pienses cosas que no son… Jacob es muy educado  
-Mamá por qué haces tanto escándalo, yo también dormí con Jacob mucho tiempo y no por eso hicimos una fiesta- Seth me miro mal  
-Shhh, estas son cosas de grandes, no entiendes- Sara lo regaño  
-Me iré a cambiar- sonreí  
Me tire en mi cama demasiado feliz, nunca olvidaría mi primer noche con Jacob, siempre la atesoraría ya que seguro esto era algo que solo pasaría una sola vez


	30. Chapter 30

Nessie Pov

Sarah, Billy y papá habían sido invitados a un SPA que inauguraba un ex compañero de secundaría, así que se irían por varios días, ya que ese amigo no vivía muy cerca, yo me quede acargo de la casa y Seth  
-Seth que te gustaría almorzar?- llame a su puerta  
-Huevos fritos con jamón  
-Te gusta como hago los huevos?- sonreí  
-No, es lo único que es comestible- resoplo  
Los dos comimos solos en silencio, Seth termino y fue a su habitación  
-Seth, es hora de que te bañes, ya prepare el baño- llame a su puerta pero no respondió- Seth no seas cochino y te hagas el dormido, te tienes que bañar-toque de nuevo- Seth me oíste…voy a entrar  
Entre a la habitación y Seth estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de un charco de vomito  
-Seth ¿Qué te duele?- toque su frente y ardía  
-El estómago-sollozo con un hilo de voz  
-Ya vuelvo  
Corrí escaleras abajo tome el teléfono y llame a emergencias, termine de hablar y llame a Jacob  
-Renesmee, te dije que en horas de trabajo no…  
-Jacob…-solloce  
-Por qué lloras? Te paso algo? Paso algo en la casa?  
-Seth está enfermo, es mi culpa comió lo que cocine, ha vomitado un montón  
-Tu también comiste lo que preparaste?  
-Si  
-Si tu comiste y no te sientes mal, tú estás delicada del estómago, así debe de ser por otra causa ¿llamaste a emergencias?  
-Si llame al hospital que está en el marcado rápido, vienen en camino  
-Ok, yo salgo para allí, cuida a Seth y trata de permanecer calma  
-Está bien corte  
Volví a subir corriendo  
-Seth estas mejor?- lo levante del suelo como pude y lo subí a la cama  
-Renesmee, eres torpe, pero si muero no te culpare por eso  
-no digas esas cosas- me largue a llorar peor- tu no morirás  
Llegamos al hospital y lo internaron de urgencias  
-Es usted familiar?- un doctor se acercó a mi  
-No, soy… soy una amiga de la familia  
-Tenemos que operarlo y necesitamos la firma de un familiar  
-Es… es muy grave lo que tiene?  
-Tiene una peritonitis aguda  
Vi que Jacob venia corriendo por el pasillo  
-Soy Jacob Black el hermano mayor de Seth- tomo aire  
-Necesito que firme estos papeles para poder iniciar la operación  
-Operación?-Jacob lo quedo mirando  
-Tiene una peritonitis…  
-Está bien- Jacob tomo las cosas y las firmo- mi hermano está en sus manos, cuídelo  
El medico se fue y yo me quede mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano  
-Has llamado ya a mi padres?- Jacob me pregunto  
-Oh…Sarah…me he olvidado de llamarla- negué- yo…lo siento… ahora la llamo- asentí mirando al suelo  
Toque mis bolsillos y no tenía el celular encima, fui caminado hasta un teléfono y comencé a marcar, no era así, tenía una nube en mi cabeza, no recordaba un simple número de teléfono ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? empecé a golpear molesta tubo del teléfono y comencé a llorar, Jacob me quito el tubo de la mano y lo apoyo  
-Yo…lo siento…me olvide el celular…y…y…. ni siquiera puedo recordar su número…no sé cómo paso esto…yo….perdón…no sé cómo- lleve mis manos a mi cara y llore peor  
-Shh…tranquila- Jacob me abrazo-gracias por traer a Seth- paso su mano por mi pelo- estoy feliz de que hayas estado ahí para socorrerlo  
-Tenía mucho miedo de que muera, tenía miedo de que tú no llegues  
-Él va a estar bien, tranquila…ven- tomo mi mano  
Fuimos de nuevo a la sala de espera y Jacob hizo que me siente  
-Respira- Jacob se agacho enfrente de mi mirándome serio  
-Está bien- asentí fregándome los ojos y respire profundo mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano  
-Saldré a hablar por teléfono ya vengo ¿sí?  
Jacob Pov  
Llame a mamá y le dije lo que había pasado, ella me dijo que volvería como pueda y lo más rápido posible, no podía quedarme quieto caminaba de un lado a otro cada tanto miraba a Renesmee que seguía con los ojos fijos a la puerta del quirófano  
Él cirujano pasadas tres horas salió  
-Salió todo bien- el cirujano sonrió- esta noche estará en observación uno de ustedes puede quedarse  
-Yo me voy a quedar a cuidarlo- Renesmee me quedo mirando  
-No hace falta, me quedare yo- respondí- vuelve a la casa  
-No voy a poder descansar hasta que no vea que abra los ojos, me pelee y diga que soy una tonta  
-Soy el hermano y…  
-Pueden quedarse los dos- el cirujano respondió  
-Oh, muchas, muchas gracias- Renesmee le sonrió  
-Muchas gracias, por haber salvado la vida de mi hermano- estreche su mano relajado

Eran las 4 de la mañana yo estaba leyendo un libro para no dormirme y Renesmee no dejaba de cabecear en la silla y casi se cae  
-Renesmee, por que no te recuestas bien en el respaldo  
-No, no...Estoy bien, no tengo sueño- respiro profundo y apoyo su cabeza en la cama de Seth y se quedó observándolo  
Volví a concéntrame en mi lectura  
-Seth ¿Dónde te duele? Yo… lo siento- comenzó a quejarse dormida  
-Renesmee…- me acerque a ella y toque su espalda-Renesmee- le volví a hablar  
-Seth se siente mal- se sentó de golpe y me dio un cabezazo en la mandíbula  
-El está bien, tú estabas teniendo una pesadilla- volví a mi lugar tocándome la mandíbula  
-Oh, qué bueno que todo esté bien- se acomodó nuevamente en la silla  
Volví a tomar el libro y seguí leyendo, me estire en mi silla y observe a Renesmee ya se había quedado dormida, me acerque lentamente a ella y la observe una lagrima se le escapo, lentamente la seque, de verdad había pasado mucho hoy, de seguro estaba cansada y estresada  
-Eres linda, adorable y tan tonta- susurre acercándome más a ella y le di un beso  
Me di vuelta y Seth me estaba mirando sorprendido, le hice señas para que no haga ruido, él asintió y cerró los ojos, de forma silenciosa me levante y llame a una enfermera para decirle que Seth ya se había despertado

Oh si Jacob ya esta enamorado de ella


	31. Chapter 31

Seth Pov

Ya había pasado una semana, ya quería volver a casa, me sentía mucho mejor  
-Permiso- Renesmee entro sonriente  
-Mi Nessie llegaste- mamá se levantó y abrazo a esa tonta  
-Que quieres aquí tonta, vete, Jacob no esta- le mostré la lengua  
-No vine por Jacob, vine por ti, te traje un pastel bien rico- sonrió  
-Si lo hiciste tú, seguro me muero- la mire mal  
-Lo he comprado  
-¿De qué es?- la quede mirando, quería de chocolate  
-Es muy sana, así que no imagines chocolate, hable con el doctor y me dijo que una pequeña porción puedes  
-Está bien- resople  
-Hola Seth, hola mamá, Renesmee- Jacob entro  
-¿Jacob quieres torta?- Renesmee pregunto  
-Está bien, una porción chica…no tan chica…no tan grande, no tan chica  
-Jacob…- Renesmee resoplo y trato de marcar una porción ni chica ni grande  
Me quede mirando a Jacob, le agradaba demasiado fastidiarla, era claro que le gustaba Renesmee, pero… ¿por qué? era simplemente tonta  
-Ahí está bien- Jacob la miro serio  
No, no podía ser, seguramente Jacob se vio bajo mucho stress y por eso la beso, si Renesmee se enteraba de eso, seguro su cara se rompería de la sonrisa que tendría, mi hermano le robo un beso mientras ella dormía  
-Jared Benjamín quieren torta?-Renesmee pregunto a mis compañeros de habitación  
-Yo si- Jared sonrió  
-Yo no puedo, no me dejan comer nada- respondió Benjamín  
-Oh… mmmm cuando me cruce al médico le preguntare que puedes comer tú y te lo compraré- ella le sonrió animándolo  
Era tonta pero demasiado buena y alegre  
-Solo familiares- una enfermera demasiado maquillada entro  
-Ella es como de la familia- mamá la miro mal  
Era una de las tantas enfermeras que venían a verme cuando Jacob venia de visitas, todas estaban enamoradas de él  
-Está bien- Renesmee resoplo y se fue  
Renesmee Pov  
Salí de la sala por esa enfermera, era fastidiosa porque gustaba de Jacob  
-Oh, disculpe…usted es el medico de Benjamín ¿verdad?  
-Sí, soy yo…  
-Mi…cuñado…cuñadito- sonreí- es compañero de habitación de él y hoy le traje una torta y él me dijo que no puede comer ¿Qué le puedo comprar dulce que él pueda comer? Me dio mucha tristeza su cara al ver que no podía comer  
-Él tiene leucemia y en este momento está con la quimioterapia, su organismo es muy delicado  
-Oh…-suspire- gracias  
-Renesmee, te olvidaste tu bolso- Jacob me la paso  
Lo tome y seguí caminado  
-Hey ¿estás bien?- Jacob me quedo mirando  
-Uno de los compañeritos de cuarto de Seth tiene leucemia ¿no te parece injusto que haya gente que tenga que pasar por esas enfermedades? Él es tan pequeño y tiene que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo hospitalizado, los chequeos constantes, agujas, remedios, no poder salir a jugar y comer algo que te guste… es triste-suspire  
-¿Iré a la cafetería, me acompañas?  
-Amm…está bien- respondí sin ganas  
-Que tú te pongas mal por el no ara que su condición mejore-Jacob se sentó enfrente de mí con su café  
-Lo se… pero tú eres diferente  
-¿Por qué diferente?  
-Tú eres un genio y podrías ser un gran médico, podrías ayudar a mucha gente enferma, como Benjamín ¿no sería genial?  
-¿Convertirme en medico?- me quedo mirando  
-Claro que sí, con tu inteligencia podrías ser lo que quieras, serias genial como médico-le sonreí- bueno tengo que irme, hasta mañana tal vez- le sonreí y me levante

-Por fin te reincorporas a las clases- Bella se engancho de mii brazo  
-Te extrañábamos, como está el enano?  
-Ayer le han dado de alta, así que todo vuelve a la normalidad- les sonreí  
-Disculpa- un chico se pare enfrente de nosotras  
-¿Tú eres?- Alice enarco una ceja  
-Renesmee…te gustaría salir conmigo  
-Hey…ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre y tú quieres algo con Renesmee?-Bella lo miro mal  
-¿De que carrera eres nunca te vimos aquí?-Alice lo miro de igual manera  
-No…yo estoy en el último año del instituto, ingreso aquí el año que viene  
Tenía 17? Sabía que la diferencia de un año con un chico, no era nada pero cuando una va a la universidad y el otro al secundario, si era raro  
-¿Acaso eres bromista?-Alice pego un pequeño grito y luego se tranquilizo  
-No estoy bromeando, ya ingrese a esta universidad, el año que viene empezare a estudiar derecho, mi nombre es Garrett y estoy hablando en serio, me gusta su amiga  
-Como te puede gustar si no la conoces? Tú sabes que ella vive con Jacob Black  
-Lo sé, también sé que a ella le gusta y él la ignora…creo que él no comprende lo que es el amor, no sabe cuidarte, yo si sabré como…tal vez soy impulsivo, pero con el tiempo te lo probare, no dejare que nadie te lastime…tengo que ir a mi instituto si no llegare tarde…oh por cierto el domingo quiero tener una cita contigo vendré a la salida por una respuesta- sonrió y se fue  
-Sí que tiene agallas- Alice sonrió  
Es la primera vez que alguien aparte de Nahuel, me dice algo así…de verdad es sorprendente  
-Y es lindo, alto de ojos claros y a lo lejos se ve que tiene buen cuerpo…Renesmee con ese menor te sacaste la lotería  
-Menor- comencé a reír- no digan tonterías y vayamos a la clase


	32. Chapter 32

Nessie Pov

Estaba ayudando a Sarah a preparar una ensalada para la barbacoa, la veía algo rara  
-Renesmee es verdad que alguien te ha invitado a salir  
-¿Cómo te enteras de todo?- comencé a reír  
-Oh, entonces es cierto- resoplo  
-Si  
-Sabía que esto terminaría sucediendo, tu eres tan linda y alegre…pero le dijiste que no ¿cierto?  
-Le dije que no…seria no lo sé…extraño decirle que sí, no sé quién es  
-¿De verdad?  
-De verdad- sonreí  
-No mientes no- me miro fijo  
-No miento- comencé a reír  
-De seguro el chico es estúpido- Seth me mostro la lengua  
-Mi hija desata pasiones en niños de secundaria  
-Por lo que veo, todos lo saben- suspire  
-¿Y cómo es ese chico?- Sarah pregunto  
-Pues…él es… lindo, tiene una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos…no lo sé es un chico lindo  
-Ni siquiera puede describirlo y sonríe, ese chico nos quitara a Renesmee, Billy- Sarah suspiro  
-No exageres, es solo un chico que le pidió una cita y ella le dijo que no- Billy rio  
-Cuando Jacob venga le diré que un chico se quiere robar tu amor  
El timbre sonó y Sarah fue abrirle a Jacob  
-Renesmee tienes vistas  
-¿Que visita?- levante la vista y ese chico estaba parado al lado de Sarah y Jacob  
-Hola Renesmee- me sonrió  
-¿Que…que…que haces aquí?- pregunte nerviosa  
-Disculpen que vine así sin avisar, me presento mi nombre es Garrett, buen provecho  
-Toma asiento- Billy le sonrío  
-No hace falta ya se va- negué  
-Siéntate y come un poco- papá también le sonrío  
-¿A qué viniste?- pregunte impaciente  
-Vine a traerte este obsequio, acéptalo como una sincera declaración  
-No puedo- negué con las manos y la cabeza  
-Acéptalo, mis intenciones son buenas  
-Pero no puedo, mi papá me enseñ aceptar cosas de extraños  
-Me termine de presentar con él, no soy un extraño, con su permiso señor, dentro de poco su hija será mi novia  
-Si ella te acepta- papá rio  
Jacob Pov  
Estaba por no ir a la barbacoa ya que estaba estudiando para un examen, pero perderme de esto hubiese sido un error, ese chico estaba demasiado desesperado y ella demasiado avergonzada por tremendo idiota ¿cómo podía existir alguien más patético y arrastrado que Nahuel?  
-Hijo- mamá se sentó al lado mío- ¿no estas nervioso?  
-¿De qué?  
-De ese chico, quiere salir con ella y creo que a ella le gusta  
-Mamá no estoy celoso, de cualquier manera, el solo está interesado en ella de manera temporal, cuando vea como Renesmee es, seguro se desenamora enseguida y perderá su interés  
-Hijo…  
-Además, no puedo tomar decisiones por ella- mire serio a mamá  
-Ves Renesmee, tú vida amorosa al lado de él no será buena, en vez de mirar a un chico pedante y aburrido ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Nos divertiremos juntos, solo voltea a verme- el chico tomo su mano y le sonrío  
De verdad era más molesto y desubicado que él otro, Nahuel guardaba distancia y no intentaba tocar ni siquiera sus manos  
-Yo…-Renesmee se zafo rápido de su agarre  
-Bueno, Renesmee fue un placer verte, ya me tengo que ir a mi casa a cenar, mis padres se preocuparan por mí- adiós sonrío  
-Te acompaño hasta la puerta, tengo que irme ya al restaurante- papa sonrío  
-Adiós a todos- el sonrío y salió con Phil  
-Oh… Garrett, espera te olvidaste tu regalo- Renesmee salió corriendo  
-Mírate…viendo como corre detrás de otro- Mama resoplo  
-Yo no estaba mirando nada- resople poniéndome serio  
-Parece que nuestro hijo por fin tiene un fuerte rival- papá río  
-Pero Jacob no le teme, él es mejor que cualquier otro chico, hasta para esa tonta  
-Pienso igual que Seth- mama respondido- Jacob es el mejor candidato para Renesmee  
-Hijo te pedí especialmente que vengas a la cena porque quiero saber si te gustaría volver a vivir aquí en la casa, creo que ya has experimentado lo que es vivir solo por tu cuenta  
-Lo siento…yo aún estoy meditando sobre algunas cosas- respire profundo  
-Todos los padres quieren que sus hijos algún día logren su independencia, sepan pensar bien y tomen sus propias sediciones y elijan un buen camino, pero si elijes mal terminaras lastimado, no se todavía que quieres hacer con tu futuro ni cómo ayudarte, últimamente siento que envejezco cada vez más rápido y no seré ser capaz de ayudarte, durante todo este tiempo que has estado viviendo solo he sentido que la distancia entre nosotros es cada vez más inmensa, es como si corrieses delante de mí y yo fuera detrás de ti muy lentamente incapaz de alcanzarte  
-Yo…creo que ya es momento de irme- respire profundo y salí de la casa

Renesmee Pov  
Había escuchado la charla que tuvieron Jacob y Billy desde la cocina, yo también quería que Jacob volviese, aunque hablara poco y rara vez respondiese la casa no estaba completa sin el  
-Buenos días Renesmee, por qué tan decaída, te compre esto- ese chico apareció frente a mí y me dio una caja de bombones  
-Por qué no vas a tu escuela llegaras tarde- me hice a un lado y empecé a caminar más rápido  
-No seas así, no me conoces, aparece más seguido para que me recuerdes y pronto entres en confianza- paso su mano por mi hombro  
-Por qué te comportas de esa manera, yo no te di permiso – quite su mano y me aleje  
-Por qué no te fijas por donde vas- una chica lo empujo cuando él la choco  
-Que haces aquí- él la miro mal  
La mire con detenimiento y era la hermana de Rosalie  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-¿Se conocen?- los quede mirando  
-Soy compañera de clase de este idiota- ella lo miro mal  
-Tu eres idiota y torpe- él la miro mal  
-El tonto eres tú- se cruzó de brazos  
-Niña boba y malcriada  
-No se peleen- me puse en medio de los dos  
-¿Qué haces con este adefesio?- ella me miro  
-El me esta…  
-Es mi novia, no es claro- volvió a pasar su brazo por mi hombro  
-Claro que no- lo empuje cuando me abrazo  
-Eso es genial, menos competencia para mí, solo tengo que ver cómo hacer para que Rosalie empiece a andar con Emmett y Jacob será mío  
-Me ayudas a que todo el mundo se entere que Renesmee es mi novia?  
-Le digo a mi hermana y tres chicas que ya están estudiando aquí  
-Gracias bocona  
-¿Por qué me dices bocona?  
-Siempre nadas de lengua floja por la escuela  
-Por qué no te matas- ella le grito  
Aproveche la pelea y me fui casi corriendo de ahí  
-Renesmee- alguien me tironeo y me escondió detrás de un arbusto  
-Sarah?- la mire detenidamente estaba completamente disfrazada  
-Hola- sonrió  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurre mirando a todos lados  
-Solo estaba verificando que ni tu ni Jacob cambien de opinión o todo mi trabajo se iría a la basura  
-Te dije que él no me interesa- resople  
-Es solo que me pareció un chico lindo, inteligente y agradable- se encogió de hombros  
-Si quieres me acerco a él y le repito que no me interesa para que me creas- asentí  
-Sí tu estas segura que no te gusta ¿Por qué no sales con él?  
-Eh?- rasque mi cabeza  
-Así le damos celos a Jacob, a ver si se asusta y de una vez se declara contigo- Sarah festejo  
-Usarlo…no me parece  
-No lo usaría, solo saldrías con él, ya que quiere una cita, dásela -sonrió- confía en mí, Jacob está cómodo y seguro cree que tú lo amaras por siempre, por eso no es capaz de dar un paso hacia ti, en cambio si ve que tú puedes dejar de amarlo, reaccionara, es el plan perfecto  
-Está bien- asentí suspire profundo y salí  
-Renesmee, creí que ya habías ido a clases- Garrett sonrió  
-Estuve pensando- suspire- tengamos una cita  
-Genial, dime donde te gustaría ir  
-Veámonos en este restaurante- sonreí y anote la dirección en su mano

Sarah me había elegido un vestido algo corto para mi gusto, yo quería ir vestida como normalmente andaba, pero según ella no podía ir así no más a una cita, así que deje que ella me arregle, no tenía ni idea que se hacía en una cita  
-¿Vas a ordenar?- Jacob se paró frente a mí- ¿acaso quieres café? No te serviré  
Su perfil era realmente atractivo  
-Emm…. Yo ordenare más tarde  
-Apresúrate y decide, hay mucha gente esperando- me miro serio  
-Estoy esperando a alguien, no puedo ordenar hasta que no llegue- respondí mirando el menú  
-Renesmee, perdóname por la tardanza, estaba haciendo un práctico y no lo terminaba más, eh venido pedaleando hasta aquí, me falta el aire  
-No te preocupes- le sonreí  
-¿Tú que haces aquí?- Jacob lo miro mal  
-Para ser mesero quieres saber mucho- Garrett le respondió- Renesmee ¿ya ordenaste?  
-Te estaba esperando- le conteste  
-Tráeme un sundae grande con dos cucharas  
-¿Uno para los dos?- Jacob respiro profundo  
-Sí, si puede ser rápido mejor- Garrett resoplo sonriéndome- y un vaso de agua, vine casi corriendo ¿llegaste hace mucho?  
-Hace poco- sonreí  
-Ya les traigo su orden- dijo y se fue  
-Te ves más linda que lo que te ves siempre, estoy fascinado contigo ¿te pusiste linda para mí?- se aproximó demasiado y me aleje  
-Yo…- comencé a reír nerviosa- gracias  
-Saliendo de aquí ¿te gustaría ir al cine? ¿Al parque de diversiones? ¿Caminar?  
-La verdad, no sé qué hacer?- golpee los dedos en la mesa  
-¿Que te gusta hacer en tus citas?  
-Yo…- rasque mi cabeza y pensé  
-Sera posible que nunca hayas tenido una cita?  
-Qué? No, yo si tuve citas, varias  
Lo que tuve con Jacob tiempo atrás había sido una cita? La podía contar como una?  
-Te divertirás mucho hoy  
-Eso espero- le sonreí

Había pasado una semana de mi cita y no la había pasado nada mal así que hoy iba a tener otra, de nuevo tomar algo donde trabaja Jacob, aunque era una pérdida de tiempo porque la última vez me ignoro completamente  
Estaba por entrar y vi a Rosalie y su hermana peleándose por acomodarle un botón de la camisa ¿porque las cosas tenían que ser así? Yo sola me hacía ilusiones, era obvio que a Jacob no le importaba ni le afectaban ese tipo de cosas, tenía a dos chicas hermosas e inteligentes detrás del ¿Por qué me celaría justamente a mí?  
-Eres la amiga de Jacob ¿quieres que lo llame?- una chica que trabaja ahí pregunto  
-No, no está bien, no vine a verlo a él- resople y me dirigí al baño  
-Tenía que terminar con esto ahora, solo terminaría usando y seguramente lastimando a Garrett y él era un buen chico, solo yo era la que sentía algo por Jacob  
Tome mi celular para llamar a Garrett para que no venga pero no había señal en baño así que salí buscando un poco de señal  
-Renesmee- Garrett estaba parado en la puerta del baño  
-Llegaste- sonreí  
-Estaba sentado pero no me viste, como te estabas tardando quería saber si estabas bien  
-Oh… estoy bien, solo… tenía diarrea  
Él esbozo una sonrisa  
-Digo…- rasque mi cabeza roja de vergüenza  
-Te ves linda apenada- me arrincono  
-Creo que debería de irme- respondí más nerviosa aun  
-Yo puedo hacer que lo olvides- tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y cerré fuerte los ojos ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Me iba a besar alguien por quien no sentía nada  
-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- alguien le grito  
Abrí los ojos y Nahuel lo empujó de mí, dándole un golpe y lo sentó en el suelo  
-Tú que te metes- Garrett también lo golpeo  
-Por qué no se tranquilizan- me puse entre medio de los dos  
-Eres un bastardo tratar de besar a mi Nessie- Nahuel lo volvió a golpear y me corrí  
Los dos estaban prendidos dándose y dándose golpes  
-Deténganse ya- les grite- alguien que me ayude- dije tratando de separarlos pero casi me golpean así que retrocedí  
Esto era demasiado vergonzoso  
-Por qué no se dejan de pelar- Jacob se paró en medio de ellos dos- están en un lugar familiar actuando como dos animales salvajes, no les da vergüenza  
Me quede mirando a la gente que nos miraban asombrados, definitivamente no podría volver más a la cafetería después de esto  
-No me digan que armaron tanto alboroto solo por Renesmee- Jacob se acercó a mi  
-Y a ti que te importa- Nahuel lo miro mal  
-Esto es entre nosotros, nos estamos disputando el amor de Renesmee, no te metas a ti ni siquiera te agrada ella- Garrett también lo miro mal  
-Tienen razón a mí no me importa si ustedes se golpean por ella hasta quedar inconscientes, pero háganlo afuera de aquí  
-Jacob…- lo mire más que molesta triste, de verdad no le importaba nada  
-Aunque, no sé qué amor es el que se están disputando- Jacob paso su mano por mi hombro y sonrió mirándolos mal- quiero que les quede algo claro ya que veo que no se dan cuenta, la persona que le gusta a Renesmee, soy yo, ni tú, ni tú, yo, así que dejen de hacer esas escenas patéticas en lugares públicos, termine mi turno, así que te acompañare a la casa- Jacob tomo mi mano y me saco del restaurante  
-Supongo que gracias- suspire contenta  
-No hay de que- Jacob soltó mi mano  
Yo empecé a reír de la alegría Jacob tomo mi mano y me saco de ahí  
-¿De que te ríes?- me miro serio  
-¿Estas celoso?- sonreí  
-¿Celoso? Por qué habría de estarlo- me miro serio  
-Porque tuve citas con otra persona  
-Sé que tener citas con él de seguro fue invención de mi madre, aparte no somos nada, puedes salir con quien quieras  
-Oh…está bien- seguí riendo  
No estaba loca, estaba 70 por ciento segura que Jacob se había puesto algo celoso


	33. Chapter 33

Nessie Pov

-Tenemos que ir a buscar estos libros a la biblioteca para hacer ese proyecto- me di vuelta y las chicas estaban yendo en dirección contraria- ¿a dónde van? La biblioteca está en la otra dirección- las llame  
-Tengo una cita con Jasper, quede en acompañarlo a comprar una guitarra  
-Edward me invito al cine- Bella se encogió de hombros  
-Pero…pero los… ¿los estudios?- las mire a ambas  
-Tendrás que estar sola hoy- Alice sonrió  
-Lo siento, Edward me mandó un mensaje que estaba en camino  
-¿Me pueden alcanzar hasta el centro?- Alice sonrió  
-Claro  
-Pero…- las quede mirando y se fueron  
Eran dos malvadas dejarme sola, en la vida no solo estaba el amor, los estudios eran importantes, eran una de las cosas más importantes  
Entre a la biblioteca y vi a lo lejos a Jacob estaba demasiado concentrado en un libro, pase las manos por mi pelo, respire profundo y me acerque a él y apoye mi libro en la mesa que él estaba  
-Hola- susurre- que coincidencia- sonreí  
-¿Qué haces?- me miro serio  
-Estudio- le respondí  
-Esta mesa está llena- miro a su alrededor  
-Mmm…tienes razón- empecé a toser de forma fuerte hasta que él que estaba sentado al lado de él se levantó- oh mira hay un lugar ahora- sonreí  
Jacob solo resoplo y negó con su cabeza concentrándose nuevamente en su libro  
-¿Y qué lees? Acaso estas estudiando para los semestrales, eso es…raro- lo quede mirando  
-¿Que semestrales?- me quedo mirando  
-Los que vienen, si no estás estudiando para los semestrales ¿Qué lees?  
-Un libro que nunca podrías comprender  
-Déjame ver, por qué dices que no lo entiendo si jamás lo vi- agarre el libro y lo puse sobre mis cosas  
-Que ha…- me quedo mirando y le chistaron para que haga silencio  
Empecé a pasar las hojas, de verdad no entendía ni A  
-Dame aquí- me lo saco y siguió leyendo  
-Jacob… ¿de qué trata ese libro? - tironee de su camisa repetidas veces  
-Sobre diferentes patologías  
-Patologías- repetí- patologías- grite  
-Has silencio- miro alrededor  
-¡Jacob ese libro es de medicina! ¿Quieres convertirte en medico?  
-No lo sé aun, pero no lo are con solo desearlo, necesito estudiar para dar un examen de ingreso  
-Tu eres inteligente de seguro lo lograras- sonreí- esto es genial  
**** un mes después***  
Estaba yendo hacia la casa y de la nada apareció Garrett  
-¿Que buscas?- lo mire preocupada  
-Quería pedirte disculpas por como reaccione la última vez que nos vimos  
-Oh, no hay problema- sonreí- yo lo lamento porque Nahuel te golpeo y…  
-Que haces hablando con esta- la hermana de Rosalie lo golpeo  
-Solo me estaba disculpando  
-¿Disculpándote por qué? Mira tú…Renes lo que sea, él ahora es mi novio así que no lo mires y no le coquetees- se cruzó de brazos  
-No lo are- negué y empeche a reír- ¿novios? ¿No se llevaban mal?  
-Pues cuando empezó a salir contigo me di cuenta que me gustaba así que no lo mires  
-No lo are- sonreí- y felicidades, adiós  
-Adiós- ella se engancho del brazo de él y se lo llevo a rastras  
-Hasta ella tenía novio- resople  
Llegaban las fiestas y yo seguía sola, casi 19 años y completamente sola, besos dados solo uno y aunque no había sido como lo pensé estaba feliz de que haya sido de Jacob, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos y seguí caminando  
-Renesmee- gritaron Bella y Alice  
-Creí que no te alcanzaríamos- Bella tomo aire  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Iremos de compra para las fiestas, tú sabes queríamos comprarle cosas a nuestros novios ¿quieres venir?  
-Y yo a que iría- resople e hice un puchero  
-¿Nos dirás que te rendiste con Jacob?- Alice me miro sorprendida-No le compraras nada- Alice rasco su cabeza  
-Mmmm, no lo sé- suspire  
-Vamos, te ayudaremos a elegirle algo lindo- Bella sonrió  
Fuimos al centro comercial y primero fuimos con Alice a la tienda de discos  
-Jasper se fue de viaje ayer por unos días, pero me dijo que quiere pasar las fiestas conmigo, solo los dos- Alice suspiro- así que quiero comprarle un disco que le falta de su banda favorita  
-Que romántico- sonreí  
Entramos a la tienda de discos y ahí estaba Jasper con otra chica mirando discos  
-¿Esa es su hermana?- Bella pregunto  
-No, él es hijo único- Alice apretó sus puños molesta  
Jasper y esa chica comenzaron a reír  
-Tengo este tema hecho en demo con mi banda  
-Me gustaría escucharlo- esa chica le sonrió  
-Pues, entonces vayamos a mi casa- él le respondió  
Alice camino fijo hacia él y le dio una bofetada que me dolió hasta a mi, pero se lo merecía  
-¿Ella era tu viaje?- le grito molesta  
-Alice…no es lo que parece  
-No me interesa, lo nuestro termina aquí- Alice le grito y salió corriendo  
-Alice ¿estás bien?- Bella le pregunto  
-Las cosas no son tan malas- le dije  
-Si Jacob te engañase con otra chica que sentirías- sollozo  
-Bueno…pues bien…Bella tú ve y compra que yo iré con Alice a que tome algo  
-Oh…ya vengo, no se vayan  
-Alice, si Jasper era una persona así, aunque en este momento duela…es lo mejor, sé que lo amas, pero en el futuro tus sentimientos hubiesen estado más comprometidos y tu dolor habría sido mayor… si necesitas llorar llora, aquí estoy para ti  
-Hazme un lugar- Bella llego llorando  
-Bella ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?  
-Me encontré con una chica- sollozo peor- eligió el mismo suéter que yo y la misma camisa  
-Bella, compra otro, no llores por eso  
-También tenía al mismo novio  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
-Edward me dijo que iba a ser compras con su tía que venía de viaje, pero esa chica tenía nuestra edad, y le dijo ¿baby cómo te queda la ropa? Y él salió vestido y él le dijo "Vera tienes buen gusto para la ropa" y ella le dijo es que el modelo es perfecto, hacemos una gran pareja- comenzó a llorar  
-Los hombres son un asco- Alice comenzó a llorar más fuerte  
-Los odio- Bella también lloro más fuerte  
-No lloren- las abrace a ambas- esos idiotas no se las merecen, son dos perdedores… en navidad saldremos las tres, iremos a comer y luego a un karaoke, disfrutaremos las tres juntas como no lo hacemos años

Llegue a la casa y Sarah estaba preparada para salir  
-Justo llegaste- sonrió  
-¿Qué pasa?- sonreí  
-Pues Billy dará una mega fiesta en navidad y nosotras iremos a comprar dos vestidos bonitos  
-Amm…yo lo siento…- rasque mi cabeza- pasare navidad con Bella y Alice  
-Oh no…con lo que me costó convencer a Jacob, al principio me dijo, no, no, no y no, pero hace rato me llamo y me dijo que le prepare el traje que si iría  
-Jacob ira- suspire  
-Cancela a tus amigas, esta será una gran fiesta  
-No- negué- son mis amigas y ellas están tristes  
-Eres una amiga muy linda y fiel  
-Lo sé- sonreí  
*** una semana después***  
Estaba sentada leyendo una revista, y resople  
-Renesmee, yo quería que él día de hoy la pasemos todos juntos- Sarah hizo un puchero  
-La próxima fiesta- suspire  
-Si vinieses Jacob y tú serían la pareja más linda y envidiada de la fiesta  
-No digas esas cosas- reí  
-¿Cómo estoy?- papá sonrió  
-Guapo- reí- ojo como te portas- sonreí  
-Jacob, Seth se hace tarde bajen- Billy los llamo  
Ambos dos bajaron, Jacob era demasiado hermoso ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme tanto?  
-Iré por un vaso de agua- me fui casi corriendo a la cocina cuando Jacob me fijo sus ojos en mi  
Tome bastante agua, suspire y volví a tomar  
-Te verías muy linda con un vestido de fiesta- Jacob entro a la cocina y me ahogue con el agua  
-No te escuchare- susurre mirando al jardín  
-Si fueses a la fiesta te invitaría a bailar- susurro cerca de mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erice- lástima que ya tengas planes para hoy, los amigos son lo primero ¿cierto?- se sirvió agua  
-Siempre, por delante de todo- le sonrei  
-Tendremos que esperar a la próxima fiesta- salió sonriendo de la cocina  
Él solo me estaba molestando volví a suspirar  
-Renesmee teléfono- Billy me llamo  
-Hola- me senté en el sofá  
-Renesmee soy Alice  
-Alice ¿Que paso?  
-Perdón…pero no podre salir con ustedes hoy  
-¿Por qué no vendrás con nosotras?- pregunte molesta  
-Jasper me explico cómo eran las cosas, no era otra novia, era la dueña de una pequeña productora, me quería dar la sorpresa que él y su banda sacaran su primer disco ¿no es genial?  
-Si lo es- suspire- pásala bien, feliz noche buena…pero tendrás que pagar esto, te pagaras una cena cara otro día- reí  
-Prometo que lo are, gracias por entenderme  
-Sí, si adiós  
-¿Que paso?-Sarah pregunto  
-Alice se reconcilio con su novio y no vendrá  
-Oh…quieres venir con nosotros, pasamos por algún local que siga abierto y te compro un vestido  
-No…no…tengo a Bella, no la puedo dejar sola- sonreí  
-La pasamos a buscar  
-Pues su humor no está como para fiestas- suspire  
-Oh…bueno pásala bien y cuídate- Sarah me abrazo  
-Cuídense- Papá me dio un beso en la frente  
-Vayan, vayan- sonreí- miren la hora son casi las 19:00 llegaran tarde  
Mire a Jacob que me miraba fijo  
-¿Y tú qué?- me cruce de brazos  
-Feliz Navidad- sonrío y salió de la casa  
Odioso resople, eso lo había dicho adrede, ya conocía esas actitudes  
Prendí la radio y comencé a escuchar música, él teléfono comenzó a sonar así que le baje el volumen  
-Nessie  
-Bella. No sabes lo que hizo…  
-Nessie, no podré ir  
-¿Qué?- grite  
-Malentendí las cosas con Edward, esa chica con la que lo vi si era su tía, tiene la edad de nosotras ¿puedes creerlo? Ella me explico todo personalmente, ella lo estaba ayudando con la ropa para hoy, Edward me invito a cenar, intente llamar a Alice. Pero me da ocupado, discúlpenme…hoy la pasaran solas, prometo compensar esto  
-No te preocupes- suspire- pásala lindo- corte  
Mire la hora y ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, mi suerte era horrible, todo por esas dos traidoras, yo sola las elegía por sobre Jacob, nunca más cometería este error resople  
Jacob Pov  
-Llegaremos tarde- mamá miro su reloj  
-Si no hubiesen pegado tantas vueltas- papá resoplo  
-Llegar media hora tarde no es…  
-Hijo la fiesta la doy yo, los cite a las 20:00 como voy a llegar casi a las 21:00  
-Lo que digas- resople y mire hacia afuera- esta fiesta desde antes de llegar se veía que iba a ser demasiado aburrida  
-Y el semáforo ninguno a nuestro favor- bufo molesto  
Mire con detenimiento a una pareja ¿Isabella? Esa era la amiga de Renesmee ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿No iba a pasar la noche con Renesmee? ¿Con quién se había quedado? Llegamos a la fiesta y tome mi celular  
-¿Hijo entraras?- Papá me quedo mirando  
-Ya entro- respondí  
Tome mi celular y marque a la casa  
-¿Hola quien habla?  
-¿Renesmee?  
-Oh Jacob ¿Por qué llamas?  
-Como la estás pasando?  
-Pues…estoy en restaurante comiendo con Bella- respondió y escuche que le subió a la música  
-Oh…en un restaurante  
-Si- respondió segura  
-Pues, no te olvides de llevar a la casa el teléfono, no te llame al celular por si no te has dado cuenta  
-Estúpida- susurro  
-Pásala bien- corte  
Renesmee Pov  
Jacob era detestable, él ya sabía por alguna razón que me habían dejado plantada  
Fui a la cocina y el perro estaba sobre la mesa comiendo mi cena  
-No- grite- te comiste mi cena ¿ahora qué voy a comer?- Hice un puchero- eres un perro malo, tan malo como tu dueño, mi estómago comenzó a gruñir  
Me tire en el piso del living a escuchar música y me largue a llorar, no me gustaba estar sola ¿a quién le gustaría estar sola en navidad? pipo se acercó y empezó a lamer mi cara y se tiro al lado mío  
-Al parecer tú serás mi única compañía este día- lo abrace  
-Pensé que esas escenas solo eran patéticas en las películas, también lo son en la vida real  
Fregué mis ojos y Jacob estaba parado enfrente de mí  
-¿Piensas que soy una alucinación?-Jacob me miro serio  
-¿Acaso no lo eres?  
-No, no lo soy  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- me levante del suelo- ¿ya volvieron todos?  
-Me escape- se encogió de hombros  
-¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿No era una fiesta divertida?  
-Para nada, era más bien un evento de emparejamiento, los socios de papá trajeron a sus hijas y nietas para presentármelas, la más pequeña tenía 11  
-Wow 11 años  
-Por eso me volví a la casa, de seguro papá está molesto  
-Es probable- le respondí  
-¿Tu no deberías de estar en un karaoke?  
-No fui- resople- Alice y Bella me dejaron plantada, hicieron las paces con sus novios y me dejaron sola  
-Al parecer tu amistad con ellas es muy superficial  
-No lo es, yo las entiendo- lo mire molesta- Si yo tuviese alguien a quien a quien amo con todo mi corazón, me gustaría pasar las fiestas con esa persona, si mis amigas me quieren me entenderían, no digo que una prefiere a un novio, pero el amor a un amigo es diferente al que se siente por esa persona que para ti lo es todo y con el que quieres atesorar momentos inolvidables, aparte la idea de salir era para levantarles el ánimo por su ruptura, me hace feliz que estén con la persona que quieren compartir esos momentos  
-Hablas demasiado- bostezo y fue a la cocina  
-Has comprado pollo- festeje siguiéndolo  
-Hey no es para ti- me miro serio  
-¿Entonces?- rasque mi cabeza  
-Es para mi  
-¿Tanta hambre tienes?- lo mire mal- yo todavía no cene tu perro se comio mi cena  
-No es mi problema- se sentó a comer  
-Hey en un día como hoy no deberías de ser tan mezquino- me senté al lado de el a cenar y me sirvió una presa  
-Toma- Jacob le dio un pedazo de pollo al perro  
-¿Viniste a pasar las fiestas con el perro?  
-¿Con quién más la pasaría? Con él me siento cómodo, lástima que siempre hay alguien que interfiere  
-Oh por cierto- me levante y fui corriendo a la sala ignorando sus comentarios y tome un paquete-Este es mi regalo para ti- extendí mi mano  
-Yo…no te he comprado nada- me miro incomodo  
-No te preocupes, tampoco esperaba que me regales algo- le sonreí  
-Gracias- aclaro su garganta  
-Ábrelo, quiero saber si te gusta- lo mire expectante  
Jacob suspiro y rompió el papel  
-¿Desde cuándo vas a las librerías y no a las tiendas de ropas?- sonrío y de forma rápida se puso serio  
-Pues pensé, que mejor que a un nerd darle un libro- reí y él me miro serio  
-No soy nerd- resoplo  
-Lo eres- reí- en fin me he comprado el mismo libro, es sobre medicina, sé que tal vez no es un nivel muy elevado, pero cuando tu hables del tema, quiero responder de forma correcta  
-Muchas gracias, me va a servir  
-¿Quedaste?  
-No lo sé aun- suspiro  
-El pollo estaba rico, aquí a la vuelta un negocio va a estar abierto hasta la madrugada iré a comprar algo para comer de postre  
-Traje algo- miro la heladera  
-¿Qué es?- sonreí  
Me levante y fui corriendo hasta la heladera, dentro había un pastel navideño demasiado hermoso  
- Oh es muy lindo ¿de qué gusto es?  
-Chocolate  
-Mi gusto favorito…pero tu gusto favorito ¿no es de frutilla?- lo quede mirando  
-Chocolate…era el único sabor que les quedaba  
-Qué suerte solo les quedaba de mi gusto- sonreí y empecé a llorar  
-Deja de emocionarte es solo un pastel, córtalo- me quedo mirando  
-No me emociono por el pastel…es solo que… creí que la pasaría sola, gracias por no haber ido directo a tu departamento  
-Tenía que venir aquí…digo deje las llaves las deje aquí- me respondió  
-Claro, igual gracias- le sonreí  
-No es nada- me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa


	34. Chapter 34

Nessie Pov

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Billy para ayudar a Sarah con las cosas, le había dicho que yo iría a hacer las comprar para la cena, llegue a la casa y la bolsa de las papas se rompió  
-Demonios, maldita sea- apoye las demás bolsas en el suelo y empecé a recoger las papas  
-No sabía que las señoritas como tú hablaban así  
Levante la vista y Jacob estaba agarrando las bolsas  
- Ya llegaste- sonreí  
-¿Cómo puede ser que no puedas con unas simples bolsas?- se agacho a ayudarme a levantar las papas  
-Hey, eran demasiadas bolsas y se rompió- lo mire mal  
-Dame esas bolsas- me quito las que tenía en la mano  
-Gracias por ayudarme- le sonreí y abrí la puerta ya que se quedó con todas las bolsas en la mano  
El almuerzo había transcurrido normal, entre risas, era un clima demasiado agradable, hace mucho no había un ambiente tan familiar en la casa. Prepare en la mesa de adentro el pastel con las velas fui a la sala y vi a Sarah espiando hacia el jardín, me hizo señas para que no haga mucho ruido, así que salí casi en silencio  
-Jacob tienes decidido que quieres hacer en tu futuro?- Billy pregunto- me gustaría saber que estás pensando  
-De verdad quieres saber lo que estoy pensando?  
-Por qué dices eso? Por supuesto que me gustaría saberlo  
-Acaso no quieres saber si quiero seguir adelante con tus planes?  
-Si tú quieres, por supuesto, eso sería lo mejor  
-Y si yo no quiero?, siempre es igual, usas tu opinión para decidir mi carrera y mi futuro- Jacob elevo la voz molesto- por qué dices que quieres saber que pienso si tu solo quieres que te diga lo que quieres oír  
-Jacob ¿Cómo puedes hablarle a tu padre en ese tono?- Sarah intervino en la pelea que se estaba creando- lo que hace tu padre es por tu propio bien ¿lo sabes?  
-Por mi propio bien?- Jacob rio con sorna- más bien parece que es por su propio bien  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Has podido estudiar hasta ahora sin problemas porque nosotros te apoyamos, todo lo que hacemos es por tu propio bien y el de nadie más ¿Cómo puedes hablarnos en ese tono?  
-Tú eres exactamente igual que él o peor, solo consideras los sentimientos de Renesmee ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Has considerado como me siento cuando la empujas todo el tiempo hacia mí?  
-Yo creo que ustedes dos son perfectos, fueron hechos el uno para el otro  
-Eso es lo que tú crees, lo que tú deseas  
-Lo que yo deseo?...Jacob yo sé que Renesmee y tu serán muy felices juntos  
-¿Por qué no tengo la libertad de salir con quien quiera?  
-Cuando yo…? Cuando te prohibí salir con otras chicas? Aquí el problema no es ese… tu alguna vez ¿has amado a alguien? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es el amor? Te amas más a ti mismo que a ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera puedes entender la preocupación que tiene tu familia por ti  
-Una preocupación que restringe mi libertad ¿es verdadera preocupación? Por eso no quiero regresar a esta casa, no quiero regresar a un hogar que parece encantador pero es realmente asfixiante, donde no se puede decidir nada y hay que hacer lo que a ustedes se les antoja- Jacob le grito a Sarah  
Sarah le dio una bofetada a Jacob, mi corazón se paralizo, ellos no eran así, en que momento el clima se había vuelto de esta forma  
-Bien, me iré- Jacob paso por al lado mío como un rayo  
-Sarah- me acerque a ella rápido porque empezó a llorar  
-Renesmee ve con Jacob- Billy me dijo  
-Pero…  
-Le pegue…le pegue a mi bebe, jamás yo…jamás- comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte  
-Ve- me repitió  
-Está bien- asentí  
Tome la campera que Jacob había dejado en el sofá y salí tras él, corrí varias cuadras y lo vi sentado en una banca de la plaza que estaba cerca de la casa  
-Jacob te dejaste el abrigo ¿estás bien?- toque su hombro  
-Perdón por lo que tuviste que presenciar- me quedo mirando  
-Lo entiendo… -suspire- el problema es que tú no hablas mucho, así que tus padres creen que está bien decidir algunas cosas por ti- respire profundo- se cómo te debes de sentir, de verdad… es tu vida, tu futuro, nadie espera que su carrera…y menos… menos su vida amorosa sea planeada por otros, solo tú puedes elegir a la persona con la que quieres estar y sé que tus padres estarán felices cuando la encuentres- suspire  
-Yo…fui admitido en la universidad de medicina di bien el examen, no sé si seré bueno, pero es la primera vez que tengo verdadero interés en algo-respondió pensativo pensativo- no era este el momento de decírselos, hubiese arruinado más de lo que hice ahora el cumpleaños de mi padre ¿no crees?  
-Por qué me lo estas contando?  
-No lo sé… pero eres ala primer persona que le digo sobre esto, no se lo digas a mis padres ¿puedo confiar en ti?  
-Siempre- le sonreí  
Seth Pov  
-He cometido demasiados errores- mama lloraba  
-No los cometiste- papa la consolaba- pero el amor no es algo que pueda forzarse  
-Pero…pero de verdad yo siento que a Jacob el gusta mi Nessie, él es mi hijo…lo conozco demasiado bien, jamás creí que cometería un error tan grande intentando que el salga con ella ¿tal vez…? ¿Tal vez fui demasiado lejos con ellos?  
-No, no lo hiciste- resoplé acostándome en el marco de la puerta  
-Arruine la vida de Nessie dándole falsas esperanzas- sollozo  
-A Jacob le gusta- resople de nuevo entrando a la sala, no podía seguir viendo a mama tan mal por causa de Jacob  
-Que dijiste?- mama cambio su humor en 5 segundo y corrió a mi lado- dilo solo una vez más- tironeo mi camiseta  
-A mi hermano le gusta mucho esa tonta, así que no llores más, ti no estas errada  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? ¿Qué viste oíste que yo no? ¿Qué te dijo tú hermano?  
-Lo siento… no puedo decir más- subí corriendo las escaleras  
-Seth dile las cosas claras a mamá, no me tengas secretos, dime que es lo que sabes- subió tras de mi  
Cerré la puerta con llave y suspire  
-Hijo, dime que sabes- mama toco la puerta repetidas veces  
Lo siento mama pero no puedo decirte que Jacob beso a Renesmee en el hospital, el me hizo prometer que no lo diría y no fallaría en mi promesa  
***una semana despues***  
Nessie Pov  
Sarah estaba demasiado concentrada mirando hacia afuera  
-Sarah… Tía Sarah- la volví a llamar y la abrace  
-Sí, dime que pasa- sonrió saliendo de sus pensamientos  
-Estás pensando en Jacob?- pregunte  
-Estoy pensando en lo que deberías hacer  
-Yo… ¿yo que tengo que hacer?  
-Para el cumpleaños de Jacob  
-Cierto, se viene su cumpleaños  
-Ayer lo llame y le pregunte si quería celebrarlo, pero me dijo que no  
-Yo quería hacer una cena romántica, especialmente para ustedes dos- suspiro  
-No pensé en que regalarle- resople  
-Una deliciosa cena- sonrió- no, no es difícil para ti- oh un suéter  
-Tía faltan unos días, aunque aprenda a tejer no creo poder terminarlo- suspire  
-Más tarde pensare que puedes regalarle- sonrió  
Me tire en mi cama en medio del señor y la señora osos y abrace al señor oso  
¿Qué le puedo reglar a Jacob? Ayúdenme a pensar usted también señora osa- resople- tiene que ser algo lindo, es más que obvio, ya le regale un libro, así que eso no, mmm algo que demuestre que lo quiero- quede mirando a mis osos y los senté uno al lado del otro- mi regalo será uno de ustedes dos- no se sientan mal no se separan por mucho tiempo, cuando Jacob se case conmigo, volverán a estar juntos, ustedes son demasiado importantes, me han cuidado de los monstruos del armario, de los truenos y de la oscuridad cuando se cortaba la luz, Jacob esta solo así que uno de ustedes le ara compañía ¿si?  
-Estas demente- Seth se apoyo en el marco de mi puerta- ya de verdad, acaso tiene 5 años que hablas con tus osos, demasiado inmadura para tener ya casi 19 anos  
-No es inmadurez- me cruce de brazos- les estoy explicando por qué se separan un tiempo  
-Le explicas algo a tus peluches? ¿De verdad? Acaso… ¿ellos te entienden?  
-Jamás viste toy story- le saque la lengua- tu que sabes si mis peluches no cobran vida cuando no estoy cerca- me cruce de brazos riendo  
-De verdad eres demente, así Jacob nunca se fijara en ti- me saco la lengua y se fue corriendo  
-No le hagan caso, no tuvo infancia como Jacob que prefiere los libros- reí- señora osa- me puse seria- usted cuidara a Jacob- la abrace fuerte ahora ¿Cómo sacaría de mi casa a un oso que medía 1,30 metros sin que nadie lo note?  
Jacob Pov  
-No creí que vinieras tan pronto como te llamara- Phil sonrió-Bueno yo…- tocio  
-Señor Dywer ¿hay algo que quiera decirme?  
-Si…-sonrió- no sé por dónde empezar- rasco su cabeza- se trata de tus padres, no están muy felices desde el incidente que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Billy- suspiro- sé que no soy quien para decirte esto… sé que planear tu futuro es importante, pero tus padres también lo son, puedes ignorar lo que digo si quieres, pero intenta ir más a menudo a tu casa, para que ellos te vean y sepan que tú los quieres  
-Me sorprende- sonreí  
-Que cosa?—me miro  
-No lo se, pensé que quería hablarme de Renesmee- me encogí de hombros  
-Renesmee es una niña impulsiva, no hay mucho que decir de ella- rio  
-Pensé que diría algo como "ya es hora de que tomes a mi hija en matrimonio"- reí por la idea  
-Ya es hora de que tomes a mi hija en matrimonio- rio – eso es nunca te lo diría- rio más fuerte  
-Lo sé- respondí

Renesmee Pov  
Me levante temprano, por no decir que casi no me había ido a dormir, fui a la heladera, todos los ingredientes que había comprado estaban, apoye la Tablet en la mesada y busque la receta de bombones en internet, seguí la receta como ahí decía y los bombones me habían salido comestibles, aunque algo amargos, busque el patrón de la caja que quería armar y la hice, todo me estaba quedando bonito, era obvio que era por Jacob, mire la hora, eran casi las 6 de la madrugada, guarde la caja con los bombones en la heladera y los puse encima un papel de no tocar, me fui a dar un baño y de ahí a escribirle una tarjeta  
"Jacob Feliz Cumpleaños, te amo…"  
No, no le podía poner eso en la tarjeta ¿era tonta? Resople e hice un boyo la hoja  
"Jacob Feliz Cumpleaños, espero tengas un hermoso día, siempre podrás contar conmigo Renesmee"  
No, me parecía demasiado formal, tome la hoja y la tire, bostece un par de veces ¿Qué le podía escribir?  
Me desperté y eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde, ¿tanto así había dormido? Todo por irme a dormir tan tarde, sali de mi habitación en puntas de pie y baje con precaución las escaleras, deje a la señora osa sentada en el sofá y fui a la cocina, no había nadie por suerte, saque de la heladera los bombones y corrí al comedor, tome a mi osa y salí de la casa  
Llegue a la casa de Jacob y respire profundo antes de tocar timbre, era casi seguro que Jacob podía molestarse por esto, pero trataría de tolerarlo lo mejor posible ya que era su cumpleaños, toque timbre y espere que abran, resople porque no me abrió, así que volví a tocar, llame a su celular y me dio apagado ¿Dónde había ido? Respire profundo y me senté en el suelo, tenía que esperar a que venga y dárselo personalmente  
Me desperté y mire mi celular, eran pasadas las 12 de la noche ¿todavía no había llegado? Me levante del suelo y suspire, apoye a la osa contra la puerta y puse la caja en sus piernas, busque en mi bolso la cinta adhesiva y pegue la carta en su frente  
-Solo espero que Jacob no te trate mal- resople- adiós- le di un beso  
Llegue a la casa casi a la una de la madrugada, subí de forma sigilosa las escaleras, todo estaba demasiado oscuro ¿Por qué Sarah no me había dejado la luz del pasillo como siempre? Eso era raro, resople, respire profundo dando pasos pequeños, seguía preocupada por Jacob ¿ya habría llegado a su casa? Me lleve una caja por delante y caí al suelo tirando otras cosas haciendo demasiado ruido ¿Quién había dejado tantas cajas en el camino?  
-Estas bien?- Jacob prendió la luz del pasillo- te lastimaste? Olvide que no ves nada en la oscuridad  
-No, no estoy bien- me levente de forma rápida y lo mire- que haces aquí?- sonreí  
-Volví a la casa, creo que es mejor vivir aquí, buenas noches  
-Pero… yo….  
-Llegaste muy tarde hoy- me miro serio  
-Fui a tu departamento… solo quiero decirte feliz…  
-Ya se pasaron de las 12- comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación  
Me cruce de brazos molesta y fui a mi habitación  
Me desperté y baje de forma rápido las escaleras, mire a todos lados ¿acaso lo había soñado?  
-Buenos días Nessie- Sarah sonrió  
Todo había sido un sueño Jacob no estaba  
-Por qué te quedas parada enfrente de la puerta?- Jacob toco mi hombro  
-Jacob- sonreí- de verdad volviste- lo abrace  
-Desde temprano te pondrás en molesta- se alejó de mi  
-Lo siento- baje la vista y me puse demasiado roja- bienvenido  
-Gracias- me miro serio  
-Estamos nuevamente todos juntos, eso es genial- Sarah sonrió  
Me senté a desayunar y recordé a mi señora osa, me incorpore de forma rápida  
-Estas bien?- Sarah me miro preocupada  
-Sí, si es que… olvide algo ya vuelvo  
Salí de forma tranquila de la casa y apenas cerré la puerta corrí para tomar un taxi  
Por favor que este, por favor que este, por favor que este, me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza  
-Ya vuelvo- le dije al taxista espere un segundo  
Subí corriendo las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado, llegue a la puerta de Jacob y no había nada, alguien se había robado a mi osa, baje nuevamente corriendo las escaleras  
-Disculpe- dije al conserje  
-Si?  
-Por casualidad, usted no tiro un oso que estaba en la puerta del 5.D?  
-No- respondió  
-¿Nadie le dijo que había uno?  
-No  
-Nadie se intoxico con bombones?- pregunte mas preocupada  
-Nadie- me miro extrañado por mi última pregunta  
-Oh gracias- suspire  
Me subí al taxi y me largue a llorar  
-¿se siente bien?- el taxista me quedo mirando  
-Si- suspire  
Dios que la persona que haya encontrado mi oso le dé tanto amor, como el que yo le di, que lo cuide mucho, pero mucho, que no lo tire  
Llegue a la casa y antes de entrar respire profundo y me fregué de forma fuerte los ojos  
-Estas bien?- Jacob me quedo mirando  
-Si- sonreí sin ganas  
-Acaso te diste cuenta que nunca serás lista?- Seth me saco la lengua  
-No tengo ganas de jugar ahora- respire profundo subiendo las escaleras  
Jacob Pov  
-¿Qué crees que le paso?-Seth me quedo mirando y miro a las escaleras  
-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros y me concentre en el libro  
-Debe de estar triste por eso no me respondió ¿crees que es porque tu volvis…?  
-Te dije que no lo sé- cerré el libro y fui a mi habitación  
Me detuve un segundo en la puerta de Renesmee, abrí de manera silenciosa su puerta  
-Lo siento señor oso, la perdí- sollozo  
Flashback  
Mire el reloj eran las 5 de la madrugada, no podía dormir, estaba demasiado inquieto, ¿Renesmee había estado hasta pasadas las 12 esperándome?  
Me levante, busque mi chaqueta, baje silenciosamente las escaleras, tome las llaves del auto de papa y me fui a mi departamento, en la puerta había un oso, en realidad una osa demasiado grande con un vestido de color rosa, me agache y tome la carta que tenía en la frente  
PARA MI ADORADO JACOB  
JACOB… ME ES DIFÍCIL ESCRIBIRTE UNAS LÍNEAS CORTAS EN LAS CUALES PUEDA EXPRESAR TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, ANTES QUE NADA QUERÍA DESEARTE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TAL VEZ TE PAREZCA CURSI QUE TE REGALE UN PELUCHE, PERO NO ES CUALQUIER PELUCHE, ES LA SEÑORA OSA (ESPOSA DE MI OSO) ESPERO NO LO RECHACES YA QUE TIENE UN VALOR MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, YA QUE VIVES SOLO CREO QUE NECESITAS A ALGUIEN QUE TE CUIDE (NO TE RÍAS, ELLA TE ARA COMPAÑÍA CUANDO TE SIENTAS SOLO) EN FIN ESPERO TE GUSTEN LOS BOMBONES Y MI OSA, YO…YA LO SABES, ERES IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, TEN UN LINDO DÍA RENESMEE  
POSDATA: SI NO QUIERES A LA OSA, DEVUELVEMELA, NO LA VAYAS A TIRAR POR QUE EL SEÑOR OSO SE DEPRIMIRA  
-Niña tonta- reí regalarme a su osa resople  
Llegue a la casa y entre sin hacer ruido, ingrese a la habitación sin despertar a Seth y metí al oso en mi placar, en una esquina para que no se vea  
End Flashback  
Cerre su puerta y fui a mi habitación me tire en mi cama y me levante y camine hasta el cajón de la mesita, tome la caja, la abrí y volví a sentarme en mi cama, agarre uno de los bombones y lo lleve a mi boca, así como metí en mi boca lo escupí ¿Cómo teniendo un padre chef cocinaba tan mal?  
-Chocolates ¿me das uno?-Seth pregunto  
-No, son míos pídele a mama que te compre los tuyos- me recoste  
-Solo uno- rogo  
-Está bien, solo uno- sonreí  
-Gracias- rio, asi como lo comio lo escupio  
-Es amargo y saben feos, tíralos ¿Dónde compraste esa porquería?  
-A mí me gustan- reí  
-Estás loco- negó saliendo de la habitación


	35. Chapter 35

Jacob Pov

-Jacob…- Escuche que Rosalie me llamo y me detuve  
-Hola  
-Hola- me miro confundida- ¡no me lo ibas a decir!- reprocho  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Porque yo no sabía que dejaste la facultad de ingeniería por la de ciencia ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar? ¿Eh? Estaba preocupada por ti  
-Lo que me interesa no está ahí,  
-¿quieres ser médico?  
-Si- resople mirando la hora  
-Entonces ¿no vas a suceder a tu papa en la compañía? ¿Que pasara con su empresa si no te haces cargo?  
-No tengo que reportarte todo lo que hago ¿o sí?- resople- se me hace tarde para mi clase  
Renesmee Pov  
-Permiso- dije entrando a la habitación de Jacob y Seth- les traje algo para que coman mientras estudian y también para mí- sonreí  
-¿Tu no cocinaste no?- Seth me miro mal  
-Lo cocino tu mamá, pero me pidió que lo suba ¿Jacob cómo vas con el estudio?  
-Tengo que e trabajar duro para ponerme al corriente  
-Estoy segura que lo lograras, Hey- golpee la mano de Seth deja un poco para Jacob  
-Este rico quiero más  
-No es todo para ti- le saque la lengua  
-Si ustedes hiciesen menos ruido, podre estudiar mejor  
-Yo solo te estoy cuidando la comida, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-No quiero  
-¿Sabes que el club de tenis ara una fiesta de disfraces?  
-No iré  
-Eres aburrido, sabía que dirías eso, Seth te dije que es para Jacob  
-Pero quiero- se quejo  
-Lo cocine yo- resople  
-Entonces no- se cruzó de brazos  
-Jacob ¿vas querer? Yo hice estas galletitas para ti  
-Se nota están deformes- Seth se cruzó de brazos  
-La masa la hizo tu mama- reí  
-Entonces si  
-Javo toma una, antes de que Seth coma hasta el plato  
-Está bien, dame- apoyo el libro en el escritorio  
-En este vaso… hay café caliente- sonreí  
-Gracias  
De qué iras disfrazadas Seth pregunto- ¿iras sexy? Las chicas grandes suelen presumir su cuerpo, aunque viéndote a ti  
-Hey- lo golpee- ¿qué clase de niño eres?  
-No soy un niño este año cumpliré 12  
-¿Acaso es una declaración?- reí- ¿te gusto?  
-Ya quisieses, eres plana no me gustas- Seth empezó a reír  
-Hey no me mires así- tome una almohada y comencé a golpearlo- pequeño pervertido  
-Basta- comenzó a hacerme cosquillas  
-Cosquillas no- grite  
-Seth- Jacob levanto la voz y los dos nos quedamos quietos- tú también- me miro mal- necesito entender lo que leo, si se van a quedar que sea en silencio- resoplo  
-Lo siento- susurramos ambos  
-Iré de Morticia- susurre- Emmett nos dijo de que debíamos ir disfrazados  
-Shh

***  
Estaba bailando con una compañera de la clase de tenis y lo vi a Jacob llegando  
-Jacob viniste- sonreí  
-Jake ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos? Qué bueno que viniste- Emmett le sonrió  
-Dijiste que le dirías a mis padres que cambie de carrera si no venía- Jacob lo miro mal  
-Detalles menores ¿y tú traje?  
-Yo…  
-Déjame adivinar- reí – estas… disfrazado de… estudiante universitario…si acerté- comencé a reír  
-¿acaso tomaste?-Jacob me miro serio  
Tape mi boca y negué- tal vez solo un poquito- me puse roja  
-No tomes luego estarás vomitando por ahí  
-Hey ese fue un incidente aislado- reí- vamos a bailar… oh cierto tu no bailas ni te diviertes  
-Jacob viniste- Rosalie sonrió  
¿Porque ella estaba disfrazada de una princesa vampírica sexy y yo era una morticia rara? Aunque todas estaban muy sugestivas ¿Por qué me vestí como para salir a pedir dulces?  
-¿Quieres bailar? –Emmett pregunto  
-No ahora- Rosalie seguía mirando a Jacob  
-Yo me iré a bailar, Jacob si cambias de opinión busca a la que mejor baila- comencé a bailar haciéndome la sexy  
-¿Tienes un ataque de epilepsia? ¿Sufres de espamos?- se cruzó de brazos y resoplo- si bailas así seguro lastimas a alguien siempre tan torpe  
-Shhh no sabes nada de baile- le mostre la lengua y me fui a bailar de nuevo  
-Renesmee- Emmette me saco de la pista  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Por qué dejaste a Rosalie sola con Jacob, se fueron a hablar a otro lado- me quito mi vaso, lo apoyo en una mesa y me arrastro de ahí  
-Pero…- quise tomar nuevamente mi vaso- estaba bailando  
-No hay tiempo para tonterías, sal de ese estado piensa que nuestro futuro está en juego, Rosalie hoy está más sexy que lo normal con ese vestido, Jacob podría propasarse  
-Ella ya quisiera, Jacob es un caballero nunca jamás…  
-Eso es contigo, pareces de primaria, en cambio ella  
-Shh, Shh no me interesa- resople- tu ve por aquel lado y yo por este  
-No te caigas pequeña borrachina  
-No estoy borracha, estoy alerta- reí  
Fui agarrándome de la pared tratando de no hacer ningún ruido ¿Dónde podían estar esos dos?  
Vi luz en una sala, así que de forma sigilosa entre, a lo lejos Jacob estaba charlando con Rosalie, me agache y fui gateando hasta cerca de donde ellos estaban y me escondí  
-Jacob, hay algo que yo quiero decirte- Rosalie hablo – tu sabes lo que siento por ti ¿verdad?  
-Sí, lo se  
-Bueno… ¿podrías decirme tú lo que sientes? ¿Sientes algo por mí en este momento? O ¿te gusta ella?  
Me tape la boca para no hacer ningún ruido "ella" era ¿yo?  
-No lo sé, por ahora en mi cabeza solo hay tiempo para estudiar medicina, no pienso en otras cosas, menos en esas, a ti siempre te he tratado como a una amiga  
Rosalie se levantó de donde estaba sentada  
-Entiendo- sollozo y de forma repentina se sentó al lado de Jacob- pero para mí, tú no eres solo un amigo- lo abrazo- muchas veces me propuse olvidarte, pero no puedo, porque tú eres la persona ideal para mi ¿puedes entender como me siento?... amar a alguien que no te ama, es más doloroso y solitario que no poder encontrar a quien amar  
Rosalie se alejó un poco de él y lo quedo mirando, los dos estaban demasiado próximo, Rosalie toco la cara de Jacob y se acercó más a él, tape mis ojos y los destape al instante, no podía besarla, no podía ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que mostrar que estaba ahí, hacer algún ruido, estaba totalmente petrificada en el lugar.  
Jacob corrió su cara cuando Rosalie lo quiso besar y pude soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo  
-Lo siento- Jacob seco sus lágrimas  
-¿Por qué no puedes amarme?  
-De verdad lo siento, pero no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti  
-¿Entonces por quien sientes algo? Te amas a ti mismo que a nadie en el mundo ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien?  
-Algún día, quiero amar a alguien-Jacob le respondió  
-¿Alguna vez has besado a? Si no has besado a nadie ¿cómo sabrías si sientes algo por alguien?  
-Si bese a alguien  
-¿A quién? A Renesmee?- Rosalie se secó las lágrimas- lo entiendo, pero aun así es difícil de aceptarlo… Te odio, espero algún día ella te haga sentir el mismo dolor que tú me estás haciendo sentir a mí- se levantó para irse  
-De verdad lo siento, espero que en el futuro, ames a alguien mejor que yo, que corresponda a tus sentimientos  
Rosalie se fue corriendo y yo me escondí mejor en donde estaba  
-¿No sabes que es de mala educación estar espiando conversaciones de otras personas?- Jacob se cruzó de brazos  
-¿Me viste?- sonreí levantándome del suelo- creo que se me cayó aquí… que perdí… eh  
-Te vi entrar a gatas hace rato  
-Emmett me mando, yo estaba divertida bailando y me lleno la cabeza de ideas y por eso vine, lo siento  
-¿Has seguido tomando?- se acercó más a mi rostro  
-No- me tape la boca nuevamente  
-Ve y sigue tomando y divirtiéndote  
-Amm Jacob ¿puedo volver contigo? Me olvide la billetera, me prestaron para pagar el taxi cuando llegue  
Jacob se dio vuelta y negó ¿Cómo volvería? Pediría que alguien me lleve, di media vuelta para salir por la otra puerta  
-Muévete y camina rápido- Jacob dijo  
-Está bien- sonreí  
Íbamos demasiado en silencio en el taxi, mire a Jacob suspire y sonreí  
-Pareces estar aliviada que no bese a Rosalie  
¿Acaso había dicho lo que Jacob acaba de decir? O el leía mi mente  
-Hablando de eso- susurre muy bajo- ya pasaron 2 años de… tu sabes… eso ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?- me puse colorada  
-Ya han pasado 2 años… si no contamos esa vez en el hospital  
-¿Qué dices?- lo mire sin entender  
-No estaba hablando contigo, despiértame cuando lleguemos a la casa- miro para el otro lado  
Era demasiado raro, diciendo cosas sin sentido  
-Este bien- resople mirando hacia afuera


	36. Chapter 36

Nessie Pov

Llegue a la universidad y cada vez que veía a Rosalie la veía muy deprimida, me daba algo de pena sabia como se sentía tenia años de experiencia, trataba de cruzarla lo menos posible, no sabía que decirle y sería raro si lo hiciese  
Salí de mi última clase y Rosalie estaba parada enfrente de la puerta  
-Que busca-Alice murmuro  
-No lo sé- dije en el mismo tono  
Rosalie me miraba como si quisiese comerme viva  
-Ammm tú me estás buscando?- rasque mi cabeza nerviosa sin mirarla  
-He venido a felicitarte  
-Felicitarme?-la mire sin entender- por qué motivo?  
-Ni siquiera pude dormir el fin de semana aunque pienso y pienso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Jacob besaría a una chica como tú? No entiendo qué clase de seducción barata usaste con él o si lo obligaste, no entiendo cómo se dejó besar por alguien como tú. No entiendo qué clase de imán tienes que atraes a los hombres eres tonta y no muy atractiva si nos comparamos- chillo molesta- que método bajo usaste?  
-Hay- la mire mal- no lo seduje, no use ningún método y no lo obligue- me cruce de brazos- no entiendo por qué estás tan molesta- resople- el beso que me dio Jacob no tuvo justamente una atmosfera romántica, no esperaba que mi primer beso sea de esa manera  
Flashback  
-Jacob, me estas apretando muy fuerte, me estas lastimando, ya suéltame - le grite y me soltó-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- fregué mi brazo  
- Buen trabajo, esconder una foto así cuando teníamos un acuerdo, no puedo crees que cargues una de estas fotos contigo- me dijo furioso  
-De todos modos ¡ya no me importa! Pusiste mis sentimientos como una burla frente a todos, me canse de que todos se burlen de que me gustes, como si fuese un pecado que me guste alguien inteligente, si se van a burlar que se burlen de algo real, sería lo más justo, solo te regrese el favor- respire profundo y me apoye contra una pared, mirando al cielo que estaba despejado- igual no me importa más lo que piensen, ya tuve suficiente, tengo decidido dejar de amarte, me olvidare de ti, olvidare todo sobre ti, mis sentimientos los enterrare al igual que la estúpida graduación y esta noche  
Jacob dio media vuelta y golpeo la pared, cerca mío arrinconándome  
-¿Estas segura que puedes?  
-Claro que puedo, conozco tu carácter tan bien que me disgusta, se cómo eres en realidad, tan pronto vaya a la universidad, encontrare a alguien cien veces mejor que tú, no mil veces mejor- se me escapo un lagrima y la seque de forma rápida, no quería llorar, no delante de él, lo odiaba demasiado en este momento y de verdad lo quería olvidar  
-Entonces ve y búscalo, quiero ver que lo hagas  
-Claro que lo are ¿crees que no...-no pude terminar de hablar porque Jacob me callo con un beso  
Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas, estaba petrificada. Jacob me volvió a mirar nervioso, camino de un lado a otro, yo seguía inmóvil no podía ni respirar ni parpadear  
-Te lo merecías- me miro serio y se fue  
En back  
-Por tu cara no fue un momento muy placentero- Rosalie se cruzó de brazos  
-Para nada si pudiese recuperar mi primer beso y que no sea de esa forma lo aria- resople- quien te dice te lo mereces como si te estuviese castigando con eso  
Yo siempre imagine mi primer beso en una playa bajo la luz de la luna, en un auto por la tensión entre los dos, bajo la lluvia pero nunca así  
-Pero lo importante es que no tienes que estar triste- sonreí- olvidar a Jacob seguir tu vida y encontrar a alguien que te amé es algo que deberías de hacer, ojala y lo encuentres pronto  
-Quien dijo que me olvidare de Jacob- me miro mal y sonrió- gracias  
-Pero…  
-Creí que no tenía esperanzas, pero ahora al saber que no te beso de forma romántica y que no fue porque le gustas, mi pensamiento cambio

Las semanas pasaban y Rosalie perseguía a Jacob a todos lados en la universidad era molesto, cada vez que intentaba cruzarlo Rosalie me ganaba, tenía demasiada mala suerte  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar, rebusque en bolso y lo encontré  
-Renesmee…  
-Tío Billy? Paso algo? Es raro que usted…  
-Llame a Jacob al celular y no me atiende, no tiene una hora en medio libre?  
-Oh…. Ammm- rasque mi cabeza- tal vez está en el laboratorio y por eso no lo atendió- mentí y lo odiaba hacer  
-Podrías decirle si puede venir antes, tengo que conversar con é  
-Oh si- sonreí  
Era la excusa perfecta para ver a Jacob en la universidad  
Fui a buscarlo a su clase e hice señas para que salga  
-Qué pasa?- me miro serio  
-El tío Billy te llamo dijo que no respondiste que necesita hablar contigo que salgas antes  
-Por qué le dices tío? Eso es raro  
-Me es cariñoso llamarle así- sonreí- yo ya estoy yendo a la casa ¿vamos juntos?  
-Iré por mis cosas- resoplo  
Llegamos a la casa y Billy estaba sentado con Sarah en el living ambos estaban muy serios  
-Jacob necesito hablar de forma seria contigo- Billy Resoplo  
-Yo iré a mi habitación retrocedí un paso  
-Puedes quedarte- Billy me miro tan serio como a Jacob  
Me senté al lado de Jacob y mire al suelo, esto se notaba que iba para el lado de un sermón ¿acaso había hecho algo y no me di cuenta?  
-Jacob hay algo que quieras decirme?-Billy pregunto  
-La realidad es que no- Jacob se cruzó de brazos demasiado relajado  
-Hoy me cruce al director de facultad en el club de golf y nos pusimos a charlar y me conto que te transferiste de carrera eso es verdad?  
-Es verdad- Jacob miro al suelo  
-Cambiarte de carrera es algo muy importante ¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?- elevo la voz  
-Lo siento pero lo pensé cuidadosamente y quiero ser como tú, tu seño era tener una empresa y la tienes pero ese no es mi sueño, quiero pasar mi vida haciendo algo que me satisfaga  
-Desde cuando quieres ser médico? Jamás nos planteaste alguna curiosidad por la medicina- Billy resoplo más molesto  
-Yo creo que Jacob sería un grandioso médico, tal vez en el futuro pueda curar a chicos con la misma enfermedad que Benjamín, sé que Jacob será un gran médico- susurre  
-Ella te metió esa idea en la cabeza?- pregunto más molesto aun  
Yo lo mire sorprendida ¿acaso era por lo que yo le había dicho?  
-No- Jacob respondió mirándome mal- porque te metes- resoplo- es algo que yo quiero hacer, no porque alguien me lo diga  
-No has pensado en mí? En la compañía que tanto me costó construir?  
-Papa la compañía es tuya, mi vida es mía y por primera vez quiero hacer algo que me llama la atención de esta manera  
Billy se levantó molesto del sillón  
-Yo ya no tengo más un…- se llevó la mano al pecho y cayó al piso  
-Amor- Sarah pego un grito y corrió a su lado  
-Renesmee llama a Emergencia- Jacob se agacho al lado de él

Estábamos en el hospital esperando noticias Seth se había quedado dormido con su cabeza en mi regazo, Jacob salió de la sala donde estaba Billy siendo atendido  
-Mi madre?- pregunto sentándose al lado mío  
-Fue a hacer los trámites de admisión  
-Tu padre… el está bien?- susurre  
-Le están haciendo un chequeo- paso su mano por el pelo de Seth  
-Se durmió recién- susurre- estuvo llorando hasta recién  
-Que pa…- Seth se despertó  
-Nada… Shhh- sigue durmiendo- empecé a acariciar su pelo- todo está bien  
-Que pasara con la universidad?- pregunte a Jacob- tu padre se veía realmente molesto  
-Tendré que esperar que su condición mejore para poder hablar nuevamente sobre esto, ahora solo lo tengo que dejar descansar, con respecto a la universidad, creo que por el momento la dejare por un tiempo  
-Todo estará bien- estaba por palmear su espalda para que se sienta menos solo, pero no podía de seguro pensaría que lo hacía por molesta  
El medico salió del cuarto y Jacob se levanto  
-¿cómo es la condición de mi padre?  
-Tiene que estar en reposo y estresarse lo menos posible esto fue simplemente un sobre aviso, tiene que descansar por un tiempo, si continua como hasta ahora podría sobrevenir un bloqueo de arterias y tendrá que ser sometido a una operación, para que eso no pase tiene que estar en una tranquilidad absoluta  
-Gracias, ya so lo que ahora tengo que hacer- suspiro y miro hacia el cuarto donde estaba Billy  
Habían pasado varios días y Billy seguía internado, Sarah estaba casi siempre en el hospital con el solo venía a cocinar algo y se volvía a ir, me sentía demasiado inútil ¿por qué papa justo ahora se había ido a esa conferencia de chefs? quería volver pero no conseguía pasaje para esta semana, yo tenía que alivianarle la carga a Sarah y la mejor forma era cocinando yo estos días  
Fui a la cocina y Sarah ya estaba ahí  
-tía en que momento llegaste no te oí.  
-ya termine de hacer la cena y deje todo preparado para que hagas el desayuno mañana ¿sí?  
-Tía no hace falta que estés viniendo solo para esto, yo me encargare de todo de aquí en adelante- sonreí  
-De verdad? eres un ángel- me abrazo  
-Como sigue el tío?  
-Algo mejor, pero los asuntos de la empresa y lo que paso con Jacob no lo dejan descansar bien  
-No, tía tienes que decirle que este tranquilo y no se estrese  
-Lo sé pero para él fue un golpe muy grande lo que paso- suspiro- me iré de seguro ya me debe de estar extrañando- me dio otro abrazo  
-Adiós- suspire- cuida al tío mucho mucho  
Jacob Pov  
Llegue al hospital a visitar a papa y vi que había demasiada gente de la empresa, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, de solo está presenciando eso me dolía la cabeza  
-Jacob- papa sonrió  
Que estás haciendo?- pregunte serio  
-Pues, estoy viendo algunas cositas pequeñas de la empresa, no se lo digas a tu madre si?  
-Seños Black como le decía...  
-Se van todos ya de aquí- eleve la voz y me miraron- mi padre tiene que descansar, salgan todos- los mire mal  
-Que hacen...-mama los miro sorprendida  
-Al parecer no sabe que tiene que tiene que hacer reposo  
-No puedo dejar sola la empresa, tengo que...  
-No tienes que hacer nada, desde ahora yo me are cargo de ella- resople  
-Tu no querías ser medico  
-Dejare la universidad, solo hasta que tú te recuperes, te reemplazare hasta que estés completamente bien, así que deja de preocuparte por todo y solo dedícate a descansar  
-Jacob, me haces demasiado feliz ¿lo sabes?  
-Lo sé- resople  
Renesmee Pov  
Sarah me había llamado emocionada porque Jacob iba a comenzar a trabajar en la empresa, eso me tenía demasiado preocupada a Jacob no le gustaba la empresa de seguro su humor estaría más irritable que lo de costumbre, que suerte que Sarah había dejado la comida hecha para hoy, mis pensamientos solo estaban en como estaría Jacob ahora  
-Hay tonta le quemaras el traje- Seth resoplo  
-Oh cierto- me concentre y termine de planchar  
Jacob ceno en silencio y a penas termino subió a su habitación, de seguro estaba molesto y triste  
Me levante temprano e hice el desayuno, hoy no iría a la universidad, aria todos los queseares de la casa, tenía que ayudar en lo más que pueda  
-Esta levantada desde ya- Jacob me miro sorprendido  
-Hice el desayuno- sonreí  
-Gracias-resoplo y se sentó  
Al parecer mi desayuno no estuvo nada mal ya que no se quejó ni Seth ni él se quejaron  
Me había pasado el resto del día lavando ropa, limpiando los cuartos todo lo que una esposa hace, de seguro sería una estupenda esposa para Jacob, reí por mi idea y seguí limpiando  
Cuando la hora de la cena llego me esforcé lo más que pude para que todo salga demasiado bien y rico  
-Ya vamos a comer tengo hambre- Seth se quejo  
-Estamos esperando a Jacob- le chiste- es como la quinta vez que lo digo  
-Tengo hambre- se tiro en el sofá  
Escuchamos el ruido de la llave y los dos corrimos a la puerta  
-Jacob como estuvo el primer día de trabajo? dame- extendí mi mano y tome su portafolio  
-Porque tienes un delantal- Jacob pregunto  
-Tu saco y corbata- amague por sacarle la corbata y retrocedió- ¿quieres que te prepare el baño y luego cenamos?  
-Se cree que son una pareja de recién casados- Seth se quejo  
-Hay eso no es cierto- me cruce de brazos  
-Luego lo are, tengo mucho que leer- dijo serio  
-Ya está la cena, ammm por si quieres comer antes  
-Me iré a lavar las manos y vengo- subió las escaleras  
La mesa me había quedado de sueños, puse todos los platos y me senté  
Seth se sirvió y apenas dio un bocado lo escupió  
-Esta carne esta salada- tomo un trago de agua  
-No puede estar tan- probé y casi no puedo tragarlo  
Jacob se sirvió un poco de la mezcla de arroz con papa que prepare para acompañarlo y empezó a comer  
-Jacob, que estas comiendo?- Seth pregunto casi asustado  
-Papa- dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de la carne  
-Y por qué hace ese ruido?  
-Por qué esta cruda  
-Escúpela, no comas si esta crudo  
-El arroz no tiene sal, come la carne junto al arroz, separa si quieres la papa y no se sentirá tan mal- Jacob lo miro serio dando otro bocado  
-Pero- Seth miro con asco el plato  
-Pero nada, esta crudo no envenenado  
-Está bien-Seth suspiro y empezó a comer  
-Jacob, si esta incomible no tienes por qué comerlo- susurre apenada  
-Si lo trago de un solo bocado no está mal- dijo dando otro bocado  
Ni siquiera yo era capaz de masticar sin sentir asco por lo que había cocinado pero Jacob había comido todo sin quejarse sin decir ni una sola palabra  
Al día siguiente me volví a despertar temprano hice el desayuno y el almuerzo para Jacob  
-Tu almuerzo- sonreí  
-No hace falta cerca de la empresa hay un…  
-Es mejor la comida de la casa está hecha con más amor- sonreí  
-Si pero…  
-Lo probé y no sabe mal, es el único plato que se hacer bien, así que no te intoxicaras ni sabrá mal- sonreí  
-Está bien- resoplo  
-Adiós- lo despedí sonriente  
-Por cierto, compra algo para la cena- me dio dinero- unas pizzas, cosa que no tengas que estar trabajan…  
-Entiendo- reí  
-Ahora si adiós- resoplo y salió  
Dejamos las pizzas para después ya que Seth quería ir al hospital a ver a Billy, así que Jacob a la salida del trabajo nos esperaría en el hospital  
Llegamos al mismo tiempo que Jacob así que entramos los tres  
-Como estuvo el almuerzo que prepare?- le pregunte  
-Nada mal- respondió  
-No te dio diarrea? La comida de anoche a mi si me dio diarrea y creo a Renesmee también- Seth susurro lo último  
-No me dio diarrea- chille demasiado alto ya que varias personas me quedaron mirando  
-En fin me cayó mal esa cena  
-Solamente a ti porque…  
Entramos al cuarto y Billy estaba completamente entubado  
-Mama que fue lo que paso?- Jacob se acercó a Sarah  
-No lo sé, esta tarde estaba lo más bien, hace rato comenzó a sentirse mal y los médicos decidieron que esto era lo mejor- apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Jacob y Seth corrió a abrazarla también  
Antes de irnos a la casa nuevamente Jacob hablo con el médico, nos costó demasiado hacer que Seth se despegue de Sarah para volver  
No podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Billy se veía demasiado pálido, me levante y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no prendí ninguna luz para no despertar ni a Seth ni a Jacob, cuando termine de bajar me choque con unas sillas  
-Si no vez nada en la oscuridad por que no prendes la luz- escuche la voz de Jacob desde el balcón  
-Porque estas sentado en la oscuridad?- pregunte  
-No puedo dormir- suspiro  
-Quieres que te prepare un te? Puedo prepararte el baño y…  
-No quiero nada- respondió  
-Oh…ammm es muy tarde creo que debería descansar, hasta mañana- respondí- dando media vuelta  
-La condición de mi padre no es nada buena  
-Eso que quiere decir?- Di media vuelta y me acerque a él  
-Si su condición empeora tendrán que operarlo, la enfermedad de mi padre se debe a preocupaciones y stress prolongado, la empresa últimamente por lo que vi en los números solo está generando pérdidas y está a un paso de quebrar  
-Oh- fue lo único que me salió  
-Lo correcto es que me dedique de lleno a la empresa, no pensar en otras cosas, quieres ser doctor no es importante ahora  
-Pero- rasque mi cabeza  
-Si yo me ocupo de lleno en la compañía mi padre solo dedicara en recuperarse y se preocupara un poco menos  
-Pero tu sueño era convertirte en doctor  
-Un sueño es eso, solo un sueño que duro poco  
-Pero uno no tiene que renunciar a sus sueños, yo creo que…  
-Mañana me daré de baja en la carrera  
-Jacob…- susurre  
-Para poder salvar la compañía y volverla a poner en donde estaba, tengo que concentrarme solo en ello, tal vez…- suspiro- tal vez… trabajar en la empresa, no sea tan malo como pensé, tal vez- hizo una pausa y tomo aire- pueda encontrar algo significativo en él, tal vez…  
Cada palabra de Jacob decía arrastraban angustia y hacia que mi corazón se oprima más y más, me dolía demasiado ver a Jacob así, me lastimaba saber que tenía que renunciar a lo que por primera vez lo había motivado en querer ser algo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma silenciosa, lo abrace y comencé a sollozar mas fuerte, Jacob tenía una carga demasiada pesada sobre sus hombros, quería ayudarlo y no sabía cómo hacerlo, me sentía completamente inútil, lo único que podía hacer era acompañarlo como ahora lo estaba haciendo, siempre iba a estar a su lado y no lo iba a dejar caer


	37. Chapter 37

Nessie Pov

Habían pasado algunas semanas Jacob estaba abocado el cien por ciento al trabajo, fui con papa al hospital a visitar a Billy  
-Como esta Jacob hace días no viene- dijo Billy  
-El se levanta temprano y viene cansado de noche, pero fuera de eso esta bien, se esfuerza mucho en el trabajo para que estes orgulloso tío- sonreí  
-No esperaba menos de mi Jake  
-Tío, dentro de poco se acercan el receso de primavera y pues quiero ayudar en tu empresa, ayudar a Jacob en lo que pueda- suspire  
-Me parece genial, a Jacob le aria bien tenerte cerca- Sarah me abrazo y reí  
-Claro que puedes pequeña- esbozo una sonrisa  
Solo faltaba una semana para el receso de primavera, así que empezaría desde ahora, me puse una camisa, una pollera tubo y unos zapatos, parecía toda una secretaria, tome mis anteojos y me los probe  
-Sexy- rei bajo  
Baje las escaleras y me senté a desayunar  
-Buen día amor- dijo papa  
-Buenos días- respondí sentándome  
-Buenos… ¿vas a alguna parte?- Jacob pregunto  
-Sí. Ire a trabajar contigo a la oficina  
-Que?- tosio al dar un trago a su café  
-Hable con Billy y me dejo, sere tu asistente, en realidad are lo que me pidas  
-Sera asistonta- rio Seth sentándose al lado de Jacob  
Lo mire mal y le mostré la lengua  
-Desayuna y no pegues vueltas o te iras en colectivo- Jacob dio un sorbo a su café  
-Si- sonreí y me puse a desayunar rápido  
Jacob Pov  
Llegamos a la oficina y me fui directo a la reunión que había programado  
-El nuevo producto tiene que cambiar de fecha, será lanzado el 25 y no el 31 como se tenia planeado- respire profundo y todos me mraron sorprendidos- si lo lanzamos el 31 como esta estipulado, saldrá al mercado al mismo tiempo que los demás y habiendo variedad de otras cosas la venta no sería tan buena como lo pensamos. Embry quiero ver el diseño de la caja terminado a más tardar pasado mañana  
-Si señor- me miro algo mal  
-Quil, revise el presupuesto que me enviste, creo que se pueden hacer unos ajustes, aquí esta corregido por mí, considéralos y échale un vistazo- dije serio  
-Lo are señor  
-Me gustaría hacer algunos cambios en la distribución y venta, para eso necesitaremos financiamiento externo o tomar medidas para asociarnos a alguna compañía ¿tienen alguna idea respecto a esto?- pregunte  
-Sobre la asociación tengo una idea- comento Sam- Tal vez podríamos considerar a la empresa de Harry Clearwater como asociado  
-Está bien, lo considerare, la reunión se termina así cada cual vuelve a sus deberes, gracias por la paciencia el apuro y la comprensión  
-Para no saber sobre el tema, estás haciéndolo bien- Sam sonrió y salieron  
Renesmee Pov  
Llegamos al trabajo y fui directamente a habar con el supervisor  
-Billy me dijo que eres buena en la pc  
-Oh si, manejo muy bien muy bien la pc, ni Jacob ni Seth pueden superarme en los juegos también soy buena con las consolas- sonreí  
-Ammm ok, te colocare con la chica nueva, si tienen dudas debátanlo y consúltenme, este es tu cubículo  
-Muchas Gracias- sonreí  
-Ya cargue los informes que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Rosalie me miro mal y se cruzó de brazos  
-Yo? Es la empresa de mi tío ¿tú que haces aquí?  
-Conseguí trabajo aquí, una amiga trabaja aquí y como hice un curso de secretariado, Exel y dactilografía profesional me tomaron  
-Dacti…- dije sin entender de que hablaba  
-Bueno, trabajen juntas  
-Lo are- sonreí  
-Esto es un carma- Rosalie resoplo  
-Gracias por venir y apoyar a Jacob también, está bajo mucha presión últimamente- suspire  
-Lo sé, cuando fue a darse de baja, lo vi extraño  
Habían pasado varios días y me di cuenta que Rosalie no era la única competencia todas las secretarias se la pasan insinuándose con Jacob, eso era sumamente molesto.  
Hoy les había ganado de mano y le lleve yo el café a Jacob  
-Permiso- sonreí- toma una taza de café  
-Me han traído como 5 ya- señalo una mesa y vi la cantidad  
Demonios no era la primera, resople  
-Hey Jacob- me senté en su escritorio, me cruce de piernas de forma sexy y me solté el pelo  
-Que es lo que estás haciendo?- me miro sorprendido  
-Quiero darte algo- sonreí y empecé a desabotonarme la camisa  
-Renes…  
-Toma- extendí mi mamo y le di un papel doblado en forma de corazón  
-Que es esto?- me miro serio  
-Ábrelo- empecé a dar pequeños saltos en el lugar- riéndome+  
-Veamos a las 8 en el bar de la esquina  
-Tú sabes, una oficina una empleada y su jefe, me gustan ese tipo de enredos que terminan en algo pasional  
-Estoy demasiado ocupado para tus estupideces, estoy esperando a alguien y…  
-Lo entendí, solo quería que te rías un poco, pero nuestro humor es completamente diferente, va yo tengo humor, tu no lo sé, seguiré trabajando- suspire  
-Renesmee- Jacob resoplo  
-Dime- sonreí  
-Abróchate la camisa, se ve parte de tu… sostén- sonrió resoplando  
-Oh…- me di vuelta demasiado roja- gracias por decirme- salí casi corriendo de la oficina  
Jacob Pov  
Harry Clearwater quería una cita conmigo para discutir cara sobre los términos del contrato, al parecer le agradaron ya que sin dudas me había dicho que aceptaría ayudar a la compañía de mi padre, solo faltaba arreglar unos puntos y firmaríamos el contrato  
-Arreglado todo esto, como se encuentra tu padre?- pregunto  
-Mejor, aunque tiene que hacer reposo absoluto, hasta que se recupere yo me are cargo de todo  
-Su compañía está en buenas manos, me hubiese gustado que mi hijo sea igual a ti  
-Gracias- sonreí  
Sabía que su único hijo había muerto en un accidente de auto junto a su mujer, solo tenía una nieta por lo que Sam me había contado  
-Si- escucho un grito esa voz era indiscutiblemente de Renesmee  
-Permiso- entro sonriente- su café- río  
-Tú eras la chica que grito afuera? Por qué tanta felicidad?- pregunto el señor Clearwater  
-Por qué puedo traer su café- Renesmee le dedico una sonrisa  
-Sabias quién soy?  
-No, ni idea, pero si es cliente de la empresa del señor Black, es una persona demasiado importante para mí, aparte se parece a mi abuelito- sonreí  
-Ere una niña muy dulce- rio  
-Muchas gracias- Renesmee se sentó entre nosotros- aunque Jacob le dirá que eso no es así- susurro  
-Renesmee si trajiste el café ya te puedes ir- la mire serio  
-Oh si, adiós y un placer- sonrió  
-Un chico tan excepcional como tu debe de estar rodeado de chicas en la universidad no?  
-No solo en la universidad aquí también- Renesmee no termino de salir que empezó a hablar- aunque…  
-Renesmee- la mire molesto  
-Aunque qué?- el presidente de la otra compañía la miro curioso  
-Él no se fija en ninguna chica ni de la universidad ni de aquí- sonrió  
-Entonces a quien mira?  
-Pues- se volvió a sentar- Jacob dedica todo su tiempo a leer, ama la lectura a escuchar música clásica, le gusta mucho la ópera, también es muy atlético gano un campeonato de tenis, también cocina muy bien, es muy obvio porque tiene un IQ tan alto, es la persona más inteligente, invulnerable y cortes que conozco, es el chico perfecto- sonrió  
-Creo que ya me has descripto demasiado ¿no crees?- dije nervioso  
-Oh, lo siento, pero Jacob es como lo describí y más, ahora si me retiro, adiós- dijo de forma cortes  
Renesmee Pov  
Era la hora del almuerzo y fui al bufet a comer el delicioso plato que había cocinado  
-Renesmee- escuche que me llamaron  
-Nahuel! Que haces aquí- proteste  
-Le di la idea a tu padre de expandir el negocio un poco más, aremos repartos a esta compañía, me dijo que estabas trabajando aquí y pues le dije que yo iba a traer los almuerzos en mi moto, el tuyo es un plato preparado especialmente para ti por mí, es un puré de zapallo con pescado- sonrió  
-No me gusta el pescado- sonreí  
-Pero es muy sano- respondió  
-Tu?- Jacob lo miro mal  
-A ti no te traje almuerzo- Nahuel rio  
-No me importa, tengo este almuerzo que Renesmee con mucho amor prepara para mí- Jacob dijo en tono casi de burla  
-Re…Renesmee cocino eso?- Nahuel miro el plato casi con admiración  
-Sí, yo hice el almuerzo para los dos- sonreí  
-Te lo cambio- Nahuel dijo sin vacilar  
-Hecho- Jacob rio bajo  
-No pueden, eso es para Jacob  
-Mañana me gustaría costillitas agridulces- Jacob dijo  
-Claro que sí, este plata para mi valen como 10  
-Nahuel pero eso…- los mire mal  
-Adiós- Nahuel se fue con la lonchera  
-Hey no…- lo seguí y el salió corriendo  
-Nahuel, no lo comas, no lo hice para ti- corrí gritándole  
Llegue a la esquina de la compañía y lo vi tomando agua de forma desesperada  
-Estas bien?- lo quede mirando  
-Esta comida esta- puso cara de asco y me cruce de brazos- es lo más delicioso que comí, porque tú lo cocinaste- dio otro bocado e hizo una arcada- como puede ser que… cocines tan mal?- pregunto- pero no te preocupes si lo cocinaste tú lo comeré como si fuese el plato más exquisito del mundo  
-Yo…volveré al trabajo- di media vuelta

Llegamos temprano al trabajo y apenas entramos uno de los ejecutivos se acercó a Jacob  
-Jacob podemos hablar?  
-Si claro- Jacob dijo y el hombre me quedo mirando  
-Ella siempre se termina enterando de todo, habla Sam  
-Tu… tienes novia?  
-No, no la tengo- Jacob respondió  
-He recibido un llamado del presidente Clearwater y el pues… quiere concretar una cita entre tú y si nieta- dijo demasiado suelto  
Una cita? Jacob en una cita con alguien? Por qué? Qué? No podía dejar de mirar a ese tal Sam y las reacciones de Jacob  
-Ella empezó a trabajar hace poco en la empresa de su abuelo y a él le caíste muy bien, sé que dueños de otras compañías les presentaron sus hijos a esa chica pero el no acepto a ninguno, es la primera vez que se interesa en alguien para su nieta, sé que su estado de salud no es muy bueno y está buscando a alguien para que se case con ella y manejen juntos su empresa, se habrá llevado una muy buena impresión tuya para que esté haciendo esto  
-Tú crees que debería aceptar?- Jacob lo miro dudoso  
-Claro que sí, no todos los días se puede tener una cita con una chica como ella  
-Su abuelo quiere hacerle una cita? Y si ella no quiere? El decide todo por ella?  
-Eso, esa chica no tiene criterio propio?- dije molesta  
-Hago un intercambio de fotos para que se conozcan?- pregunto Sam  
-No- Jacob respondió serio  
-Está bien, solo era eso  
-Sam?- Jacob lo llamo- si yo acepto una cita con ella beneficia a la compañía?  
-Por supuesto que la beneficiaria, creo que el presidente de la otra empresa tiene intenciones de cooperar con nosotros de todos modos, tal vez rechazar a la cita con su nieta nos aria ver mal  
-Entiendo, lo pensare  
-Entonces, iré viendo lugares donde concretar una cita  
-Dijo que lo pensara- lo mire mal y me adelante a Jacob  
¿De qué siglo era ese señor armar citas? Tan fea o desesperada estaba su nieta? No la conocía y ya me daba odio  
Jacob Pov  
Mama me había llamado por teléfono y me pidió que vaya directo al hospital apenas salga del trabajo  
-Renesmee, hoy no te puedo llevar, toma es para un taxi  
-Oh, no te preocupes voy en colectivo- dijo despreocupada  
-Te tomas un taxi, es tarde y podría haber gente desagradable  
-Está bien- sonrió tomando el dinero  
Mama y papa me miraban de forma seria  
-Paso algo?- pregunte  
-Es verdad que Harry quiere que salgas con su nieta?  
-Es verdad, mama quita esa cara, no le he dicho que si  
-Me parece genial- se relajo  
-Pa ¿crees que empezar a salir con ella nos beneficiaria? De seguro que sin problemas nos ayudaría en los problemas financieros  
-Jacob, nunca dejaría que te comprometas de alguna forma con alguien a quien no quieres solo para salvar mi compañía, tus sentimientos, tu vida está por delante de cualquier cosa que tengo, tú, tu hermano y tu madre son mi vida, no la empresa. Si nos caemos nos volveremos a levantar, funde esa empresa de la nada y sé que puedo volver a hacerlo ¿entiendes?- papa me miro serio  
-Lo entiendo

Tenía que ir y aclarar las cosas con el presidente de la otra empresa, decirle que no me interesaba salir con su nieta  
-Espera- Renesmee subió con un montón de papeles al ascensor  
-A dónde vas con todo eso?  
-Pues son los informes para la junta  
-Esperen- dijo una chica  
Renesmee apretó el botón equivocado haciendo que esa chica se golpee con la puerta  
-Estas bien?- pregunte  
-Perfecto- la chica me sonrió  
-Estas bien- Renesmee de forma automática se paró entre medio de esa chica y yo  
-Mira mejor los botones que oprimes- la regañe  
-Lo siento, tuve miedo de que se me caiga algún papel y no vi bien  
-Jacob, esa gente tenía cara de molesta todo irá bien ¿verdad?  
-Eso creo- respondí  
La chica no dejaba de mirarme, era demasiado incomodo que siempre hagan eso.  
Renesmee entro conmigo y le dio a cada accionista un informe  
-Señor Black, aunque usted este de presidente, sigue siendo joven- dijo el representante de los trabajadores, la compañía está al borde de la quiebra, los trabajadores están con miedo de no cobrar su sueldo a tiempo, eso los desmotiva para trabajar a la velocidad que usted pide  
-Deberías de encontrar la manera de tranquilizarlos y hacer que trabajen en tiempo y forma, si no lo hacen en ese momento deberían de preocuparse- respondí  
-Con la compañía en el estado en el que esta no puedo prometer nada- respondió serio  
-Está equivocado- dijo Sam-Estamos aquí para discutir el progreso del producto y usted está hablando, de algo que no ha sucedido y no va a suceder  
-Si les preocupa sus sueldos, que no se preocupen, será pagado en tiempo y forma, ya he pensado como superar el mal momento de la compañía aunque aún no lo anunciare, no se preocupen por eso. Trabajen duro, den lo mejor… yo les prometo que no dejare que esta compañía se caiga

Renesmee Pov  
Llegamos a la casa y había un olor exquisito en el aire  
-Tía Sarah- corrí a la cocina  
-Hola amor- me sonrió  
-Que estás haciendo aquí? El tío?  
-Tenía que venir por ropa y otras cosas, así que decidí quedarme y cocinarle por hoy, hace mucho no les cocino a mis bebes, puedes cuidar esto, mientras llevo a la mesa los platos?  
-Claro que si- sonreí  
Escuche que los platos se cayeron y fui corriendo al comedor  
-Paso algo? Pregunte asustada  
-No pasó nada, me tropecé y se me cayeron, ve… ve por la escoba- me ordeno  
Estaba yendo y la escuche hablar  
-Cómo has aceptado la cita con esa chica? No escuchaste lo que tu padre te dijo?  
-Vi una foto de ella y me pareció bonita, aparte no pasara nada malo si la conozco  
-De ninguna manera, no, Jacob no quiero, te conozco bien, tú nunca irías a un tipo de cita como esa ¿los haces por la empresa?  
-No  
-Entonces?  
-Ya te dije, me pareció una chica atractiva, creo que hasta me gusto, si me siento así solo por verla en una foto imagina cuando la conozca  
Sentía mi corazón adolorido, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, me sentía una estúpida, todo este último tiempo sentí algo entre nosotros ¿tan equivocada estaba? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y no las podía detener ¿le gustaba? ¿Le parecía bonita? Nunca había oído eso de los labios de Jacob  
Él paso por al lado mío, con la pila de platos rotos, yo agache la cabeza haciendo que mi pelo caiga en mi rostro, no podía contener las lágrimas aunque quisiese, no me importaba si esa chica le gustaba o si lo hacía meramente por la compañía, el dolor y amor que sentía por Jacob era cada día más grande, el dolor y amor que sentía por Jacob era cada día más grande y si empezaba a salir con esa chica que no conocía no lo iba a soportar.


	38. Chapter 38

Nessie Pov

Estaba demasiado deprimida por todo lo que estaba pasando, hoy Jacob tendría una cita y yo no sabía que hacer conmigo  
-¿Qué haces escondida aquí en la terraza? Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y me has dejado sola- Rosalie se quejó cruzándose de brazos  
-Eras tú- suspire apoyando la cabeza en el barandal  
-Una cita no significa nada- se paró al lado mío- ¿acaso tienes pensado saltar?  
-Nunca haría esa tontería, voy al baño no se puede estar en ningún lado sola- resople y baje las escaleras  
Estuve un rato sentada en el cubículo, no quería cruzarme a Jacob, la pelota en mi estómago se hacía cada vez más grande y si lo veía de seguro me largaría a llorar, abrí la puerta para salir y Rosalie se estaba maquillando  
-Por fin sales- sonrió mientras se arreglaba el pelo  
-¿Me estas siguiendo?- mire hacia todos lados- ¿Por qué te ves tan relajada no te gustaba también Jacob?  
-El que me guste es una cosa, enfrentar la realidad es otra, puedo ser muy linda pero comparada con la heredera de una empresa- bufo- no hay forma de que ninguna de las dos ganemos, escuche que fue a la mejor escuela de Inglaterra, que es bastante linda y educada, casi digna de ser una pequeña' princesa- expreso casi con asco  
-Si tu que eres hermosa lo ves así- mordí mis uñas por onceaba vez en el día- yo estoy fuera no tengo ningún tipo de esperanzas, no soy nada  
-Parece que sabes reconocer lo que eres- sonrió pasando por mi lado  
Una rica heredera, fina y bonita… aunque yo conocía a Jacob el única se fijaría en algo tan superficial, a él solo no le importaba lo exterior  
Suspire apoyándome en el azulejo del baño, me deje caer lentamente y comencé a llorar  
-En vez de llorar lo deberías de superar pronto y enfrentar a la realidad que nos toca, aunque… no lo sé podrías pensar en algo- me dio un clínex de su bolso  
-¿Qué?- levante la vista y la mire  
-Pensar en algo como un plan, es mejor que estar escondiendo la cabeza cual avestruz y estar llorando por todos los rincones  
-Tenía pensado algo pero no creo que pueda so…  
-Te ayudo- sonrío no dejándome terminar de hablar- sea lo que sea te ayudare  
-¿Por qué me abrías de ayudar?- pregunte sin entenderla y le sonreí  
-No me mires así, esto…no te estoy ayudando, pues veras, prefiero tenerte a ti de enemiga que a una rica buena para nada que de seguro anda encaprichada con Jacob, contigo yo tengo la confianza suficiente como para decir Jacob será mío, pero si dejamos que ella le clave sus uñas y lo marque como propio estoy perdida, sencillamente es eso- extendió su mano para que la tome- los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos- sonrío- y esta enemiga es potente

-Recuerda Renesmee se reunirán en el salón que da hacia el parque, ya hable con la dueña y le dije que irían dos chicas a ayudarla con lo de la jardinería, no pude acercarte más a ese salón- Sarah suspiro en el telefono  
-Lo se… y Sarah gracias- suspire sin ganas  
-Hey no te me caigas ahora, tu todavía eres mi futura hija, no dejes a Jacob a cualquier chica, escucha lo que te digo, él te ama pero es un cabeza hueca ¿sí? Hazme caso yo lo conozco es mi hijo- Sarah uso ese tono maternal que me hacía sentir en familia  
-Está bien- sonreí- no dejare que Jacob se escape de mis manos, tengo que irme Rosalie pasara por mi  
Llegamos al lugar y vimos a Jacob charlando con esa chica de lo más cómodo  
-Dime que usar ropa de Jardinera es parte del plan- Rosalie se quejó- y que no estaremos como estúpidas espiándolos desde lejos  
-Estoy pensando en el plan- resople- la ropa es de camuflaje  
-No tienes plan- chillo- esto me pasa por confiar en alguien como tú  
-Espera se me ocurrió algo, aspersores- mire en todas direcciones  
-¿Que tienen?- Rosalie me miro sin entender  
-Si la chica piensa un poco como nosotras  
-Nunca pensaría como tú- se quejo  
-Shhh Rosalie déjame terminar, si piensa como nosotras de seguro querrá salir a hablar con Jacob por este jardín, mira lo que es, rosas una pequeña laguna, es romántico y perfecto  
-Admito tienes razón ¿y?  
-Cuando ellos salgan, los mojaremos con los aspersores y arruinaremos su cita- rei- estarán tan empapados que tendrán que volver a sus casas  
-Ese es tu gran plan- me miro mal- ¿acaso eres una niña de jardín? Demasiado infantil- resoplo- todavía no logro entender como Jacob beso a alguien tan inmaduro, aparte estoy segura que Jacob se dará cuanta que fuiste tú  
-No se dará cuenta y … y ¿tienes una idea mejor?- la mire del mismo modo  
-Ok pongamos en funcionamiento el plan- resoplo  
Nos acercamos al aparato que maneja los aspersores y le quite la tapa  
-Sabes cómo se utiliza ¿no?  
-No debes ser muy diferente del que está en casa, hago girar ese botón y los aspersores comenzaran a funcionar luego de 5 segundo- reí- listo ya programe la máquina y a potencia máxima, será como una lluvia o una ducha  
Estuvimos casi dos horas escondida ¿Qué tanto hablaba Jacob con ella? Cuando los vimos salir, ella iba agarrada del brazo de Jacob, se me hizo un nudo no solo en el estómago, en la garganta y también en el corazón ¿Cuánto se habían conocido ya que salían de esa forma?  
-Renesmee- Rosalie me codeo haciéndome desviar la vista  
-Lo enciendo y tenemos 5 segundos para alejarnos y que no nos vean- suspire  
-Entendido- Rosalie se quedó detrás de mi  
Encendí la máquina y salimos corriendo escondiéndonos algo más lejos  
-¿Por qué no se están mojando?- me miro mal- ya pasaron mas de 5 segundos  
-Habrán sido 5 minutos- rasque mi cabeza- eso no se en que idioma estaba- volví a suspirar  
-Eres una…- resoplo  
Los aspersores del lado que nosotras estábamos se activaron y en menos de 10 segundos estábamos empapadas de pies a cabeza  
-Renesmee eres una estúpida- Rosalie grito y salió corriendo  
-Espérame- grite y corrí detrás de ella  
En el camino de regreso Rosalie no decía nada se la veía más irritada de lo normal  
-Llegamos, baja- me miro seria  
-Lo siento, yo…  
-Por lo menos intentamos algo… fue algo divertido lo que paso, anécdota chistosa para el futuro, aunque hemos perdido completamente a Jacob- resoplo- fuiste una buena rival- suspiro  
-Yo…  
-No te escondas y largues a llorar, solo supéralo de apoco, de seguro encontraras a un chico mejor que él- sonrío sin ganas  
-Gracias- sonreí  
-Digo, eres tan ordinaria- río  
-Empiezas- rasque mi cabeza  
-De verdad, olvídalo pronto o te pasaras la vida sufriendo, esto que te estoy diciendo tratare de aplicarlo en mí- toma- extendió su mano  
-¿Qué es?- pregunte confundida  
-Es mi carta de dimisión, dásela a nuestro supervisor, mañana ya no iré al trabajo, hoy era un algo un último grito de auxilio lo que hice, nos vemos cuando empiece a la universidad- sonrío y arranco el auto  
Saque una tarta del frízer que Sarah había dejado preparadas y las metí en el horno, me senté a cenar con Seth y justo llego Jacob  
-Jacob, llegaste a la cena- Seth sonrío  
-No tengo hambre- le devolvió la sonrisa- pero como es algo que hizo mama, comeré una porción- se sentó al lado de él  
No pasaron ni 15 minutos que el teléfono comenzó a sonar  
-Yo atiendo- me levante casi corriendo- Hola- suspire  
-¿Se encuentra Jacob?- una voz dulce y femenina pregunto  
-De…departe…de?- susurre  
-Soy Leah- respondió algo alegre  
-Leah- repetí- él… él… él está aquí, espere un segundo- respire profundo y me acerque a Jacob- toma- dije casi sin poder hablar y me senté enfrenté de él y seguí y empecé a desmigar la masa de la tarta  
Recién se habían terminado de ver que tenían que hablar? Él ya había cumplido con esa cita ¿Por qué ella lo estaba llamando y a la casa? ¿Por qué él no se veía molesto por que esa chica "cargosa" lo estaba buscando? Ella… ¿no le molestaba?  
-Leah hola- Jacob sonrío  
¿Sonreía al hablar con ella? ¿Por qué parecía ser tan amable? ¿Qué clase de Jacob era este? ¿De verdad le gustaba?  
-El sábado… no, no estaré muy ocupado, veámonos el sábado, te llamare para arreglar un horario, adiós- corto  
-¿Tendrás otra cita?- pregunte -¿A dónde irán?  
-Es más que seguro que vayamos a la opera ¿acaso quieres saber para intentar arruinar las cosas?- pregunto mirándome serio  
-No… no sé de qué hablas- mordí mi labio mirando al suelo  
-¿Crees que no me di cuenta que esas que gritaban como locas por los aspersores eran tu y Rosalie?- se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, fui tras él y me detuve cuando se giró- creo que es tiempo que busque a alguien que te amé y me dejes de perseguir, tal vez así te veas más feliz- me miro con frialdad y continuo subiendo  
-No me digas que hacer, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de corazón frío- le grite con todo el aire que había en mis pulmones  
Seth Pov  
-Renesmee ¿acaso eres tonta?- Resople ¿Cómo quería enamorar a Jacob gritando de esa manera?  
Ella se sentó enfrente de mí, di una bocanada a la tarta y levante la vista, Renesmee estaba llorando demasiado en silencio sin poder contenerse  
-Tu…- la quede mirando algo triste, era una tonta pero en el fondo yo la quería y me molestaba verla así  
-Termina de cenar y mira la tv o ve a la cama, si vas a ver tv no te desveles, demasiado- sonrío secándose las lágrimas- yo no tengo más hambre ¿vas a seguir comiendo?- se levantó y amonto las cosas  
-No- baje la cabeza y aleje el plato  
-Mmm…no te olvides de cepillar tus dientes- dijo yendo a la cocina  
Estuve un rato sentado en la sala viendo la tv, ya no quedaba nadie abajo, Renesmee se había ido a dormir hace como una hora y Jacob como hace tres.  
Subí de forma lenta las escaleras y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Renesmee, entre sin hacer ningún ruido y trate de oir, la escuchaba respirar de forma desacompasada, era demasiado obvio que seguía llorando, salí en silencio y entre en mi habitación, Jacob estaba enfrente al escritorio leyendo unos papeles  
-Renesmee está llorando- susurre  
-Se le pasara-apoyo una carpeta molesto en la mesa, se levantó, busco en su portafolio otra carpeta y se sentó a leer - siempre se le pasa- dio vuelta una hoja y siguió leyendo concentrado- ¿algo más?- me quedo mirando  
-A ti… ¿de verdad te gusta esa chica con la que hablaste por teléfono?- pregunte- ¿la que tiene mucha plata y si te casas con ella podrías salvar la compañía? ¿De verdad te casaras solo por la compañía?  
-¿Dónde escuchaste tanto?- Jacob sonrió- ¿ahora repites todo lo que dice nuestra madre?- se volvió a poner serio  
-¿Es verdad que te vas a casar en un futuro con ella? Solo quiero saber lo que sientes- me senté en la cama  
-En un futuro probablemente- siguió leyendo- si nada sale mal, creo que podría casarme con ella  
-¿Pero de verdad te gusta?- rasque mi cabeza  
-A qué viene tanta pregunta- apoyo lo que leía molesto y me quedo viendo  
-Es que es tan claro que a ti te gusta la tonta de Renesmee, no esa chica- me cruce de brazos molesto  
-Cuando te presente a Leah, veras que te caerá muy bien- volvió a su lectura  
-Jacob a ti te gusta Renesmee- proteste  
-Es bonita, sabe cocinar, es inteligente, de verdad te caerá muy bien- suspiro  
-Pero….  
-Ella es la más adecuada para mí- me volvió a mirar- solo cuento con tu apoyo, no te me pongas en contra y me dejes solo, necesito alguien de mi lado  
-Pues bien, estaré de tu lado pero no me interesa conocer a esa chica, si la conozco seré educado por ti, no porque me vaya a caer bien, se lo que sientes…debería de haberle dicho a Renesmee lo del hospital y esto no estaría pasando o solo a mama y ella ya se lo hubiese dicho- me metí molesto en la cama  
-No puedes, hiciste una promesa- Jacob se acercó a mi cama  
-Lo sé, por eso no dije nada, espero que esa tal Leah de verdad te guste como te gusta Renesmee  
-Duerme, mañana te llevare temprano al hospital, no le digas a nuestros padres que paso aquí, solo los preocuparas y no seas como nuestra madre y le metas ideas a Renesmee, mientras más rápido se olvide de mí, va a ser lo mejor para ella

Jacob esta actuando de forma mala pero ya le llegara su castigo por empujarla lejos de él


	39. Chapter 39

Nessie Pov

Me levante de madrugada y saque del sobre la carta de dimisión de Rosalie y la copie tal cual estaba.  
Las palabras de Jacob resonaban en mi mente "creo que es tiempo que busque a alguien que te amé y me dejes de perseguir, tal vez así te veas más feliz" ¿cómo podía decirme algo así? ¿Acaso no sabía todo lo que lo amaba? ¿Todo lo que sufrí a su lado viéndolo tener que dejar su sueño? ¿Las ganas que tenía de apoyarlo y estar cerca de él para que se sienta menos solo?  
Jacob de seguro estaba molesto por que lo seguí, él no pensaba así... o tal vez de verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica y yo lo había perdido completamente  
Me serví una taza de café y me quede sentada en el sofá hasta que vi que Jacob bajo  
-Estas despierta ¿no estas...?- me miro serio  
-Esta es la carta de dimisión de Rosalie, me pidió que te la de y esta es la mía- dije sin mirarlo  
-¿No trabajaras más en la empresa?- pregunto sorprendido y algo molesto  
-No... Las clases comienzan dentro de poco y ya no tengo tiempo de ir a la empresa- respondí extendiendo mi mano nuevamente ya que en la primera no había tomado el sobre  
-Me parece perfecto, no me molestaras más ahí- dijo pasando por mi lado dirigiéndose a la cocina  
-No te preocupes no te molestare más en general- dije molesta subiendo las escaleras  
Jacob Pov  
-Wow ame la obra, sigo conmovida por el amor de Cyrano, que aún me hace llorar, no creí que aquí interpretaran la obra tan bien- Leah sonrió- vi esta obra representada por Gerard Depardieu y me encanto- se quedó pensativa un momento- deberíamos de venir más seguido al teatro  
-Como gustes- le sonreí  
-Aunque hubo una cosa que me molesto- se puso seria  
-Qué cosa?  
-Alguien delante nuestro se quedó dormida, y roncaba algo fuerte, si no te gusta el teatro quédate en tu casa no vengas a hacer esas escena vergonzosas al teatro- suspiro- ¿no te parece?  
-Yo...- comencé a reír  
Flashback  
-Nunca fui a una obra de teatro menos a una ópera- Renesmee sonrió a mi madre  
-Otelo es hermosa- mamá le respondió  
Nos acomodamos en la butaca y mama sentó a Renesmee al lado mío, ella cada vez disimulaba menos como empujaba a Renesmee a mi lado  
-Estoy ansiosa- Renesmee me sonrió moviéndose demasiado en butaca  
Solo resople y me cruce de brazos  
Renesmee antes de llegar al segundo acto estaba dormida en su butaca con su cabeza apoyada en mi brazo, roncando de forma baja  
-Que vergüenza dormir en el teatro- susurro la mujer que estaba detrás de nosotros y comencé a reír  
end flashback  
-Que sucede ¿qué es tan gracioso?- Leah golpeo su codo contra el mío  
-Nada- resople  
-Jacob... ¿puedo acerté una pegunta?  
-Dime  
-Mi abuelo... él quiere saber si a ti te interesa seguir saliendo contigo, tú sabes...como algo mas- miro al suelo poniéndose roja  
-¿Acaso tu no quieres?- pregunte  
-Qué? yo... amo claro que quiero- sonrió- pero ¿tú quieres hacerlo?  
-No creo que haya chico que pueda rechazarte- dije y seguí caminando  
-Eso significa que si?- sonrió enganchándose de mi brazo  
-Significa que si- respondí  
-Estoy feliz- apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro  
llegamos a la puerta de su casa y ella sonrió  
-Amy creo que yo... debería entrar- sonrió  
-Si- respondí incomodo  
-Entonces adiós- ella me quedo mirando  
-Te llamare luego- dije acercándome a ella y deposite un beso en su frente  
-Ok- sonrió y entro a su casa  
Salir con ella era lo mejor para mi me repetí como por décima vez  
Renesmee Pov  
no podía dormir ya habías pasado las 12 de la noche y Jacob no volvía, escuche que la puerta se abrió así que fui corriendo al baño y salí cuando lo sentí estar cerca  
-Oh llegaste- mire al suelo  
-Que haces...?  
-No te estaba esperando- respondí antes de que termine de hablar- tenía ganas de ir al baño- asentí- hasta mañana- pase rápido por al lado de él  
-Renesmee  
escuche que me llamo y me di vuelta  
-Dime- sonreí  
-Hay algo que odio demasiado- me miro serio  
-Qué cosa?- susurre  
-Cuando las personas conocen una situación y actúan como si no supieran fastidiando a los demás, estas actuando como antes, fastidiando demasiado, no me hagas repetírtelo decir que busque a alguien que te amé no fueron palabras vacías- paso por al lado mío y entro a su habitación  
-Eres un idiota insensible- susurre secando mis lágrimas y me dirigí a mi habitación  
me levante temprano y prepare el desayuno para los tres  
-Buenos días- sonreí como si nada pasase- el desayuno  
-Buenos días-Jacob se sentó y tomo el periódico  
-¿Te sientes bien?- Seth me miro raro  
-¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?- reí- Seth hoy te quedaras a la tarde solo  
-Hoy no iré a trabajar, tengo cosas que leer así que no te preocupes- Jacob respondió  
-Bien, me siento más aliviada- volví a sonreír untando una tostada  
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Seth curioso  
-Pues la chica que traba en el restaurante de papa, se tomó unos días de vacaciones y pues iré a ayudarlo  
-¿Estas segura que ayudaras y no molestaras?- Jacob respondió concentrado en el diario.  
-Que te moleste mi presencia no significa que a todo el mundo le moleste- respondí enojada  
llegue al restaurante de papa y Nahuel ya estaba trabajando  
-Renesmee- grito y corrió a abrazarme  
-Siempre tan efusivo- sonreí  
-Cómo estás? cómo te sientes?- me miro serio  
-Bien- sonreí de nuevo- por qué?  
-Tu padre me conto que ese idiota esta de novio, pobre mujer la que lo soporte- bufo molesto  
-Lo que digas- suspire  
-Deberías sacártelo de la cabeza y el corazón de una vez  
-Lo sé, pero no es fácil  
-Puedo ayudarte- tomo mi mano  
-Que...- lo mire sorprendida  
-Sal conmigo- Nahuel me miro nervioso- solo dame una oportunidad  
-Nahuel- suspire- yo... tengamos una cita- sonreí  
-Qué?- me dijo aún más sorprendido- tu... dijiste que si ¿de verdad quieres salir conmigo? esto no es un sueño ¿no? - sonrió  
-Todo este tiempo tú... me has invitado infinidad de veces para salir, y yo siempre te he dicho que no y no, me gustaría ir a un lugar y divirtámonos todo el día  
-Mañana Domingo tengo franco ¿quieres que sea mañana?- pregunto demasiado feliz  
-Mañana, me parece estupendo- suspire

-Que hiciste que?- grito Bella por el teléfono  
-Le acepte una cita- suspire  
-Renesmee... Nahuel malinterpretara las cosas, creerán que ya son novios y se van a casar  
-Solo es una salida de amigos, necesito despejar mi cabeza, siento que me va a estallar  
-Está bien- Bella resoplo  
-No sé qué ponerme- rasque mi cabeza  
-Mañana dijeron que será un lindo día, así que ponte algún vestidito- rio  
-Gracias, me iré a dormir mañana Nahuel para temprano por mí, vamos a un parque de diversiones y queremos llegar temprano, las vacaciones se terminan  
-Ok, hasta mañana y pásala bien- dijo y corto  
Seth Pov  
-Jacob, buenos días- sonreí  
-Buenos días- miro en todas las direcciones  
-Hice el desayuno, hay cereal de chocolate o cereal normal- me serví del de chocolate  
-Porque tu preparaste el desayuno? donde... donde esta Renesmee?- pregunto  
-Salió temprano, yo ya estaba despierto  
-Temprano ¿te dijo a dónde?  
-No, pero sí que iría a una cita- respondí comiendo  
-Una cita? con quien tan temprano?- susurro sirviéndose cereal  
-Con el bobo de Nahuel  
-Nahuel- rio y se relajó un poco  
-Sí, se la veía muy contenta, estaba maquillada y con... recuerdas el vestido que mama le regalo en navidad? creo que era ese  
-Este periódico es una porquería- lo tiro lejos- ¿qué? desayuna tu cereal iré a hacerme café se levantó molesto  
-Yo que...- resople y seguí desayunando  
Renesmee Pov  
Había pasado un día excelente con Nahuel, me había olvidado por completo la existencia de Jacob, él era muy atento y me hacia regir la mayoría del tiempo, era casi o más torpe que yo  
-La pase muy bien- sonreí  
-De verdad?- sonrió  
-Sí, gracias- reí incomoda  
-Podemos salir de nuevo?- pregunto nervioso  
-Claro- volví a sonreír  
-Hasta después- sonrió y me dio un abrazo algo torpe  
entre a la casa y todo estaba demasiado oscuro, mire mi celular eran las 2 de la mañana de seguro ya estaban durmiendo, fui directo a la cocina y puse agua al fuego, me quite los zapatos sentí el frio piso en las plantas de mis pies ¿por qué rayos me puse tacos? mis pies me mataban, tomaría un té de manzanilla y me iría dormir relajada. mientras el agua se calentaba comencé a tararear una canción, mi ánimo estaba tan bueno que hasta ganas de cantar tenia, salir con Nahuel fue la mejor decisión que podía heber tomado  
cuando el agua rompió hervor me hice él te, tome la taza entre mis manos y aspire su rico aroma y sonreí de verdad hoy dormiría relajada  
-Llegas recién- sentí la voz y el aliento de Jacob demasiado cerca de mi oído por lo que solté la taza dándomela de lleno contra el pie  
-Hay!- grite y comencé a llorar  
en menos de un minuto Jacob me había alzado y me llevo directo al baño sentándome en la mesada del lavamanos y abrió la canilla  
-Pasta de dientes- dije tomándola  
-No- la tomo y tiro lejos- eso no sirve  
Jacob empezó a mojar mi pie sin que el agua le pegue directamente, me fregué los ojos y respire profundo  
-Ya va a dejar de arder- dijo concentrado en mi pie  
-Y Seth?- pregunte  
-Se quedó con mama en el hospital, no quería volver  
-Todavía estabas despierto  
-Sí, yo... estaba leyendo unos documentos, me di un baño y ya me estaba por ir a dormir, baje por un te - respondió  
-Oh...- suspire, porque me ilusione con un "te estaba esperando"  
-Llegas algo tarde, creí que habías llegado hace rato y ya estabas durmiendo  
-Tengo que estar con el pie mucho más tiempo bajo el agua?  
-No pasaron ni dos minutos, lo conveniente es 15 o 20 minutos- respondió  
-Mmm- solo salió de mi boca  
Cerré los ojos y aspire su fragancia, tenerlo tan cerca quemaba más que cualquier otra cosa, mire su perfil, su nariz su sus labios, era todo tan perfecto, quería demasiado besarlo, respire profundo inhalando su rico aroma y aguate las lágrimas, dolía demasiado tener algo que se ama tan cerca y no poderlo tener  
-Ya está- dijo cerrando la canilla  
esos 20 minutos me parecieron 2 segundos, a su lado el tiempo volaba.  
me di vuelta por bajarme y me volvió a levantar y me llevo a la sala  
-No te muevas de ahí- me miro serio y subió las escaleras  
me acomode la falda del vestido y suspire, lo había hecho tan bien todo el día y ahora esto  
-Jacob se sentó del otro extremo del sillón, tomo mi pie desde el tobillo y lo quite de forma rápida, él solo resoplo y lo volvió a tomar  
-Que…?- lo mire sorprendida  
-Te aplicare una pomada- suspiro  
-Yo... puedo- fruncí el ceño quise tomar la pomada de su mano y corrió mi mano de forma brusca  
-Lo are yo, tu ve como lo hago y luego mañana te la aplicas tú- me quedo mirando  
-Oh... está bien- mordí mi labio y asentí  
Jacob de forma cuidadosa primer seco mi pie y me puso una pomada para quemaduras, cuando comenzó a expandirla por mi pie toda mi piel se erizo, mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido  
¿Esto era un sueño? Jacob estaba siendo delicado y hasta su mirada era dulce  
-Te saldrá un moretón en esta parte- paso la llena de su pulgar con cuidado por esa zona  
Aguante la respiración y cerré los ojos, más que aplicar una pomada sentía que Jacob estaba acariciando mi pie, solté el aire de golpe casi en un suspiro y Jacob me quedo mirando y desvié la mirada de forma rápida y lo volví a mirar, respire profundo y no lo soporte más, las lágrimas empezaron a caerá, fregué mis ojos varias veces, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía ¿por qué tenía que estar comportándose así?

-Qué?- me quedo mirando resoplo y volvió a mi pie  
-Me sigue ardiendo- dije con voz entrecortada  
-Ya se te pasara- respondió  
-Ya terminaste- pregunte  
-Casi- aplico un poco más encima donde me había quemado  
-Ahí no me arde- respondí  
-Tienes colorado, por las dudas- suspiro  
¿por qué me estaba torturando así? el parecía disfrutar actuando como un médico, pero a mí me estaba doliendo demasiado  
-Listo- resoplo  
-Te pondré esta venda, trata de no mover mucho el pie- me miro y solo asentí  
-Ya terminaste- insistí  
-Terminado- dijo guardando esa crema en un botiquín  
-Entonces mi re a dormir- dije tratando de levantarme  
estaba por apoyar el pie en el suelo y Jacob me volvió a levantar.  
-Que haces? lo mire fijo y me puse roja  
-Por hoy no pises- respondió miro y se puso serio  
me deposito con cuidado en mi cama y se alejo  
-Si necesitas...  
-Tengo sueño, no creo que necesite nada- respondí en seco- hasta mañana- me gire dándole la espalda  
-Hasta mañana- escuche y la puerta se cerro  
me di vuela y mire la puerta ¿qué podía hacer? todo el día no había pensado ni por un minuto en él y ahora solo ocupaba mi cabeza y corazón. me gustaba y lo amaba demasiado y eso no iba cambiar de un día para el otro


	40. Chapter 40

Nessie Pov

Hoy saldría nuevamente con Nahuel  
-Ponte esto- sonrío  
-Nahuel ¿Cómo crees que me pondré una venda y subiré a la moto- lo mire preocupada  
-Tu ponte la venda el caso y aférrate muy fuerte a mí- sonrió- prometo que iré muy muy muy despacio  
-Está bien- dije algo desconfiada  
-Te llevare a un lugar genial- sonrió  
No había mentido íbamos bien despacio, cuando la moto freno quise bajar  
-Aun no, solo un poco mas- se lo escuchaba nervioso- ahora- dijo y me quite la venda  
Estábamos a orillas de una laguna, desde este lugar se veía el puente colgante Westley, mire a un costado y estaba el puesto de los botes, este era el lugar a donde había venido con Jacob, de nuevo sentía que me sumía en ese dolor.  
-Dicen que las parejas que cruzan el puente colgante Westley ida y vuelta serán felices por siempre- sonrió- algún día me gustaría cruzarlo ida y vuelta contigo- dijo apenado  
-¿De verdad? no creo en esas cosas- suspire  
No podía evitar verme ese día tan feliz con Jacob, ese día que abrió su corazón un poco más -Podemos ir a otro lado, cerca de aquí hay un zoo- sonreí  
-Ok vayamos- suspiro  
Estábamos caminando por el costado de la laguna y choque con alguien  
-Lo sien…- levante la vista y estaba Jacob con esa chica  
-¿Me estas siguiendo?- pregunto molesto  
-No- lo mire molesta también  
¿De todos los lugares del mundo por que traerla a este? Seguramente solo para mí que era patética este lugar significaba algo  
-Ella es… espera te vi en la empresa ¿no?- esa chica sonrió  
-Sí, mi nombre es Renesmee- le devolví la sonrisa  
-Tú eres la que está en lo de Jacob- me miro algo sorprendida  
-Sí, soy yo  
-Oh… él… es tu novio?- miro a Nahuel  
-No- dijo Jacob  
-Si- dije al mismo tiempo que él  
-Un gusto mi nombre es Nahuel, tu eres ¿Leah? ¿Cierto?  
-Si soy Leah- volvió a sonreír  
-Nosotros ya estábamos yéndonos- tome la mano de Nahuel y la entrelace con la mía  
-Ya que estamos los 4 ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al Museo? Están exponiendo unas obras de Van Gogh  
-Leah, es mejor que no los invites a venir- Jacob nos miró mal -Su nivel, es diferente al nuestro, no creo que les guste  
-Otro nivel? Que mierda quieres decir con eso?- Nahuel grito y lo empujo  
Si bien Jacob y Nahuel siempre discutían, era la primera vez que Nahuel decía una mala palabra o lo tocaba  
-Jacob, no trates a los demás como si fueran estúpidos- dije molesta  
-Acaso me equivoco?- Jacob se cruzó de brazos  
-Jacob!- Leah lo miro sorprendida  
-No me interesa ir al museo, igual gracias- le sonreí a ella por cortesía- Nahuel, vayamos y divirtámonos haciendo cosas de gente de nuestro nivel  
-Pero…  
-Vamos- tome su mano alejándonos de Jacob  
Cuando nos alejamos suficiente lo solté -Es tan desagradable- mordí mi labio inferior con ganas de apretarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar – estúpido, engreído, mala persona- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- quiero poder odiarlo de una vez y sacarlo de mi corazón- suspire- ¿Por qué esta tan difícil?- comencé a llorar  
-Tranquila- Nahuel me abrazo- no hagas caso a las cosas que dice, él es más estúpido que nosotros por comportarse de esa manera

Había paso un mes, casi no lo cruzaba a Jacob en la casa, me levantaba cuando sentía que el ya no estaba en la casa y me enlistaba para ir a la universidad, de ahí me iba al restaurante de un rato, llevaba la cena preparada y me iba a dormir antes de que él llegue, si me lo había cruzado 5 veces en el mes era mucho  
-llegamos- escuche la voz de Sarah desde la cocina Fui a la sala y la vi entrar con Billy, pegue un grito demasiado fuerte de pura felicidad y corrí abrazarlo  
-Casi me da un paro con tu grito- rio Billy  
-Lo siento- sonreí  
-Papa, papa, papa, papa- Seth saltaba sin soltarlo- te extrañaba mucho  
-Que agradable es volver a la casa- suspiro  
-Cocinare algo para celebrar su regreso- sonreí  
-Acaso quieres mandarlo nuevamente al hospital?- Jacob entro dejando los bolsos de ropa en el suelo- ya llame a tu padre y le avise, él dijo que vendría con la comida  
Papa había tardado aproximadamente una hora en volver, con Sarah habíamos preparado la mesa, hace un montón no comíamos todos juntos, nos acomodamos y el timbre sonó  
-Permiso- Jacob se levanto  
Cuando volvió estaba acompañada de su novia y ese señor  
-Me tome el atrevimiento de invitarlos- Jacob se dirigió de una forma muy educada a nosotros -Papa él es el Señor Clearwater, claro… ya se conocen, ella es Leah mi novia, ellos son mis padres, el señor Dwywer y ella su hija -Por favor siéntanse como en su casa- Billy se acercó a saludarlos  
-Yo soy Seth- él saludo con su mano y siguió comiendo  
Si había dado dos bocados era demasiado, tenía la garganta cerrada y el estómago dado vuelta, quería correr a mi habitación y echarme a llorar, todo transcurría demasiado normal, charlaban relajados, aunque el ambiente estaba tenso  
-Quiero hacer un anuncio- dijo Jacob levantándose  
Apreté fuerte los cubiertos y los apoye en la mesa prestándole atención  
-Leah- ella se levantó sonriente al oír que el la nombraba- queríamos anunciarles que vamos a comprometernos- dijo él- el casamiento será dentro de 6 meses luego de la operación a papá  
Todo se volvió un silencio absoluto, nadie decía nada  
-Felicidades- dije sonriéndoles y mire luego a papa  
-Sí, felicidades- papa sonrió  
Si las cosas estaban incomodas ahora lo estaban mas  
-Renesmee- Leah me hablo  
-Si?- le dedique la mejor sonrisa que pude  
-Podemos hablar?- pregunto mirando a Jacob  
-Ammm… si claro- asentí  
Me levante de mi lugar, ella me siguió afuera y nos sentamos  
-Espero no molestarte  
-No lo haces- sonreí  
-No te mentiré, estoy un poco celosa de ti- suspiro sonriendo  
-De mí?- la mire asombraba, ella se estaba por casar con él y estaba celosa de mí?  
-Vives aquí con Jacob y se nota que su madre te prefiere a ti- sonrió incomoda  
-Ammm… ¿Por qué te gusta Jacob?- pregunte  
-El día que choque con ustedes en el ascensor… había ido a recoger una foto de Jacob, al principio iba a cancelar la cita, esos modos me parecen raros y anticuados, pero me gusto en el instante que lo vi, estoy enamorada de él, pero en este momento no me siento segura de sus sentimientos, él es amable, caballero y muy educado, pero no termino de adivinar lo que piensa, no creo que me ame como yo a él  
-No te preocupes- susurre- … a Jacob realmente le gustas  
-Porque estas tan segura?  
-No puedo responder bien a eso- reí nerviosa- pero… eres a la primer chica que trae a la casa, nunca salió con otra chica aparte de ti, le debes gustar mucho para que quiera comprometerse contigo- suspire- deberíamos volver dentro sonreí  
Entramos y me puse a ayudar a Sarah a llevar los platos a la cocina, me puse a lavarlos mientras ponía la cafetera  
-Sarah, deberías ir a la sala- le sonreí  
-Renesmee- susurro algo triste  
-Qué pasa?- le volví a sonreír para mostrarle que no estaba mal  
-Lo siento- sollozo- de verdad… lo siento- me abrazo- seguía diciendo y diciendo que íbamos a ser familia… pero sucede esto, yo quería acercarte cada vez más a mi hijo alentándote a no rendirte y termine hiriendo tus sentimientos  
Me aleje de ella y seque sus lágrimas volviendo a sonreír- no es tu culpa, uno no decide de quien enamorarse suspire, era triste pero era la realidad  
-Soy egoísta y mala porque sabiendo que él quiere casarse con ella no quiero renunciar a ti, yo quiero tratarte a ti como a mi hija política  
-Sarah…- suspire- de verdad muchas gracias- sonreí tratando de no llorar aunque sentía que ya no podía soportarlo más- estoy feliz de que pienses de esa forma en mí y que me quieras así… no importa con quien él se casa, para mi tu eres como mi verdadera madre, así es y siempre lo será  
-Renesmee yo…- siguió llorando  
-Qué pasa?- Jacob entro  
-Está emocionada ¿qué más?- dije buscando las tacitas de café- cuantas veces su hijo mayor dice que se quiere casar ¿no?- le sonreí a ella – el chico frio encontró quien descongele su corazón- volví a sonreír  
-Si- ella sonrió- es eso  
-El café está listo- me puse a servirlo sin cruzar una sola mirada con él  
Lleve el café a la mesa y aproveche cuando empezaron a platicar para ir a mi cuarto, le di una vuelta de llave y me desmorone en el suelo, las lágrimas no dejan de caer, tape mi boca para no hacer ningún ruido ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? Me sentía asfixiada necesitaba salir de ahí, quería correr e irme lejos, quería olvidar completamente lo que sentía por Jacob. Tome mi celular y le marque a Nahuel  
-Nessie justo estaba pensando en ti  
-Podemos vernos- dije aclarando la garganta lo más que pueda para que se me entienda, la voz no me salía de lo que estaba llorando  
-Que paso? Porque estás?  
-Nos vemos en la plaza que esta frente a la universidad- corte  
Abrí la ventana y respire profundo, tenía que tranquilizarme, Salí de forma silenciosa de la pieza y me metí en el baño, lave mi cara, tome la planchita y la bucera y me peine lo mejor que pude, busque mi caja de cosméticos y trate de maquillarme de una forma en la se disimulen mis ojos hinchados, volví a mi habitación y me puse un vestido y zapatos con taco, volví a respirar profundo y baje -Yo… ya me voy- sonreí entrando a la sala  
-A dónde vas?- pregunto papa  
-Nahuel me invito a salir- respondí -No vuelvas muy tarde- dijo  
-Un placer conocerlos y de vuelta felicidades- sonreí saliendo de la casa  
Apenas Salí de la casa me quite los zapatos y empecé a caminar, gotas gruesas comenzaron a caer del cielo y en menos de 5 minutos estaba completamente empapada, eso no me importo en absoluto y seguí caminando, mi corazón dolía como si estuviese sido pinchado y rasgado miles de veces, sus palabras "vamos a comprometernos" resonaban como un eco una y otra vez.  
Me detuve y me deje caer, no podía seguir caminado, no quería seguir respirando, quería morirme ahí  
-Renesmee…- escuche la voz de Nahuel- que…? Por qué…?  
Yo no podía dejar de llorar, él solo me abrazo, sería más simple si me enamorase de él, ¿Por qué mi corazón y mi cabeza seguían empeñados en amar a quien me hacía sufrir de esta forma?  
-Estoy aquí… Nahuel te cuidara- me apretó fuerte contra él  
-Perdón… él se va a casar- susurre  
-Es un idiota, tu eres mejor que ella, me gustaría matarlo por hacerte sufrir así…- dijo casi gritando  
-Él no tiene la culpa que yo me haya fijado en él- sonreí sin ganas, nunca tuve posibilidades con él, siempre lo supe, solo que mi corazón no lo quería admitir  
-Renesmee…- Nahuel me miro serio- quiero que te cases conmigo, yo se… yo sé que te puedo hacer feliz y a la larga te enamoraras de mi  
-Yo…  
-No me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo ¿sí?- sonrió depositando un beso en mi frente  
Yo solo asentí y suspire –lo pensare- dije sin ganas

TUVE QUE SUBIR LOS 39 CAPITULOS QUE TENGO DE ESTE FIC ESCRITO A FF POR QUE ALGUIEN ME ESTA PLAGIANDO AQUÍ, YO MIS FICS LOS SUBO EN MI PAGINA Y POR ESE MOTIVO LO SUBI AQUÍ


End file.
